Blood Watched
by Zen Avril
Summary: A breeze picked up through the mist of rain and the sweet, sick scent washed over Serena, confirming her best theory and worst fear. Then that same breeze gusted through and Sophie’s nose wrinkled.  Wolf.
1. Blood Watched Part One

**Disclaimer:** All right, I am just going through the legal motions with this. I am only going to do this once, because, quite frankly, we all know that I nor anyone else owns an original and already published piece of work. So without further ado: Stephanie Meyer reserves the rights to everything associated with Twilight--characters, plots, vampiric attributes, etc. We will, however, lay claim to the characters that are not portrayed in the novels, i.e. our original add-ins. Also, some of the ideas we can take credit for. As well as some original variations on few ideas, plots, scenes, attributes, etc. Because there are some kick-ass twists in this thing that I don't want anyone else taking credit for! Now that that is out of the way, let's continue! Onward!

* * *

_Blood Watched _  
-A Twilight Fan-Fiction-

**Part One:**  
_Abandon All Hope, Ye Who Enter Here_

**Chapters:**  
-Press Start To Continue-  
--Lost and Found In La Push--  
---Black Holes and Revelations---  
----Exchanging One Hell For Another----  
-----America's Suitehearts-----  
------Blood Bound------

* * *

**  
Author's Note:** Before this continues, I have a few things to clear up.

First off, this story is a collaborative effort between myself and my best friend. Together we wove this intricate story concerning the two species. Where as I write from vampires' perspective, my friend, Serenity, writes from the werewolves' point of view. So the contrasting writing styles helps separate the two, and lends a unique and interesting experience. There is a noticeable difference between the two, so I hope you will enjoy it and find it refreshing as we do.

Secondly, I am a huge fan of music, punk-pop in particular. A lot of the music on my iTunes has greatly influenced some scenes, an/or tie into the mood of certain scenes. Because this is a literary work and not a movie (or at least a website where I can embed music to play at certain points and end in others), I am going to have a featured song on some on the chapters, which ever had a musical relative. So look for the featured song at the end of the chapter along with the authors notes. (I'll try to keep the latter to a minimal).

Thirdly, some chapters are further divided into certain scenes. Why? Because it would be pointless to have dozens of short chapters, or a few long, drawn out chapters. Plus I like to name things. I have lots of witty titles in my head.

Fourthly, if you have any questions, please feel free to ask. I hope everything is clear and concise. I'll try to add a note here or there for things that are not exactly as detailed as it should be.

Last, but not least, ENJOY!


	2. Press Start to Continue

**Press Start To Continue**

**  
"Washington: That Little Square State Where It Always Rains and There are More Coffee Cups In One Square Mile Than People, Pets, and Cars Combined? Yeah I've Heard Of It…"  
**_  
March 9th-- Sunday  
Why Reality isn't as Glamorous as TV Makes it Out to Be-- Or I Fell in Love with Southwest Airlines Thanks to Bravo's show "Airlines" _

_-8:00 AM-_

_My Spring Break plans are as followed:  
2 hours waiting in an airport terminal for our flight to leave  
2 and a half hours in the air, flying, waiting to get to Seattle  
4 days in Washington, waiting around for Serena's dad to show up  
2 hours waiting in an airport terminal for our flight to leave  
2 and half hours in the air, flying, waiting to get to L.A._

_Serena, I love you dearly, but seriously: Washington? Why the fuck must we trek all the way to Washington? Okay, so it's not that far away, as say, oh, Georgia or something. But WASHINGTON? That place has got to be the most boring, depressing place on the planet and I get to spring break there. Bye bye sun. Bye bye booze. Bye bye my last high school spring break. I am off on a man hunt. No, don't say anything. I think we are better off it we do not speak anymore. I will return…someday…_

_You know what, I am surprised that Blake as yet to commit suicide. Seattle does have the highest suicide rate after all. Though he does have the whore and a sex trophy to worry about. I hope I never end up like her. If I do, it is your job to kill me… No, I take that back, I want to live forever! I don't want to die! Or die really young, like 50. There is no way in hell I am going to let myself get all old and wrinkly. NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!_

_Oh hey, I have internet in an airport! -dances- See ya later, paper, I am going to play solitaire on my laptop. _

_-10:00ish PM-_

_Airbuses are just like ground buses: cramped, chocked full of people, with bathrooms you don't want to use but have to anyway because it is less embarrassing than pissing your pants. Oh the wonder of mass transit. I bet you butterflies or ducks don't have this problem. But unlike buses, airplanes do not allow electronics unless the captain says so. I get the cell phone rule-- sorta. HOW THE FUCK DOES AN IPOD OR LAPTOP INTERFERE WITH A PLANE?!? They don't emit potentially cancerous radiation wave things. Screw you, captain. You went to school to fly, not to tell me when I can and cannot listen to my iPod. I have parents for that, thank you very much._

_-11:15ish PM-_

_I wonder what the survival rate would be if we plummeted to the ground at this very moment…_

_-12:05ish PM-_

_So far this trip has exceeded my expectations. Why? BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE ANY! -sigh- Though two hours in a plane isn't much of a trip. This is just the first leg of it. But I have been to Tacoma before, so I can say it is nothing special. As for this place-- Forks? Or La Push? One of the two… I do not know. Nor do I really want to. Not only is it in Washington, it is by the coast and it RAINS. NON STOP. -beats forehead into tray table- As long as I remind myself that this is all for Serena, I won't turn into a selfish bitch and gripe around every fucking little detail. I will however bitch about something. Like the rain. And the cold. And the lack of sun. But not the Starbucks. That is the highlight of this trip. Starbucks._

_-sigh- Serena appears to be depressed or worse… She hasn't said a word the entire flight. I really do hope for her sake we find her father. I mean that is the whole reason we are spending Spring Break in Washington. So far, all we know is that he lives on the reservation on the coast, La Push it is called. It's said the have beautiful beaches and tide pools. Hopefully the weather will be nice enough that we can go see 'em. It would be even better if her father showed us around. I pray to God that we find him for her sake. Then maybe after I punch his lights out the bonding can begin. Well either way, this was not a waste of time or money. I love Serena too much to consider that. Or accept anything in return._

_Though a Starbucks would be nice right about now…_

_-12:30ish PM-_

_Circling…circling… Clouds…clouds… Annoyed…annoyed…_

_How fucking long does it take for someone to land a fucking plane?!?!? It's not that hard! Okay, it does look hard, but still! Clouds, last time I checked, are made of water vapor not glass and can be plowed through by a plane!! Just turn the nose down and pray that the tires meet tarmac and not some highway. Though it would be cool to end up on the evening news. I can see it now… "Plane Forced to Make an Emergency Landing on the Highway When Crazy Teen Girl Demands to Land the Plane Herself…" What a way to start a vacation. Fucking finally! We get to land! How hard what that? Wait, don't answer me. My fist and your face want to remain neutral and I want to stay out of Federal Prison. Shalom Muther Fuckers!! See you all in my own personal Hell!! -evil cackle, lightning- _

The aircraft landed seamlessly onto one of the various tarmac runways criss-crossing Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. As is taxied, restless passengers began to clamor for carry-ons, small children, or simply to stretch stiff muscles.

Once again the captain addressed the cabin over the intercom, recapping the weather forecast (overcast with a light downpour), welcoming them to the area, and thanked for flying Southwest Airlines. With the jet way in place and the door open, passengers began to trickle out, the isle bottle-necking with human traffic. Seasoned travelers remained seated and patiently waited for the initial chaos to pass. Seated in the back row were two young females, essentially barricaded from the exit by a wall of people.

Sophie frowned as she peered over the rows of emptying chairs, lips pursed in a thin line. A toddler had dropped his stuff animal and wailed at the loss. His mother created a roadblock of hips and butt as she fished it out from beneath the seat, stalling departure even longer. Sophie groaned in annoyance and slammed the seat intentionally when she leaned back. Bleach blonde bangs-- evidently unnatural as tawny brown strands tumbled out from beneath the single choppy layer of dyed hair --flopped into her eyes and she brushed them back into place.

Sophie resembled a Cali native: shoulder-length blonde hair, skin tanned to a healthy golden-brown, hazel eyes, and a haughty look with an attitude to match. With the exception of the blonde being highlighted further with temporary hair color; this week's color: reddish-black. To the left of Sophie sat her best friend, Serena. Serena stared stoically out the oval window, detached from the world surrounding her.

And for just cause. This flight and subsequent trip was primarily for her benefit.

More than eighteen years ago her mother, young and naive, had a short romantic fling with a young man from Washington. Which resulted in Serena's conception. But before he knew of the pregnancy, the man fled back home, leaving behind a bitter, jaded woman and her child. Serena knew little of her father growing up as her mother refused to speak of him. When she did, her words were full of anger and resentment. After hours of coaxing, she had managed to dredge up enough information to lead her to Washington; he was rumored to reside in the coastal reservation of La Push.

Serena favored both of her parents' nationality (Hispanic and Native America, mother and father respectively): straight black hair that fell to her waist, reddish-brown skin that absorbed the rays of sun readily without burning, dark eyes that were either brown or black depending on how the light shone, and a small, slender frame. Superficially, the two girls were polar opposites. Sophie: a no-holds-barred, brash, opinionated loud-mouth; Serena: a thoughtful, reserved, mature-beyond-years model citizen. Yet the two girls balanced each other nicely and a remarkable friendship was forged, spanning the better part of six years.

It had been Sophie's generosity and persistence that gave Serena the chance to met her estranged father. Not that she had much of a choice in the matter after Sophie had purchased the plane tickets without her consent. It was just another quirky way she expressed how she cared for her friend. Serena was deeply appreciative of the notion but was apprehensive of the whole deal. Though she never made it public. Like so many of Sophie's devious ploys, Serena had no choice but to reluctantly follow and keep the damage to a minimal. Except the damage would be confined to her.

"Hey, Rena, lets go," Sophie said, prodding Serena's shoulder. "I don't want to end up on the East Coast." Bag shouldered, she slipped out into the empty isle. Only the stewardesses remained aboard.

"Coming," Serena replied after a moment's delay.

She had been steeling herself for the trip, weaving an impassive mask so she appeared as if nothing bothered her. While in reality her gut clenched with brooding anxiety. Serena anticipated meeting her father, to ask her only question: "Why?" Until then she would be deceptively calm and rational-- an act she had perfected to rehearsed lines. An act that had allowed her to survive this long without adverse effect. Serena shouldered an old book bag and followed Sophie down the narrow isle.

Moisture hung in the air and clung to every surface. It was a stark contrast to the warm, relatively dry weather of Temecula they had left behind. Serena transitioned gracefully whereas Sophie griped, predictably, about the weather. The lack of sleep and caffeine coupled with the hours spent sitting and waiting in cramped, crowded conditions made Sophie irritable and prone to lashing out against hapless victims. The weather and airport were targeted; people were just too easy and readily available worldwide.

"What the fuck is up with all the windows?" Sophie commented, eyes surveying the terminal. "Windows are suppose to let sun in, but there is no sun, now is there?" Her words trailed off into an inaudible grumble.

"Hell if I know," Serena muttered.

She was too preoccupied to indulge Sophie and her petty complaints. For some inexplicable reason, she desperately combed the crowds for a face. His face, her father. Then the brutal reality smashed her girlish delusion. If he could not have the courtesy to go down to California to meet his daughter, what would convince him to do so at an airport. A chagrin filled sigh escaped Serena.

"So where is your brother going to meet us?" Serena interjected.

Sophie had a glassy look in her eyes as the siren song Starbucks sung along the concourse lured her in.

"Baggage claim," Sophie replied, successfully eluding the temptation no thanks to her own will.

Sophie's older brother, and eldest of the three Zennick children, Blake, coincidentally resided near Tacoma. He had followed in his father's footsteps and enlisted in the Armed Forces at eighteen, but opted for the Army branch rather than the Marine. Heavy artillery may or may not have influenced that decision. After completing the mandatory training at the Mohave Desert installment, he had been deployed to Camp Lewis between Tacoma and Olympia-- it was sheer luck and a touch of skill that had kept him two states away, and not more, from his family.

Convenient, practical, and an infallible excuse, Blake had become the cornerstone of this escapade. Some of the finer details had been spared, at least when Sophie proposed the idea to her parents, more particularly her mother. Serena's mother, on the other hand, could care less whether or not the man was alive, or if Serena went so long she as was not footing the bill. Sophie had managed to get a package deal with her brother: a room in his apartment and transportation to and from La Push in his old car. Something he would have offered regardless of the situation.

Serena was indebted to the siblings. Without them she could have gone another eighteen years without meeting her father easily. She suppressed a smile as she remembered a pointed comment Sophie had made when she first devised this plan. Brother or no brother, she would have made this possible, even if that meant driving the twenty-two odd hours sustained on RedBull and M&Ms. Serena found her friend's stubbornness both a blessing and curse, but it was the undeterred loyalty and fathomless compassion and understanding (yes, it was there, just have to dig a little) that she was smitten with.

Yet once again skepticism spoiled the mood, creeping in unwelcome.

Large white arrows guided them through the maze of people, baggage, and escalators to baggage claim. A herd of passengers crowded the carousel to wrest luggage from metal while trying not to trod upon feet. Sophie paused several feet away, scouting the crowds for her brother's face, while Serena used her small frame to slip between two business men and stake out their luggage.

Blake drew upon his military skills-- the constant vigilance the Army had instilled --to locate his sister and her friend. He found the pair after a second sweep and went to greet them with sharp, concise steps. Blake was easily three inches taller than his younger sister, a touch above average at 5'9"½. Though not burly, his broad shoulders and well toned muscle made him intimidating. Blake favored his mother's Italian heritage in hair color and complexion: rich brown hair cut to regulatory military buzz, with eyes the same shade. Whereas Sophie was a perfect blend of the two nationalities, German and Italian.

Blake made a beeline for Serena as she battled for her suitcase.

"Thanks," she muttered, pushing thick black hair out of her face. The suitcase stood innocently on its wheels on the linoleum.

"Your welcome." Blake smiled warmly down at the girl who he considered almost a sister; he had known her just as long as Sophie did. "You haven't changed one bit, Serena." He swept the girl up into a one-armed hug. "How have you been?"

"Fine. How are you and your little boy?" She returned.

"We're all doing good."

"What about me?" Sophie demanded pointedly, pushing through the dispersing crowd. Hands on her hips, she stared up at her brother. Blake chuckled.

"I couldn't forget about you, no matter how hard I tried." Sophie huffed, exasperated. Laughing at the petulant expression, Blake pulled Sophie into a hug. "It's nice to see you again, Sophe."

"I've missed you too, Blake," she muttered softly.

After the short exchange and another victory over the metallic machine, Blake escorted Sophie and Serena to his car, rolling both suitcases while simultaneously inquiring about life back home. Outside the glass doors and cement walls, the humidity was more intense than the small sample from the jet way. Sophie choked on her first breath of Washington air, body unsure whether it should breathe or swallow. Serena dismissed the drama but not the weather condition; the excess moisture began to dampen her hair, making the strands cumbersome.

"I am going to drown," Sophie whimpered as she clamored into Blake's Nissan Pathfinder.

"You just might," Serena added absently.

Buckled up in the back seat, she stared out the window. She had gotten this far and suddenly felt the urge to flee. All she needed was an excuse to turn back… No, she reprimanded herself. So much had already been put on the line for her sake and she could not repay with cowardice. Blake and Sophie chattered, the drive to La Push briefly mentioned. So far it only consisted of the actual drive and the possibility of overnight in the town of Forks. The day and time they left, along with how long they spent on the reservation hinged on Serena's discretion. Serena tuned the conversation out, and studied the wet cityscape outside her window. _What a miserable place, _she thought to herself. _A perfect place to stage a miserable reunion…_ She continued to stare stoically out the window, allowing the dismal weather to seep in until she felt akin to it.

For the first half of the drive she faded in and out with the tones of the voices. Anger at her own blatant weakness and concern singed the pathetic emotions that had plagued her over the last few days, leaving behind a somber emptiness. Now was not the time let her guards down, especially not when the situation was already tenuous as it was.

"So, the how are the skank and the sex trophy doin'?" Sophie inquired in a patronizing tone after a lull in topics. Blake scowled his disproval.

"It's Felicity and Aiden," he corrected shortly.

"Whatever. All I care about is whether or not I have to see them."

Sophie had a natural repulsion to small children, her year-old nephew in particular. But it was the former whom she loathed, an opinion she expressed all to readily. It was not a petty strife one might automatically assume. Rather Sophie tended to be over-protective by nature in all aspects of life-- belonging to friends and families-- especially when it came to relationships. Like a critical mother-in-law, she felt that Felicity was not the woman Blake should be with despite his vehement declarations of love.

The animosity was neutral.

"They're staying the night, so you better behave yourself. I don't want a repeat of last time." Sophie moaned but the piercing glare Blake bestowed sent the girl cowering into the seat. Very few could turn Sophie meek.

In a startling contrast, Blake glanced back to Serena, eyes crinkled in a smile.

"So Serena, are you going to cook me some of that killer Mexican Sophe keeps bragging about? Or will I have to just believe with what my melodramatic sister has to say?" He goaded coyly.

"I can make dinner tonight. Sophie said you are dying for decent, home-made Mexican food."

Serena brightened at the prospect of cooking. It would take her mind off of her father, albeit briefly.

"Great! We can stop by the store on the way home."

Time became insignificant: no longer a source of stress or a reminder of the inevitable. Replaced by menial tasks such as shopping or card games.

Serena relished the distraction florescent lighted isles presented as her mind automatically set to work analyzing the shelves of groceries, mentally creating a list. Raw surprise occasionally lit up her black fathomless eyes upon finding a specialty ingredient this far north. Satisfied with what the grocery store had to offer, the trio checked out and proceeded home.

Once there-- Blake had hauled the luggage up while the girls carried the much more cooperative plastic bags --another mundane task: unloading and storing the groceries. Afterwards Sophie and Serena joined Blake in the living room where he taught them all the card games he had picked up on the base. Many of which were tactical and required careful thinking. Halfway through one game, Sophie threw a temper tantrum at an error that would spell yet another loss. After coaxing both girl and cards from the couch, the game resumed.

At the point where 'afternoon' was replaced with 'evening' Felicity arrived with a fussing baby boy cradled in her arms. Tension cackled across the small room when Sophie and Felicity caught sight of one another. Before the verbal sparring could begin, Serena demanded Sophie's assistance in the kitchen. Reluctantly Sophie agreed, tongue curled carefully around a witty rejoinder should Felicity attack in her absence.

Soon the kitchen was alive with the smells and sounds of cooking. Pots and pans bubbled and simmered on the stove; pungent vegetables and herbs wafted on steamy vessels; dishes clattered as they toppled over. By the time the sun fell beneath the horizon, the table buckled under the expansive spread of food. Blake whistled in admiration.

"Dang, Serena, you didn't have to make all this," he commented, piling his plate with food. Serena shrugged.

"It's a habit… But I hope you like it."

"It looks amazing and it smells wonderful," Felicity complimented. "I wish I could cook like this." Sophie snorted into her plate.

Dinner, surprisingly, was a civil affair, conversation free of bickering-- brother/sister, sister/girlfriend. Topics varied, but generally followed a theme: school, jobs, friends, casual curiosity of life. Until Sophie interjected twice to rant about police officers (how she seemed to be a magnet for speeding tickets) and city politics. The latter escalated into a debate about the upcoming elections.

Blake and Sophie cleaned up afterwards, allowing Serena to relax with Felicity and Aiden, both of whom she got along with. The remainder of the evening was spent in a similar manner playing cards and watching prime time television.

Around ten o'clock the couple migrated upstairs, leaving the girls to themselves. An hour later Serena rose from the couch and ascended the stairs. Sophie clamored to her feet to follow.

Serena's emotions returned with a vengeance much to her chagrin. Before Sophie could ask what was wrong, she had ducked into the bathroom, toiletries in hand. Sophie sat on the edge of the bed, body bobbing up and down, with a thoughtful almost pensive expression. Serena had no desire to talk, not even to Sophie. So she crawled under the covers of her bed with her back to the room and sighed.

Minutes ticked by audibly on the analog clock.

"Are you okay?" Sophie asked, voice soft.

"I'm fine," Serena replied with finality.

The tone did not invite further conversation. Sophie sighed.

"No you're not. I know that sigh, Serena. It's your 'I-don't-want-to-do-this' sigh." Amusement colored the pitch of her voice. "We don't have to go if you don't want to. We can stay here and hang out with Blake for the week, forget about why we came here in the first place."

"No, I want to get this over with. Now. I've waited this long and I don't want to wait any longer." Though she could not see her friend's face, Serena knew there was a smile plastered there.

"That's the spirit, Rena."

The warm encouragement dissipated the moment Sophie shut the door behind her. Serena sighed and nestled into the sheets.

Eyes closed, she laid there listening to the a specific track of sounds night brought. Sleep was elusive, but for how long remained uncertain. An hour, maybe two? Her body felt heavy with fatigue though her mind was reluctant to submit. At long last Serena fell asleep, though it was no better than being conscious. Even her dreams would not allow her to escape the tumult of her emotions.

**"Welcome To Forks."**

"Good morning, Tacoma!" Exclaimed the jovial, excessively caffeinated anchorwoman. Her ear to ear smile outshone the sunny city skyline backdrop, which, in the Seattle/Tacoma area, was pathetically simple. "Today is going to be another beautiful day! The temperature is excepted to be in the high--"

"You lie, bitch," Sophie grumbled as the weather report rattled on. "You don't have shit on Google."

An equally obnoxious field anchor continued to gush over the spring weather before the tenor shifted to a more pensive story.

Heavy footsteps echoed down the stair well followed by incoherent muttering. Blake stumbled off the last stair and into the living room.

"What the fuck, Sophe, it's five a.m." He said groggily after surveying the source of the racket.

"Couldn't sleep," came her generic reply.

Yawning, he fell into the couch, his bulk consuming its entire surface. His glassy eyes stared absently at the TV screen. So spring had finally sprung on the Pacific coast, or so the news claimed. As did the crime rate. Each segment ran into one another as Blake slowly ascended to wakefulness.

"Coffee," he grunted.

Sophie nodded and scrambled into the kitchen, leaving the remote just barely out of arm's reach. A few minutes later she returned with a steaming cup of black coffee in hand. She grimaced at the brackish liquid before thrusting it at her brother. In turn, he gulped it down and demanded more. Sophie fetched another cup and returned with a bowl of cereal too. Balancing it on her lap, she spooned a few pieces in while punching in travel details and destination.

"What did you do all night?" He asked. Placing the cup on a coffee table, Blake eased into a sitting position, flexing his arms in a stretch. With the remote now in reach, he grabbed it and lowered the volume.

"Watched George Carlin clips on YouTube, played on Google Maps, called Mom, which was a bad idea cause she gave me the third degree," Sophie rattled off. "I guess she stayed up all night waiting for me to call and then took it out on me when I finally did. That woman is backwards…"

"Where's Serena?"

"Upstairs sleeping, I think." Between eating cereal and tapping away on the keyboard, Sophie jotted down sloppy directions to La Push. Afterwards, she searched for the nearest Starbucks and any that just so happened to be along their route.

"Do you know where Sporks is?" Sophie called. Blake had wandered into the kitchen for more coffee and breakfast.

"What?" Came his answering shout.

The ten foot difference required loud words.

"Sporks."

"No…" He sat back down with his own bowl of cereal.

"How about La Push?"

"Huh? La Push? Never heard of it."

Sophie gave a put-upon sigh. "Do you ever leave the city? Or use Google Maps for that matter?"

Leaning over his sister's shoulder, Blake studied the screen, rolled his eyes, and playfully shoved her head. "I'm not as pathetic as you," he commented. "And there is a Starbucks closer than that one."

"Google doesn't lie," Sophie returned darkly.

The siblings returned to their respective tasks: Blake eating breakfast and watching a less cheerfully staffed news channel, Sophie futzing on Google Maps while checking written notes.

"I need to borrow the Neon," Sophie said at last.

"Where are you goin'?" Blake asked between mouthfuls.

"Red light district. I need some pot and sex. That's where I can get it all in one place, right?" She sniggered while her brother dismissed the sarcasm. "I'm kidding. Rena and I are going to drive to this reservation called La Push to look for her father. We'll over-night in this little backwater town of Forks if we have too. I told you all this yesterday."

"Alright, just be careful. Seattle is not like L.A. or San Diego."

"No shit, Sherlock. How many years did that take you and Watson to deduce?"

As Blake stood he shoved Sophie. A satisfactory squeal followed him into the kitchen. Sophie stalked after him, glaring darkly, and snatched a fistful of paper towels to blot the milk off her pajama pants. Mission accomplished.

It was seven o'clock by the time Serena appeared at the foot of the stairs, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and smoothing down her bed head.

"Morning Sunshine," Sophie chimed from the couch.

"Morning," Serena replied in a flat tone. Sophie scrunched her legs to her chest, allowing Serena to plop into the unoccupied cushion. Brightly colored, exuberant cartoons played across the TV. High-pitched voices chattered incessantly.

"How did you sleep?" Sophie inquired during a commercial. Classic cartoons demanded respect and undivided attention.

"Not bad," Serena lied. Her dark eyes gazed, unfocused, on the screen. In fact, she had not slept at all; an hour at most.

Anxiety dominated her waking mind as several different scenarios played over and over, from the very worst to the best. Also, a child-like excitement thrummed through her body at the prospect of meeting her real father for the first time in her short life. Combined with all the other emotions, it created a witch's brew for a sleepless night.

"That's good." The show had resumed, for which she was thankful, and diverted Sophie's attention once again.

Serena continued to brood silently over their "vacation" plans and the inevitable drive to the coastal reservation of La Push. Where, presumably, her father lived.

"So when do you wanna leave for Sporks?" Sophie asked and prodded Serena in the shoulder with her foot. The screen was black with rolling credits. Serena winced, but not from the contact.

"Anytime is fine with me," she murmured. A veil of hair shielded her face.

"Be ready in an hour." And with that Sophie bounded up the stairs two at a time. Driving and Starbucks, her two favorite past times, awaited.

Approximately three hours later and the pair were thirty minutes into the four and a half hour drive to La Push. Serena stared stoically out the window, void of protest or opinions. Which Sophie found uncharacteristic of her friend as she swore, wove dangerously though traffic at top speed, played with the radio, and sipped coffee all at once. Nor did she once hear a word from the punctual teacher's pet regarding the half-hour delay leaving the house or the forty-five minutes spent locating and standing in line at Starbucks. An unsettling silence and sense of foreboding emanated from the younger girl. Sophie staved it off with progressively louder, more rambunctious music.

Several miles down the highway with traffic considerably lighter, she stole a glance at her friend, who was curled up in the seat, jacket scrunched up as a makeshift pillow. Unsure whether or not Serena was truly asleep, she leaned across the center consul to poke her. The passenger did not rouse, so the music fell to a soft chorus.

A panoramic view of jade forests and gray sky engulfed the metropolis of Olympia, dense trees encroaching on the roadway. The wall of foliage occasionally retreated where towns stood in place of plant life. At first the alien landscape was intriguing, the rain clouds a delightful shield from a usually caustic sun; a break from the monochromatic south. But as the miles disappeared beneath the tires, so did the novelty of it all. Irritation replaced awe at the unrelenting corridor of trees. For a small stretch of the highway, the Pacific ocean was visible, a restless, roiling swathe of steel-gray. Rain began to drizzle sporadically; the icing on the cake. And if it could not get any worse-- Sophie grumbled the cliche --karma proved otherwise.

Red and blue lights gyrated atop a police cruiser, accompanied by a short, yet unmistakable, call of a siren. Glancing at the rear view, a slew of profanities coursed out of Sophie's mouth-- the first words she had spoken since entering the wilderness. She slowed the Neon and coasted to a stop along side a highway sign marking the town limits of Forks. The larger vehicle followed suit. Serena sat up sedately. A ghostly grin flitted across her face as she watched the officer approach the driver's window.

"Good afternoon," the officer greeted with a cheery smile. It seemed out of place in such a dismal atmosphere.

Afternoon?! Sophie looked at the clock and sure enough it read a little before two. With the sun absent, it was impossible to get a rough estimate on the hour; consulting the radio clock was antagonizing.

"Hi," she replied flatly, keeping the annoyance from her voice. Asinine behavior would not speed the process up.

"You girls aren't from around here, are you?" As the sheriff leaned against the door, Sophie read the dull gold badge. Swan. Huh, even the people were run-of-the-mill.

"Did the out of state plates give it away, or are you just fishing for an excuse to ticket me?" Sheriff Swan was taken aback, composure and friendly demeanor temporarily out of commission from the sarcastic remark. But he attributed it to her being a young, out-of-state driver, tired and irate from long hours of driving and shook it off like rain from a coat.

"So what part of California are you from?"

"Temecula." Judging by the absent look on the officer's face, he had no clue where it was. If Sophie wanted to test her luck she would have asked if he knew where Seattle was. In lieu, she added, "It's between L.A. and San Diego." He nodded and hummed thoughtfully while she drummed impatiently on the steering wheel.

Was this going to be 20 Questions or a traffic stop? "What did you pull me over for?"

"Oh right. I just wanted to give you two a warning, since you are not from around here, to drive safely. The roads get wet and slippery out here, especially now when it's raining."

"Law enforcement and meteorologist. Got any other degrees I should know about?"

Swan laughed, oblivious to the sarcasm once again. "No, no. Drive safe and enjoy Forks while you can. It's a nice town."

"Gag me with a spoon," she muttered while the window rolled into place.

The gravel shoulder squelched as the car peeled out. A small town materialized amongst the trees and intermingled seamlessly. Sophie cruised down the main street, throwing disproving glances in either direction. "You so owe me," she told Serena.

Serena nodded and brushed away bangs before resuming her vigil. This wasn't La Push but they were close. Maybe some of the locals would know of her father by name.

"Pull over," she requested, "I'm going to ask for directions to reservation." Without acknowledging or considering the traffic, Sophie turned into a gas station.

"I'll get the gas, you get directions and caffeine."

"Deal."

Serena darted out of the car and into the mist before trotting into the store. Bracing for the inevitable, Sophie stepped out of the car and into the humidity. Instantly she regretted Washington, the weather, the gas mileage of the car, but not orchestrating it all on Serena's behalf.  


* * *

**Author's Note:** What was said about the military bases are true. I checked Google Maps and Wikipedia.  
**Additional Author's Note: **Upon reviewing my work (it makes for spectacular inspiration), I realized I did not add a nifty note in regards to how pronounce Serena's name. The name is a Hispanic version and pronounced **"sur-REN-a"** rather than "sur-REEN-a". Short "E", like wren. Now I can sleep at night, hahaha.


	3. Lost and Found in La Push

**Lost and Found In La Push  
**

**"We're Dead in this Ghost Town. You Better Let Go. So Let Go, Let Go Of Me..."**

Serena swung back into the front passenger seat of the car, passing another caffeinated concoction over to her friend. "La Push is about another 40 minutes away."

Sophie groaned. "Serena, we've spent hours in the car today. Can't we please just call it quits and start tomorrow?" Her pleading was met with a simple stare, and after a few moments, Sophie started the car with a grumble. "The things I do for you… Where to?" Serena smiled softly behind stray bangs as she directed them out of the little town.

The time in between directions was marked with bursts of loud, banging music, the bass cranked up so high as to make the seats tremble, and with total absence of conversation or smiles. The scenery passed by in walls of trees and grass. Clouds thick with rain began to accumulate above them and soon, thick heavy drops began to splatter against the windshield. It fell straight down and its dull thudding was audible even over the music. Finally, Sophie abruptly turned off the stereo and turned to her friend.

"Sorry, but what the hell are we doing here? I mean, this guy left your mom, right? You never met him, know nothing about him, and you're still willing to come all the way out here to look for him?" Serena regarded her with quiet eyes. With anyone else, she would have been furious. However, Sophie had a hard time with sympathy or with patience. Angry outbursts on behalf of friends were her way of showing concern, and for that, the younger girl was thankful.

"You are right," she assured her friend with a smile. "There is no good reason for me to want to come out here. But if nothing else, I want to slug the bastard in the face for leaving my mother to my stepfather."

Sophie snorted. She had to give her that point. Sophie would have liked to hit him herself, were it not for the fact that it would take away the honor from her friend.

"And besides," Serena added, turning back to the window to continue her vigil, "it's always better to know where you came from. Even if he was… well."

"Well, where do we go from here?" Sophie peered out into the gloom at the cluster of houses.

"I'm not sure," Serena replied, looking out the window, with intent now. "They had never heard of a John Red Elk when I was checking in town."

Sophie snorted under her breath. "More like John Red-Ass," she muttered, cracking her knuckles threateningly.

Serena threw her friend a suspicious glare. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," she replied instantly. "But if we're ever going to find him, we're just going to need to ask. We'll go door to door, like Girl Scouts, but instead of selling cookies, we'll demand information." Sophie spun the wheel, kicking up water as the wheels slid across the pavement, and the little car began to trundle off down a long driveway.

"Sophie, this isn't exactly polite-"

"You've got a better idea?" Serena rolled her eyes, and grabbed her sweatshirt from where it had been stuffed in its use as a pillow and armrest.

The two girls dashed toward the small house of red wood, slowing as they mounted the porch. Serena pulled off her hood, flipping wet bangs out of her eyes. Sophie, seeing her friend's hesitation, reached over and rang the doorbell.

There was silence for an instant. Then a voice called out, "Yeah, hold on!" The door opened a few seconds later.

A boy stood there, about their own age, skin dark against the white of the door frame. He was bare to the waist, obviously just having woken up. His face had a quality that Serena's had in lesser quantity, and his hair matched her raven black. What caught both of them by surprise was his amazing physical condition; a cross between a body builder and a martial arts master: lean and strong. Serena recovered her voice first.

"Hello. Sorry for the intrusion, but we're looking for someone and no one in Forks was able to give us directions. We were hoping to find some help, if we can."

"Um, yeah, sure. I'll help if I can…you guys wanna come in?" He held the door open for them. The girls glanced at each other. Sophie shrugged and walked in, Serena on her heels. They were led to a small kitchen, when a voice echoed in from the hallway.

"Jake, who was- oh." An older man entered, wheeling himself in a wheelchair into the space. "To who do we owe the pleasure?" He glanced at his son questioningly, who shrugged.

"My name is Nikka," Sophie replied, as per usual introducing herself by her nickname. "And this is Serena," she nodded in greeting, "and we're looking for a man named John Red Elk." Serena shot a quick, hard glance at her friend, who returned it with a look that quite plainly said, "What?"

"John? Well, I haven't heard him brought up in awhile." The man sat back in his chair, considering them. "My name is Billy Black, by the way, and this is my son, Jacob." There was another pause as the girls nodded to the boy again. "What do you want with him?"

Serena spoke before Sophie could open her mouth. "He's the man registered as my biological father." Billy raised his eyebrows; whatever answer he was expecting, it wasn't this. Even Sophie flashed her a worried glance that the other girl ignored. She wasn't usually this blunt. "I came up here to try and locate him if I could. But the Internet only does so much for locating people on reservations." She flashed him a quick smile.

"Well…" Billy began slowly, "I'm not sure if I should be the one telling you this..." He glanced at Jacob to clarify, who nodded, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable. There was a long awkward silence and Sophie looked at the girl, suddenly looking more than a little worried. It appeared as though her worry was unfounded, as Serena's expression did not change. She simply considered him for a long moment.

Sophie was aware of the heavy atmosphere in the room, and inched towards the door, feeling as if she were intruding on something sacred, private. " I'm going to go now..."

Serena glanced at her friend. "Are you sure?" She didn't need Sophie's support as much as she wanted it.

Sophie nodded. "I'll just bum around. Call me when you're done." She ruffled the younger girl's hair, and the combination of the hood of her jacket, the wet and Sophie's attentions made it an absolute disaster, but she grinned anyway.

"Have fun with your stupid fiction."

"Oh, don't worry." She placed a hand over her heart and a playfully blank look came over her face. "Lestat has stolen my heart… I could never feel abandoned with him by my side." And with that, she pranced out the door. Serena suppressed a laugh and rolled her eyes. She immediately regained her impassive composure.

"So what exactly happened to my father?" She inquired.

"John Red Elk died, seven years ago I think."

Serena's expression did not change. She simply considered him for a long moment.

"I see. Mr. Black, thank you for your help." She hesitated a moment, then: "Does he have any other relatives that I could meet with?"

Billy thought for a moment. "Yeah. His mother and brother are still around. They should be home, or at least Anna should. Jacob, could you take her over there?"

Jacob nodded. "Sure. Lemme go grab a jacket." He jogged out of the room, looking grateful to be leaving.

"Mr. Black, that won't be necessary-" Serena started, but he held up a hand.

"It's easier that way. That way we don't have to worry about giving you decent directions." He smiled. "And besides, if you're really John's daughter, I owe you my help. After he came home and pulled his head out of his ass, he was a great guy. One of my good friends. I hope you find what you're looking for and to see you around here again. God knows we need new faces around here." With that, he accepted her thanks and wheeled himself back out and down the hall.

Her eyes fell on Jacob as he came down the stairs.

"You ready?" he asked. She nodded. He opened the door for her and closed it behind them. Sophie was already pulling out of the drive. She waved, and then ground the pedal, making the engine roar. Jacob pointed to an old, beat-up Mustang and the two jogged toward it.

"This is my dad's," he explained, once they were both safely inside. "So we're going to Anna's then?" Without waiting for a reply, the old car trundled down the driveway as the rain began to let up.

"So how old are you two?" he asked, glancing over at Serena in the seat beside him.

"Sophie's 18. I'm a year younger." There was finality in her tone that strongly suggested an end to the conversation, but if Jacob noticed it, he ignored it.

"Cool. So are you two juniors or seniors?"

"Seniors."

"Really? You guys going to college after this year then?"

"Yes." Serena's eyes stared fixedly out the window.

"The same one?"

"No."

"You're really talkative." Jacob flashed a smile at her, attempting to make light of the mood.

Slowly, Serena turned her head, setting her dark, unflinching gaze upon him. "No."

He raised his eyebrows. "Sorry."

She let the silence stretch out between them. "Thank you for taking me."

"Don't mention it," he replied, torn between indignation and relief. "I have nothing better to do today."

For the first time, he saw something resembling a smile flash ever so briefly across her face. "Still. Thanks."

Jacob waited in the living room, watching TV as Serena and Anna talked in the kitchen. Or, at least, he pretended to. He knew it was none of his business, but his ears were picking it up anyway, so he thought he might as well listen in.

Anna was a bent old woman, on the Elder's Council, and had already buried her husband and three children, John included. Serena, once her identity was confirmed and established, was a gift from God. How much she looked like her father. Is that where he had been all those years before? Oh, how sorry Anna was, she had had no idea. Well, John had had a bit of a wild streak when he was young, but all the same, to leave a woman pregnant… No, Paul wouldn't be at home for a few days, he was away on business, but she was sure that her last child would want to meet his niece. Was Serena going to be in town long? Oh, that was disappointing. Upon her next visit, she must stay longer; they had so much to catch up on.

It was all the girl could do to keep her face straight. The person she had been looking for was dead, but had left behind a family. Two of them in fact. The chance to know her father had been snatched from her a few years before she could reach him by a freak car crash. He had decided to go straight, had he? Then why hadn't he tried to find her or her mother? And now she was left with an old grandmother, an uncle, and a basket full of crushed hopes. But then, she thought bitterly to herself, what exactly had she been looking for? A wonderful father-daughter relationship? Answers to the hundred 'why's' that plagued her mind? Someone to blame for her current lifestyle? For the lifestyle that had existed in her home for the past 17 years? No, it was better this way, she told herself. A book had been open. A book was now closed. Story ended. Now, she could move on with all practical questions answered and that was enough.

After an hour and a half, Serena stood, and thanked the old woman, who wept with happiness and kissed both of the girl's cheeks, reminding her to keep in touch, and expressing every wish to see her again. Jacob, on cue, rejoined them in the kitchen and escorted the newcomer back out to the car. Despite her carefully neutral expression and calm tone of voice, he could hear her heart pounding beneath her sweater.

The silence during the ride back to Jacob's house was punctuated only by a quick phone call to Sophie that Serena made on her cell phone. Otherwise, silence. A thick, brooding, heavy silence that Jacob wanted to break, but wasn't sure how. He could smell the tears hovering just behind her eyes, see the smallest shaking of her hands as she brushed back her hair. It was with relief that he saw Sophie already waiting for them. Sophie tossed her hair back from her eyes as she saw them approaching. The glare off the windshield made it hard to see inside, but she did see that the young kid, Jacob, or whatever his name was, wasn't smiling anymore. Bad sign. Great. She started up the car again in anticipation.

"Thanks again," Serena said as the car pulled to a halt. "And send my thanks to your father as well." She reached over to shake his hand.

Jacob took it, careful not to crush her hand by accident. "No problem. You okay?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "Fine." She swung herself out of the car and walked over to Sophie's, giving him a quick wave before she stepped in. Sophie revved the engine and took off again.

Jacob parked the car by his workshop, then watched them go from the porch. Billy wheeled himself out.

"So is she going to be back around here?"

The boy shook his head, stretching his arms over his head. "Probably not."

"Poor girl."

Jacob nodded, then shrugged. "Yeah. Well, I'm going back to bed. Sam's got me running patrols again tonight."

* * *

**Featured Song:** "Ghost Town" by Shiny Toy Guns.


	4. Black Holes and Revelations

**Black Holes And Revelations**

**"Super Massive Black Hole."**

"If only there was Prozac for weather," Sophie commented dryly, and stamped on the break pedal out of frustration.

The car jerked to a sudden stop, throwing the driver back into the upholstered seat. A string of colorful profanities followed; the weather acted as her scapegoat, and she used every excuse she could to blame it. Cranking the knob to the heat, Sophie idled in front of a cluster of houses indignant only to La Push. For all its flare --the legendary hiking trails and endearingly breath-taking scenery-- spring break in Washington proved to be a huge disappointment. At least when observed from behind glass-- rain specked no less. Sophie pined for the warmth of Temecula, its cheery blue, smog haloed skies and blistering heat. Or the appeasing metropolis of Seattle and Tacoma.

An old Ford Mustang grumbled like an old man down the mucky road and into the driveway of the nearest abode. Sophie ceased her backup steering wheel drumming to watch the rebuilt car approach. Hazel eyes smoldering, she anticipated the reappearance of that one boy, Jacob, and his perfectly toned, model-worthy body.

Serena, too.

The pair emerged into the mist and, much to her dismay, were fully clothed and walking in opposite directions. Jacob to his house, Serena to the Dodge Neon. Sophie craned her neck to get a better look but masterfully turned it into a stretch for a sore neck as the door opened and her friend slid in.

A cold miasma clung to Serena as she got into the car and infiltrated the warmth, uninvited. The weather had permeated the steel and glass of the car and manifested in human shape. Dejection and melancholy, akin to the moods cloudy days fostered, rolled off of the younger girl and thickened the air around them.

Sophie gripped the steering wheel tightly as a surge of anger colored her cheeks. Rash, unfounded accusations would only calm Serena up. In a show of camaraderie, Sophie allowed the pensive atmosphere to leech her spirit too, and kept her lips tightly pursed over her teeth. Serena kept her head bowed in silence, pondering what her grandmother and uncle had said, her father's early demise, the promise to keep in contact. All those childish hopes and dreams crushed in a short visit. Her dark eyes brooded over the world outside the window. The world around was cold and unforgiving and she regarded it as such. Anger, regret, and tears stung her eyes, but she pushed them away, down to the depths where she kept the rest of her emotions prisoner.

Walls of emerald foliage rolled by in a soggy blur. Rain drizzled sporadically during the half-hour drive from La Push back to Forks.

Sophie resented the fact that she could navigate the postage stamp-sized town without constantly consulting a road map or Google. It proved to be advantageous when an epiphany stuck. The tires squealed as the car sailed through a particularly sharp turn and into a parking lot. Fuzzy neon letters hung in the window of a cozy diner, declaring it open for service. Serena needed a rapt listener and a plate of comfort food.

The engine died abruptly. Now steady rainfall drummed on the roof, exasperating the painful silence. Minutes dragged by. No other car was parked in the lot nor did the diner's blinds quiver with less than subtle curiosity, so they were not looked upon in as an object of gossip. Serena watched the progress of a rain drop sliding down the window. Her eyes purposely avoided the reflection gazing back.

Five minutes passed, then ten.

Sophie's sighs turned from sympathetic to agitated. She would have expected Serena to catch on sooner, take the initiative and head indoors. She should have been hungry by now after skipping breakfast and Sophie's generous offer to pay for what ever bakery fare Starbucks had. Sick of sitting in a rabidly cooling car, hearing only the beat of unrelenting rain, and watching Serena spiral down into a pit of despair, Sophie decided to act if not for her sake, than at least Serena's.

"Out of the car," she grumbled, irate. Serena blinked dumbly before turning to dolefully look at her friend. "Get out of the car now before I drag you out myself."

In spite of knowing that the threat in her voice was empty and severed purely for intimidation, Serena acquiesced and reluctantly opened the door to step into the rain. Smug, Sophie snatched Serena's wrist and dragged her roughly into the diner's reception. A middle-aged woman with a kind face and welcoming smile greeted the girls.

"Good afternoon girls. Just the two of you?" She inquired cheerfully. Sophie nodded curtly, trying not to visibly choke on the happiness the waitress exuded.

The waitress paraded the girls through the half-full diner and all eyes turned to gaze upon the new arrivals. In a small town of three thousand, every face was familiar; new ones stood out vibrantly. Sophie glowered as she slid into the booth, piercing every onlooker with a venomous gaze. Murmurs of conversation resumed or began new topics regarding the visitors.

"Can I get you girls anything to drink?" The waitress' duty interrupted Sophie's personal vendetta.

"Diet Coke for me please," she answered quickly, throwing out her usual order. Cold beverages did not go well with chilly weather. "And-" she threw Serena a look, who continued to address her folded hands instead of their sever, "-hot tea for her." The waitress nodded and bustled off to fill the orders.

Sophie occupied herself with reading the plain menu, occasionally gazing up at Serena in the hopes of striking up a conversation. But no words escaped her parted lips, so Sophie resolved to wait in silence. It was a delicate balance between allowing Serena her space and being an intrusive outlet. The silence continued long after the waitress had been dismissed, drink and order less. Sophie fixed Serena with a solid stare and brooding eyes.

"Do you want something to eat?" She asked. Serena shook her head, a veil of black hair obscuring her face. Grumbling at the petulant stubbornness that was Serena, she overruled her. "Tough shit, you need to eat something." She flagged down the waitress in a flick of her wrist, gave her their order, and sent her away in a flourish.

This had gone on long enough. "So how was La Push?" Sophie questioned casually.

"It was okay," she murmured numbly.

"Who did you go see?"

"My grandmother."

"What about your father?" The quire hung heavily in the air.

She felt obligated to tell Sophie. "He--he wasn't home. "

Sophie opened her mouth to protest the absence of the primary reason for this trip, but the exuberance of the waitress interrupted as plates of warm food descended on the table. Serena received a reprieve from the interrogation while Sophie was preoccupied with drowning her pancakes in syrup. Yet it did not last long enough.

"Wait, if you dad wasn't home, then how come you don't go back tonight?" Sophie countered belatedly, mouth full of soggy pancake.

Serena flinched. She hand not expected Sophie to catch on this quickly if at all. Staring at her plate, she rearranged its contents with her fork, wrestling with whether or not to tell the direct truth. Sophie did have the right to know ,after all, for she had not only accompanied her to Washington, but provided a large chuck of the monetary need. It was the least she could do, give closure to the trip. Serena sighed, resigned to truth and loyalties. Her eyes remained steadfast on the plate before her.

"He's not in La Push… He's not even in Washington… He's dead…" The fork clattered to the table top, and Sophie stared, slacked jaw, in disbelief.

"He's what?" She retorted.

"Dead, Sophie, dead."

As Sophie digested the information, the door to the diner jingled open and a trio of siblings entered. Silence descended when all eyes shifted to three of the Cullen children, who drifted through the scattered tables and chairs eloquently and selected a booth tucked in a corner. The chatter and clatter of silverware resumed.

A menagerie of emotions bubbled in Sophie but the first to surface was anger and frustration. Her head flopped back against the vinyl backing of the booth and she moaned loudly. "Well this was a total waste! We came all this way only to find that asshole of a father of yours six-feet under to avoid the consequences of not keeping his dick under wraps!"

She proclaimed her sentiments so loudly, the entire dinning room heard her. Once again they became the center of attention amongst the tedium of Forks. Instantly, remorse and regret flooded Sophie and she apologetically lowered her voice and eyes.

"I'm sorry Serena," she mewed guiltily. "Really, I am. I didn't mean to say any of that. I know what it's like to lose your family…"

Serena nodded in acceptance. Sophie mimicked her friend, staring at her plate. An island of pancakes floated atop a sea of syrup, which dribbled on to the table when she poked at the meal. She had taken a bite or two, if that. The thought of eating made her ill, dredged up memories of the past made her stomach and heart constrict in grief. The friends sat in mutual silence, each respectively dwelling on their own losses.

Outside, the clouds thickened, grew darker and more menacing. Rain fell in heavy sheets, making visibility poor. A torrential downpour unpredicted by the weather forecast beat down on Forks and the surrounding area. One by one the patrons trickled out to seek refuge in their homes, leaving behind the two visitors, three residents, and a waitress by the time two hours had passed.

During the course of their silent lament, the plates had been cleared and the check taken care of up. Sophie stared out into the gathering darkness through the blind slats, slowly rising above the lapse in her unshakable demeanor. Serena, however, did not seem to make any progress. Begrudgingly, Sophie realized that driving back to Tacoma tonight was not an option and that they would have to overnight in Forks, much to her displeasure. Pulling out a crimped notebook, she located the number to the local hotel and dialed the number. Reservations were made for the night. Shouldering her bag, Sophie eased towards the edge of the chair. "Come on Serena, lets go, I got us a hotel for the night" she informed softly.

She winced as she put weight on her suddenly swollen ankle. "Ow!" For a moment, Serena forgot her despair and focused on the physical pain of her friend.

"What's wrong?" Her dark eyes combed her friend's body. Sophie upended the contents of her backpack onto the table and sorted through the crap. She snatched up an ACE bandaged, snagged a corner with her teeth, and tested the elasticity of the band with a few sharp tugs.

"I think I sprained my ankle on a hiking trail today," she muttered, gingerly winding the material about her injury. Each time she wove a coil, she winced in pain. A purplish hue mottled the skin.

"It looks broken," countered Serena, and craned her head to get a better look.

All the medical knowledge she had acquired washed away the haziness that had plagued her since leaving the reservation.

"It's not broken," Sophie hissed between clenched teeth.

"I'm taking you to the hospital to get it checked out." Serena's stubborn conviction did not deter Sophie.

"I am not going to the hospital. I am fine."

The two girls glared at each other until the waitress, who had clearly eavesdropped, rushed over, phone in hand. "Do I need to call an ambulance?" She asked frantically, fingers hovering over the emergency numbers.

"No, we are fine."

Sophie grumbled. She scooped up her belongings, redeposited them into her bag, and proceeded to stalk-- more so limp --out of the diner and to the car. Serena gave the woman an appreciative thanks for her concern before following her friend. Shortly after the three siblings left, too, deliberating amongst themselves.

**  
"And the Superstars Sucked Into the Super Massive."**

A monochromatic layer of grey obscured the sky despite the torrential downpour that night; shreds of a never-ending storm. Rain dribbled in random patches, and puddles dotted the artificial surface of town, making driving or walking much more hazardous for the inexperienced.

Sophie stomped down the sidewalk with her gaze glued to the ground. One mishap a week was enough and she had already met her quota yesterday; her ankle protested adamantly each time she put weight on it.

Serena was back at La Push, against her will, visiting with her grandmother and uncle. Sophie had quilt tripped Serena into returning, playing every card of experience mercilessly. Though, by intuition, Serena did not need much convincing. So, instead of hiking the local trails, now nothing more than rivers of mud, Sophie decided to explore Forks on foot.

Though she was not alone.

A sleek black cell phone was pressed to her ear, her whining channeled into the mouthpiece. Jazz was on the other line, listening in rapt amusement to the play-by-play of their "vacation" in Washington.

"I fucking hate Forks!" She exclaimed.

"You said that already," Jazz admonished with a laugh.

"Hate it, hate it, hate it, hate it!"

To emphasize the point, or just merely throw a fit like a petulant child, she stomped the cement beneath her shoes. A sharp pain shot up her leg and her injured joint began to smart viciously. Whimpering, she held the foot gingerly above the ground as she waited for the discomfort to abate.

"What did you do now?" His voice carried both reprimand and concern at the pained whines.

"I sprained my ankle running down a slippery trail. Serena thinks it's broken, but I am sure it isn't."

"Now that is worthy of a Darwin Award, in my opinion." Jazz snickered. Laughter roared in the background. It was obvious Luke was there too.

"Bite me bitches."

Traffic crept by at a sluggish pace when there were cars on the road. Impatient and with only four lanes of asphalt standing between her and a cornucopia of caffeine, Sophie threw scouting glances in either direction before striding into the road. Ignoring the pain racing up her limb, she walked swiftly across the street. A single car raced down the slick surface towards her. In a squeal of brakes, wet rubber and asphalt, the silver car skidded to a stop a few feet away from where Sophie stood, paralyzed.

For a moment fear reigned supreme then was quickly replaced with irritation. In the space of about ten sentences, Sophie expressed all grievances regarding the trip and the reckless driver who nearly flattened her into the pavement. Glaring daggers at the driver-- she ignored the pale face staring back --she sauntered up onto the sidewalk and into the convenience store. The silver Volvo picked up speed and cruised through Forks at a much slower rate.

Back in California, Jazz held the phone at arm's length until the volume diminished to a brooding grumble.

"What did you do this time, Nikka?" He inquired, trying to keep the humor in his voice to a minimum.

Purchases in hand, Sophie scanned the roadway carefully-- no Volvo was in sight --before darting across.

Once safe on other side, she answered. "Some maniac driving a Volvo almost ran me over while I was crossing the street," she replied succinctly. The major details were left out so she appeared to be the martyr, the victim.

"Sounds like Forks is trying to kill you." A chuckle followed.

Sophie scanned the small town with hooded eyes and a sense of paranoia knotting her gut. Small towns such as Forks were always the stages for vampire and werewolf massacres (occasionally aliens or psychotic serial-killers).

"I think it is, Jazz." Her voice was dead serious. Foreboding seeped into her words.

Again, Jazz laughed. "You're a freak, Nikka. Forks is just some little town in the middle of nowhere. The only thing that will eat you are the mosquitoes."

"...damn bloodsuckers..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** For those of you who are wondering why Sophie is called "Nikka" by Jazz, you'll find out later.  
**Featured Song:** "Super Massive Black Hole" by Muse--which was on their album "Black Holes and Revelations" long before the Twilight soundtrack.


	5. Exchanging One Hell for Another

**Exchanging One Hell For Another**

**"Love is Just A Chemical Reaction. Synthetic Sensation."**

Sophie pulled her car to a halt outside the front walk. "Sure you don't want to crash at my place for the weekend?"

Serena smiled and shook her head. "No thanks. I've impeded on your family's hospitality, and your good mood, long enough, I think." A chuckled informed her that her taunt was well-aimed. "And besides, Mom's expecting me home today."

Her friend nodded, the smile slowly falling from her face. "You sure you're okay?"

For the briefest moment, a cloud passed over Serena's face. "Yeah. I'm sure."

Sophie sighed, then nodded. "See you Monday then. And watch out… it's Friday."

"Don't forget that essay for Mr. Jacobson. You know he wants the final draft on Monday," she reminded the older girl, ignoring the previous statement as she swung out of the car.

With a roll of her eyes, she waved Serena's warning away. "Oh, come on. I haven't flunked a class yet this year." Then she hit the gas and Serena watched her blast off down the street with a shake of her head.

It was with no small amount of surprise that she found the front door open. Re-pocketing her keys, she hitched up her bag and braced herself for whatever was inside. But only her mother greeted her, sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee and smoking a cigarette over the daily paper. María had clearly seen better days: smoking had turned her middle-aged face ancient; hard, manual labor had turned her yellow-tipped hands callused; and years of hotel housework left her with a degraded mentality. Throwing a bastard daughter and a violent alcoholic for a husband into the mix had made her a hard, angry woman, with hardly a scrap of passion left.

"Estás tarde," she snapped. "You're late"

"Lo siento, mamá, pero mi amiga y yo comimos almuerzo en al aeropuerto."

"So," her mother said, reverting to English. "Did you find the bastard?"

"No," Serena replied, taking the language cue. "He's been dead and buried for seven years now."

"Ha." There was a sick gleam of triumph in the old woman's face. "I told you, didn't I? 'If he isn't dead, he won't see you.' He never gave a damn about us." Serena bowed her head, but her eyes burned with anger. But her mother wasn't through yet. "But no, you had to throw away good money to go to some damn reservation in the middle of nowhere to see it yourself. Is my word not good anymore?" She all but shouted the last sentence.

"Lo siento, mama," Serena repeated, speaking softly. "Your word is still good. I was being foolish. It won't happen again."

María looked at her daughter for a long moment. Then she heaved herself up out of her seat. She stood in front of her daughter, placing a worn hand on either of the girl's cheeks. "I love you," she said, sounding almost apologetic. "I don't want you to end up here still. I don't want you to end up hurt. You go to school, be a doctor, or lawyer, and get out of here." Her eyes glittered softly.

Serena looked at her, wanting to call out the hypocrisy in her words, but said nothing, allowing herself to believe the lie for the moment. She nodded "Good girl." María kissed her forehead, then released her. "I must go to work now. Your father will be home early. He's bringing his friends with him. There are two frozen lasagnas left in the freezer for dinner."

Friends. Serena almost laughed. Wonderful. Resigned to the worst, she checked her schoolwork from completion, then cleaned up the house a bit, putting in the lasagnas as instructed.

All men present served dinner, she was able to escape before the liquor was brought out. There were five of them so far, four men and one of her classmates and best friend, a 19 year old named Julio. Her step-father, Enrique had him keep an eye on her at school, to keep her from "getting fucked with" and to keep her from "fucking around with anyone." Not that she particularly minded; the pair had been close for years now, the only one she considered such aside from Sophie. Julio was a sweet boy and had helped her out of more than one sticky situation.

A knock on the door dragged her out of her book and Julio peeked in.

"Sorry about that," he said, gesturing toward the living room, echoing with crude comments and remarks.

"It's alright," she assured him. "Need anything?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Well, I'm kinda here for Algebra homework." He pulled a crumpled sheet of paper from his jeans and smoothed it out.

"Fine. I still owe you for the movie two weeks ago."

"Shut up," he reprimanded, flopping down on the bed next to her. "You don't owe me shit."

"That's good to know. Does Enrique know you're here?" A faint smirk played across her lips. Julio grinned.

"Enrique thinks you need to get fucked and lighten up. So if he thinks I'm doing it, he won't stop it. And hey, the idiot might be right for once."

**"We'll Make the Great Escape."**

"Throw it away, forget yesterday, we'll make the great escape. We won't hear a word they say, they don't know us anyway. Watch it burn, let it die, 'cause we are finally free tonight…"

Words melded into an acoustic guitar and drum duet, which in turn faded out. Still, the atmosphere was charged with the zealous punk rock music. This was a song of liberation. The skin crawled on her arms as jolts of anticipation, anxiety, and excitement surged through Sophie, leaving a tingling residue in the tips of her fingers and a wide grin on her face. To Sophie, it instilled in her thoughts of only one grandeur event where the same freedom was offered: the night of high school graduation. No longer a just an obscure date several months away, it loomed closer by the day, more so now that the days of spring break were dwindling.

But Sophie relished the last chance to be on stage with an audience of her classmates. The night before the ceremony, a raucous, school-sponsored party would be held in their honor. Sophie's band would headline the event but not without a little sentiment. Their closer: a cover of "The Great Escape." The anthem of senior liberation from high school. It was a unanimous decision by all four senior band mates.

For the moment, Sophie basked in the bright rays of sun and warm breezes of Temecula as she drove through the streets of her most permanent home town, allowing another song to be selected by the CD player's randomizer. This would not change for another two years or until she felt she was ready to find her own great escape.

A sleek, black Infiniti coupe coasted down the quiet streets of a middle-class suburb, trembling from nose to tail with excessive base and volume. Windows rolled down, music poured into the neighborhood from the traveling concert. Like any good concert, this one showcased a mix of bands and tastes all with a common thread. Today it was punk-rock themed.

Having been an un-seasonable cool spring and now mildly warm start to summer, many of the younger residents were out in their front yards, romping through grass and bushes, splashing in inflatable pools, chalking sidewalks. Consequently, mothers gathered in gaggles at the property line to gossip. But as soon as a pebble jumped at their feet, announcing the arrival of the resident "hooligan," did their eyes narrow and subject change. Some were utterly convinced that Sophie's brief jaunts outside her home would instantly imbue their children with bad influences.

Sophie was immune to the venomous glares of neighbors.

Two years roving the streets in this thing had gained her a reputation she was proud of. At least within the walls of this subdivision. Beyond that she was just another stuck-up, speed demon of California's roads. Just like any other judgment, this one was based on appearance alone. If only they knew why a teenager--upon reaching her sixteenth birthday-- had the keys and title to a new 2006 Infiniti g35, priced higher than the best car on the block. Once again, Sophie dismissed their ignorance with a witty remark.

Her black sun glasses hid her own glares. "They're just jealous I drive a better car than they do," she retorted haughtily and laughed.

The only car worth as much if not more than hers was her father's. Mercedes-Benz do not run cheap, even the C-class are well over thirty grand. But just as Sophie came into the car, Lieutenant Corporal Zennick came into money that was well invested in a reliable car. For all their power and wealth, the U.S. Marines sure were stingy when it came to cars or car allowances.

Sophie scowled as she pulled into the driveway only to find that her mother's Honda CRW consumed the entire garage. For a mid-size SUV, it took up an awful lot of space, especially in comparison to the coupes. There were a several others flaws, but Sophie forewent a mental rant in favor of hauling her small suitcase and backpack into the house.

She inched into the white, sterile niche connecting the garage to the entryway, careful not to make a commotion with her luggage. Peaking around the corner, Sophie surveyed the living room, dinning room, and a section of the kitchen. As always, the house appeared to be vacant, and in such a state that it appeared no one even resided in the home. Pristine, much like a museum or a surgical suite in a local hospital. Heaving her backpack higher up on her shoulder, Sophie crept across the tiled floor, passed the pale plum living room and was almost to the recess hiding the stairs when the harpy's screech pieced the air.

"Sophie Lee Nicole Zennick."

Sophie flinched before she slunk out to the living room, shoulders hunched in submission. From her perch on the leather couch, Sophie's mother, Rachel, rose to a sitting position, fixing her fierce stare upon her victim.

"Yes, mother?" She complied.

"Where were you yesterday?" She demanded crossly.

"I was in Seattle visiting Blake."

"I thought you were flying in Thursday morning. Why pray tell, did you not inform me of the weather delay?"

In the background, a muted Dr. Phil continued to deliver ludicrous advice in regards to errant youth. During her off hours, Rachel was able to watch every episode of Dr. Phil, Oprah, and The Doctors thanks in part to modern technology and the invention of TiVo. Sophie loathed the fact that her mother knew how to operate the system effectively. Back in the days of commercials, Sophie often had to wait until a break in the show to receive her lecture in pieces. By the time the second round came around, Rachel had lost most of her potency and tended to forget exactly what Sophie had done, thus she went unpunished.

"I forgot." Sophie rolled her shoulders in a shrug, which Rachel mistook for being antagonistic.

"Well, thanks to your inconsiderate nature, I had to leave work early in order to pick your sister up from her academic group. Those poor children had to walk two miles in the heat to one of the boy's house in order to call me, and one suffers from asthma! And on top of that, I had to care for your dog while you were away…"

As her mother continued to rant, Sophie snuck off to the kitchen to rummage around the fridge. There was nothing appetizing amongst the waist-line friendly groceries save for a pile of apples; mother and youngest daughter were engaged in a battle with the scale.

It took Rachel several seconds to realize her daughter was no longer present. "Are you listening to me?" She snapped. Sophie peeked her head around the fridge door, and nodded, an apple clenched between her teeth. Unappeased, Rachel knew explanations were futile and instead resorted to capital punishment. "You're grounded from your car. Now hand over the keys."

To any other teenager, this would have been a devastating blow. To Sophie, she stared down at her mother with a haughty look, chewing a bite of apple thoughtfully before swallowing.

"You can't take my car away, I own it."

Rachel recoiled, her authoritative visage cracking. She floundered, mouth agape, to regain the upper-hand in the argument. She may not be able to steal the most precious aspect of Sophie's life, but she could settle for second-best.

"Fine. Then you are grounded from going out with your friends for the next two weeks, and you have to pick up and drop off your sister and the entire academic team until the end of the school year." Sophie blanched at the punishment. Her mouth fell open, an obvious sign of protest, yet no words were able to escape. "No arguments, or else I'll make it a month."

Scowling, Sophie stalked upstairs to her room to sulk, keeping the tip of her tongue pinched between her teeth so no impulsive retorts could escape. Tearing a large hunk from the apple, Sophie collapsed onto her bed with a grumble. Before she could even unwind, or take her shoes of for that matter, her mother's shrill voice echoed up the stairs.

"Sophie pick up your backpack and suitcase!"

Biting back a growl of annoyance, Sophie pushed herself from the mattress and into a standing position. She trudged down the stairs, snagged her luggage, and hauled it upstairs to her room. Shoving the suitcase aside, she opted to unpack all her necessities stowed in the backpack: iPod, book, notebook, pens, and several other miscellaneous items. Fuming silently over her punishment, she flipped through the pages of her notebook, found a clean sheet, picked up the pen, and began to blog in a conventional manner.

_March 15th--Friday_

_So Much for Spring Break...Cancun...Rocky Point..._

_I have good news, and I have bad news. And more bad news. The bad news: I got grounded, again. The good news: I saw it coming. The more bad news: I could have prevented it, but I didn't. In the end, however, it is all my mom's fault. She's a bitch. Somehow she manages to blame me for the weather delay. Like I can control the weather! If I could, I would have made it sunny in Forks for the two days we were there. The same goes for Tacoma and Seattle! And so what if my sister and her pudgy, out-of-shape, asthmatic, punching-bag-with-legs friends had to walk two fucking miles to a house! I run twice that much in a fucking day! Those book nerds could use a little sun and exercise. It's healthy for you!_

_Ugh! Now I can't see my friends for the next two weeks! That means I've actually got to resort to doing my homework in order to keep myself occupied into the wee hours of the night. IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR!! -beats floor with feet- I want to see my friends, DAMN IT! There is only so many times I can rearrange my posters, books, and shoes!! And I need to practice my guitar!! Where else am I going to do that while I am cooped up at home, pacing the small patch of carpet in my room!! Mom, Dad, and Skylar all bitch and moan about it, even without the amp!! -beats wall against head until tears run down face- I am going to die. I really think I am going to die… _

Her untidy scrawl filled the lines of the notebook, expressing every concise detail of every thought that crossed Sophie's shallow mind. Piled in a corner of the closet was a stack of notebooks spanning almost six years, each recounting the girl's life exactly how it had been experienced. Sophie jumped at the sound of her phone blasting a snippet of a Fall Out Boy song.

She snatched it up, and without so much as stealing a glance at the caller ID, flipped it open. "Yo, this is the asylum. Have you called to report on an escapee?" Sophie greeted in the most unusual of manners.

"Yeah, there is this girl who is at large, and I suggest you catch her as soon as possible before she causes any more havoc," came Jazz's voice over the line, wreathed with humor.

"What's up, Jazzy?"

"Not much. I heard you were back in town, so I thought I would drop you a line."

Sophie gave a grumbling sigh. "I've been back home for a grand total of five minutes, and already I have been condemned to social death."

"I take it you're grounded again."

Sophie glowered at the patronizing chuckle Jazz emitted over the phone. "Yes, I am grounded, again. And before you ask, yes, it is over a stupid reason. Ugh! My mom can be such a retarded bitch sometimes!" Sophie launched into a rant regarding her current situation.

The line was silent for a moment while Jazz digested the information. "I think I have a way to combat this," he mused.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Sophie inquired.

"Meet me at the park in twenty minutes. We'll make a great escape and grab some lunch along the way."

"Hell yeah! I'll see you in twenty!"

Sophie snapped her phone shut and surged to her feet. She circled her room several times, scouring the mess for a misplaced leash. Once located, she stuffed a twenty dollar bill from her wallet into a back pocket, snagged her iPod off the charger and draped the headphones around her neck before darting out the door. She bounded off the last stair and into the living room.

"I'm taking Panik for a walk," she called to her mother before slipping out the back door to avoid further questioning.

With her back pressed against the back door, Sophie braced for the initial attack.

A large black and tan German Shepherd charged across the lawn, tail wagging frantically, and lunged up at Sophie with gaping jaws. His pink tongue lavished slobbery kisses over every surface of her face until she fended him off. Wiping the spittle from her face, Sophie laughed, ruffling the hair on the dog's head and neck

"Hey, Panik!" She cooed, kneeling down so that she was level with the dog. Panik's ears fell back and his rear end shook harder than before. "Did you miss me boy?" Panik yelped, brown eyes focused more so on the leash draped around his master's shoulders than his master herself. She raked a hand through his thick hackles and pressed a swift kiss on the edge of his black nose. "Wanna go for your walk now?" A bark followed. Sophie laughed. "Okay, okay, hold on." She yanked the leash and fastened the clasp onto one of the choke-chain rings.

Panik surged forward, yanking Sophie off-balance. She stumbled to her feet, transitioning smoothly into a jog before reaching the gate. She could not blame the energetic shepherd. It had been the longest amount of time she had spent away from the dog since inheriting him as a six-month old puppy. It had been a bitter-sweet gift, as was the car. Not to mention a devious ploy a dying aunt had used to fulfill her niece's wish.

Despite the sentimentality and connection to her now deceased aunt the puppy brought, Sophie nearly had lost the opportunity to keep Panik. Rachel vehemently refused to allow the dog into her immaculate household, afraid of the devastation the growing pet would create. And Skylar was allergic to dogs and cats, as well as all the other allergens stowed away on their fur. Garrett, her father, volleyed for her cause for both their sakes' upon seeing how bonded girl and dog had become. At last the couple came to an armistice with a few stipulations: Sophie was to assume all financial responsibilities, perform all maintenance (including weekly grooming of the coat), daily walks, and obedience classes once the dog was old enough.

Much to her chagrin, Rachel inevitably became attached to the shepherd as well, though would never own up to it. Especially due to the fact that once Sophie had a pet, Skylar wanted one as well. And that was how a kitten got introduced into the household shortly afterwards.

In the end, Sophie was enamored with the mementos from her aunt. Being of everyday occurrence meant her memory would never fall to the wayside of life's hectic schedule. Sophie sauntered down the sidewalk, one headphone in place, nodding in time with the tempo. Panik walked languidly at her side, nose poking random patches of grass along the way. A tin sign swayed in the faint breeze, the screws squealing. The house on the end of the street had been vacant of people for several months, the realtors' sign vacant of a SOLD sticker.

Over the blaring tones of Fall Out Boy, Sophie heard the familiar rumble of an idling engine.

Jazz's Jeep, ancient and rusted, sat parked at an angle through several spots with said boy lounging in the driver's seat. The boy stared absently at the children scurrying across the playground, a bored look upon his plain features. Every minutes or so he pushed aside honey-colored bangs.

A smile pooled across Sophie face, and she broke out in a run, Panik at a fluid lope beside her. The sound of pounding footsteps joined the hum of neighborhood noises. Jazz did not register the fact that someone was approaching until Sophie vaulted the low fence separating the parking lot from the sidewalk. He twisted around in his seat, careful to keep his gaze casual and curious. However, his eyes began to glow and his mouth curved up in a smile. Rather than a stranger, as he had expected, it was Sophie.

Well, he had been expecting Sophie, just not so soon. "What took you so long?" He chided, rolling his eyes in mock exasperation.

"Sorry, bum ankle," came Sophie's reply and she pointed to her ankle, ignoring the jolts of pain racing up her leg from the sudden exertion. She limped the remaining space separating them. After instructing Panik to jump into the back seat, Sophie clamored into the passenger seat, clutching at the hot metal to help drag herself up.

Jazz laughed at the spectacle. But what was he to expect? Sophie was far from graceful in any physical action other than sports and guitar.

The Jeep rolled forward, the engine roaring with effort. Soon it had picked up speed after the crunching of gears, and the warm spring air whipped past, stinging their cheeks and tangling their hair. Though nearly as old as she, Sophie cherished every aspect of the Jeep, down to its faded green paint and patches of rust. So much so, she had even wagered a trade with Jazz: her car for his Jeep. Of course he was nearly attached as she, and refused. This vehicle had a sentimental value, too.

Temecula passed by slowly as they cruised down its winding streets. Sophie drank in the familiar details of her most recent home town, the sun, and warm, dry air. She was ecstatic just to be here.

"So how was the trip?" Jazz inquired once the roar dimmed to a growl. He had heard some of the trip recounted over the phone, but he figured that it would be a good conversation starter.

Sophie groaned. "Miserable, and that is without going into detail. How was life without me?" Her voice held a smug tease.

That was Sophie; she made it appear that the world revolved around her, or at least tried to. It was just her twisted, unique way of expressing her interest and concern.

"Unbearable," Jazz replied, coating the truth with sarcasm.

Sophie's eyebrows arched. "Oh really?" She pressed.

"Yeah, really."

"How unbearable?"

"Well, seeing as how I had no competition at Guitar Hero…"

Sophie shoved Jazz playfully.

"Oh, I see how it is. You only use me for my kick-ass GH skills."

She pushed her lower lip out in a fake pout.

Jazz laughed. "Pretty much. That's all you're good for, aside from being an amazing lead singer and guitar player."

A touch of hurt flared in Sophie's hazel eyes when she shoved Jazz rougher than before. To drown out his laughter, Sophie switched on the radio and fiddled with the buttons until a CD began to play.

"I like that song," Jazz pointed out. Out of spite, Sophie jabbed the NEXT button. "Put it back, _Sophie_."

"But I like this song, _Jasper_."

Both teens glared at one another at the emphasis of their given names. Jazz poked the BACK button only to be foiled by Sophie. A bitter battle ensued for dominance over the music selection. At last, Jazz acquiesced because he had to focus on navigating the influx of traffic. Otherwise he would have continued. Sophie rifled through the entire CD before settling on a song. A wry grin pulled her lips apart after she heard the first verse.

"The Moldy Peaches?" She asked. Skepticism alighted her face, and her eyes glittered mischievously. The Moldy Peaches were only known the song that was the central theme of a movie, Juno.

"It's so unlike you."

Jasper lunged forward and skipped ahead several songs. "Yeah, well it reminds of someone," he defended sheepishly.

Heat rose to his cheeks, and he prayed, if Sophie noticed, that she would attribute it to the sun.

"And who would that be?"

At the very moment Jazz was begging for mercy to an unspoken god, the hamburger joint he and Sophie had decided on was within view; less than a block away. He slammed on his brakes, creating a high-pitched squeal, and turned the wheel sharply. Pulling into the nearest available spot, he cut the engine and turned to face Sophie.

"You know what I like," he told her, dodging the question. "We can't stay out too long. You're mom will catch on and I don't think I can last a full month without seeing you outside of school."

Sophie gave a curt nod of agreement and jumped out of the Jeep, striding swiftly into the building. Jazz leaned back into the seat with a sigh. Panik rested his head atop the chair, panting faintly in his ear. He ruffled the dog's already mussed coat, finding relief in the warm fur.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," he confided to the shepherd.

Yet again he had managed to avoid answering, and threw away another opportunity. It was only a matter of time until something happened. An idea he loathed. Unless he owned up and changed both fates. Or, in the very least, lives and relationships.

* * *

**Author's Note: **To elaborate a touch on how Sophie acquired her dog and car, her aunt was dying of cancer. She died shortly before her 16th birthday. The car and dog were presents.  
**Featured Song(s):** "The Great Escape" and "Me, You and My Medication" by Boys Like Girls, "Anyone Else" by The Moldy Peaches (for those of you who don't know Juno)


	6. America's Suitehearts

**America's Suitehearts**

**"Forks Is Not a Town, It's a Utensil." **

Two weeks later and already Forks was nothing more than a distant, yet festering, memory.

Neither Sophie or Serena spoke of that week in their own personal hell. All connections to that watery little town had been severed, except for the occasional phone call from Anna. Emotionally, Serena had put the whole experience behind her the second school resumed that Monday. With Spring Break over, graduation was fast approaching, heralding all the stresses that accompanied the monumental occasion. Besides the ceremony and party itself, there was also finals, research papers, lab reports, and various other responsibilities teachers threw at the soon-to-be graduates.

The small group of friends (Sophie, Serena, Luke, Milo, and Jazz) were either taking it all in stride or floundering to stay afloat. Either way none were exempt from the stress. Friday night offered a reprieve of sorts. Instead of memorizing facts and formulas, the band mates were recalling beats, tempos, and guitar rifts. In place of a room crammed full of comatose students was a room packed to the brim with party-goers, and it buzzed with electricity. The band headlined the night's show and earned the most cheers and applause than the other two bands before them. Another successful gig helped bolstered their chances of making it big and picking up a label.

After taking a bow, the black curtain dropped on the stage and a DJ continued to keep the music flowing. The foursome dismantled their instrument and stowed them in Luke's 4-Runner before heading back into the green room to relax. As usual, Serena met up with her friends, ignoring Luke's roving eyes, and gave the obligatory string of compliments and criticisms.

The five friends chatted lively, discussing what to do with the time Friday night offered. Sophie wanted to find their manager, Max, and hit him up for drinks. Luke wanted to go flirt with all the fawning female admirers, with or without a drink in hand. Jazz agreed with Sophie half-heartedly, his attention obviously else where.

Throughout the show, his eyes remained locked on the lead singer instead of habitually roving the audience. His stomach clenched nervously as he tossed between walking away from another chance to admit his feelings, which were quickly dwindling, or manning up and confronting himself and Sophie.

Milo, the resident book-worm, wanted to go back home and continue studying for the major test his AP Physics' teacher scheduled for Monday. Serena too, said she had to be home soon, but the reason remained unsaid. Luke and Sophie began to bicker over whose turn it was to run the buzz kills home. After a game of rock-paper-scissors, Luke emerged victorious, and Sophie was left to brood. If it would not hold two strikes against her criminal record- underage drinking and DUI -she would have gulped down a drink before leaving.

Luke sauntered out of the room, triumphant, and ready to troll through the local girl population. Serena and Milo excused themselves to quickly grab a legal drink while Sophie gathered her things to leave. Grumbling, she wandered around the room, gathering all the shit she had lost in the few hours spent at the location, unaware of Jazz's presence still in the room. Jazz took a deep breath to quell the butterflies threatening to spew from his mouth and steel his resolve. Now or never, he told himself while he stood.

"Sophie," Jazz said, savoring her name. Sophie stopped her erratic search and slowly righted herself.

Something was up, she knew; only her parents and Serena used her given name freely, all others restricted to her nickname. Jazz, however, only addressed Sophie as such when something serious or heavy was about to go down.

"What's up, Jazz?" She asked evenly, pushing aside all suspicion, expression pleasant. She peered up at him with curious eyes and a cautious smile.

In a few short strides, Jazz crossed the room to where Sophie stood and loomed over her. In the space of a breath he hesitated before leaning over and crushing his lips to hers. Sophie felt her body press against the wall behind them, breath stolen from her lungs. His lips fervently moved over hers, and a jolt of delight and lust thrummed through his body and mind when her mouth eagerly responded. Breathless, they broke apart, inhaling both air and revelations.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Jazz whispered the question.

"Of course," she answered without inhibition. Another kiss transpired, very much like the first, except heady with lust.

Outside the greenroom, staring wide-eyed through the open door, Milo, Luke, and Serena watched the passion unfold. Unable to resist temptation of a childish tease, Milo and Luke crowed in unison, "Oooooooooo!" Jazz wrenched away from Sophie and glared darkly at the two boys. Laughing loudly, the two walked out of sight to avoid any further, possibly physical, reprimands.

Anxiety caught up with Sophie's reeling mind and she gently pushed Jazz away. "I gotta go," she muttered.

Shouldering her purse, she rushed out of the room, pawing at her hair in order to hide the deep blush gathering on her cheeks. Jazz watched her depart, a shy smile creeping across his face. It was equally amusing and insulting reaction. Sophie gathered her passengers, and shepherded them out the back door to the car. Luke flounced into the green room once the coast was clear, and incidentally to Jazz's side.

"So, are you going to sleep with her?" He sniggered. "You gotta bag a girl some time, my little virgin. And who better than Nikka? She's fucking hott!" Jazz knocked Luke upside the head. Luke cradled his head, grimacing in pain.

"You're an ass," Jazz informed. He snatched up Luke's keys and shoved them into his chest. "Let's go. You can womanize on the way out."

The inside of Sophie's car was dead silent; no music, no conversation, nothing.

She stared at out the windshield, automatically driving the correct route to Serena's home, her adrenaline-drunk mind sluggish in comprehending the replayed scene. How could she have been so oblivious to how Jazz felt? For the last three years, they had exclusively been friends, always dating other people. For the last three years, she had ignored all the signs, Luke and Milo throwing obvious hints to nudge her in the right direction. Sophie gripped the steering wheel tightly so her hands could not shake. Slowly, the initial shock abated, and her lips turned up in a smile. It had taken three years for the pair to finally reveal how they truly felt towards one another--Sophie had always harbored affection for Jazz--but it worked out in the end. In hindsight, much like a daytime soap opera.

"So what was all that about?" Serena inquired.

"I guess I am no longer single," she replied with a shrug.

"He's a good kid. I couldn't picture you with anyone better than that." Sophie smiled and nodded in agreement. "Neither can I. Now it's your turn to find the perfect boy. I'll help you out of course."

Serena rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Looks like I have no other choice."

-----

Serena rolled over and clutched at the blankets as she fell back to sleep. The book she had been reading fell to the floor with a soft thump. Her eyes fluttered open at the noise but instantly clamped shut at the summer light streaming through the blinds. Rolling over so her back was to the window, Serena tried to resume her nap. Last night had been a late one, spent entertaining Enrique and his drunken friends into the early hours of the morning. She had been unable to sleep in late that morning; school habits still clung to her.

Uncharacteristically she had fallen asleep while reading a book. Yet she did not care because it was much needed. The door to her room was firmly shut to ward off any disgruntled intruders-- Enrique did not have to work today. The doorknob turned slowly in the hands of a visitor and without warning it flew open. Sophie bounced in, grinning.

"Wakey wakey eggs n' bakey!" She chorused loudly.

Serena groaned and dove beneath the pillows for refuge. "What the hell, Sophie?! It's-" Serena glanced, bleary eyed, at the clock. "Oh, screw it. What are you doing here? And how did you get in? And why are you so happy?"

Sophie flopped into a desk chair and twirled a blonde strand of hair around her forefinger. "Which question should I answer first?"

"Any…" Serena sat up slowly, brushing away hair and sleep from her face.

"Well, I had three venti lattes between now and when I woke up. After the second Jazz kicked me out so we can get ready for are little outing. That leads me to why. The band, including you and Max, is going out for an evening of fun! Dinner, movies, bowling, arcade, whatever. We are all going to hang out and have a blast. Last question?" During her rambling answer, Sophie had forgotten the third question, despite tossing a key into the air with her free hand.

"How did you get in the house? My mom is at work, Enrique is out with his friends, and I didn't hear the door bell."

"I unlocked the door with this." She held up the key. Light glinted off its silver surface. "I stole it off your mom's key chain a while back, went to Lowe's and made a copy of it."

Serena slid off the edge of her bed and onto unsteady feet. She picked up the book and placed it on her bedside table, slipping the bookmark in as an after thought. "So when are we all meeting up?" She asked while snagging a towel and set of clean clothes.

"In an hour, so you got time to get ready."

Serena nodded, making her way to the bathroom.

"While you get ready, I think I will go get more caffeine, a Red Bull or something…" Sophie inched her way towards the door but was caught before she could make it out again.

"You don't need anymore caffeine," Serena retorted. As a quick remedy and an adequate distraction, Serena grabbed the book she had been reading, thumbed through the pages, and presented it to Sophie. "Read that, it's right up your alley."

Sophie regarded the book with interest and a canted head. Taking the book, she sat back down, and read the page with rapt attention. Serena heard her sniggering as she entered the bathroom.

An hour later the two friends walked through the half-crowded parking lot. Serena scanned the groups of people for the rest of her party yet only found two familiar faces amongst them. Suspicion instantly graced Serena's face. "Where is the rest of the band?" She wondered without betraying her haunch.

Sophie tried to suppress her snicker and failed. "Oh, they called when you were in the shower and ducked out. Looks like it'll just be the four of us."

Serena groaned. Perfect. Just what she needed: unwanted flattery from a boy she didn't like while on a double date she had been deceptively lured on. Sophie picked up on her friend's annoyance and tried to dispel the unease.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll have fun," she boasted and patted her shoulder.

"If you say so," Serena muttered under her breath.

Luke and Jazz greeted the girls as they approached. Sophie leapt into Jazz's arms and slobbered kisses over his cheek. Luke waved at Serena, smiling. Ignoring the bizarre exchange between his two friends, he addressed Serena with cliché pleasantries.

"Hey, Serena. How are you doing?" Was his greeting.

"I'm doing good thanks. How are you?" She returned with pretend interest.

Luke shrugged. "Pretty good. You know how it is with college and parents. They want you to do this while you want to do that."

Serena sympathized with Luke's situation but did not express it. Her college plans were set in stone long before graduation. Luke shrugged, the small talk going no where fast.

While Luke and Serena talked, Jazz and Sophie snuck up to the cashier to purchase movie tickets. The masterminds behind the operation, the pair had settled on the most scary movie out that summer in hopes that Serena would spook enough to depend on Luke involuntarily.

It failed miserably.

Serena watched the movie without flinching. Dinner was an uncomfortable mix of silence and empty conversation. By the time the evening was over, Luke felt discouraged but not deterred. Sophie was frustrated with how poorly her matching making had gone. Jazz distracted his girlfriend with plans for the weekend. Serena walked to the car in cold silence, only talking when necessary. Once at her house, she thanked Sophie for the night out before getting out. She paused before closing the car door.

"Oh, and if you try to do that again, I will hurt you," she warned and slammed the door.

**"6 A.M. Reverleis Are Not Just for the Army..." **

Six a.m.

The sun was a sliver on the horizon, diluting the night sky to a drowsy blue hemmed in pastel yellow, pink, orange, and stubborn bluish-purple. Local birds chirped their territorial songs as they flitted from branch to branch, the first rays of sun shimmering on their glossy feathers. Early morning commuters flocked to the highway like wildebeest to a water hole, snorting impatiently as they competed for the best spot. Spray carried on the ocean breeze refracted the light and a rainbow could be seen arching over Temecula. Despite being late in the summer, the weather would be warm and tolerable throughout the day.

Six 'o five a.m.

Rachel stalked up the stairs to the second floor, flipping on each light switch as she went. The short hallway at the top of the landing had four doors evenly dissecting the walls; three bedrooms and a bathroom. Two doors were open when there should have been three. Rolling her brown eyes, Rachel crested the final stair and went to the first closed door. Unlocked. Now she was guaranteed a successful attempt to rouse the sleeping teenager inside. She threw the door open, light clashing with darkness in an artificial twilight, and frowned at the sight.

Sophie lay sprawled out on her full mattress, an indistinguishable mass nestled among a blanket and a half-dozen pillows. What was astounding, however, was the state she slept in. A laptop idled on the desk, the Microsoft logo bouncing around the frame sedately, with music still playing from the attached speakers. The volume was low albeit noticeable. Scenes and light flashed spastically across the TV screen as an over zealous host hawked fallacious products on an early morning infomercial. A lava lamp on the window sill cast an irregular pink-orange light.

So the spike in the electric bill had not been the result of a rate hike.

Swallowing a reprimand and consequent lecture, Rachel went around the room shutting off all unnecessary electronics. She noted that the only object not occupying an outlet was Sophie's alarm clock. The blinds were rucked up the window, releasing sunlight into the room and revealing the devastation. Clothes (dirty and clean), shoes, belts, books, and several unidentifiable objects obscured the carpet beneath. The only patch of carpet visible was beneath the desk chair. Rachel chose to overlook the state of her daughter's room and save the battle for another day. There were other, more pressing, matters to be tended to. Buried beneath layers of sheets and down, the sunlight did not penetrate Sophie's eyes until the blanket was wrenched away. She cried out in surprise.

"Get up Sophie," Rachel commanded loudly. Sophie merely moaned slurred words. "Get up and get downstairs, now." Dumping the comforter on the floor, she walked out of the room, her footsteps fading as she went back downstairs.

Sophie yawned, stretching her 5'6" frame to its fullest extent. Her foot connected with something soft, yet firm, warm and fuzzy. Panik's jaws gaped open in a yawn as he slipped from bed to floor in a languid, full-body stretch. The tip of his tail wagged faintly and he turned his brown eyes upon his face-down master. Sophie buried her face deeper into the pillow but the sun still managed to leak through the cracks. She had almost managed to doze back off before her mother's grating voice rang up the stairs, down the hall, and directly into the room like a heat-seeking missile.

"Sophie, get up!"

Sophie cringed at the sharp words and reluctantly peeled herself from her mattress. One roll and she was on the floor, joining the heap of comforter in a similar manner. Panik padded over to where she laid and licked her exposed cheek. She swatted him away with a limp hand before wiping the spittle from her skin. Yawning, Sophie groped into a sitting position then levered herself onto her feet. She staggered like a drunk from her room to the hallway, stumbling over a pair of gym shoes in the process. Panik followed obediently, his tail wagging in a more alert manner.

The hallway was a little darker than her room. A single light source lit up its short expanse. Sophie leaned heavily against the wall then the banister as she made her way downstairs. Skylar was already at the table eating breakfast when she entered.

"Morning sunshine," Skylar greeted in snide sarcasm. It was a rare chance for her to get a word in edge-wise against her older sister. Only when she was clearly incapacitated, as she was now, did she get her chance to dish out what she took on a daily basis. Though generally it never had the effect she predicted.

When seated, Sophie slumped forward over the table-- no witty rejoinder came to mind. Late nights with early mornings were her bane. A makeshift pillow of arms supported her head above the table as she tried to doze back off. A hollow thud resonated as ceramic met hardwood. Sophie peeked over her arm to see a coffee mug less than an inch away from her elbow. Black coffee and white milk swirled together into a creamy chocolate brown, the smell of brew drifting up with the steam.

"I won't drink it," she muttered drowsily and shunned the cup embossed with the Starbucks' logo. Rachel sighed, exasperated, at how pretentious Starbucks and her daughter were. She picked up the mug and chose to drink it rather than dump it down the sink like Sophie would have.

"Mom, why does Sophie have to drive me to school this morning? Can't you take me?" Skylar whined nasally; her voice grated Sophie's nerves.

"Because I have to go to work early again this morning, and your sister doesn't have a job or school to go to." Rachel's voice was stiff and loud as she competed with the sound running water and a barking dog.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sophie half-muttered, half-yawned when her mother walked by. School she already had covered; college started later in the fall. As for a job, well, she wasn't looking to hard. Arguments between mother and daughter were not hard to come by.

Skylar continued to shovel Fruit Loops into her mouth until there was nothing but milk dribbling from her lips and spoon. Sophie managed to snooze lightly until the scrape of wood against tile jolted her awake. Skylar smirked ruefully down at her disoriented sister until a scowl of disgust wiped it from her face. "Mom, Sophie is in her underwear again!" She crowed shrilly.

"Sophie, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't walk around the house in your underwear!" Rachel reprimanded as she stormed out of her room, wagging an eyeliner pencil less-than-threateningly in her direction. "Now go get dressed so your sister can leave on time." Sophie bit back a retort with obvious effort, and channeled her frustration at the table as she shoved the chair away.

She stalked up the stairs just a few feet behind Skylar. "You're just jealous 'cause your fat," she muttered.

"Mom, Sophie called me fat again!" Skylar wailed for the third time in ten minutes.

"Sophie, quit harassing your sister!" The threat followed the recipient up the stairs.

Growling profanities and insults under her breath, Sophie ducked into her room for shorts. She rummaged around her "floordobe," the reference Jazz had given it the first time he saw the room, for something that was either clean or comfy; if she was lucky, both. She dragged them up to her slender waist only to let them settle over the bony prominence of her hips. Cell phones and car keys were clutched in one hand, while the other slung a purse over her shoulder. After several minutes of rummaging and chanting, she was able to locate her sunglasses and tucked them safely atop her head.

Sophie tromped downstairs, tossed her purse, cell phone, and car keys onto the ottoman, then curled up on the couch to wait. Within minutes she had fallen back asleep. Twenty minutes later, a fat grey tabby cat meandered across the couch before plopping his 17 pounds in Sophie's lap. She woke with a start, and stared grouchily at the cat. "Stupid, fat cat," she groused despite scratching the fur between his ears. The cat purred like a idling semi.

At precisely half after six, Skylar skipped down the stairs dressed in her charter school regalia, a matching backpack swinging from her hand.

"Let's go--" Her command dwindled away to be replaced with hurt scorn. "Aragorn! What are you doing?! You're my cat, not hers!"

Aragorn picked up his head, yawned, then nestled back into Sophie's lap. The cat was not in the mood to deal with human pettiness. Sophie shoved the cat aside, who just curled up in the residual warmth instead, and pushed herself from the couch the moment her mother appeared from the recesses of her bathroom.

Yawning, Sophie shuffled from the living room to the entryway, pausing to look at her bleary-eyed, frizzy-haired reflection in the mirror hanging on a wall. Rachel and Skylar followed, discussing the day: rides, after-schools activates, errands, and dinner. Sophie heard her name mentioned a handful of times.

Again…and again…and-- "Sophie!"

It took her a moment to realize her mother had been addressing her the entire time. Or at least trying to.

"What?" She snapped back.

"Forgetting something?" Her mother's voice held a condescending tone. Cell phone, car keys, sun glasses…Sophie shook her head. "Shoes?"

"I am not going inside anywhere, so I don't need them," she answered shortly. Her mood had progressed from comatose to sleep-deprived irritability; bordering bitch.

Rachel picked up on the sudden petulance. "I don't care if you drive you or your friends around barefoot, but I will not have you driving recklessly with Skylar in the car. Go put some shoes on. Now."

Sophie had no energy to fight back-- she submitted and donned the nearest pair of footwear. Thankfully- in retrospect -they were her flip-flops that had been left there the night before.

Sophie marched through the open front door, ignoring her mother's farewell cautions. A gust of cold air displaced by the closing door ticked the exposed skin of her lower back; chills ran the length of her spine. She yanked black plastic lenses over her eyes to shield against yellow glare. The sun was warm on her skin and she stood to momentarily bask in the rays .

Skylar, on the other hand, huffed and tapped her toe impatiently where she stood at the passenger door. Out of spite, Sophie shuffled slowly to the vehicle, forgoing the remote in favor of unlocking the door manually-- the remote made it too easy. Once the passenger door had been unlocked by her hand, Skylar slipped in, annoyance clouting her full face. Like her mother, she was a stickler for punctuality. Sophie was quiet the opposite as she took time to wriggle her butt into the perfect niche in the ash-grey leather. The key slid into the ignition and the Infiniti came to life with a growl like a prowling cat. Five minutes ticked away on the digital clock on the dash, the car idling the entire time. A wave of panic surged through Skylar accompanied by an after glow of a shortened temper. She had a protest ready, sophisticated words picked out and carefully placed into a perfect sentence, when her jaw clenched shut at the car's sudden and abrupt acceleration. Inhaling deeply to assuage the shock, she glanced at the clock. The time wasted would easily be made up with Sophie's aggressive driving.

Sophie cruised through the neighborhood with the windows down so the cool morning air could circulate. Music played at a tolerable volume, the engine a low grumble with the stop-go conditions. She coasted down the street where the vacant, for-sale house was; the driveway was empty. Shrugging, she crunched the gears and punched the gas to assimilate with traffic. The adrenaline rush of driving brought Sophie to full consciousness and mental acuity.

The Infiniti wove in and out of traffic smoothly, the speedometer easily ten miles over the marked limit. Skylar clutched at the door handle with a white-knucle grip while Sophie casually sung along to her music. An arrogant man-- who was clearly compensating for something with a full-sized pickup (lifted and decaled with racy stickers)-- managed to weasel his vehicle into the gap between the Infiniti and a sluggish Chrysler Town and Country. Consequently, he tail gated the former and slammed on his breaks to correct his poor judgment.

Sophie flared with anger as red lights flashed a few feet in front of her. The heel of her palm connected with the steering wheel and horn blared loudly.

"Stupid asshole," she growled, down-shifting to slow and switch lanes. The car growled in a burst of speed and the offender past in a blur. Along with the rest of traffic. "Dumb shit. Why the fuck would he do something so stupid. Asshole either needs how to learn to drive that POS domestic, or buy some fucking Viagra and downsize."

The moment the car slowed to a complete stop, Skylar burst forth from it and started up the sidewalk at a brisk pace. Driving with Sophie had a greater risk of death than swimming with ravenous sharks. She prayed to God that her mother would be the one to pick her up after school. Already she missed the slow, sturdy structure of buses public school provided. Yet charter school would offer her a better education-- if she lived long enough to arrive. Complaining to her mother would be futile; Sophie had a monopoly on everything needed to drive.

Sophie peeled out of the designated drop-off, grinning as her wheels kicked up loose gravel and jealousy. Only rich kids were privileged enough to drive a car with a price tag in the neighborhood of what G35s cost. Sophie followed the same route home, her reckless streak diminished now that traffic was light and Skylar was gone. She coasted into the driveway and garage. The Honda CRV was gone, which meant her mother had left for work, along with the Mercedes-Benz; she relished the empty space her father's car left while he was at the base. Leather and weather did not mix well. She smacked the garage door button and the small motor engaged with a clink of metal joints. Inside, she let Panik in before tromping up the stair to her room. The window was resealed, the sunlight reduced to a few skinny beams. Sophie fell into her bed with a sigh, snuggled with a pillow, and fell back asleep.

Two hours later, the door to Sophie's room was coaxed open and a tall, lanky figure slipped in between the crack. Jazz suppressed a laugh as he gazed down at Sophie's sprawled, softly snoring form. He treaded lightly across the room. Glancing at his cell phone, Jazz knew it was too early to wake his girlfriend up but he had brought along appeasement just in case. A Starbucks coffee was placed on the computer desk where Jazz took a seat at.

"Hey, Panik," he whispered to the dog standing sentinel in the doorway. He approached, ears back in friendly submission. "Go wake Nikka up for me." The dog's head cocked to one side. Jazz sighed. "Fine, I'll do it myself." His eyes scanned the floordobe for the perfect object.

A smile crept onto his face when he picked up the stuffed animal he had won for her at a carnival and lopped it over to the bed. It landed on Sophie and bounced harmlessly away. Sophie sat up with a gasp, frantically looking for whoever or whatever had woke her up. Her hazel eyes found Jazz's smiling face. "Jasper, I am going to kill you," she grumbled and brushed the hair from her face.

"I brought you Starbucks," he replied. Picking up the cup, he presented it to her.

"What is it?"

"White Chocolate Mocha with an extra shot." Sophie rocked back in consideration before she leaned forward and snatched the drink. A long greedy drag followed.

"Fine, you get to live another day."

Grinning, Jazz got up from the chair to sit along side Sophie. Sophie instantly leaned up against him, head resting on his shoulder. She sipped on the concoction before shoving it into his face as an offer. Jazz obliged and took a sip of the sweetened coffee.

"So did your mom actually get you up at six this morning to drive your sister to school?" He inquired. Sophie nodded before she released the straw to speak. Jazz used the opening to steal another drag.

"Yes," she moaned. "I shouldn't have stayed up so late. No, scratch that. I should have stayed at your place to get out of it."

Jazz chuckled. "Sorry I kept you so late. But I was having too much fun last night."

Sophie glowered playfully up at his smirk. "What, kicking my ass at Guitar Hero? Getting three hours of sleep was well worth beating you once!"

Jazz shook his head in mock disbelief. "I don't get how I am better at Guitar Hero than you are. You taught me how to play guitar after all."

Sophie shrugged in response, much too engrossed in her coffee to dissect that matter.

"Maybe next time we can do something else…" He suggested, voice husky.

"You mean sex?"

Jazz sighed in exasperation. Count on Sophie's bluntness to ruin the mood.

"Yes, Sophe, sex. What else could be more fun than that?"

"Kicking your ass at GH." Jazz ruffled Sophie's hair playfully.

"Okay, no sex for you."

"Okay."

Jazz's chest shook with silent laughter and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Sophie snuggled as close as she could and had to use her foot to fish the remote from where it lay nearby. Not wanting to be left out, Panik leapt onto the bed and curled up at the couple's feet. Not soon after Aragon waddled in and pooled out on the desk chair. When the liquid was gone, Sophie rattled the ice left behind before tossing it towards the garbage can. It made it in without touching a side. Sophie cheered to herself.

"Looks like you are ready for the pros, babe," Jazz pointed out with a grin.

Sophie shook her head. "Anyone can do sports, but only a select few can make it in the music biz. I want us to be one of them."

Jazz nodded in agreement. They shared the same hopes and dreams for the future, though Jazz leaned more heavily on the chance at stardom as his ticket out Temecula and his downtrodden life. It had improved the day he met Sophie in middle school, however, and only gotten better over the years. But there were still needs and ambitions left unfulfilled, and many aspects were still unchanged.

"So what are going to do today?" He muttered the question in her ear.

"Panik needs his walk for the day. We can walk down to QuikTrip and get sodas."

"Sounds good to me."

Sophie pressed her lips against his cheek swiftly before crawling off the bed. "Lemme get dressed."

Sophie rummaged around her room in search of jean shorts, a tank top, bra, belt, and socks. She piled her outfit on the edge of the bed before ducking into the bathroom she had once shared with Skylar. While brushing her teeth, she leaned against the doorjamb separating the rooms, watching a TV show recorded yesterday. A quick scrub with face wash and she was done. With her back to Jazz, Sophie removed the shirt and shorts she had on and let them fall to the floor. The items were replaced with cleaner shorts and a bra. Naturally Jazz's eyes roved her body, taking in the richly tanned skin and athletic build. His paused to take note of the thong wrapped around her hips and butt. All too soon the show was over. Sophie had no qualms about changing in front of Jazz, or any person for that matter. She yanked the tank top on, rolled deodorant under her arms, ran a brush through her hair, and shoved her feet into shoes without socks after misplacing the clean pair she had found.

"Ready," she announced, grabbing money from her wallet and stuffing it into a pocket. The leash was already in her hand.

Panik yelped and wagged his tail frantically. Sophie bounded down the stairs with the dog, Jazz following close behind. The sun hung high in the cheery blue sky, its yellow rays warm; wispy clouds trailed across a sea of gases. Temecula was nestled between two small mountain ranges; a few wineries dotted the upper portion of the town. The weather was almost always tolerable, if not perfect. Though Sophie found it warm, she wondered how Jazz managed not to break a sweat wearing jeans. Then again, after their trip with her father to Phoenix (Grandpa Zennick was sick and dying. Sophie and Jazz went with Garrett for support; Rachel and Skylar had to stay behind for work and school) where it was easily 110 degrees by noon, their high of 90 seemed chilly.

Hand-in-hand, they walked down the sidewalk with Panik padding on the end of his leash. Jazz and Sophie approached the market house, the driveway occupied by a car.

"Has someone finally bought that house?" Jazz asked as he looked over the expensive car.

"I think so," Sophie replied slowly. The same car with the same Washington plates had been parked in the driveway for the last two weeks-- at least. "That car has been there every day but I haven't seen any moving trucks…"

"Maybe somebody just came down to make the deal and the trucks will follow later."

"Probably. We all know how long buying a house takes." Sophie sighed in exasperation. Thankfully they had yet to move, again. "Packing and moving is the easy part."

"Which you haven't started, I noticed," Jazz pointed out, amused.

"Have you started packing?" She retorted back.

"No, I haven't even told my grandma I'm moving out."

"You should get on that."

Jazz shrugged. "We still have a few weeks. Besides, it's not like either of us are going anywhere soon."

Sophie laughed deviously. "You never know, I might just go poof!"

"Just let me know before you do that."

"Why?"

"So I can tag long."

When they paused at the end of the sidewalk, Jazz leaned down and kissed Sophie.

"I love you too much to let you go at it alone."

Sophie chuckled and smiled. "And I love you too. I'll bring you along. I wouldn't know what to do without my Jasper."

Another kiss and the couple set off down the main street towards the convenience store.

* * *

**Featured Song:** "America's Suitehearts" by Fall Out Boy


	7. Blood Bound

**Blood Bound**

"**An Insomniac's History Lesson."  
**

It was happening again. Another one of those sleepless nights. Another night she was glad she had managed to get a two-room apartment. Serena didn't want to disturb her house with these bouts of insomnia. Even though Sophie had yet to move in; she had decided to take a semester off to work instead. Wise choice. School was hell and she was struggling to cram more hours into each day. She reached over and flicked on her light. To hell with the electric bill.

Stuffing the pillows into a more upright position, she reached for her latest in a string of books on Quiluete history and culture. This one was on legends.

Serena had hoped that the visit that spring would have cured her thirst for knowledge, and for awhile it had. Then it had begun: little questions, wondering about her grandmother and uncle, whom she now called on a regular basis. How they were, what kind of knowledge they held in that little house. Strangely enough, she wanted to go back. Drawn almost, like a moth that knows the fire will burn it but flies to it anyway. This is a closed book, she reminded herself as she found her page again. These books are only to fill in the gaps. There is not a story anymore. Just Serena Raquel Chavez, school, work and a fucked up family. She closed her eyes briefly against the weight of that analysis, then began to read.

By three in the morning, not only was she tired, but she was frustrated. The Quiluetes had not been forward about many of their legends, so small wonder that they seemed somehow incomplete. Stories from other nations said that they did not dare attack them, for fear of their soldiers, of their weapon. But they were a relatively small nation. What weapon would so many fear? This was before the coming of the Europeans, so guns were out of the question. And even with them, the other peoples could have overwhelmed them with sheer numbers. And strangely, this "weapon" had made little to no appearance during the white invasion. No appearance, in fact, if the history books were to be believed. There was a hole, somewhere, that no one else seemed to see.

She pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes, trying to figure it out. A weapon. A weapon that only the men could wield, but that bound them to their women somehow. That was a point always carefully stressed: The warriors were incredibly devoted to their women, no matter what culture you looked at as a comparison. Ugh. With a dull thud, her head fell back against the wall. She needed to get some sleep. Soon. She had a class at seven.

The young woman looked remarkably like a girl, for a moment, lost and confused, but then it vanished and she reached over and turned off the light. She would call Anna after work.

The phone call to her grandmother was put off until the following week, due to a devastating combination of three 8-page essays, 245 Calculus problems, a lab write-up and overtime at work. Serena was exhausted, and desperately needing a night off.

Sophie had risen to the occasion magnificently. She had forced her friend to change into her pajamas early, then gone off to rent a bunch of cheesy movies and to the grocery store to get some pints of ice cream. Serena would have felt flattered, but she knew that Sophie needed the night off as much as she did. So while Sophie did the running around, Serena picked up the phone and dialed the now familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Paul. This is Serena."

"Oh, hey, sweetie. How are you?" He sounded tired. Probably just got back from another business trip. He worked as a corporate lawyer for many large businesses in many other states, and was out of town a lot.

"Not bad. Yourself?"

"Eh, just tired. I just got in from Kansas City about an hour ago." Case in point.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you. I hope it was a good trip?"

"Yeah. They signed the contract, anyway." Serena did not bother to ask who, or who with. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, actually. I was hoping to talk with Anna, if she is there."

"Yeah, hold on just a minute. Good talking with you."

"And you. Get some sleep." She heard some jostling of the phone, Anna's sweet, ancient voice in a brief conversation, then over the phone.

"Hello, my dear. How are you?" She could almost see the smile on her old face.

"Fine. I actually had some questions for you."

"I'll do my best to answer. Fire away."

Serena took a deep breath. "I've been doing a lot of research on Quiluete history, and I keep finding reference to the warriors, and how feared they were. The way other tribes would describe them makes them sound hardly human. I was hoping you would be able to shed some light on the matter."

There was a long pause on the end of the line, then a low laugh. "No, they… were human. But the warriors had an ability. A shape-shifting ability. They could turn into wolves. But the wolves were well beyond usual size. Werewolves, I guess you could call them in today's words. But this is all according to legend of course," she added hastily. Serena considered. No doubt the old woman believed Serena would think the old superstition stupid. But no. She had heard far more fantastic things.

"Hmmm. Thank you. That does clear a lot of things up. Now what about the devotion to their women? My books really emphasize the bond that existed between the warriors and their wives."

"That was also due to the wolves. They… imprinted, I guess you could say, on one woman, and only one. In their minds, there could be no other love, and they doted on the women accordingly. Never any cases of abuse or neglect. Back when men listened to us." The old woman laughed, and Serena smiled.

"Okay. Thank you very much." More small talk was exchanged, then the two hung up.

Serena shrugged off the light fleece of her top for the tank top underneath. The apartment had been very warm lately, though Sophie claimed to feel nothing and still kept the heat cranked up. As if summoned by the thought, Sophie bounded in the door, hanging up her jacket.

"Alright. No more work tonight, kiddo. I have ice cream, I have cheesy romance movies, and I am expressly forbidding any work for the rest of the night."

Serena smiled. "Fine by me." She peered into the bag. "I call the cookie dough. You can pick the first movie."

**"Freak Occurrence."**

Eight o'clock on a Thursday night, and Sophie tromped through the apartment door, throwing her keys on the counter and casting her jacket over a chair.

"I'm h-" she started to call, then caught herself. Serena was fast asleep on the couch, dressed only in a pair of gym shorts and a tank top. Sweat made strands of her long hair cling in ringlets to her face and shoulder. Sophie thought something was wrong with that picture and realized what it was as she rubbed her arms: the apartment was freezing. The AC was on full blast.

Slightly worried, she walked over to feel her friend's forehead like her mother used to do when she was sick and a growing sense of alarm began to overcome her, almost illogical in nature. But sure enough, Serena's forehead burned against her palm.

Covering her with a blanket, Sophie grabbed her keys and jacket and headed back out at a jog. She needed a thermometer. On the way, she thought, trying to remember if Serena had seemed ill over the past few days. And now that she thought about it, the apartment had seemed a little cooler over the past few days, which didn't make any sense; both girls loved the heat. And the fridge was almost always half empty now, which again was strange. Serena usually ate next to nothing, but kept her shelves well-stocked. And she was always tired these days, with faint circles under her eyes. Sophie wasn't stupid; there was obviously something very wrong with this picture. Sophie was the one who liked late night parties. Serena hardly went anywhere, despite the more than friendly overtures by the local bachelors.

When she got home, Serena was awake, madly typing at a keyboard over her latest essay. "Hey. Were you here earlier?"

"Yeah." Sophie peeled the plastic wrap from the thermometer. "Here. Put it in your mouth."

Her friend snorted with derision. "What are you on about? I feel fine."

"Yeah, and you could boil water on your skin." She shoved it into the girl's mouth, preventing further protest. Serena rolled her eyes, but humored Sophie, who was tapping her foot impatiently. _Let me be crazy_, she thought desperately. _Let me be imagining things._

The beeping sounded and Sophie snatched it. Slowly, she sank to the couch. "108.3....108.3..."

"What?" Serena pulled it over so she could see. "Not possible," she said firmly. "It's malfunctioning."

"Let me try it then." Sophie wiped it off on her shirt and stuck it into her own mouth. After what seemed an eternity, the buzzer went off and they both leaned in to look.

"98.7," Sophie read off.

Serena glared at it. "It must be screwing up. You know how technology always screws up around me."

"Well, try it again then." A few moments. Then:

"108.3."

"Come on." Sophie grabbed her friend by the arm.

"What?"

"Come on, I'm taking you to the fucking doctor. This is just too weird."

"The hell you are." Serena pulled her arm back with a strength not her own. "Look, I feel fine. A little warm, sure, but nothing to worry about."

When Sophie looked stubbornly unconvinced, Serena sighed. "How about this? If I collapse, or have a seizure or cough up a lung, or something, I'll let you take me in, no complaints. Deal?" It was common knowledge that she hated hospitals, despite the fact that she wanted to work in one.

Sophie sighed. "Fine. But I get to call the emergency. If I think it's serious, we go."

"Done."

They shook on it.

Last class, Friday afternoon, dragged by. Serena felt as though she were on fire, nausea creeping over her in small bouts. The professor's voice droned inside her ears and seemed to echo in her head, reverberating off every stress point in her skull. The air felt hot and close, weighted down with the smells of sweat and body odor in the crowded lecture hall. She was the first one out the door when class ended.

The cool library felt like heaven when she stepped in, but even that faded and the place seemed to grow stuffy and hot. Trying to keep from stumbling and passing out, Serena made her way slowly outside to catch the bus.

She all but fell into her freezing apartment. The bus ride had been hell, as had the walk to her building in this heat. Her head pounded unbearably and she cursed the weakness that made her lean on the wall for support. When she collapsed on the bed, she was too tired to feel relieved.

A buzzing phone woke her up a few hours later and she did her best to clear the sleep from her voice.

"Hello?"

"Serena? Sophie. You up for going out tonight? That one movie's out now."

"Sophie, I don't think I can."

"You okay? You sound like shit." Her tone changed, instantly concerned.

"I think I'm getting sick. I'm going to try and sleep it off this weekend."

"You want me to come over?"

"No, it's fine, really. I'm just going to get a glass of water and go back to bed."

"Alright," Sophie replied, still uneasy. "I'll come by on Sunday to check on you; I'm going with dad to the base tomorrow."

"Alright," Serena murmured, trying to find a place to file the information in her scrambled brain. "See you then."

"M'kay. Take care of yourself. I'm taking you to the doctor if you're looking too bad when I get there."

Serena snapped the phone shut, limp hand dropping it to the floor by the bed. She was hot. She needed the water.

Swinging her feet carefully to the floor and using the wall as a brace, Serena made her way into the kitchen, every move careful and deliberate so as not to waste unnecessary energy. The water cooled the burning in her throat and relieved some of the pounding in her head. Refilling the glass, she stumbled back to bed, nearly spilling several times. She forced her trembling hand to put the cup down before laying back again. Her clothes felt hot and chafed horribly and her eyes barely opened to remove them.

She couldn't sleep, but she dozed fitfully and lost track of time; her eyes would not focus enough to make out the glowing numbers on the clock. There was a burning in the back of her throat again, and a fire racing down her spine. Shaking fingers reached blindly for the water, nails just touching its lip. Unable to swing her body farther over, her arm extended further. The last thing she remembered before the world went black was the soft thud of the falling glass and the splash of water upon the was almost noon by the time she woke up, and she still felt like someone had taken a high impact drill to her skull and her body still burned, but her mind felt a little clearer. Brushing a lock of sweaty hair out of her face, she rolled to the edge of the small bed, groaning when she saw the capsized water glass, but she couldn't rouse in herself a strong desire to pick it up.

Walking seemed to require too much energy across an open space, so she crawled to the bathroom, forcing herself to stand in the shower as the cool water soothed her flesh. Feeling a bit better as she toweled off, that quickly ended stumbling around for clothes. Unable to wear anything more for the heat, Serena ended up on the couch wearing nothing but a long t-shirt and her under things. She had a new glass of water in her horizontal position on the couch, with the television playing softly.

Like the previous night, time seemed to have lost its hold on reality, slipping and fading by on whim rather than plan. The television buzzed on, its shows seeming to skip over each other and blur together until nothing seemed coherent anymore. She did not think that she slept; she was still aware of the world. Serena heard her cell phone vibrating against the base of the bedside table but could not summon the energy to fetch it. The neighbor's youngest baby was screaming to raise the dead, off and on; that idiot babysitter must have been there again. Someone was walking up and down the halls, pacing and muttering about some sort of fight. It was amazing how clearly she could hear, even through the wall, though the sound wasn't helping her ailing head.

The sun descended. The waxing moon slowly climbed the ever-brightening staircase of stars as the light of day disappeared. Serena supposed she should return to her bed. Once more, she moved horribly slowly, her stomach rolling in harmony with her brain at every movement executed too quickly or with too much of a jolt.

When she finally allowed her knees to buckle onto the bed, Serena was surprised at how quickly sleep found her. The burning sensation was back, and she thought she heard growling. That night, she dreamed of blood.


	8. Blood Watched Part Two

_Blood Watched_  
-A Twilight Fan-Fiction-  
**  
Part Two:**  
Vampire

**Chapters:**  
-Mistake: An Intentional Accident-  
--Vampire...How Original--  
---Now You're One of Us---  
----A Lonely September----  
-----Shine Over Shadow-----

* * *

**Author's Note:** My apologies for taking so long to update. Great writing takes time. And I had a lot to write, therefore it took quite a bit of time. As always questions, comments, criticism, and concerns are welcome. I hope you enjoy the next installment!


	9. Mistake: An Intentional Accident

**Mistake: An Intentional Accident**

**"But I'm Getting Better At Fighting the Future."**

Edward loomed over the balcony, elbows locked as his arms braced his body against the feeble metal rail. Weak beams of sunlight refracted off what little of his incandescent skin that was exposed, glinting like broken glass. A groan escaped from beneath his clenched hands, the metal contorting to the contours of his fingers. Belatedly, Edward unfurled his hands and took a half step back, delighting in the moment's reprieve from his mental anguish. It was minimal compared to the insurmountable damage he was capable of unleashing; eight thin strips, as if it had been strangled.

Exhaling a sigh, he sucked in as much fresh air as his lungs would allow. The stench of civilization was dampened by a recent monsoon storm. It had been a torrential down pour, the black, voluptuous clouds cumulated in haste only to relieve their burden without warning. Torrential and succinct compared to the marathon downpours of home. Wisps of clouds streaked the sky, soaking up the rich pallet of color sunset brought. His onyx gaze brooded over the expanse of Temecula, keen eyesight migrating to familiar landmarks. He had committed the city's layout to memory. Edward traced the streets between one house and another in a vain attempt to phase out the moans of pain echoing from the hotel room at his back. Alas, he found the two-lane road snaking between the hills linking town to military base.

The exact route he had taken the night before.

With his hands splayed just above the railing, he stared at the immaculate skin. The image was indelible, those very same hands stained crimson with blood after cradling her broken body. His clothes, too, had soaked up the substance readily, but those had been discarded. Edward savored the phantom taste of her blood on his tongue, tracing his lips in response to the memory. It had been decades since he tasted human blood, and the agonizingly small, delectable sample had sent delightful waves of ecstasy throughout his body. On its own human blood was sweet. Endorphins accentuated the taste, making it a suburb delicacy to one who only feasted on bland animal blood---or even an average human.

It had taken every shred of will power Edward possessed to resist the temptation to drain what little blood flowed through her damaged blood vessels. His entire body shook with exertion as he withdrew his venom-coated teeth from her neck. His lips trembled with bloodlust. Mentally, it was an exhausting endeavor, and only the scene of a dead body cradled in the pale arms of a vampire steeled his resolve. Edward did not want to become the monster Alice had seen. Nor did he want his life dictated by a force greater than his own.

It had taken place several weeks ago, the brief conversation that prompted this trip down to Temecula.

Walking into the house after a hunt on his lonesome, Edward had picked up the troubled tenor of Alice's thoughts. She had witnessed a vision, one that left the clairvoyant reeling in both shock and confusion. It must have been significant because he could hear Alice bickering with Jasper (essentially unheard of for the couple), and Jasper's voice wreathed with persuasion. Invoking his ability, Jasper sent a wave of compulsion over Alice. Edward heard as well as felt this. Not that Alice needed much convincing as she allowed her thoughts to flow freely through her mind once more. What ever she had seen, it was in regards to him.

Rather than approach Alice directly, Edward entered the living room, wondering vaguely the whereabouts of the rest of the family. After the voices ceased their banter, footsteps resonated down the hall and stairwell. Body pressed up against the back of the couch, Edward was aware of Alice behind him, standing apprehensively in the archway separating the rooms.

He waited for Alice to speak first.

"Edward?" Her voice was hesitant. The tone was alien in his ears.

Edward turned around to face his sister."Yes, Alice?" His expression was exclusively neutral, though he knew Alice was aware of his insight.

"I have something to tell you," she replied, sucking in a breath. "I saw a vision of you, and well…" She intentionally trailed off, knowing that Edward would benefit more from witnessing the vision firsthand than hearing it secondhand.

There was a figure surrounded by a thick, impenetrable cloud of black. The vision was unfocused, the details blurred for some inexplicable reason. Not that there was much to be seen of the vampire; his back was to the witness. From what was available, his pale skin was luminous beneath the artificial lights of a city. He was the exact height and build of Edward, hair such a shade it could be mistaken for either a rich bronze or dark blonde. It was a striking resemblance. No wonder Alice was shocked. The only way to confirm her suspicion was to see the man's face but it was obscured. That was not the most alarming aspect, however. What draped across his arms was a human girl, her body limp, the blonde hair falling away from her face. A face he had seen before around town. That girl associated with the lone wolf of La Push. Blood trickled down her arm and cheek, her face pallid with death. In the corner, which seemed to illuminate the scene somewhat, was a blaze of white fire, the edges blurring in the shape of a large wolf.

Edward stood, dumbfounded, although his expression remained unperturbed. Slowly, his ocher eyes disappeared behind pale eyelids. Yet the image remained forever burned into his memory. Somehow he was destined to kill a human who he had only caught glances of, the very same who had ties to a rouge werewolf.

And if the neighboring pack were to catch wind of the conflict…

"Is there way to avoid it?" His voice quavered as he spoke. True, his record could never rival that of Carlisle's or Rosalie's, but he no longer sought out human blood on his own accord. His gaze turned upon Alice for confirmation. Not that he doubted her foresight; her predictions were accurate. "If I do not leave the house, or the town for that matter, wouldn't that change the future?"

Edward did not factor in that eventually the girl and her wolf friend would travel up to La Push for one reason or another. Had their paths not crossed before?  
Alice shook her head, aware of the logical flaws her brother had overlooked. It was ingrained in Serena--she had recalled the girls' names after observing them in the diner to confirm Emmett's claim--to be drawn to the pack, and with a loyal bond surpassing that of most friendships, Sophie was bound to follow her friend north; to visit, or even perhaps settle in the cities east of Forks. Even if Edward remained at home, the gruesome scene would transpire.

There had been no indication of time or place whatsoever.

"After I saw that, I tried to search her future more, find a variation. Nothing, except for her death." Alice's voice was casual as she explained this; eerily calm and resigned as well. "She is impulsive, so that could contribute to it. As for your future, well, I couldn't find anything that would lead up to it…"

It was an unspoken claim that the attack on the girl would be impulsive as well. Though a contradiction, often times her visions were not subjective, rather objective.

Edward hung his head, almost ashamed. Now that he was aware of the situation, could he combat it? It had to be in the near future, that much he could gather. Judging from her still-human scent, the wolf companion had yet to undergo the transformation to a full-fledged beast.

"What do you think I should do?" He inquired, a plea for help hidden beneath it. For a moment his gazed considered Jasper, who loomed behind Alice.

"If it cannot be avoided, then perhaps you should travel south and submit," Jasper suggested, clearly the voice of logic. "It is clear that the wolf has no ties to the pack, at least not at the moment. So when you do kill her, you will be able to flee before the rest learn that you have broken the treaty."

Edward considered it for a long moment. It made near perfect sense. And it would make best of the already horrendous scenario, if that were possible."And if I go down there now, keep a careful eye on these girls, then perhaps I can alter the future." Edward's voice rang with unfounded certainty. Alice nodded in support.

Edward proceeded upstairs to his bedroom to collect a few things before he went straight to the Volvo, and subsequently the twenty hour drive to Temecula. Before he could even turn the ignition--already regret began to seep into his mind--Alice appeared at the driver side window. Rather than open the door, he twisted the key forward two clicks so the battery engaged, and rolled the window down.

"I will keep searching the future for any possible change," she informed him. Her caramel eyes were pensive. "I know how much you don't want this to transpire. I don't want it to happen, either. So I promise to let you know everything, and you've got to promise to keep me updated." The edge of her lips curled up in a slight smile. Edward offered her a reassuring smile in return.

"I promise."

Over the weeks, the siblings called each other frequently. There had been no drastic change. The girls lived their lives day-to-day, though it was apparent that the female wolf was on the precipice to becoming a proper werewolf. There had been noticeable physical changes, as well as a few bizarre occurrences, too. Her human companion, however, remained blissfully ignorant of her impending death. Edward was thankful for each day that passed in which the girl did not morph into a beast.

Some things, however, remained stubbornly unchanged.

"It's that damned wolf," Alice grumbled. Frustration bubbled in her voice. Edward gave a weak laugh; Alice seldom swore. This particular conversation had been about what might have been preventing from Alice from recalling the vision with acuity. It was an obvious conclusion. "If it wasn't for that wolf, I could see everything perfectly."

Never before had she experience doubt of this magnitude. In regards to humans and vampires, her visions were clear and concise.

Edward was not convinced. He clung to a scrap of vain hope that something had to alter.

"Have you tried to search the dog's future while she is still wholly human?" He asked.

"Yes. Nothing but darkness, much like the one surrounding the image," came her bleak reply.

Edward sighed in resignation. There was no point in questioning further. It would only bolster small vampire's frustration. Besides, he already knew the answers, having inquired during each conversation.

"It's only a matter of time," he muttered. The line was silent. "I'll call you when something happens." And with that, Edward shut his phone off and tucked it away in his pocket.

So caught up in his reverie, Edward did not notice that the sun had sunk beneath the horizon, and a darkness tainted by yellow light surrounded him. The buzz of rush-hour traffic dimmed to a hum, making the moans of death more prominent. He had to call Alice and inform her that the future she predicted for the girl turned out to be false. To an extent. Yes, Edward had killed the girl, but her death was not a mortal one. She was to become a vampire. Something Alice had not predicted at all; an altered destiny.

Yet Edward felt no triumph as he turned to face the balcony door, his back to the dormant city. He was thankful that there was two doors leading back inside so he did not have to cross the room where she lay in the throes of transformation on the bed, the air pungent with death. Once he stepped in to check on her, and to turn the fan on so the air was not rank and stale. That was how he ended up on the balcony in the first place.

From the moment he settled into the hotel room the night before, the TV had been on. Not to keep Edward occupied, but to drown out the noise emanating from the master suite. It offered a nominal distraction as well. Turning his phone back on, he ignored the various text messages from his family, the long list of missed calls, and the accumulation of voice messages. He dialed Alice's cell phone.

"Edward." Alice's voice was calm and expectant. Without skepticism, he knew she had foreseen his phone call.

"I have a question," came his reply. Rather than launch directly into the situation, he had to confirm something that had been pestering him since he came upon the crash site.

"What is it?"

"You know how you have been checking her future everyday?"

"Yes, sometimes twice." Alice fell silent for a moment. That was not his question.

"Did it change last night?" Edward's voice wavered. He prayed in silence that Alice had foreseen the car crash, the young girl's death in another light. How she was inevitably going to become not only a vampire, but a part of their family also.

"No, it was still the same. The same dark alley, the same white wolf… Why?"

Edward leaned back into the couch with a heavy sigh, raking a hand through his bronze hair. He unintentionally came upon the scene, panicked, and made a mistake. She was to survive, only to be killed a short time later. But she was dying… So, was this an accident or a mistake? No longer equipped with the mental acuity and energy to dissect the matter, he sighed once more.

"Have you yet to check today?"

"No. I saw that you were going to call me, so I assumed something had happened…"

"I need to talk to Carlisle," he informed at last.

"Okay. Do you mind if I ask why?" Alice ventured tentatively.

Then he explained what had happened with sparse detail.

* * *

**Featured Song:** "Everything Is Alright" by Motion City Soundtrack

* * *


	10. Vampire How Original

**Vampire… How Original…**

**"Not Your Average Hangover."  
**  
The pain should have abated by now, the heart no longer throbbing. Three days to the exact minute of the bite had come and gone. The transformation was near completion. Death was no longer within grasp, as far as permanence was concerned. No, what lay atop the bed, writhing, was the epitome of death in a pitiful, defenseless state. Each began this life as a pathetic shadow of the merciless, utterly superior beast legends and lore boasted about.

Sophie drew a shallow breath, filling her constricted lungs with useless air. Her eyes were clenched shut as groans erupted from her agape mouth. No physical trauma could rival this. Each muscle was taut, contracted until each individual fiber threatened to tear. The only time her limbs were relaxed was when the muscles spasimed, causing her to thrash. Liquid fire coursed through though her body, infiltrating the smallest of capillaries and scorching every cell that siphoned nutrients from them. Each nerve ending was in a state of hyper-arousal, and the most minute of sensations had them screaming in raw agony. Her heart beat at such an accelerated pace from the ounces of adrenaline saturating her blood stream, it felt as if it was going to burst at any given moment.

First the pain originated at the base of her neck just above her collar bone. With each feeble beat of her heart it spread, branching slowly like the limb buds of a sapling tree. As a defense and survival mechanism, Sophie remained unconscious while her body fought to repair itself and survive. Yet as the venom meandered through her body, the affliction intensified, wrenching her from the coma-like state she laid in. As the hours elapsed, the length of time spent conscious and subjected to ceaseless torment increased. The venom's effect elicited a fight for self-preservation.

It was a pardoxal battle: the venom leeched the life from the cells it was trying to preserve while the body counteracted to prevent such a demise, all the while expediting the process. All of a sudden, the pain surged to unprecedented levels, her entire body convulsing as her heart fluttered once more before becoming dormant in her chest. Sophie sucked in a deep breath, feeling air rush to the bottom of her lungs. Exhaling in a rush, she drew another breath to quell the tremors wracking her body. For several minutes her respirations remained deep and even as the trembling subsided.

As a form of protection, her subconscious mind had locked away recent memories—short-term amnesia. Not that Sophie put forth the effort to probe the concussed depths. She was content to lie in ignorant bliss. More than once the question of whereabouts arose whispered by the voice of instinct. Sophie had no recollection of where she was, or how she had arrived there. _Where am I?_ The muscles in her face twitched to pull her eyelids apart in order reveal her surroundings but Sophie retaliated against the impulse. What little of her conscious mind was accessible brought with it the irrational thought that opening her eyes might bring back the pain.

Looking back upon it, it was hard to discern whether those sensations had been dream or reality.

Deprived of sight, the remaining senses roved the room in hopes of gaining some bearing; a heightened sense of perception. A firm mattress supported her weight, a coarse quilt draped across it. The rough fibers brushed against bare patches of her skin, and more often than not incited an urge to scratch. No impulse to relieve the discomfort rose for there was none. There was a rough and grainy texture as she tucked her arms against her chest but nothing more. Despite multiple washings and copious amounts of detergent and scented fabric softener, Sophie could detect the resin of past patrons in the fibers--musty and rank.

Stale air circulated by fan blades carried a poignant floral scent, along with several scents that eluded identification. Aside from the faint rush of air from her lungs, the whirring of the fan's miniature engine could be heard. Above all that, she could discern the muted banter and audience laughter of a sitcom through the walls with precise detail. On one occasion she heard the deft movements of another, so it was safe to assume she was not alone. And to further her suppositions, Sophie thought she was either in a hotel or a house.

In what seemed like hours, when in fact only mere minutes elapsed, she tried to ease in to sleep. She even went as far as to grope around for a pillow and bury her face in its firm center. Regardless of the lengths taken, sleep remained elusive. Growing annoyed, Sophie cracked an eye open and found an alarm clock resting upon a bedside table. Fuzzy red numbers declared it to be 1:37 in the morning. Sophie groaned. Not only was it late and well into the night, she felt as if she was misplacing something vital. A promise of sorts that was associated with time. Was it a curfew? What ever it may be, Sophie realized that it could wait until morning. She rolled over, and in consequence off the pillow. Rather than return to the pillow--Sophie found the mattress marginally more forgiving–she nuzzled the quilt and inhaled a slow, deep breath.

Delightful scent particles tickled the inside of her nose, eliciting a growl from deep within her chest. Forcibly expressing the air from her lungs, Sophie sucked in another deep breath, slowly so as to savor the scent. Although lacking in potency, it was sweet with a slight citrus tang and a subtle metallic pinch. Another growl erupted but from another source. Sophie pushed her nose deeper into the fabric, licking her lips. Her throat began to burn as if she was gargling fire and each rapid breath only served to fuel the flames. Cool saliva pooled her mouth, and she swallowed the excess—it did not soothe the discomfort. Her stomach clenched in what could only indicate hunger. The very same voice that had encouraged her to open her eyes spoke once more, this time louder and in tone velvet with persuasion.

_Feed… _

Sophie could do nothing more than obey.

Rolling from side to stomach, she pushed against the bed and reared up on her knees. For the first time since she shielded her eyes against the glare of oncoming headlights, Sophie opened her eyes. Like any predator, she took time to survey her surroundings. Murky light poured out from beneath heavy lampshades, giving the room a dreary atmosphere. The walls were painted a spring green with gold accents, the woodwork and furniture made of light maple wood. A sliding glass door consumed three-quarters of the wall to her left, leading out to what she could only assume to be a balcony; the cream-hued drapes were drawn. Two more doors inlaid the walls, one opposite of the glass and the other to the immediate right of the bed. A TV set atop a chest of drawers and within a nook completed the scenery.

One sweep of the room with her eyes alerted Sophie to everything she needed to know. She inhaled a slow breath, eyes fluttering shut as she analyzed the smells. Aside from the appetizing scent, there was another that carried faint touches of rain and pine—warm and sweet, too. Sophie dropped into a crouch, a low growl in her throat. With the quilt beneath her hands now well within her periphery, she saw the source of the intoxicating substance. A black blotch marred the otherwise pristine soft yellow fabric. Several more stains of various sizes surrounded it. As Sophie retreated from the center of the bed to the outer edge, she found stains pockmarked the entire blanket…and sections of her arm.

_Blood... My blood…_

The epiphany stuck Sophie, and she examined her body. The soiled jeans and t-shirt she wore were torn and tattered, revealing pale skin painted with dried blood. What sent her mind reeling was the fact that her body was intact—no knitted cut, scab or scar to indicate injury. There had to be something, anything to attest to this massive volume of liquid.  
The faint creak of metal joints issued from the door to her right. Sophie whirled around, body tense as she watched it ease open. A figure stood in the doorway, tall and lean, features silhouetted against the white and blue light flashing from the TV screen. His scent hung heavily in the air. Snarling, Sophie lurched back until she was huddled against the wall.

Edward stared at the creature he created, her vibrant red eyes wide with fear. The tenor of her thoughts was not too far off from the frightened, hostile contours of her face. As a volatile newborn, she was torn between defending her claim to a kill or fleeing from a potential competitor in hopes to survive another day. Sophie's mind was saturated with dozens of instinctual impulses, and she did not know which to act upon first. Edward had no time to spare. He had to calm the beast and reawaken the humanity beneath.

"It's okay, I am not going to hurt you," he informed in a calm and even voice. He held his hands up in surrender. The edge of her face softened marginally. He did not appear to be an immediate threat, nor did he make himself an ally. "I know you're frightened and confused… I need you to calm down… I need you to trust me, Sophie…" Perhaps utilizing her name might instill the trust he desperately needed.

Sophie exhaled sharply, the tension falling from her shoulders. This man's voice compelled her to submit for her own benefit. And at the moment, in her tumultuous mind, it made the most sense out of all the options presented. Besides his docile posture, Edward's presence struck a sense of déjà vu within Sophie, thus fostering a sense of ease. She had seen that pale, perfect face before but was not able to pin down a specific time and place. Sophie rose from her defensive crouch.

Edward's breath caught in his throat as he anticipated her next move. A singe thought dominated her mind now: him. He was her sole focus. The strain in her muscles returned, and he became cautious—careful not to express it lest he incite conflict.

"Will you trust me, Sophie?" He asked once more. Drawing breath, Sophie gave a slow, exaggerated nod.

"Yes," came her faint reply. "But…"

"I will explain everything and answer any questions you have after we leave. Before we do that, I suggest you take a shower. It wouldn't be wise to go out looking as you do now." If it wasn't the tattered clothing darkened with dirt, it was the disheveled hair and blood smudged against her white skin. Leaving the seclusion of the hotel room in such a state would draw unwanted attention, both from on-lookers and authorities alike. Sophie nodded in agreement to both statements; she did not trust herself to do much more than that. "The bathroom is to your left; the door in the corner. Please be quick. We need to leave as soon as possible. We are expected home by tomorrow."

Edward took a deliberate step back. Sophie remained still. She was still floundering for an explanation, crimson eyes roving room and body for any clue. Without warning, she strode forward and past Edward towards the bathroom with the grace of a prowling tiger; no noise, save for the shutting door. He released a held breath in a sigh of relief. Newborns were dangerous creatures, more profoundly so than an average vampire such as he. And he hadn't the strength or patience to deal with her.

Returning to the living room, which was furnished much like the bedroom suite, Edward fell back into the couch. At least one stressor had been assuaged. Sophie had survived the transformation to vampire and willingly complied with his requests. Although he wouldn't be fully satisfied until they were both secluded in the forests of rural Washington. For the last three days he fielded calls from his cell phone, along with Sophie's. It was difficult to sit through the various ringtones designated for calls, text messages, and voice mails. Whereas he could silence his own, he did not dare touch Sophie's cell phone for fear of answering a call. The battery died yesterday afternoon.

And then of course there was the state of his thirst.

Edward's irises were pitch black, quite possibly the darkest he had ever seen them. Adequate meals were difficult to come by in the desert landscape. As the days stretched into weeks the temptation to feast upon the forbidden nectar mounted. He could not travel far from town in search for elk or even deer, so he settled for jackrabbit—abundance the only saving grace.

With Sophie fully capable of decimating the human population, Edward was attuned to her thoughts. Her thirst was overwhelming and she would have to feed soon. On what ever was closest and with a heartbeat. The hotel was vacant and partially secluded. But that would not deter the newborn for long. There was no rest for the wary, and Edward remained hyper-vigilant, both physically and mentally.

The florescent overhead bulb flickered to life, casting a white, sterile light into the small space. Simple, the bathroom had the same motif as the rest of the suite. Sophie migrated directly to the large ornate mirror hanging on the wall, mesmerized by the image reflected. The edge of the porcelain sink butted against her stomach, hands braced atop the counter on either side of the bowl as she studied her appearance. What stared back was unfathomable.

Her skin no longer had a healthy, sun-kissed glow. In fact, there was no color at all; pallor a shade whiter than the pearly ceramic. Aside from a few smudges of dirt and blood, her face was blemish free. Her hair was tangled, matted, and decorated with shards of glass. And as she coaxed her pale fingers through the knots, she found no strand bleached an unnatural blonde. Sophie's hair was its original shade: light brown. While she examined her features, Sophie refused to meet the gaze of the reflection. Until now. Rather than finding a pair of hazel eyes, irises the color of freshly drawn blood stared back.

Sophie jerked away and stumbled back a step. Her gaze fell, interest caught by a pile of clothes folded atop the toilet. She brushed a finger across the familiar shirt and remembered she owned something similar. Now next to the tub, Sophie realized that she still needed to shower. Reaching in, she turned the faucet until warm water poured out of the spigot. While waiting for hot, she stripped of her t-shirt and jeans, tossing those into a pile in a corner. Bra and panties followed on top. Steam coiled up off the cold porcelain to waft around the room. The water was scorching hot, though she did not recoil as she stepped into the stream. Yet another strange occurrence she did not want to dwell on at the moment.

Instead she sat on the floor of the tub, allowing the water to cascade down her frame. Warm, but not comforting or soothing in the least. For the first time since waking, Sophie tried to delve into recent memories and perhaps shed some light on how she ended up in this hotel room in such a state. At first she assumed a hang-over, and a nasty one at that. Yet it just did not fit. Sighing, she tried to penetrate the mental block and succeeded. With her arms tucked around her knees, the events of yesterday came flooding back.

Or she supposed was yesterday.

Yesterday had been the last Saturday in August. The fall semester for college at just begun, and even though Sophie did not attend—she had taken it off in leiu of working and migrating down to San Diego with Serena--, she relished weekends once again. This particular Saturday morning, Sophie had been awoken close to dawn and commissioned to drive her father to work. However the task was without its perks. Sophie enjoyed breakfast at her favorite restaurant, coffee from Starbucks, and rare quality time with her ever-absent father. The hour and a half trip to the sea-side grounds of Camp Pendleton Marine Corps Base was filled with conversation, the topics varying from the newest weapon technology and recruits ( per Sophie's request ) to band status, job news, and college career ( per Garrett's request ). Time elapsed as the miles were eaten up by the tires and all too soon barbed wire fencing rose to segregate the two societies.

Rather than leave the moment her father exited the car, Sophie decided to remain behind on base as a civilian. There was little entertainment on base so she had to generate her own; sun bathing and flirting with the soldiers to name a few. She stayed through dinner, dinning with her father and a few other high-ranking officers before tarrying for a few hours more. It was late, around ten o'clock, by the time she decided to leave. The Lieutenant Colonel advised against it and offered a cot in his quarters for the night. Sophie ignored better judgment.

Gliding down the two-lane road winding through the hillocks, the first half-hour of the drive back was uneventful. Half-way through, however, a stray dog wandered out onto the road and startled Sophie. The near miss left her nerves frazzled and senses hyper-aroused. She drove cautiously, throwing wary looks at the shoulders and beyond. Rounding a sharp bend, another set of headlights glared down the roadway, leaving Sophie momentarily blind and stunned. Unable to react, the two vehicles collided in a resonating crash; truck versus car.

Metal squealed as it contorted and collapsed into misshapen panels. Glass shattered, raining both drivers in a hale of razor-sharp shards. Steam hissed as several liquids leaked on the hot engine block from various cracked containers. Amongst the chorus of destruction a muffled thump resonated as the engine dislodged from its mount. An acrid, metallic stench rose up on a ghostly breeze, a mixture of blood, gas, and hot metal. Bruised and broken, Sophie was pinned between the seat and steering wheel, hovering on the precipice of consciousness as her concussed mind struggled to comprehend the situation and injuries.

Warm blood oozed from multiple wounds and lacerations. Various bones were cracked and splintered or broken entirely. Her heart thumped at a frantic pace as her feeble lungs sucked in air behind bruised, fractured ribs. There was no pain, just a thick haze of drowsiness that threatened to crash over the girl and claim her entirety. After the initial shock, a slew of endorphins flooded the bloodstream, quelling the pain and encouraging sleep. One blink of heavy lids and Sophie succumbed to unconsciousness.

Some one or some thing jarred her fragile body, bringing a resurgence of pain. Sophie gave a shrill cry. A pair of cool hands lifted her from the wreckage and held her in a firm grip. The contact re-awoke some mental function. _Pain… Pain is good… Means I'm still alive… _Sophie tried to open her eyes but found she had no energy to break the clotted blood gluing her eyelashes together. Disoriented, she assumed it was the hands of a paramedic examining her battered frame. Most of the smaller wounds had clotted. Some of the larger, more veinous cuts continued to dribble.

By the time her discomfort had dulled to a throb, a sharp, distinct pinch shot through her. She flinched and began to thrash as the pain intensified before tapering off to a smart. Though her own incoherent mutterings, Sophie heard soft words of reassurance being uttered, a cool hand brushing her feverish brow. Soft leather supported her body now. She huddled against the seat for warmth. Somewhere beyond the sphere of her delusional mind, a short, high-pitch wail rented the night air—then silence and darkness. Sophie passed out.

Sophie's shoulders rose and fell in a sob that curtailed to a sigh. She canted her head up, allowing the water to pelt her face. Each detail of the crash had been recalled with unparalleled clarity. It was a near death experience, after all. So fatal she should have died. And looking back upon it, that man she thought was a paramedic had turned out to be false. Without immediate medical treatment she would have died. Yet she survived. How?

A hand ran through her matted hair and shards of glass tinkled to the floor. More evidence swirled around the drain. Some of the blood had washed away under the constant stream but some resilient streaks remained; within creases of skin in particular. Soaping up a washcloth, Sophie began to scrub her skin in slow, deliberate circles. As she traced the contours of her body, she noticed there was no blemish upon the white plane. No stubborn pimples, no note worthy scars, no discoloration; just a single, even tone. The tepid self-exploration continued. When she reached her neck she noticed two anomalies: a raised, crescent-shaped scar and no pulse. The scar smarted as she brushed her finger down its length.

With two fingers pressed beneath her jaw bone, she waited for the tell-tale throb.

…nothing…

She tested her wrist then placed a hand over her chest. Still no heart beat. Cold dread settled in the pit of her stomach. How could she be alive without a pulse? Was she really on the brink of death and this was just an illusion? No, she was alive. This had to be a fluke: the warm, pale skin; red eyes; source-less blood. All of those could be explained. But to be alive and in perfect health without a heart beat? That was a medical paradox. Unless—she shook her head; vampire was the only option, but they were denizens of fiction. Out of sheer denial Sophie felt the phantom murmur of her heart. Assured, she finished scrubbing and moved on to wash her hair. After two cycles of shampoo and conditioner, her fingers glided smoothly through the wet strands. All the glass had collected around the drain.

Now clean, Sophie shut the water off and wrapped herself in a towel. Stepping from the tub, she dried herself with the same deliberate slowness. After hanging the towel on the rack in consideration for house-keeping, Sophie turned to the pile of clothes that awaited. She pulled on the clean bra and panties first. Black sweat pants followed, tethered tightly around her waist. Pulling on the faded grey t-shirt, she realized this was the exact set of pajamas she kept in the trunk of her car in case of base over-nighters. Sophie took comfort in the soft, hole-bitten material imbued with the scents of home.

Though a sense of paranoia shattered the nostalgia. The man waiting outside had to have known about this, which meant he had to have some knowledge about what happened earlier in the night. And knowledge equaled answers. Stealing a final glance at her reflection, and at the bathroom proper, Sophie moved towards the door.

In the room beyond the open door, the TV was off, and two table lamps lit it up instead. Her captor, her rescuer, whom ever he might be, stood behind the couch, black eyes falling upon her. Sophie lifted her foot to take a step back, clearly intimidated. The bathroom offered a hasty retreat and a safe haven.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, voice tense. Sophie gave the deftest of nods.

"How did you--" Her voice trailed off and her hands attempted to gesture towards the bathroom and her clothes simultaneously.

"I'll explain everything once we are on the road. But for now I just need you to listen and do everything I ask. Alright?"

With a nod of compliance, Sophie emerged fully from the bathroom, hands at her side. Something sturdy stubbed her toes and she looked down to see her black Van's, intact albeit scuffled and well-worn. It looked as if they had been placed there intentionally. Sophie bent over to tug on the tongues as she slid them on. Edward stood by the door, hand resting on the handle as she approached. The apprehension in her step was obvious. He sighed, once again allowing the torment to wash over. This girl was a shadow of her former self; no opposition, even as a fledgling. He should have had stuck to Alice's premonition and killed the girl properly.

Edward placed a hand on Sophie's shoulder. "Don't worry, I am not going to hurt you," he clarified. Some of her thoughts had encompassed potential harm and captivity. The assumption of a cult was laughable. "I am here to help you, Sophie."

His words were warm and reassuring, as was the fleeting smile, but her brows furrowed in confusion. "Help me with what?"

"Everything."

Wrenching the door open, Edward gestured for Sophie to step out before he—which was exactly what she did. However, he charged in front of her the moment the door closed, each movement distinct so as not to invite an attack from the fledgling, and escorted her down two flights of stairs. Sophie followed obediently, her heavy footsteps a stark contrast to his brisk pace. The exit door was pushed open swiftly and without missing a step. It dumped them into a poorly illuminated parking lot. There wasn't car in the desolate stretch of black asphalt, except for one.

A silver Volvo sat parked beneath a lamp post. The yellow light glinted of the pristine paint and license plate. Washington was stamped across the tin, validating Sophie's paranoia. It was the exact same car she had seen around Temecula the past month, and more peculiar, parked in the driveway of the vacant house down the street. Edward opened the passenger door for Sophie—haste was no excuse for a lack of manners—before circling over to the driver's side and ducking tip of Sophie's delicate nose crinkled when she caught a whiff of a stench indicative to vomit.

"I'm sorry if I puked in your car," she murmured sincerely, and slid into the supple grey leather of the seat. The door shut with a soft click. She had no memory of vomiting, but knew it came with the territory of immense pain.

"No need to be. It was my fault, not yours," Edward replied, and flashed a wan smile. At least there had not been much to clean up: frothy water and a sample of the mess hall menu.

The witty retort Sophie had formed failed to make it past her dry, numb lips. His apathy and her meekness discouraged further conversation. Not that Edward was in the state of mind to converse. Now that she was beyond the confinements of the hotel room, his single objective was to ensure that they made it to Forks without mishap. The stress of this endeavor left little of his charming demeanor intact. Sophie's shy, bewildered behavior wasn't personable, either. Embracing the thick silence, Sophie turned to stare out the window.

Through the full bodied darkness of night and heavy tint of the glass, she could see the undecorated landscape blur past, each snatch as defined as if she were lumbering by instead. Rows of alfalfa and grape vines alternated, the occasional light bulb spilling light onto the entrance of a vineyard. Framed by the windshield, a hazy disk of light rose above the horizon in a pathetic imitation of the sun.

If memory served her well, Sophie reckoned the hotel they left was nestled in the hills of the vineyards and wineries nestled on the northern outskirts of town. Temecula proper was a good thirty minutes away. The two-lane highway leading towards town was a given, but eventually she would have to give him directions. To where remained unknown; she prayed for home.

Yet another question joined the fray of numerous more, each vying for attention. Overwhelmed, she had trouble discerning which to address first. What happened and why seemed most precedent; vital, too. It was an adequate place to take the plunge.

"Uh, could you—could you--" Sophie stammered out before gnawing her bottom lip. It was intimidating to ask a man such a pressing question when she didn't even know his name. That was where she should have begun. Sophie opened her mouth once more to re-phrase her question, but he seemed to have caught on.

"Edward," he said. Out of habit, Sophie turned her gaze from her hands to the boy's face. "My name is Edward Cullen."

Sophie acknowledged him with a nod, and reciprocated. "Nikka."

It was safer than introducing her by her proper name just in case this Edward decided to something menacing. Edward shook his head, a brief smile flashing across his lips.

"Sophie," he corrected so effortlessly, as if he had done it daily for years, "Sophie Lee Nicole Zennick."

Sophie stared up at him in disbelief. Somehow he knew her entire name."How do you know my name?" She asked, voice quavering.

"I know more than just your name, Sophie," Edward interjected with a grim undertone.

"What exactly do you know?"

Her crimson eyes casted a dark, wary sidelong glance.

"I know what happened to you…" To human ears, Edward's words were inaudible. Sophie heard each one perfectly.

"What…what happened to me?" She ventured. The severity the conversation took on gave the elementary question a new angle. Sophie knew something was amiss the moment she regained consciousness. Now it was all going to be put into perspective.

"A drunk driver hit you head on. Your little coupe was no match for his full-sized pick-up truck. Thanks in part to the ingenuity of car developers and your own instinct, most of the damage was absorbed by the car. I witnessed it all. Alas, you did not fair well: deep lacerations, large contusions, internal organ damage, a severely broken leg—"

"I know that!" Sophie cut in. She took a deep breath to calm her temper and arrange the words to the best of her ability. "I know that… I remember that crash… The pain…" Another deep breath, then, "Why is my skin so pale, and my eyes red? How come I am not severely injured? Or…dead?"

She neglected to mention her perfect eyesight (she had to wear glasses or contacts at night), imperviousness to boiling water, amplified hearing, and most paramount: the lack of pulse.

It was Edward's turn to take a deep breath and steel his resolve for what was to unfold. How exactly could it be revealed? The fact was blunt, but there had to be finesse to the delivery. It was clear Sophie was still in shock—dumbfounded and willing to be subservient because of it. There was no way to soften the blow, Edward realized bitterly. It just had to be done and as soon as possible.

"Sophie, you are a vampire." Each punctuated word rang throughout the cabin. Sophie struggled to comprehend.

"What?" Her retort lacked potency. "Vampire? Is that even…" Sophie's words faded to silent skepticism.

Edward nodded, brushed a bang aside, and elaborated."I had no choice but to bite you and begin the change on the side of the road. You would have died before the paramedics or even EMTs could have made it to the scene. I did not want to become---never mind. That is not important." He drew another breath to continue, pushing aside his personal involvement. "You are a newborn vampire, Sophie. First we are going to stop at your house to pick up some personal belongings before we go to Washington. You will be safe there, Sophie. Our house is isolated enough that you will not be able to hurt anyone. I will tell you everything I know and answer any question you may have, but Carlisle will want to speak with you once we arrive home."

Her mind was void of thought, so Edward had to steal a glance to gauge her reaction to this plethora of information. Sophie's face was a smooth, white mask.

"Sophie?"

The girl regained her composure and ability to speak."What will I be safe from?"

"Yourself. You are dangerous to humans now. And even myself. There will be little risk in harming someone if you stay with us in Washington."

"Okay, I'll go. I don't want to hurt anyone, my friends and family least of all."

That was all the consent Edward needed.

Conversation tapered off as Edward focused on the road ahead. Farmland had gave way to sprawling homes barricaded by cinderblocks, moonlight replaced with artificial pools of lamp light. Sophie gazed, morose, at the houses rushing by. In a matter of hours she would be saying her farewells to her family, her friends, the town she had grown to love. So consumed by the sorrow, Sophie did not realize that Edward navigated the route home without guidance.

The town was quiescent as the Volvo glided down the empty streets. No police cruisers trolled. Temecula was quaint and picturesque, with lush foliage and neat, well-maintained structures. It was close to a utopia as far as a small town community was concerned. At least the countenance was perceived to be as such. However, it was a refreshing transition from the large, smog-haloed metropolis of LA or San Diego.

After ten minutes of meandering through the city, the Volvo coasted down a neighborhood street and came to a perfect stop in the driveway of Sophie's home. Edward killed the engine and light before exiting the car. Countless times he had gazed upon the modest two-story house, wistful that it would be the last. Tonight it would be. The days of stalking Sophie were finished. No longer would he feel perverse while he eavesdropped on the more intimate aspects on the Zennick's lives unintentionally.

Sophie peered up at the façade of her home from behind the windshield. The windows were dark; no light leaked from blind slats or curtains. But that did not necessarily mean her family was not home. It was a little after two in the morning and they all should be asleep. Sophie cringed, reluctant to enter the house knowing that she was lethal. While she stared, Edward opened the door.

"Is anyone home?" She questioned, hesitant. Thoughts of harming her family coursed across her mind.

"No. I would assume them to be at the police station. Your car should have been recovered by now and the search for you commencing. It has been three days, after all…" His words fell away as he walked to the front door and unlocked it with keys withdrawn from his pocket. It swung inwards, revealing a dark, vacant interior.

"Three days? How is that—I just left this morning…" Sophie muttered in disbelief. She clamored out of the Volvo and trotted up to entrance to join Edward on the threshold.

Light filtered through the back door, reflecting off the lustrous pale paint and white furnishings. Even in the wake of tragedy it was prim and proper. Sophie crept to the living room, feeling like a trespasser, a thief, although she intended to steal her own belongings. The tinkle of bells caused Sophie to flinch and drop down to a hunch. She whirled around to locate the source only to find nothing. A yowl emanated from her ankles, and Sophie retreated several feet away in a single bound. She had yet to master her new instincts and senses.

A fat grey tabby cat waddled up to Sophie, mewing before twining around her feet affectionately. Issuing a relieved puff of air, Sophie bent down and brushed her fingers across the warm, soft fur. The sound of his heart and the rush of blood was enticing, throat parching, but the idea of feasting upon the small house pet was unappetizing.

"This is my sister's cat," she murmured, replacing the notions of death with those of endearments. "I can't remember what she named him… I know it was a main character from the Lord of the Rings movies…"

"Your room is upstairs to the right, correct?" Edward cut in, subtly implying the lack of haste.

"Oh, right…Follow me…" Sophie ducked in to the small niche concealing the stairs and hiked up them. The short hallway funneled them to the last door on the right, and subsequently a very cluttered room.

Cardboard boxes were stacked around her bed like battlements, a few more tucked away in corners or closet. Clothes lay in the spaces between, occasionally accentuated by a shoe or—if she was lucky—a pair. Sophie nudged an empty box with her toe, face screwed up in deep concentration.

"What was I packing for?" She deliberated to herself.

"You were going to move in an apartment with Serena and Jazz," Edward volunteered.

"Yeah... That sounds about right… So what do you think I should bring?" Sophie's red eyes locked onto Edward for advisement, and she depended on his insight.

"Warm clothes. It is cold on the coast, and even though we are not physically affected by temperature or weather, we at least have to appear that we are mindful of it. While around the humans, mind you. We've got to keep a low profile."

Sophie nodded and set to work scooping up clothes and shoving them into a duffle bag. Once that was full, she dumped each drawer in turn into the largest box, pushing the mass down so more would fit. Content, she taped it up and pushed it aside. She noticed the box whisked away by Edward to be stowed in his car; the duffle too, was taken.

"You can take what ever else you would like," Edward added in after thought.

Taking advantage of the offer, Sophie swept the entire contents of her bookshelf into a smaller box. A grand total of ten books landed with a soft thump atop two shoeboxes full of developed pictures and a photo album. She added several notebooks to the small box before taping is shut. Snagging another cardboard container, she began to toss an assortment of items in it: blank CDs, a pair of gym shoes, a yearbook, pens, a coloring book with markers, a Game Boy with several games, a dozen DVDs, a camera, and a camcorder.

With that box full and taken away, she pulled out an old school bag and upended its contents on a clean patch of carpet. She sorted through the contents and threw half of it back. Most of it was small, important items like two iPods (an old Nano and a new 80GB Classic) with wall and computer chargers, cell phone charger, collection of burnt CDs, laptop with all accessories, and two sets of headphones—all went into available compartments.

Sophie took another backpack and packed away her supply of deodorant and body spray, hair brushes wrapped in accessories, a toothbrush, and her entire make-up and hair product collection. Sophie was not aware that she would not need such items, but habit drove her to pack in blind haste. Lastly, she shoved a plastic bag bulging with hard candy and gum atop the toiletries then zipped the thing up. She also stuck a stash of cash in the front pocket.

It was a sparse collection, and there was little time to pack and stow every single item—as she was regularly reminded by an increasingly anxious Edward. Besides, it was best to take was she truly loved, or needed, and leave behind the rest so it looked as if the room had been ransacked. Sophie shouldered her most cherished belonging: the guitar her aunt had given her. Everything else had been taken downstairs by Edward. Shutting the lights, she ambled down to the living room.

While giving the house a wistful once over the movement of a shadow outside the back door caught her attention. In a flash of brown fur, a large dog lunged at the window, barking and snarling viciously.

"Panik!" She crowed. "I'll come back for you."

Sophie jogged out to the Volvo to wedge the guitar in the back seat. She darted back into the house for one last item. Edward lingered by the front door with house key in hand. He was well aware of what Sophie was fetching—not that the sound of coaxing words and sharp commands combating growls and snarls did not cue him in. There was no time to protest, no time to argue. It was prudent just to allow the girl to take what she wanted.

Sophie emerged from the darkness, a short leash wrapped around her hand. On the other end was an aggressive German Shepherd. Growls continued to issue despite the muzzle encircling his jaws. Sophie situated the dog in the back seat; Edward ventured back inside to unlock the back door. That would keep up the guise that hooligans had broken in.

Door locked and Volvo purring, Edward threw the car in reverse and peeled out of the neighborhood. The car sped off towards the nearest high way, and now only twenty hours and 1300 miles remained.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Didn't read BD or MS, so if my newborn behavior isn't up to par, drop me a message if you feel the need. But I won't be changing anything because: A) it's a fanfic and B) it takes away from my creativity. Plus not everyone experiences/reacts in the same way. Peace, Love, and Donuts!~Avril


	11. Now You're One of Us

**Now You're One of Us  
**

**"The Spotlight Is On."  
**  
The car shook as it sped over the uneven California interstate. Few cars roamed the highway in the dead of night. None rivaled the Volvo's speed. Inside the cabin, it was as still and quiet as a graveyard, save for the occasional muffled whine of scuffing of paws on leather. Less than five minutes into the twenty hour drive and Sophie was already rummaging through the backpack at her feet. Edward knew what she quested for long before she withdrew a set of headphones and an iPod.

A faint sigh escaped his lips. He could not have Sophie withdraw right now, not while he had vital information to bestow upon her. And from what he had pilfered from the minds of her friends and family, this was the first symptom of depression. Or was it? Edward turned away from the windshield, confident of the steady grip upon the wheel, to watch her. She adjusted her body until it comfortably aligned with the chair and selected a playlist along with a moderate volume in which to play it. A sigh laced with resolve escaped her. So this was a routine. Pertaining to what, Edward could not decipher; music spilled across her mind. Shock, she must be in shock now that she had adequate time to digest the grim predicament. He could spare an hour, could he not? There was nineteen or so more ahead of them.

For the next twenty minutes, Edward divided his attention between the road and Sophie, alternating between each at regular intervals. The music was tolerable in his delicate ears only to be magnified within his skull. Such was a downfall of his gift. More often than not, he drowned out the obnoxious tones by reminiscing about his first years as a vampire and contemplating the years to come with a fledging in the family—and how dynamics would be affected. Emmett had been the latest newborn to join their family (excluding Jasper and Alice) and that was well over seven decades ago. His transition had been one of relative ease given his charming, laid-back demeanor.

Although Sophie had proven to be tame and submissive up to this point, Edward suspected it was due to how she was a slave to her emotions; a trait carried over from mortality. For lack of a better explanation: her emotions dictated her physically. Edward lacked viable evidence to this claim; all his resources were second-hand accounts. It could explain why she was not governed by instinct and bloodlust, why the need to kill and feed incessantly was not precedent. It was not a reassuring concept in the least. It fact, it made Edward vigilant. A conspicuous threat could be apprehended.

Snatches of a song drew his attention, the lyrics a tasteful comparison to this situation. Edward listened, intrigued.

_You got a whole lot left to say now. You knocked all your wind out. You just tried too hard and you froze. I know, I know…What to say, what to say… Just take the fall, you're one of us. The spotlight is on ,ahh, ahh. Oh, the spotlight is on, oh… You know the one thing you're fighting to hold will be the one thing you've got to let go… And when you feel the wall cannot be burned. You're gonna die to try what can't be done. Gonna stay, stay out but you don't care. Now is there nothing like the inside of you anywhere? Oh, just take the fall, you're one of us. The spotlight is on, ahh, ahh. Oh, the spotlight is on, yeah it's on… _

Edward sighed and began to organize his thoughts; a plethora of knowledge. Where to start proved difficult, and launching into how dangerous Sophie was would prove tactless. Easing into the topic would be best.

"Sophie," he stated. His words would be easily audible over the music. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she murmured.

"I need to talk to you. Would you mind turning off your music?" Sophie glanced in his direction, reluctant, but in the end paused her music and pulled out her headphones. "You are aware of what you are, correct?"

She nodded once."Vampire…"

"Do you know what that entails?"

A mental tally ran across her mind: garlic, crosses, coffins, holy water and the sun. All false assumptions. Except for the blood. A diet of blood was a stark, concrete reality. Edward shook his head.

"That's incorrect," he mused, mirthless. "As vampires, we are not affected by such menial objects. Garlic, crosses, and holy water will not ward a vampire off. Coffins are what the dead slumber in. Although we are dead, it is impossible to sleep, ever. As for the sun, it does not harm us. Although if our skin is exposed, it reflects the beams, thus making it sparkle. So we have to avoid the sun at all cost…"

Sophie gazed at Edward with rapt attention, eyes alight with mild curiosity. He continued with the list of vampiric attributes: the limitless speed, strength, and stamina. How some were blessed (or cursed, depending upon the mood) with additional abilities. She was surprised to learn that he could read the passing thoughts of someone's mind, thus revealing how he could answer her questions without verbalization. Two of his siblings were gifted with heightened awareness: one of the future, the other emotion. Sophie chuckled weakly at the latter.

Hours passed as Edward elaborated on certain aspects, skirting the most distressing topic. Sophie's generalized questions did not aide his cause. Such as how he coped with eavesdropping on others' thoughts, if her hair and nails would grow back if cut, and whether or not if her body would accept human food as it once did. That last question prompted the taboo subject.

"You're diet will be limited to blood now," he broached.

"I know," she countered. "That is what becoming a vampire entails…"

The concept of drinking the warm, coppery substance did no revolt Sophie as it would have done to a human.

"It is not as simple as you assume. Nothing like the falsities displayed in books and movies…"

Perplexed, Sophie's brows furrowed.

Edward began with the subtle physical differences between an older vampire and a fledgling, such as themselves respectively. Then progressed to control, bloodlust, and insatiable thirst. He censored nothing for her sake—not that you could censor such malevolent truth. Edward divulged with excruciating detail how she would be a slave to her instincts, subject to bloodlust at a moment's whim whether or not prey was near, how the smoldering sensation in her throat would never be completely soothed despite of how much blood she drank.

Highlighted that she was a threat to any human that crossed her path, regardless if it was a friend or family member. Anyone and everyone could be a victim. She had become the epitome of the human predator, the epitome of death. As a result, Sophie would have to be isolated from the rest of the world for the first year and possibly more if she could not reign in the beast consistently. Never again would she be able to interact with society as she once did. Nor would she be able to be with friends or family, ever.

By the time he breathed his last word, three hours had passed. Personal anecdotes had peppered the speech, giving credibility to every claim. Sophie quivered in the seat, face a passive mask. All the information swirled around her head in a tumultuous storm, the words and images horribly synced with one another. Her stomach clenched as if filled with grief. She had not been able to say goodbye to her family, hug them, talk to them once more. Nor would she ever have the chance. And even if she could risk an encounter, Sophie could not bear the idea of potentially slaughtering her beloved. Along with her family, she feared for millions elsewhere.

Sophie curled her fingers into a fist, her knuckles prominent beneath taut white skin, and turned to face the cool window. The overload of information and emotions reduced her to a depressed, stolid state. Without saying another word, she plugged her ears up with plastic and music.

**"Just Take the Fall… You're One of Us…"**

A green highway sign posted the distance to the next town nestled in the Oregon wilderness, along with amenities offered. Edward considered the gas gauge; at the speed in which the Volvo sustained, it was only a matter of time before the needle dipped below empty again. Aside from the car's need, there was a live animal in the back seat as well to take into account. The boarder had come and gone mere minutes ago, along with half the distance and time.

It was about time he stopped for the dog's sake—though the pet had fallen asleep a few hours ago from fatigue. Edward did not want to clean up what ever resulted from his inconsideration. Sophie remained in a brooding, catatonic state so the responsibility fell upon him.

The Volvo coast down the exit road and straight into a dilapidated town; a typical roadside community whose economy thrived solely on passer-bys. There was a single gas station in the heart of the small cluster of buildings. Edward parked at the pump furthest from the store.

"I'm going to get gas and take the dog out for a few minutes," he informed Sophie, even if it was fruitless.

As expected, the girl did not move as he slid out of the car and out into the dreary weather, opened the back seat to rouse the dog, or took the creature (leash in hand) over to a patch of trees a several yards away.

At last, his words penetrated the thick haze of denial cocooning Sophie's rational mind. She realized that Panik had nothing to eat or drink since they had left the house. There was nothing in the car. So taking the money from her backpack, she emerged from the car slowly and walked towards the convenience store.

A jingle of bells announced her entrance. A balding, middle-aged man looked up from the grease-stained counter and ceased scrubbing with an oil-soaked rag. His small, watery brown eyes found Sophie's perfect, ethereal body and followed it with lustful admiration. She wandered up and down the aisles, crimson eyes absently regarding the shelves of snacks. There was not much a dog could stomach, so she grabbed a bag of beef jerky, a bag of chips, and a large bottle of water. Snacks in hand, Sophie ambled up to the counter. Sophie surveyed the guy, nose crinkling at the scent of sweat and gasoline. Thick calluses, dirt packed beneath his nails, oil tattooed in the creases on the palms of his hands; she noticed this as he reached out to scan her items.

What she did not notice was how the tempo of his heartbeat pounded against her temples, how heat radiated off his large body, along with a warm, delicious scent. Not right away. Seconds after the man snatched the bag of chips, Sophie's world narrowed. Nothing existed beyond the realm of predator and prey. Venom rushed to coat her mouth in excess, and she licked her lips, leaving behind a glossy sheen. Every muscle in her body tensed and coiled, ready to spring forward and attack in seconds' notice. Her fingers curled like talons. She inhaled slowly to savor the scent.

It wasn't the most appetizing of blood, but she did not know the difference; blood was blood.

The mechanic turned store-clerk stared at the girl, the piercing crimson eyes unnerving. He took a step back, wiping the sweat from his brow only to leave a streak of dirt, muttering the total. Sophie took a step forward, enticed by the hunt.

In the far off distance, the bells chimed again. Both were oblivious to the notification. Sophie's stomach pressed against the counter, the edges started to crack. An arm wrapped around her chest and wrenched her away. A snarl ripped from her throat as she snapped her gaze to Edward. His arm constricted around her waist like a vice as he dragged her out of the store and to the Volvo. The man stared after them in disbelief.

Lungs full of clean air, Sophie calmed down, and got back in the car with little encouragement. From the back seat, Panik whimpered—the tip of his tail tapped against the seat. Back in the driver's seat, Edward started the engine, peeled out of the gas station, and navigated back towards the highway.

"I almost killed him, didn't I?" Sophie murmured in a remorseful hush.

"You could have, yes," Edward replied, voice hard and emotionless.

He had heard her thoughts, knew of her intentions. Yet he did not prevent it. True, he thwarted her attack, but he had allowed her to get to that point. The newborn was his responsibility. Any death by her hands would be his fault.

"So that's what you meant…by becoming a monster…"

Sophie recalled with breath-taking clarity what transpired, the overwhelming bloodlust. Everything Edward had told her hours before had become reality. In a span of seconds no less. Guilt knotted her stomach. Sophie brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Sighing, she returned to her window vigil.

The second half of the drive resembled the first. Sophie continued to brood—without music this time. An occasional though wafted across her mind. Always pertaining to either the loss of her family or the monstrous encounter she had with her predatory instincts. Despite all that had happened over the past twenty-four hours, she remained deep in denial. She tried to deny everything and replace it with a rational explanation. After a few hours of futile effort, Sophie fell into despair. Even though she appeared composed, Edward knew she was struggling to keep up the façade. Their route went through Tacoma, and with the passing of the major city, only a few hours remained of their journey.

Just outside the metropolis, Edward pulled out his cell phone and dialed home to alert the family of their imminent arrival. Renovations for the newest member were complete. The large room consuming half of the third floor had been walled off so half the space could be Sophie's room; the other half, though relatively cramped now, was still accessable for illicit activities. Alice had made sure the closet had been included, too. New shelves were installed, and--if there had been more time--a new wardrobe would have filled them.

The last few hours and hundred miles disappeared in a blur beneath the tires. Before he knew it, Edward was navigating the streets of Forks along with the highway leading to home. A break in the wall of trees appeared and he expertly navigated the Volvo through it. After trundling down the enclosed road, the forest suddenly gave way to a large, white Victorian home. Edward parked before the front porch rather than the garage. The entire family was awaiting their return and the expansive living room offered the best place for introductions.

Edward got out of the car and went to open the passenger door for Sophie. She leveraged herself out, backpack in hand. She opened the backseat for Panik, who came bounding out, nose immediately to the ground.

"This way," Edward stated, gesturing towards the front door. Sophie nodded deftly and followed.

Her shoes fell heavily upon the wood, her movements slow and leaded. All the while she kept her eyes on the ground. The front door swung inward to reveal a white interior, expensive furnishing of the same pallet. What drew Sophie's eye, however, were six pale faces with varying degrees of smiles. Deities of beauty; Greek Gods personified. That was what her eyes told her. Her nose informed her otherwise: vampire. Six pairs of gold eyes bore into Sophie's cowering frame. Her red orbs were wide with alarm and her body tensed in fight or flight. Stealing a glance up at the other vampires, it appeared that they were equally wary of the newcomer.

Not wanting to incite a negative--or potentially aggressive--response from the newborn, Edward stepped between Sophie and his family.

"I'll show you to your room," he muttered. Curling his fingers around her wrist, Edward tugged Sophie in the direction of the sweeping staircase. Together they ascended the stairs; only one set of footsteps echoed. He led her down the honey-paneled hall to the last door on the left. "Here is your room. I'm afraid it doesn't have a bathroom, but it has a closet and anything else you might need. My room is just across the hall should you ever need anything."

Releasing his grip, Edward opened the door and held it for her. Sophie took a few tentative steps forward.

"The light switch is right here." He reached out for the switch but her voice stopped him.

"Leave it," she mumbled.

"Okay." He did not question her motives.

Sophie pushed the door closed. The last Edward saw of the newborn was her retreating frame glowing softly in the sea of darkness.

* * *

**Featured Song:** "Spotlight" by Mute Math.  
**Author's Note: **See previous chapter's note about newborns. And I know Spotlight was in the movie, but it was just so fitting to this scene. More often than not, I follow my muses. :)


	12. A Lonely September

**A Lonely September**

**"Leave the Rest of the World Behind."**

_sunday? september 7__th__?_

_-morning-  
I can't cry anymore. I have no tears left. Drained, of everything. No more tears to shed, no energy to move, no will to live. I wish I could die, fall into the depths of hell so at least I shall have some peace from this. It eats me away knowing that I am alive, perfectly so in fact, while my family and friends grieve for someone who is not truly dead. If I could I would take all those who did this to me with to the fire and brimstone. I'm in no mood to hate anyone. Anger is out of my reach for the moment. All I can do is grieve and cry-- which I can't do anymore. If I cried at all. My pathetic sobs were all I heard. And that was all I could feel, physically, above the agony of it all. Now I wish I could sleep but I can't even do that now. Stare at the window; that is what I do when I'm not huddled in a ball, crying. The sun rises, peaks, then sets. The room I am in is forever dark. It reflects exactly what I feel. Dark, gloomy, a pool of misery for which I will forever wade through. Sleep. Please, let me sleep! I beg of you!_

_-later-  
No sleep… Nothing… Subdued silence… Dim, heavily warded sunlight… No sleep… No tears, either… Just…nothing… Darkness. That was the same. It's always the same. We are one-in-the-same, darkness and I. If only it would come and envelope me in its embrace. We can share each other's company, the misery and I, for an eternity. Because that is what I have: an eternity. Of this. Unless I end it all. I could do that. Easily so…… Or not… Death for me is impossible. I am destined to spend a lifetime like this. Damn it all. Death has failed me, life is too miserable to continue. I have successfully found purgatory on earth. If hell hath not its fury, then there is no merciful god._

_-night-  
I think I almost fell asleep. I could feel it, so close, yet just out of reach. It's those voices. I keep hearing voices outside the door, in a hallway or something. Several different voices. I recognize one… The two others are frequently in front of the door. But always that same one, every day. I think he waits outside. Does he ever leave? I wish he would. I want to sleep, wallow alone. But I can't. I can't do anything anymore. It's getting harder and harder to dwell on the agony of my loss. Lying in silence, unthinking, unmoving for hours or even days. I've lost track of time. My iPod and cell phone are dead so I have no more music. Moving to charge them is not an option. I don't want to draw unneeded attention to myself._

_-late night-  
I almost cried, again. I almost slept, again. I was almost alone, again. Almost mocks me. I don't like it. I hate it. I hate it all! I just want what little I need!! And I can't even get that… I could…I could go home…if my parents would allow me to return. I can explain exactly what happened. Maybe then I would be able to get what I want as far as this despair. Their suffering would end, too. It's perfect. Except…I can't… Wallowing is all I can, all I want to do anymore… __  
_

There was a soft knock on the door, a sound that echoed loudly in the empty room. Sophie did not stir in reaction. The pencil she held, however, clattered noiselessly to the notebook beneath it. Ignoring the sound, she hunched into a ball with knees pressed to her forehead and sighed defectively. Between each series of knocks, a new voice called to her, repeating her name in a tone brimming with concern.

Was the door locked?

Sophie harbored the realization for days, even once craning her neck to check the brass handle. Though able to see perfectly through the hazy darkness, her mind did not make the connection between sight and thought. Not that she cared whether or not the door remained bolted shut. Apathy and indifference occasionally assuaged the more devastating emotions.

The knocking ceased, as did the revelry. Instead, the doorknob and hinges groaned slightly as they were unstuck from days of misuse and swung inside. Light spilled into the room, racing to fill the shadows with a vengeance. First, she grimaced at the sudden onslaught of light, eyes scrunched shut out of impulse. Then she inclined her head to allow a subtle look at the intruder. White light haloed his momentarily silhouetted frame before diminishing to glow on his white skin and gleam in his blonde hair. Behind him stood an equally tall figure who loomed apprehensively a few feet away. Through slit eyes and slight incline of the head, she gazed at them, hardly registering the distance and how smoothly it slipped away.

"Hello Sophie."

The words were whispered softly, full of compassion and underlying worry. Compulsion too, was woven into his voice. Sophie found herself spellbound, eyes caught up in a smiling face, mind honed on the newest addition to the disembodied voices.

"My name is Carlisle, Edward's father." He used the same soothing tones reserved for nervous patients. Sophie nodded, or attempted to move in the likeliness for one. "Do you mind if I talk to you?"

Without waiting for permission, the eldest Cullen sat comfortably on the bed while leaving adequate space between them. Newly turned--a week old, if that--and ravenous, any threat or misconception she encountered could spell an untimely end for any within range. With Edward and his gift as backup, any intent would register instantly and be adequately dealt with. Though Sophie's stolid demeanor had remained consistent over the past few days. An indication of her nativity and suffering.

"Edward told me what happened." He paused heavily. "Do you remember what happened, Sophie?"

The car crash, waking up in the hotel room to a familiar face, the trip home, the drive up, hours of repetitive explanations. During the most recent days, as the grief slowly abated, she dwelled on it yet thoroughly refused to accept it. Until now. Somehow hearing this from Carlisle made it more plausible. Perhaps it was the compassion and understanding she so desperately needed; there had been no room for such during the trip to Forks. Sophie nodded again, this time more discernable. Carlisle sighed, a mixture of relief and burden.

"I do trust Edward explained everything in detail." Again, she nodded in reply. "Do you have any questions?'

A different silence filled the air, heavy with unspoken words. Sophie contemplated silently as Carlisle waited patiently. Edward stood unobtrusive yet ever watchful. He could hear her thoughts stirring, replaying the conversation that took place in the Volvo. Obvious questions came to mind.

"Will I be able to go back home?" She asked in a murmur. Carlisle shook his head, smile absent but still kind.

"I'm afraid not, Sophie," he answered. "To the world you are dead; a funeral service has already been held in your honor. Your friends and family will grieve your loss as you grieve theirs. It is one such burden of becoming a vampire."

Sophie did not ask why in rebuttal. A particular snatch of conversation surfaced as the word "vampire" echoed in her head: how dangerous she had become. Not just the year spent as a fledgling, but for the entire existence hence forth. Even if she could return back to her friends and family well conditioned there was always risk. A risk she could not stomach the thought of taking.

Carlisle's soft melody of words disturbed her revelations."I know how much you miss your friends and family, Sophie. Human or not, the emotions are the same. In due time you will find the pain lessening and come to find the love and warmth of a new family. A different one, but a family none the less."

His smile returned. Sophie felt his optimism imbue her and battle against the despair. In the few moments spent in Carlisle's company, the depression eased somewhat, enough for her to push up into a sitting position. Albeit her head remained bowed, eyes staring through the hands clasped in her lap.

"A more pressing matter must be addressed."

Carlisle's eyes combed over Sophie's newly exposed face, taking in not the sheer beauty of her white countenance but the deep, current-colored circles under her red, glassy eyes. He knew for a fact that hunger ravaged her body and mind, subdued only by denial and grief. Like a ticking time bomb--menacing, unstoppable, indiscriminate with victims.

"You need to feed."

From the statement rose a skeptical look on Sophie's otherwise stolid face.

"On what?" She ventured.

"As the society accurately depicts, a vampire's natural prey would be humans. We are different; we prey on animals. A 'vegetarian' lifestyle so to speak. Edward will accompany you until you are comfortable with hunting. After myself, he is the most experienced."

Her gaze flickered in his direction but she never managed to look past Carlisle. Whether or not she liked Edward, the authority in Carlisle's voice compelled her to do as he asked, also cementing in her brain the truth: that she was a vampire and not just a hostage kept by a pack of deranged psychos.

"For your sake and for the sake of others you should go soon," he added with a sense of urgency.

"Okay," Sophie murmured.

"Do you have any more questions?" She shook her head and a tassel of hair fell in her face. Carlisle brushed it away with a father's warm touch.

"It' nice to meet you, Sophie, though I wish it was under better circumstances." He stood and lingered at the foot. "If you ever need anything, just ask Esme or myself. We are happy to have you in our home. I hope you feel better, Sophie."

On the way out, he acknowledged Edward, who remained behind long afterwards. Sophie sat on the bed and looked upon her situation from a different angle. Emotions remained the same, just less intense and self-destructive. This was more or less like all the other deaths in the family, as far as the process went anyways. So it would all ebb away with time; how much was uncertain. What was certain though was that her life had taken a drastic change, something that would take time to adjust.

"Sophie?" Edward called out to catch her attention. He was rewarded with a waiting look. "I'll take you out tomorrow morning." She nodded in understanding.

He remained a few seconds longer before leaving her be for the night's remainder, shutting the door. Instead of standing sentry in the hallway, Edward spent hours in his room, fending off Alice.

**"I Am a Vampire. Have I Lost My Fangs…?"**

Was it dawn or shortly after that found Sophie peeling back the curtains to expose the outside world? A monochromatic layer of clouds stretched across the sky from one tree-lined horizon to another. Sunlight filtered through, the warmth diluted, the intensity dulled. A fine rain misted to the ground. Sophie gazed stoically with her arms wrapped around her slender waist. With the curtains now gone, she was able to the discriminate, roughly, the time of day. Morning brought with it the promise of a hunt and the initiation to a new lifestyle.

A vampiric one.

With a heavy heart and sigh, Sophie watched the landscape lighten progressively one shade at a time as the sun crawled up the sky. Morning officially dawned when a sliver of yellow disc peeked over the treetops.

Sophie walked across the room and stood in plain view of the doorway. It had to be mid-morning, and some one should have fetched her by now. She anticipated a knock or announcement of some sort, weight shifting restlessly between feet. Hunger constricted her empty stomach like a noose so abruptly she clutched at it in alarm. Sophie attempted and failed to ignore the burn creeping up her throat. A week of not eating would have produced this, but the intensity was not something she had felt before. Her restlessness redoubled and eroded her patience.

On a whim not fully her own, Sophie grabbed the doorknob and wrenched it open. She inhaled sharply to quell both the rising hunger and newfound anxiety of leaving seclusion. An unknown force propelled her into the hallway. Instincts drove her to sustenance, which she knew could not be found indoors. Sophie's hand lingered heavily on the door handle and towed it as she took a step forward. The door glanced off the jamb only to gape open a few inches. With the assurance of a hasty retreat, Sophie pressed forward, shoulder brushing against the wall.

Edward ascended the last stair and paused on the landing. To his raw surprise he found Sophie creeping down the hallway, a very animistic quality to her stance. He had not expected her to willingly leave her room even when hunger became the driving force. His most recent hunt, which had been earlier that morning, readied him physically and mentally for the task ahead. Fledglings were dangerous, starved ones especially, and Edward could not afford any vulnerability.

"Good morning," he greeted with a warm smile. Sophie's back stiffened, body tense. Her red eyes combed his body and face, taking in the finer details for the first time. She noticed that his eyes were not black and hard, rather a brilliant ocher smoldering with friendly warmth.

"He-hello," she murmured in reply. Much to her distress the smile disappeared from Edward's face. Hunger scorched the back of her throat, reminding her of the dire need to feed. The absent smile no longer seemed prevalent.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Baser instincts allowed Sophie to push away her vulnerability, the whirlwind of emotions and reservations, and follow Edward down the stairs. The lower level was quiet and appeared to be empty. Though her other senses belied what her eyes told her. Outside the rain had ceased, making the air cool and still. Sophie shuddered beneath her thin clothes, but not from the cold.

Her senses were assaulted by a sudden onslaught of stimuli. Sophie heard the leaves whispering against one another in a slight breeze, saw the moisture beading on the foliage, inhaled the scents of wet soil and fragrant flowers. From her location on the porch, she learned every intimate detail of the forest surrounding the house. Edward drew away, luring Sophie towards the trees. Reigning in her instincts, she trotted after him.

Edward paused before the thick wall of foliage, unzipped the jacket he wore, and handed it to Sophie. She took it without question and pulled it on. They were traveling beyond their property and into neutral territory where the wolves occasionally roamed. His scent would mask her own, so as not to alert the wolves to a new arrival.

It felt like it had taken hours to trek several miles into the forest, but it was only a matter of a half hour at the pace Edward led Sophie. She had to pick her way through the underbrush and low hanging branches for there was no marked trail. Edward was nice enough to clear most obstructions. His mentality for traveling this deep into the forest was simple. The farther they were away from any mark of civilization (houses and roadways primarily) the less likely she was to harm someone in the throes of bloodlust. Well, except for him that is.

He paused in a small clearing created by a few trees that had been fell from lightning, and Sophie skidded to a stop a foot behind. She had been jogging to keep--a much more graceful gait for her than walking. While walking she had faltered, tripping over upturned roots, rocks, and her own feet.

"Stay here," Edward instructed her before disappearing into the woods once more.

Sophie nodded absently, eyes roving her new surroundings. It was eerily silent; all the wildlife she had heard earlier on no longer making their presence known. She had a feeling it had to do with her. Prey was still the moment they caught wind of a predator.

A patch of leaves began to rustle as they were disturbed. Sophie rounded and dropped into a crouch, a low growl in her chest. Edward reappeared, though his presence did not quell the warning. It changed pitch from defensive to predatory. It came as no surprise to him as her singular thought shifted, too. Edward clutched the scruff of a large hare, who bleated frantically as is fruitlessly clawed at the cold marble fingers holding it hostage.

Sophie stared raptly at the creature and licked her lips. The erratically racing heart, the warm scent of the blood, the fear-constricted eyes, each sense was honed on her prey. Edward snapped the rabbit's neck in such a way its body was paralyzed but the organs still functioned. He tossed it towards Sophie, watching her lurch forward with inhuman speed. She caught the rabbit and a second later sunk her teeth into its fur.

Blood rushed into her mouth and flowed down her throat, soothing the burn. Her hand curled around the small body so tightly bones began to break and the pelt punctured beneath her nails. Blood flowed out of those wounds too, taking away from the initial bite. Sophie gulped down the tart, coppery liquid, and she suddenly felt energized and intoxicated from the adrenaline coursing through the system.

When the blood ran dry, Sophie dropped the carcass and crouched low to the ground. Her irises remained blood red and vibrant with bloodlust as she focused on Edward, another growl in her throat. She charged forward, though he was not her intended target. Edward leapt aside before Sophie crashed into the forest and out of sight. With a resolute demeanor, he trailed behind at a safe distance. Sophie sprinted through the foliage silently, leaves undisturbed, with ears trained for the signature of a heartbeat. When she came across the tell tale throb, she paused, body still as her senses pinpointed the location.

A herd of elk grazed along side a stream several hundred yards away, a six-point stag standing sentry over his harem of females. Sophie stalked forward and froze like a big cat on the prowl, eyes dissecting each beast in turn. Once her desired prey item was selected, she crept forward with slow, cautious steps until she teetered on the edge of the cover. In a steak of white, she burst from the copse to tackled one to the ground, nails grazing flesh. She overshot and tumbled onto the bank in error, allowing the large cow to scrabble and gain purchase as the rest of the herd bolted.

Snarling, Sophie pounced on the back of the now bucking creature. Her arms wrapped around its neck and crushed the vertebra. Teeth to the jugular followed. Sophie fed voraciously on the elk, sucking the blood so fast it overflowed her small mouth and dribbled down her chin. The elk was slow to die, having a larger volume of blood in its body than a hare. Once dead, the vampire left the carcass for scavengers and pursued the fleeing herd. Sophie caught, killed, and fed upon three more before she felt the bloodlust ebb and the intoxicating rush diminish.

Sophie relished the thrill of the hunt, inhaling the scents of death and blood with a demonic gleam to her crimson eyes. Raw power surged through her trembling frame. Instinct and bloodlust overruled any, and all, rational thought. Sophie had thoroughly become the monster she had refused to accept and did nothing to deny it. Hunger no longer plagued, but she was unsatisfied. She flexed her fingers, remembering how the elk had died so effortlessly in her grasp. More could die just as easily without qualms.

The trees around her rippled with movement. Sophie froze, nostrils flaring for a scent. She dropped into a defensive crouch and snarled as Edward materialized out of emerald light. Bloodlust made her hostile towards her own kind, whether or not they were part of her surrogate family. They were the epiphany of the human predator, and predators were inclined to quarrel, especially when in competition for prey.

"Sophie," he said, pose submissive. "Sophie, it's me, Edward. Calm down. I am not going to hurt you." Her thoughts were easy to read and he found control and humanity stirring close to the surface. Already the bloodlust was loosening its thrall. "You are doing well for your first hunt. Your control is not what I expected it to be."

Actually, it was no better than any other fledgling, but newborns were not his forte. However, his memories served as a reference.

"It's tough, I know. But soon you will be able to overcome your baser instincts…or at least control them."

Slowly, Sophie rose from a crouch to stand straight. Edward's voice had a calming effect on her and lent her the strength to overcome her own demons. The fire in her eyes dissipated, leaving behind raw fear and surprise. Her mind and body reverberated with the aftershock of the hunt as she turned on her heel and ran. Naturally, she recalled every vivid second while she sprinted, the horrid out of body experience. That was how it felt, anyway.

Running, Sophie realized years ago, was the only method cope with life's problems. It was an escape, a futile hope that when she returned home at last they would be gone, as if they never transpired. It held true in some respects. Either the problem ceased, or it granted her the mental acuity to deal with the issue as an adult. If neither came about as a result, Sophie once again turned to running until the former resolved it. That could take days.

Sophie ran through the forest, praying desperately when she emerged everything would be how it should. That is, she was no longer a vampire, rather a human with vivid nightmares. Bushes and low hanging branches caught and snagged her hair and clothes. Unlike before, where she moved with the grace and discreetness of a sleek hunter, she crashed through any obstruction. Instinct and memory drove her forward blindly. Finally, Sophie slowed to a walk and stepped out of the forest onto the lawn.

With a sigh, she looked upon the aristocratic façade of the Cullen's home. Rather than getting lost in the expanse of woodland, a scent trail had unconsciously led her back here. Sophie bowed her head in defeat, knowing now that there was no escape. No amount of running would allow her to evade the inevitable.

A moment later, Edward drew up alongside Sophie, careful to make is presence known so as not to startle her further. The scared, desperate tenor of her thoughts had died down, replaced by solemn resolve. She had reluctantly accepted her fate, the curse he had bestowed upon her. Had he know it would turn out this devastating, this difficult for her to transition, Edward would have left Sophie to die a natural death by his hand as intended. Or, though the chance was slim, continue to was a little too late for regrets, he reminded himself.

Sophie's stoic gaze fell from the house to herself. Caught up in the bloodlust and subsequent panic, she did not realize how soiled her clothes and skin had become. Blood and mud mottled her shirt, arms, and hands. A faint frown appeared on her lips.

"Can I take a shower?" She asked softly.

Edward was mildly surprised by her question, but more so from the fact she actually spoke so soon. Then again, it was Sophie after all, and just because her body changed, did not mean her mentality did.

"Of course." Edward started towards the house with Sophie not too far behind.

Once inside the entryway, the pair was ambushed.

"Hello, Sophie!" Alice chimed, flouncing up with a wide smile. Sophie froze as the girl approached. "I'm Alice. It's nice--"

"Not now, Alice," Edward cut in, his voice telling her everything words could not. Alice placed her hands on her hips, the smile absent form her angelic face.

"What do you mean 'not now'?" She rebuked.

"Now it not the time for this."

Shaking her head, Alice sulked back to the living room. Even after gorging herself on blood, Sophie was still volatile, and Edward did not want to risk it. And Alice, though friendly, would be a little too much for Sophie to handle at the moment. He led her up the stairs, amused by her reaction to the smallest Cullen.

Sophie stood in the center of the lavish bathroom, her eyes drinking in the details.

The walls were a soft gold and refracted what little light came through the single window. That had been artfully placed above a large porcelain bathtub with a pearly white surface. The sink and shower were made of the same material and all had highly polished silver fixtures. Black towels and rugs accentuated the gold, silver, and white. The motif had been identical the room she had been lead through.

She noticed with each intake of breath, that the scent was less potent than it had been in the room, a scent she had come to identify with Edward. This was his bathroom after all. A towel and a set of clean clothes, which had been provided for her by Edward, were clutched in her hands.

The scent of death wreathed her entirely. There was dried blood on her hands and face, along with a blot or two on the faded grey shirt she wore; a result of her sloppy feeding habits. The intake of blood had sated the excruciating hunger, assuaged the physical discomfort, and re-awoke rational thought; a degree of ration. Sophie had finally come to terms her own death, the fact that she would never see her friends or family again. Most of all she accepted, albeit bitterly, that she had become a vampire.

This was to be home, these people her family. Yet she did not trust herself to speak to those who approached her. Nor did she trust them, no matter how kind they appeared to be. She would need more time to be able to do so, if she allowed it. Her newfound anger and resentment was a blanket, covering those whom she did not even know yet still had connections to the one who killed her. Yet, like the rest of her emotions, it was subdued and kept at a manageable simmer. For now…

Yanking gently on the smoked-glass door, Sophie reached inside the shower stall to twist the knob. Ice-cold water accumulated in her cupped hand before spilling over to the drain. She withdrew her hand and waited. As the water warmed, Sophie studied the image reflected in the large mirror over the sink. White skin and tawny hair she had noticed before. And the dark circles beneath them were lighter as well. Sophie ruffled her hair and, although rain-dampened and rippled from the week spent in bed, found that it was not limp and oily from a lack of bathing. In fact, it appeared perfect, as if it had just been washed, as well as thicker and more voluminous. For a week of not bathing, she appeared clean. Then again, she was dead and her body no longer functioned as it once did.

Sophie wriggled out of the damp sweat pants and t-shirt clinging to her, leaving a pile at the opening to the shower. She stepped inside the stall and into the stream of steaming water. The water hissed when it collided with frigid skin, causing Sophie to flinch. The hypersensitivity of the senses coupled with new surroundings made her a little jumpy.

Water cascaded soothingly down her body and washed away the dirt and blood. There was a row of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash lined neatly on the shelf carved into the shower wall. She read the labels. The brand name had expensive clearly woven into the words but the scent was identical the one she used. It was obvious that they were trying to make her feel as comfortable as possible even down to the smallest details. Too bad it was under-appreciated.

Sophie poured the fragrant liquid into her palm, inhaling the scent before creating a rich lather from it. She followed up with conditioner and a thorough scrub of her body. When the last bubble circled and disappeared down the drain, she sat on the tiled floor until the water ran cold. She stared at her hands, absently digging out the dirt and coagulated blood from beneath her nails while she contemplated what to do next. Leaving the shower meant she would have to interact with them. But she could not remain in here forever. She sighed and shut the water off.

Toweling the water off was made easy by the fact her skin no longer retained it. Her hair, though, would take longer to dry. Sophie pulled on a pair of pajama pants--her favorite pair, which she wore even during SoCal's hot summers--and tied them snuggly around her waist. Another favorite lounge item of hers was pulled over her head. The longer she dwelled, the more unsettling it became that someone seemed to know so much about her without ever meeting or even talking to her. So far, everything had been traced back to her previous life and habits.

To her relief, Sophie found the hallway empty. Before arriving to the relative seclusion of Edward's room, Sophie had been assaulted by a girl that stood a head shorter than her with spiky black hair and an exuberance that would rival any morning news anchorwoman. Thankfully she had been shooed away to sulk, disappointed. Had the circumstances been favorable, Sophie would have returned her enthusiasm--or at least say hello.

She skirted the hallway down to her room, picking up the subtle swish of moving fabric. The door was open so that most of the room was visible from where she stood, frozen. It had been cracked before leaving to hunt…

Sophie stepped over the threshold, eyes roving frantically for a cause. Empty, except for a small cluster of boxes and bags. Boxes and bags full of the belongings she had so willingly packed up. Sophie went over to and knelt beside the nearest box, placing a hand atop the firm cardboard. Thick black letters largely declared this box to be full of pictures and photo albums. Although she doubted nothing of the sort would be found beneath the flaps.

"I moved all your things in here. I hope you don't mind."

The voice startled Sophie and she whirled around to identify who was speaking. She should have known by just voice and scent alone but that would be indulging the creature she was. Edward stood in the doorway, looking down at Sophie almost apologetically. She would have given a spoken reply if she were in the right state. Seeing the boxes re-opened the wound. She nodded her thanks and returned her gaze to the box. Silence descended, thick and uncomfortable.

"Do you want some help unpacking?" Sophie shook her head. All she wanted to was to be alone. Edward heard her unspoken plea. "Alright, I'll leave you be."

The door shut silently at his departure.

Sophie looked around the room to see if anything else had appeared during her brief absence. The closet was open, exposing a large expanse of empty shelves and drawers. A large hard wood desk sat unobtrusive in one corner with the chair tucked away. There was a pile of blankets and pillows on the bed now; the lone pillow she had brought along was lost among the others. Other than that, the room was sparsely decorated in comparison to other rooms. It did not help that the room was easily four times the size of her own back in Temecula, with a closet consuming a quarter of it. The walls, which were painted a neutral color, were studded with outlets and phone jacks. It appeared as if it had not been used either. A spare, set aside for the off chance that someone like her would be brought home.

With a heavy sigh, Sophie undid the tape to the first box, and one by one, removed everything that had been packed inside. She repeated this until each box and bag was empty and set aside. Not too long ago, Sophie would have just left everything in the box and pulled things out when needed. Or if she did bother to unpack, scatter the objects across the room so nothing would have been where it should.

Instead, she methodically put away her belongings in their proper places. Her laptop sat closed atop the desk, speakers flanking either side. All her books, note books, CDs, and other electronics were stored in and around the piece as well. Each item of clothing was folded and placed on the shelves in the closet. Her iPod and cell phone were plugged into the outlet nearest to her bed and rested atop the chair she had dragged over to be a makeshift bedside table. The photo albums and pictures that stowed away for the move were returned in a box, which was then shoved deep beneath her bed.

By the time Sophie had finished, night had fallen.

Instead of sitting in darkness and silence, Sophie tugged on the chain to a lamp--it had been a surprise find having thought only necessities had been packed up--and turned the laptop on. Soft, depressing music floated from the speakers and echoed across the empty expanse. Sighing, she went to the nearest window to gaze out. Through the soft glare she could see the silhouette of the forest beyond. More importantly, the lawn was visible from this angle.

It appeared Panik had been taken care of, too--she had hardly noticed the lunging, snapping guard dog during her short trip outdoors. The porch light spilt far enough that she could clearly see every detail of his black and tan body. A thick leather collar encircled his neck in place of the silver choke chain he usually wore. It could have choked him to death for he was tethered to a tree with a long tie out line. He raced the length of his chain back and forth in front of the tree line, barking at the occupants inside.

Someone appeared from the shadows of the trees, someone Sophie did not yet know. The large, burly figure had a grin on his pale face as he dangled a small rabbit just out of reach of the dog. Panik lunged at him, fangs bared and snarling. He tossed the rabbit corpse over the dog where it landed limply in the soft grass. Instead of going to his meal as most other dogs would have, Panik continued to do exactly what he was bred to: attack. Laughing, the guy disappeared from sight and presumably into the house. Panik repeated the behavior long after the threat was gone.

Sophie prayed the dog would eat. She would not know what to do if he died also. To her relief he tore at the fur to revel the warm flesh beneath.

The music, albeit depressing and mournful in sound, was soothing. It was the kind of relief she sought. She sat on the floor--knees tucked up against her chest and back pressed into the bed--and listened. Night elapsed and soon the sun found her open window once again. It was a fleeting visit. Clouds accumulated, banding together to release their burdens. Rain beat at the windows, and, to her pleasure, no one beat on the door.

The days followed in a similar manner as early September transitioned to mid-month. Except to feed, which was every other day or so, she did not leave her room to interact with her new family. Edward was the only one to talk to her and even then, it was only a few words at most. Other than that, she just sat in her room and listened to her music.

* * *

**Featured Songs:** "A Lonely September" by Plain White T's and "Vampire" by Antsy Pants


	13. Shine Over Shadow

**Shine** **Over Shadow**

**"Stop Following Misery's Lead."**

A wall calendar indicated the final week in September neared its conclusion. Each square was decorated with a bold black "X." Hand-drawn pictures peppered the rows, glyphs only Sophie could interpret. Nestled in the corner of the last square was a house. Four squares over a small hedge stone erupted from the bottom boarder. Almost a month had elapsed since Sophie had been escorted into the Cullen home, scared and bewildered. One month to the exact day she had been bitten and turned to a vampire; the very day she died.

For the entire month of September, Sophie had successfully avoided the entire Cullen clan—with the exception of Edward, obviously. It was an easy endeavor, too. No one dared to approach as she left to hunt, not even the bold, stubborn Alice. It had to be due to the newborn volatility Edward, and later Carlisle, informed her of—Carlisle had reiterated what Edward had gone over in the Volvo. Such was her assumption. In fact, the space granted was a consideration in allowing her to adjust at her own pace. Her tendencies for emotional and mental instability were well known.

Sophie followed a steadfast routine. Upon returning from a hunt, she went straight to the stairs and into the shower, from Edward's bathroom to the seclusion of her own room. It was a simple and effective tactic, seeing how no one ventured to the third floor let alone that far down the hall. Once in her room, dressed and dry, she listened to the same list of melancholy themed song and lazed around, dwelling on her past and current life. Though she found it took an immense effort to recall and focus most of her memories. Until the four walls of the room began to resemble a stuffy prison, and the latent desire to socialize a constant nag. Even with the open windows allowing damp air and bird song to circulate, nothing seemed to alleviate the anxiety.

Instead of retreating to her room, Sophie deviated from her routine one night. The last night of September to be precise. With headphones clogging her ears and music playing softly, she meandered down the grand staircase to the first floor and snuck out the front door. Or what she thought to be a subtle escape outdoors, when in fact everyone in the house heard her departure—newborn clumsiness. Sophie remained cautious until her foot left the last porch stair.

Wet grass squelched beneath her feet as she strode across the lawn. Tether taut, Panik barked at the sight of his owner, the tip of his tail wagging in a welcoming manner. Apprehensive, she approached the shepherd with deliberate steps, concerned for his safety than her own. Sophie lowered herself to the ground to sit just inches out of Panik's range. Ears ironed against his skull, Panik retreated only to stalk forward, and repeated that pattern several times.

It was an improvement. Rather than lunge and snap as he once did, Panik padded forward to tentatively sniff Sophie's outstretched hand. A ghostly smile flickered across her lips. It would be a simple, albeit drawn-out, task re-establishing their relationship. Rebuilding a life, however, would be arduous. Given her stubborn, independent nature, Sophie was reluctant to seek out guidance and advice.

Sophie allowed gravity to take hold and she fell back into the grass. For the first time since her arrival, the sky was void of clouds. Coaxing the volume up, she gazed up at the velvet blank expanse of night, inset with a waxing crescent and studded with billions of stars. Mesmerized by raw beauty, the world faded to insignificance, along with all problems. Sophie picked out charted constellations or traced her own, discerned stars from satellites. Once the sky exhausted its wistful appeal, her mind parachuted back to earth.

Landing site: the contradicting self-conflict that had plagued for the last week or so.

She so desperately wanted to interact with the rest of the family, yet she did not want to give them the satisfaction by approaching first. Nor did she want to appear vulnerable. It was in her nature to triumph over adversity while minimizing her dependence on others. Though it tended to be detrimental—she suffered needlessly longer than what was appropriate. And even if she wanted someone's support, Sophie had no one to turn to. After all, it had been their fault (more so Edward's) that she ended up displaced a thousand miles from home. Why should she reward them and seek out a confidant?

Yet Sophie could not avoid the Cullens forever, or however long she remained with them—a time frame that remained undetermined. Running had proven futile. Denying her most basic emotional needs only seemed to make this existence all the more unbearable; despite how Sophie tried to convince herself otherwise. Perhaps it was time for her pride to admit defeat. The rest of the family appeared to be happy and well adjusted as vampires.

Maybe she could share a portion of that, too. Of course that equated to Sophie approaching the other vampire's first, particularly Carlisle or Esme. Sophie was capable of such. All she needed was a nudge in the right direction or some coaxing. Sophie mulled her options over as hours slipped into obscurity.

**"We're All Waiting For Your Super Nova, 'Cause That's Who You Are." **

The world wrenched back in to perspective when vampiric hands manipulated wood and metal. Panik lunged to his feet in a volley of staccato barks, shattering the tranquility. The only person who sought Sophie out was Edward, so she did not have to steal a glance at the porch. She was also aware that he quite possibly eavesdropped on her internal conversation. So why not use him as confirmation to her suspicions.

Palms firm against the ground, Sophie pushed up to a sitting position and used the momentum to gain her feet. She lowered the volume of music, momentarily engrossed in the song. It fit the mood seamlessly.

_Oh, the night makes you a star, and it holds you cold in its arms. You're the one to whom nobody verses I love you unless you say it first. So you lie there holding your breath, and it's strange how soon you forget that you're like stars. They only show up when it's dark, 'cause they don't know their worth. And I think you need to stop following misery's lead. Shine away, shine away, shine away…Isn't it time you got over, how fragile you are? We're all waiting on your super nova, 'cause that's who you are. And you've only begun to shine…_

A robust breeze tousled damp strands of hair and stole the sigh from Sophie's lips. It was pointless to continue this—this depression. The Cullens had already considered Sophie as one of their own; Alice spent a few hours one day trying to lure her out, repeatedly emphasizing how she was a part of a family and her sister. And this was more or less like the various moves she had made during her childhood, though the circumstances were drastically different.

"There is no way to avoid it, is there," she murmured. Her red eyes focused on Panik.

"I believe not," he affirmed, though it was not a question. "You do not have to go through this alone, Sophie. I apologize for my lack of consideration during your first few days. I should have been more active, not passive, in terms of helping your transition. But now I—we—are here for you, Sophie... "

She shuffled around slowly, crimson orbs honed on the door behind Edward. The movements and faint chatter of the coven were audible. Sophie was still apprehensive and reluctant, and Edward was well aware of this.

"They're waiting for you, Sophie. Your family wishes to be properly acquainted with its newest member," he added, flashing a reassuring smile.

Sophie sighed in defeat and nodded her compliance. She trekked across the yard to the porch steps with swift, fluid steps. Panik whimpered and strained against the rope keeping him anchored to a tree. Pausing before the door, Sophie inhaled a deep breath. Edward hovered alongside her, hand resting upon the bronze handle. He awaited her consent to open the door.

Sucking in another rain-saturated breath, Sophie steeled her resolve and murmured, "Okay."

Following Edward over the threshold into the house was reminiscent of the night of her arrival. Instead of veering off towards the stairs and subsequently the sanctuary of her room, they meandered through the living room and into the family room.

The Cullen family lounged across several cream hued leather chairs and couches, appearing graceful and impeccable in such a leisurely state. Sophie often wondered if it an innate ability or some feat that had taken time to perfect; she remained clumsy in all motions except hunting. Tactical, Edward chose not to thrust Sophie into the center of attention—or the room for that matter. The poor girl did not need the added stress. He positioned himself in the gap separating a loveseat from the couch. Incidentally, Sophie drew alongside to stand mere inches away—the closest she had voluntarily gotten to him.

"Sophie," he began, canting his head to look down at her, "you've already know Carlisle and Esme." He motioned to the parental couple. She gave a swift dip of her chin, allowing herself to steal a glance at the four relative strangers fanned out around them.

"This is Emmett." A large, burly vampire with dark, curly hair consumed nearly two-thirds of the quaint loveseat. The wry smirk he wore belied the initial intimidation.

"Heh, so she is real. And here I though Edward just made you up," he commented with a snicker. Edward chose to ignore his brother.

"Rosalie."

Not much could be seen of the female sitting next to Emmett except for the top of her blonde head, and the golden tresses that feel from it. A large fashion magazine hid her face. When Edward called her name, Rosalie looked up from her article with brows arched in skepticism for a brief moment. She issued a dismissive huff, and adverted attention back to text.

"Don't mind her," Emmett added, throwing an arm around Rosalie's shoulders roughly. "Rose doesn't like to share the spot light." A piercing glare and resonating smack followed the remark.

"And I believe you have had the misfortune at meeting Alice beforehand," Edward mused good-naturedly. Alice poked her tongue out just like the petulant child she could be. A small, singular laugh escaped Sophie.

"It's so nice to finally see you out of your room, Sophie! At first, I thought Edward was keeping you all to himself. And he told me not to treat you like a pet," Alice chimed with a brilliant smile. "Anyways, it's great to see you. I do hope you come out more often. I don't know how much longer I can go without seeing my sister, or showing you the clothes I bought you."

Edward rolled his eyes in mock exasperation.

"Of course," he muttered. "Next to the clothes fiend is Jasper."

Jasper nodded in acknowledgment, pushing the honey blonde bangs from his eyes afterwards. Sophie was mesmerized by Jasper, and a sense of déjà vu overwhelmed. There was something about his golden hair, facial features, and overall persona that made her suspect she had met him before. Perceiving the influx of emotion, Jasper whispered a quire in Alice's ear. She murmured back to ask Edward.

"It's nice to meet you all," Sophie murmured.

"Sit down!" Alice encouraged, flailing her hand towards an empty chair. "I've got a few questions for you."

"Yes, it would be nice to get to know you better, dear," Esme added.

Sophie complied, and sunk into the nearest chair, legs tucked up. Edward stood behind the chair, hands resting lightly atop the leather in what could be said as a possessive manner.

"So, Sophe, how you likin' life as a vampire?" Emmett questioned with a grin.

"I don't know. I really haven't gotten the chance to experience anything," she replied, honest. Thought she would not rant about some aspects she found irksome. Not so soon, anyways.

"Looks like we've got some work to do. I'm sure Edward only told you about all the horrible things becoming a vampire entails, and probably forgot all the fun things you can do. Do you like sports?"

"A few of them."

"How about mischief?"

"Yes." The very edge of her mouth curled upwards.

"Perfect. See, there is more to it than just death and rules. This life is what you make it. And if you're anything like me, it will be fun."

* * *

**Featured Song:** "Shine" by Anna Nalick


	14. Blood Watched Part Three

_Blood Watched_  
-A Twilight Fan-Fiction-  
**  
Part Three:**  
_Werewolf_

**Chapters:**  
-Blood Red Summer-  
--Apocalypse Please--  
---Return of the Harbinger---  
----Seven Minutes in Heaven----  
-----Back to California-----

* * *

**Author's Note: **Here be the wolf section courtesy of my partner in crime, Serenity. Just for clarification, this is an alternate tangent akin to part two. So enjoy! Question, comments, criticism, and concerns are welcomed!


	15. Blood Red Summer

**Blood Red Summer**

**"****In a Pain That Buckles Out Your Knees…"**

The sun was harsh, even through her closed eyelids; they glowed red against her eyes. There was a thudding on the front door and she heard a voice calling her name. Her cell phone was buzzing too.

She rolled over, expecting to feel pain again but instead…nothing. It was wonderful, the burning gone, the rolling ache vanished. She was naked, somehow, but that hardly troubled her for the moment. Instead, she grabbed her bathrobe and pulled it on, tying the knot with uncharacteristic tightness. Her clock read 1:43 pm. Cursing, she wrenched open the door.

Jazz stood there, fist raised to pound again. Shock kept her from doing so much as greeting him, but he saved her the embarrassment.

"Finally! Goddammit, where have you been?"

"Asleep. Why?" On a second glance, he looked haggard, tired and frantic beyond belief. Dread rose in her throat like vomit.

"Sophie, she got into a car wreck last night."

"What? Is she alright?"

"Hell if I know. Hell if anyone knows. She's not at the crash site, but there's blood everywhere, her blood and enough to paint this room--"

"What do you mean she's not at the crash site?"

"Meaning her car is there, the other car is there, the other driver is there, but she is not!" he explained impatiently. "We've been trying to call you all morning!"

Serena did not reply, still struggling to wrap her mind around his words. So focused she was on the simple comprehension of Sophie, the indestructible, wild deviant, hurt, the she did not hear Jazz start to speak again.

"Serena!"

"Hmm, what?"

"Has. She. Called. You?"

"I… I don't know…" She glanced uneasily towards her bedroom."Hold on."

Slipping off to her bedroom, Serena picked up her phone where it had fallen two nights ago. A call from Julio, a call from her mother, four calls from Sophie's mother and eight calls from Jazz himself. With a small start, she realized that her hand was shaking.

"Well?" Jazz demanded from the other room, inviting himself into the bedroom doorway.

"No," she whispered, flipping throughout her various text messages, trying to figure out when the last call from Sophie had been. Friday night. "There's nothing."

There was a thud, then a curse: Jazz had punched the wall. There was a moment of silence.

"Go shower and get dressed. You're coming with me; her mom's a wreck."

For a week, they looked for the body. For a week, they found nothing. The investigators, in their professional opinions, said that there was no way she could have survived having lost that much blood. There was a slight, highly unlikely chance that she had crawled out of the wreck and wandered off, but there would have been tracks and marks and, eventually, a body. Her purse was still in the car, ruling out simple robbery or ransom. Perhaps some perverted individual had removed the body from the car, perhaps for necrophilia purposes. They refrained from voicing that theory around the mother, however; far too graphic for her grasp.

For a week, every night, Serena dreamed of being trapped inside a monster, of stalking the streets of her own neighborhood and beyond, killing indiscriminately, feeding on the surplus of fresh meat, straight from the familiar bones of the human anatomy. For a week, every morning, she was picked up by Jazz, driven over to Sophie's house and stayed with her mother, taking along her textbooks and laptop; her professors, mercifully, had sympathized with her situation and allowed her to miss class, after taking her previous work into consideration.

The police yielded nothing, and Garrett Zennick decided that it was time to go ahead with a funeral. Jazz was in denial and the house echoed with argument regarding the service, at the end of which the younger man stormed out of the house; he did not attend the funeral.

The actual ceremony was held in her mother's church. Music murmured softly in the background, but it did not obscure the sound of anguished weeping, made all the worse by the fact that there was no body. There was nothing to see, nothing to let go of, nothing to even prove that Sophie had existed except for a photograph on the alter.

Serena attended with Julio beside her. She sat in the second row, in the corner, away from the family, eyes frozen on the picture, unseeing, unbelieving. She shed no tear, spoke no words, even when Garret pulled her into a gruff hug, and Rachel clung to her daughter's friend, weeping into her shoulder. Serena rubbed her back, giving what little comfort she could. Luke, Milo and Maxwell were there also, silent and solemn, pain showing clearly on each of their faces, even though Luke still found it in himself to glare at Julio. Serena did not attend the meal at Sophie's house, did not respond to the reassurances and sympathies. She told Julio to go, to come back for her that night.

The church was quiet and empty that afternoon and the sun slowly faded into the west and stopped illuminating the windows and sight soon relied completely on the artificial ones lighting up the cross on the raised platform.

Serena was not a religious person, and never had been, despite her upbringing, and she knew that she had no rational reason for being there. But there was somehow some comfort in being there, the place that Sophie had whined and complained about for years. Serena herself had sometimes been dragged to church with them if she had spent Saturday nights there. But she still felt numb, unbelieving and she had not yet shed a tear. Her hands trembled, her chest tightened and she felt as if a monster was trying to tear its way out of her body, but no tears. Her first protector, her primary defender, her best friend, would never again walk through her apartment door, never again sit on the bed with her guitar, cursing whenever a chord wouldn't fit.

Serena bowed her head, and pushed her palms into her closed eyes.

**"So Destined I Am To Walk Among the Dark." **

It was happening again. The nightmare. The same one. They had only intensified after Sophie's death. They had only gotten more vivid, more bloody, more violent, more frequent. She felt as if her heart were rising out of her chest, spreading out to engulf her body. A black parade of memories waltzed across her mind. Her stepfather and mother, the beatings, the fights, the school systems, the funerals. The meeting she had had with Sophie's weeping parents not two weeks ago.

In the dream, her body convulsed. She felt as if a beast were clawing its way out of her chest. She began to twist and strain, felt her body rearrange itself and grow. She looked down at herself and saw white paws. The room, her bedroom, felt constrained, and she suddenly felt the desire to run. Her senses sharpened, and the world hit her like a set of knives. The couple in the room next door were at it again, and the rough sounds of passion echoed like gongs in her head. She could smell the decay from the alley below and hear the conversations of the people on the street. She could feel their hearts pounding in their chests and suddenly, she grew hungry.

The window, which was always open now, was hardly an obstacle, or the three story drop. She started running, sticking to the back alleys.

There was a drunk passed out in one alley, but his reek kept him safe and her moving on. Then another scent caught her nose. A stench worse than anything she'd smelled before, and she sneezed to rid herself of it, but it remained, and her already rage fueled body tensed again. Another scent caught her nose: sweet, young and lean. Armed, too. But what did she care? She was raw, powerful, and invincible.

Her sense of smell drowning in blood, her eyes seeing nothing but red, Serena casually gnawed on a femur. A belly full of meat soothed the monster in her chest and she purred contentedly. Then she heard a shout. Looking up, she saw a man looking at her, horrified. A growl tore from her throat and she leapt at him, crushing his throat in her jaws. More shouts. Gun shots. A siren. She wanted to stay. Yearned for it, in fact, but she turned, and ran off the blood from her paws.

She woke up shaking. Her arms were wrapped tightly around herself. She could still taste the blood in her mouth, still hear that young man's breathing grow frantic, his heart stop its frenzied race. She clawed her way out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom.

She caught sight of herself in the mirror. The strange change that had begun to shape her body into muscle before Sophie's death glowed right now, but she was pale and shaking and her eyes were wide and frightened. Something was happening. Something bad. She looked down. There was a scratch on her arm and blood was staining her hands and the sink. Probably from her nails in the nightmare, she reasoned, reaching for the antiseptic. But she didn't believe herself. Not really.

After Sophie's funeral, life returned to normal, more or less. Serena returned to classes the day after, the rest of the band two days later. After that, the only things that really changed for Serena's life on the surface were a sudden decrease in cell phone bill, a lack of visitors to her apartment and a horrible silence into which she began to descend. Three days after the funeral, Jazz stopped by the apartment while Serena was doing dishes and requested that they proceed as planned with the new apartment. She agreed without much thought or feeling. After a brief exchange, there was a moment of tense silence broken only by the sound of running water.

"So," Jazz began in a low voice. "Have you heard from Sophie yet?"

Serena simply stared at him.

"Come on, Serena," he said, leaning towards her against the ledge of the counter. "You're the one she'd call. Where is she?"

"She's dead, Jazz," she replied quietly, turning her eyes away, back to the plate she was meticulously scrubbing.

"Bullshit," he growled, eyes blazing with a kind of sick flame as he mistook her apathy for guilt. "It was planned, wasn't it? You two worked something out and staged the whole damn thing, didn't you?"

"She's dead, Jazz," she repeated, a little more firmly.

"Stop it, Serena!" His fist slammed into the counter with a bang. He grabbed her shoulders, spinning her body to face his. "She was your best friend, and you haven't cried once! Not one fucking tear! If she were really dead, you would be a wreck! Now where the fuck is she?"

It was curiously surreal, she thought vaguely. She could hardly feel his thumbs digging into her shoulders, though she could see his knuckles turning white from it. She felt no emotion for him, all of it numb. All but one. Out of the terrible blankness, she felt anger, an anger so potent, she felt her vision blur and her hands began to shake uncontrollably. Something in her eyes perhaps made Jazz release her and take a step back.

"Get out," she whispered, threat palpable in her voice.

Jazz glared at her, backed up slowly toward the door. "She's not dead," he muttered. "She's not… She can't be… She's not dead." The door slammed shut behind him, but Serena took no notice of it, turning back to her sink and dirty dishes. She tried for a moment to continue, but found that she could not.

Serena's eyes drifted closed and she tried to suppress the burning in her mouth, the trembling in her limbs. The plate that she held tapped against the metal sink in harmony with her hands. They stilled for a moment. Suddenly, the plate flew against the far wall; she could hear the shatter. Jazz's glass hurled through the air after it.

With deep, shuddering breaths and eyes still clamped shut, Serena slowly pushed the burning down and stilled the shaking. Soon, the cold numbness returned to her chest and she opened her were twin dents in the wall, but Serena could not bring herself to feel upset, or even to care. Without expression, she reached for the broom.

Jazz's fingers had left no bruises.

* * *

**Featured Song:** "Blood Red Summer" by Coheed and Cambria


	16. Apocalypse Please

**Apocalypse Please  
**

**"Renegade." **

Sam stood and stretched, beckoning to Jacob as he did so. The younger wolf bounded up to him, dressed only in a pair of sweatpants. "Yeah?"

Sam sighed, trying to find words for what he wanted to say, to explain. "Well, I've been watching the news. I think we have a problem."

Jacob raised his eyebrows and his grin widened. "Bloodsuckers break the treaty?" His eyes sparkled in anticipation.

Sam smirked. "No. But maybe something else to keep us busy." A troubled look passed over his face. "Last night, running patrols, I heard something, over a huge distance. Like when we re-tested at 800 miles. But a bit farther. And all of us are accounted for."

"Hmm…. I wonder why I didn't hear that."

"We were pretty busy," Sam allowed. "But I happened to hear it in a flash of silence when we were all concentrating on the hunt. It was a woman, screaming. But she must have been wolf at the time, and that's why I was worried. But when I checked again, near dawn, and I couldn't hear it."

Jacob had gone serious. "Alright. And you want me to track this woman?"

"We don't have anything else going on. And besides, no one else here is dominant enough to take care of a new wolf, and I can't leave."

"Any idea where she is? I mean, a lot of places are over 800 miles away."

Sam laughed. "Good point. South, I think. But, you can just watch the news in San Diego. Giant killer dog running around. Death toll at 15. And blood hounds and DNA specialists totally thrown. Because the dog DNA is very not dog and the trail is totally gone."

Jacob gave a low whistle. "Damn. Alright, when am I going?"

"Tomorrow work for you?"

He smiled. "Perfect."

**"The Next Chords Stuck are Fault and Failure."**

Tonight was no different from every night since Sophie's death. It began as the normal nightmare, being home with her stepfather and his friends, the fighting slowly escalating. She was struck, hard, but it didn't hurt anymore, though she could see the blood staining the floor. She felt only anger, and an incredible surge of power to her limbs. She felt them change and contort, felt her mouth peel away to expose fresh grown fangs. She climbed to her feet, still asleep in the throes of the dream. Somehow, she squeezed her massive body through the open window and jumped the three stories down to the ground, running through the streets.

A wealth of sight, sound and smell greeted her acute senses. The pounding cacophony of the city seemed a symphony and she, the hunter, was its master. But there was a note to it that had been invading her realm for many nights now, a horrible discord. The wolf snarled and dropped to a stalking crouch. It had had enough. She would remove it. The smell was faint and the trail moved without any purpose, it seemed. But then she picked up on the other scents: blood, death, fear. She was not the only hunter.

There had been a kill here… The body was over there, a homeless man, reeking of alcohol, stuffed into a bloody trash bag. It would be weeks until someone found him, if they found him at all. And even if they did, no one would care. Not really. But still. This was her territory. Another hunter could not be tolerated; he would have to be disposed of. Repelled by the sick scent of her quarry, she avoided moving too close to the corpse. It took nearly 40 minutes for the wolf to find what she was looking for.

She stepped around the counter, and immediately dropped into a crouch with a snarl. This girl inside awoke with a start and began screaming, but the wolf ignored her.  
A man stood there, cradling the body of a middle-aged woman wearing the dress of a motel cleaning staff. Her throat was slashed open and the man held her to his mouth, were blood was already beginning to stain his lips. He was white, far whiter than even an albino, a white to rival polished marble floors. His features were flawless, godlike, in fact, perfectly chiseled with a kind of old grace one only found in pictures from long ago. He looked up with a smirk, dropping the body carelessly. It flopped like a rag doll.

"So… This is the dog that impedes on my territory. You were the girl, weren't you?" His voice was like liquid darkness, a poisoned sound as golden as his hair. "But where is the male I smelled tonight? A mate perhaps?"

The wolf bristled again, caught up in its own battle as Serena tried to wrest control from the wolf, even as she panicked about her situation. But the wolf broke free, beginning to circle her opponent. Then her ears pricked up and the man stood tall. Sirens.

"Ah…the human law enforcement," he purred, looking thoroughly amused. "Well, we'll have to continue this later, my love." Moving faster than any human should have, he fled down an alleyway.

The wolf/girl froze, then bolted from the sirens. She could hear things, other things now, in her head, faint and far away. The sounds of playful commands, directions, an impression of a dominating force, then something much closer, as if she could hear the thoughts of one very close…

'_Finally… found you. Damn, what a dump this place is. Can't smell anything.'_

She felt this mental invader's footsteps, as if they were her own, caught whiff of her own scent through his nose, could feel her own presence in his mind. Her human mind snapped away from it, dragging the wolf with her, until she could no longer feel it, or the other distant ones. Serena tried to control rising panic, the wolf grew irritated and both ran. The wolf knew the paths, but Serena reigned it in, dragging it back to the apartment, compromising, even as if jumped onto the fire escape, clearing impossible heights and distances.

She saw a streak out of the corner of her eye, a huge shape of russet brown, colliding with her shoulder with a snarl. She tripped, fell, skidded on the pavement, rolled, got her feet beneath her. The wolf wanted to turn and fight, to kill the male who had so insolently dealt with her, but Serena yanked it away, running madly for home. She felt rather than saw her pursuer pounding after her. There it was: the window. She could hear people moving around in the building, the sounds of the television on the ground floor. The male, that intruding presence, was no longer behind her that she could see, but he was still there, lurking somewhere.

Logic kicked in. What if he found out where she lived? If he saw her go in…?

The brief hesitation was enough, and the click of hard nails and the soft thud of heavily padded paws on grimy concrete thundered in her ears and she panicked, hitting the fire escape and running like a demon up the stairs, bending the metal in her haste. She somehow wriggled through the window, turning from the bedroom into the second room. She heard her pursuer clambering up the stairs after her, his bulk an obvious problem, and Serena finally lost control of the monster with whom she was sharing her brain, and the wolf wheeled about to face him, and Serena was stunned with wonder at what she saw.

Too big to fit through the window, the russet brown stepped back and launched toward the window, smoothly turning into a man before he hit the sill, rolled along the floor and lunged again as a wolf, bursting into fur.

Her wolf, however, was not impressed, and bristled, growling angrily in the confined space, aware of the disadvantage. He matched her stance, staring her straight in the eye and she could feel a railing against her mind, a shouting demand to let him in. Serena desperately tried to comply, just wanting out of the body, out of the nightmare. As he lunged, Serena pounded against the wolf, making it hesitate, freeze for an instant as she reached out, trying to feel his presence again in her head.

It worked. The male rammed against her with incredible force, sending her skidding back; it was a miracle they didn't go through the wall.

_'Come on! Change back! Change back!'_

"How?!" she wanted to scream as only snarls ripped out of her throat at him, body struggling against his heavy weight, claws tearing through the plaster, but he seemed to hear her thought and responded accordingly.

'_Think of being human! Think of your own skin! Focus really hard on it!_'

Behind his words was surprise that he could get through all of the sudden and he fought to maintain the connection when she began to draw away from the sheer strangeness of it.

'_Calm down, and think,'_ came the, for lack of a better term, voice, stern and bracing, despite the situation.

Reassured, her breathing began to calm down and she focused on it, on escaping this new prison. This new, but…familiar prison. She had been here before, been in this body before, that the nightmares weren't nightmares, that they were real, she had really killed those people, it was real blood that stained the pavement--

'_Stop!'_ he shouted at her, pawing her muzzle sharply_. 'Come on! I can't help you like this!'_

Serena mastered the new panic with an old skill, counting back from 20, controlling her breathing.

Relief emanated from her opponent, and concern, and somehow, recognition.

_'Good! Come on, now… listen to me, my thoughts, focus on it…'_

He guided her through her own thoughts, memories, nothing fancy, nothing private, just memories of school and work, sitting on Sophie's bed, watching movies on the couch in her apartment--and soon Serena sat, very human, against the wall, arms and legs wrapped tightly around herself. The russet brown male, after making sure she wasn't going to make a run for it, padded back into the bedroom, returning a much smaller, but hardened human, a towel around his waist and a bathrobe for her, turning around so that she could change.

"I know you," she said to his back after she'd wrapped the robe around her naked body.

"Yeah," he said, with a small grin and a flicker of humor as he turned back. "I know you too. But I didn't think it was you I was coming back to hunt."

"Hunt?" she snapped, arms folded tightly over her chest. "What exactly are you doing here? Jacob, wasn't it?"

"Still is." But he managed enough to get the smile from his face. "We heard…about the killings. And we heard other things, screaming, saw various images of the hunts. We knew it was one of our own. Sam couldn't be spared, so he sent me down instead."

"Sam? Who is that? This isn't real…this isn't happening…" Her hands clamped on either side of her head, eyes closed shut, as if she could halt reality by blocking it out. Firmly, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away. Much to her despair, he was still there, solid and real when she opened her eyes.

"Who are you?" she whispered. "What is this? How do I know this isn't a dream?"

He smiled again, but it was bitter. "I can't prove anything to you. Not now. We are what we are. But answers can come later. Right now, we need to get out of here. You need to figure out how to control it, and I need to figure out how you managed to turn and get back so many times."

She gazed at the floor a long time, her expression unreadable. "Fine. When do we leave?"

"Depends. Can I trust you not to run?"

Another pause.

"Yes."

"Alright then. In a half an hour, I'll be down at the entrance waiting for you. Grab some clothes and be there. Or otherwise," he flashed her a brilliant smile. "I'd have to hunt you down again."

Jacob raced down the stairs like a cat, making no noise, but hearing the other people on the floor moving restlessly about their apartments, wondering about the loud crashes down the hall. A smile flitted across his face as he imagined what it would be like for them to see a naked kid running down the hall. He phased back to wolf as he bolted out of the light outside the apartment. His car, and clothes, waited for him in the back half of a parking lot of a small motel he hadn't even been staying in. The keys hidden in the bushes found their way into deft fingers. The trunk popped with a loud click. He dressed quickly, forgoing a shirt in his haste, but tossing his bag in the back seat.

His hand paused before he turned the key in the ignition, and then he dropped it, falling back into the seat, a hand over his eyes.

"Shit," he muttered fervently. "God damn it."

The image of the small apartment came back, of the young woman he had left wrapped tightly in a bathrobe, and his stomach lurched. He felt empty, like he had left something vital with her in that room. It had been all he could do to remain calm, to let his face betray nothing, to keep from staring at her with unveiled wonder. It was one thing to see it from Sam's eyes, or Jared's, or Quil's. But the thoughts and memories did it no justice. Not in the least.

A shaking something caught the corner of his eye, and with a burst of irritation, he realized it was his own hand. Pressing the hand flat against his thigh, Jacob forced himself to think.

He had seen her, barely more than six months ago, and nothing. Pity, maybe. Respect. But not...this. What had changed?

She had, he realized with a wry smile. Grown, gotten rid of anything excess and could now become a werewolf. Yeah, people change. He groaned. Leah was going to be unbearable. And here he was, the person telling her that she had really gone out and killed people. Great timing. Really, really excellent. Well, nothing for it, at least not now. The more pressing problem by far was trying to get a young wolf to the opposite pole of the country without incident. They had always assumed that their rogue would have some manner of control over the phase. He needed advice and Sam would know what to do.

Jacob pulled out a cell phone. But it was Emily that answered, with her liquid voice; Sam was running patrol that night. She said that Billy was missing him, though he would never admit it, and the rest of the pack was missing their second.

"Will you be home soon? Have you found the other wolf?" He could hear the worry in her voice and he felt the smallest pang of guilt. Emily was like an older sister to him and he always hated making her worry, which was something the pack was ridiculously good at.

"I found her. We'll be heading home tonight."

A moment of surprised silence.

"Her?"

Jacob hesitated. "Yeah. Her. Didn't Sam tell you?"

"Jacob, what's wrong?" Emily always was sharp.

"Emily, she..." he sighed. "I don't know. She's absolutely terrified. She had no idea it was real, she thought the phases were nightmares--"

"You imprinted on her, didn't you?"

His silence was answer enough.

"Alright," she said after a moment, voice filled with resignation. "I'll tell Sam when he gets home. Be safe."

"I will," he promised.

"And be careful. We don't want to scare her... the imprint might be a little much right now."

He hung up, closed his eyes briefly and turned on the car. He had ten minutes to be in front of her apartment.

The rabbit screamed around the corner.

Hardly a minute after her attacker had gone, a neighbor knocked on the door, meekly asking if something had happened. No, nothing. Just stumbling around in the dark and knocked the TV over. Alright, well...you have a good night.

An open workout bag stood on the center of the bed, clothes falling haphazardly around the opening. After the dresser had been cleaned out of anything useful, Serena dressed with a frantic speed. Blue jeans, tank top, sweatshirt...sweating...shaking...freezing…burning. She could feel herself slipping into hysterics. Nails dug into clenched fists, drawing blood, skin healing around the impalements. It was horror, movie turned reality, nightmare given breath.

Serena leaned over the bed, counting the length of her breathing, controlling the emotion, mastering the...the what? She could feel something in her chest, now that she was paying attention, something twitching in the pit of her stomach, growling in her chest pushing at the corner of her mind. This is what insanity was, she realized with no humor. She was crazy, certifiably. But what medication could cure this?

Best not to think of that. Focus on the problem at hand. She glanced at the clock. The boy... Jacob... would be back in fifteen minutes. He could help, so he said. She paused, forcing each muscle to relax as she considered.

Jacob could do this too. She's seen it, watched the human unfold from fur, watch fur burst again from soft flesh. If he couldn't help her, then the odds of anyone else being out there with the same problem so easily accessible were slim to none. And this...condition...was endangering the lives of people and she could not control it. Didn't even know how to try. She would go. She had no other choice.

She folded the clothes more neatly into the bag, cramming more into it than most would think possible. Her cell phone and charger were stuffed into an outside pocket. Tennis shoes were tied by their laces to nylon handles. Dark eyes scanned the room for anything else she might need.

A stack of CDs caught her eye. Sophie's music, burned onto sample discs for revision. Tossing an extra sweatshirt out, she carefully packed the cases and whirled around, looking for her walkman. Two minutes left. No time. She turned off the lights as she pushed her feet into a pair of sandals and locked the door behind her. The clock on the microwave read 2:50 am.

The front door had just swung shut when the car screeched to a halt in front of her. Opening the back door, Serena tossed her bag in, before placing herself warily beside Jacob in the front. He gave her a reassuring smile that she did not return.

"How long is the drive?" Her voice was soft, but flat and business-like.

"About 23 hours in this thing," he replied, pulling out onto the highway, sneaking a glance at her in between the beams of streetlights.

Her face was firmly set, and only the arms clamping a sweatshirt to her chest betrayed her tension. Most girls he knew would be in hysterics by now, wild with tears and shock, but Serena was composed and quiet. Jacob wasn't sure which he preferred. Leah had been annoying, but Serena's silence was more unnerving and made his heart ache. He wanted to reassure her, but words seemed inadequate and somehow intrusive on the silence. Physical contact was obviously out of the question; she sat as far away from him as possible in the cramped little car, head leaning against the window, eyes focused on the dark landscape beyond the scope of the headlights.

Hours later, the sun began to creep over the California horizon. Jacob felt a pang of hunger, but with one glance at his passenger, ignored it and stayed silent. At the gas station, they both headed in, making separate purchases of jerky, crackers and water bottles, used the bathroom, and were on the road again in less than ten minutes. They ate in silence. The tension slowly grew. The next gas station at nearly three in the afternoon was only patroned with gas however, and the journey resumed.

Serena was wishing she had brought a book, wishing for her walkman, for any distraction. She didn't dare talk to the boy next to her; she didn't trust her control that far. The horror creeping on the corner of her mind looked for any excuse to consume her, and she didn't dare give it any more thought than absolutely necessary. Instead, she filled her mind with her classes, reciting textbook passages, straining her memory for obscure definitions and scientific names for abnormal medical conditions, thought out her paper (due Friday, no exceptions) in both English and Spanish. At one point, Serena reached in her bag for her cell phone and was halfway through dialing Julio to warn him, when Jacob's voice made her stop.

"Don't," he said, more sharply than intended. "Trust me, you tell anyone where you're going, we'll have people swarming all around us. They'll think you've been kidnapped. We can't afford that kind of attention right now."

There was a moment's tense stillness, before she snapped it shut and went back into silence. Another agonizingly slow twenty minutes passed. Rain from the darkening sky began to patter lightly on the windshield and the soft noise became too much.

"Doesn't the radio work in this damn thing?" Serena growled, leaning forward to look closer at the dashboard.

"Sorry," he muttered. "There isn't a whole lot out here and the rain interferes with the reception."

With a deep breath, she sat back, arms crossed tightly over her chest.

A green sign looming up out of the gloom warned of a fast approaching town, and Jacob risked another glance her way; his smile had been killed long ago.

"You hungry?" Stupid question. Of course she was. Rapid phases, all night running, all day driving, no sleep. Hungry wasn't even the word.

"Yes."

Jacob nodded, looking for a diner. He didn't want fast food, despite the logic of getting it. He wanted a place that he could sit down with her, coax her into talking. A small place with bright, cheerful windows caught his eye and he turned into the parking lot, taking his time. She got out of the car the moment it stopped, leaning against the car to wait for him to come around. The little place was crowded and Serena couldn't bring herself to enter the place by herself.

Jacob stepped around the nose of the car. "Come on."

With the fresh air and the presence of a crowd, her annoyance had vanished and was replaced with unveiled unease, and he stepped closer, taking her elbow with a light touch. She followed, instinctively stepping closer to him.

They were seated by a smiling blond waitress. Glancing around, Jacob and Serena were obviously the only two in the building with skin darker than eggshell. Jacob clung to that small piece of humor as he gave the menu a cursory glance. His companion was obviously focusing a great deal more on it.

"You alright?" he asked, careful to keep his voice down.

She nodded. "Are you alright to drive?"

"Yeah. Just hungry." He flashed her a wide smile. She didn't return it, just looked back at her menu. Another waitress arrived, taking drink orders and dinner orders. Bereft of any distraction, Serena's gaze fell to the table in front of her, occasionally flickering up at loud noises or to watch the people around them.

"So... what have you been up to since I saw you last?" Serena looked up, hardly able to match Jacob's gaze. She shrugged.

"School. Work." She shrugged again.

"Anna really looks forward to your phone calls. It was good that you went to see her last spring."

She nodded. "I enjoy her company."

"Your uncle, Paul, is also pretty excited. He loves kids, but he never planned on getting married."

"He's a good man. He's always very good to me."

The conversation was going nowhere in a fast car. Silence invaded again, a very unwelcome visitor.

The food arrived, two giant cheeseburgers, complete with fries, pickle and tall sodas. Jacob had gone overboard with the sides. A bowl of macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes, mixed vegetables and a bowl of homemade chicken noodle soup were somehow wedged onto the small table. People were casting disbelieving looks their way as cheeseburgers were easily devoured. Jacob's was gone in record time, along with the fries and mac and cheese. Seeing Serena had finished, he pushed the bowl of soup her way. She looked at him, surprised. He cast her another smile.

"You obviously hadn't ordered enough." The crackers in their blue plastic bags slid against her hand. "Thanks." The barest hint of a polite smile touched the corner of her mouth, but it was quickly gone and she focused once again on her food."How long am I going to have to stay in La Push?"

The waitress had come to clear away the plates and was returning with the desert menu at Jacob's request.

His stomach clenched at the thought of her leaving, but he kept the distress from leaking onto his face. "It'll probably take less than two weeks, but I don't know that. We've never had...well, a case like this before. New wolves were always kept under close watch as they developed. I still can't figure out how you factor into the bloodline here. Anna wasn't connected to any of the previous wolves that we know about. We weren't expecting this to happen." He scanned down the list of ice creams and shakes. "What do you want?"

"Chocolate shake, please," she replied, saying the first thing that came to mind, struggling to process the implication of his words.

"Same for me." He shot the waitress a quick smile.

"So...it's genetic?"

"I guess you could say that. But let's hold off on all that. Sam will be able to answer your questions far better than I will."

"Sam?"

"Yeah. He's our... Alpha, I guess you could say. He keeps us all in line."

"'Us'? How many of you are there?"

"Eleven, with you. But you're only the second female. We haven't had a new wolf in about two years, and we weren't expecting any new additions for at least a few months now." It occurred to him briefly that he'd asked her to hold off on the questions. But at least she was talking.

But maybe he'd spoken too soon. The shakes arrived in silence, and an even heavier gloom descended upon the table.

"Have any of you been off the reservation when...it started?" Her voice was quiet and Jacob doubted that any normal ears would have picked the question up.

"No," he answered, speaking low and for once not seeking her eyes out. "Sam was the first, and was alone...but he was still on our territory, and help was...relatively quick in coming. He was also fully aware of the things that were happening...thought he was nuts, but still, fairly in control."

"And everyone else?"

"We all had someone to help us out, to explain it to us, and teach us how to turn back."

So. It was confirmed. She was the only one. The only one who had gotten out of hand. The only one who had committed any serious damage. There was a hot taste in her mouth. She was the only one who had been weak enough to have absolutely no control over it. Fire was coursing down her spine and limbs. The only one who'd had no fucking idea about what the hell was going on--

"Hey!" Jacob snapped sharply, and Serena snapped out of her reverie, and bit back a scream. She saw her own hand on the table blur, the etchings of white fur and hard, thick nails, then his hand, suddenly on top of hers, pinning her to the table, but firmly and reassuringly human. "Focus!"

Startled, she swallowed, willing her mind to think only of his hand, and its proper shape and feel, the skin, not fur. Her shallow angry breaths were forced into deep slow patterns. The burning sensation was beginning to fade, and she could feel his skin against hers.

Jacob was taken aback when her eyes met his, big, dark, and scared. She was shaking, not with the phase but with nerves. She made to stand but he held her wrist fast to the table.

"Hold on," he heard himself say. "Just wait a few minutes to calm down. Stay here, I'm going to go pay. Deep breaths."

She nodded, fists clenched tightly on the table. Squeezing her hand reassuringly, he got up, cornering their waitress for the bill and going to the register. Unable to bear sitting there by herself, Serena grabbed her purse and stood beside him, waiting in line. He put an arm around her, trying to give what comfort he could. She stood there for a few moments, then gently detached herself from his grasp. He made no comment, but he did understand; he was still a stranger, and a kidnapper, in a sense. However, he did not miss the fact that she still stood very close, close enough for him to feel the heat emanating from her body. The moments seemed to drag into eternity but finally they were able to leave, Jacob once again guiding her by the elbow out of the building.

The car felt like a containment cell. Serena had never had any phobias, but she thought she now understood what it meant to be claustrophobic. After the episode in the restaurant, realizing how close such a destructive power was, the car felt...tiny. So small that it would crush her if her form blurred and became large again.

Jacob was worried. He could hear her heart racing, her breathing shallow and irregular, see her hands clenched tightly together out of the corner of his eye. He had hoped to avoid anything to trigger a phase until they were home, but that hope had flown out the window with the question and answer session. Keeping one eye on her, the gas pedal crept farther and farther toward the floor. He wanted to get as close to La Push as possible before hell broke loose. Ironically enough, her control was very good; he'd seen some of the younger wolves buckle under less pressure even two years after their first time. He glanced at the clock. 7:30 pm. It would still be at least another nine hours until they arrived.

"Jacob?" His head wheeled sharply to look at her. "Could you pull over, please?"

Her hand was already resting on the door latch; she didn't dare grab on to it, for fear it would break in her grip. As soon as the car was slow enough to jump out of, she had the door open and was out. He joined her less than a second later, standing next to her trembling frame as she crouched in the grass in the ditch.

Kneeling beside her, staying a careful foot away, Jacob studied her intensely, watching her struggle to bring the wolf under control. Occasionally, her form would blur, then harden again, and she shook as if fighting off hypothermia. Finally she was still.

"Sorry," she murmured, but did not get up.

"No problem. You okay?"

She nodded.

For another long moment, they sat there, then she stood up, Jacob a split second after her.

"Let's go."

Serena turned back to the car, and he followed silently. Before he closed her door, Jacob knelt beside her and rolled down the window manually. She nodded her thanks, and then they were on the road again, chasing the headlights down the empty interstate.

* * *

**Featured Songs:** "Apocalypse Please" by Muse and "Feathers" by Coheed and Cambria  
**Author's Note:** In case you were wondering how the wolves are referenced as individual entities sharing the body and mind, the idea came from how the werewolves in another novel function. The Mercy Thompson Series (Moon Called, Blood Bound, Iron Kissed, and Bone Crossed) by Patricia Briggs is that novel. If you like werewolves--or everything about Twilight--I strongly urge that you read it! Peace, Love, and Donuts~Avril


	17. Return of the Harbinger

**Return of the Harbinger **

**"Welcome to Forks and La Push..Again…"**

Jacob was exhausted, and he knew it. He hadn't slept at all in about 48 hours, and hardly any at all before that. He had expected to be able to hunt the nights and sleep the days in his car, and had only caught a few hours of sleep at dawn the day he arrived in San Diego. But that plan had gone out the window when he'd caught his quarry on the first night. And so, the pair had driven since then. Fast phases and tension and realization and only one decent meal had left him drained physically, mentally and emotionally. But he could not bring himself to pull the car over or request to change drivers. She needed him awake and aware and he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep if he tried. The digital clock on the dashboard blinked 4:47 am in a soft green light.

Serena, too, was awake. She didn't dare close her eyes, not now. Her sweatshirt was being worn now, for comfort rather than necessity. The window blew cool, damp air through the car, keeping the claustrophobia at bay. The silence was impenetrable, so thick she felt as if she could hold it in her hands like an object instead of an illusion.

A cell phone buzzed in Jacob's pocket and less than a second later, it was flipped open and to his ear, faster than a normal eye could follow.

"Yeah?"

Serena could hear the response faintly over the speaker.

"Where are you?"

"Less than a half hour from the border."

"Are you going to drive in, or run in?"

Jacob glanced her way.

"I was planning on driving. I need to get my car home anyway, and running might not be the greatest idea."

"I see. Where is she going to be staying?"

Jacob glanced at her again. "We haven't discussed it yet. I was just going to take her back to my place; we're both beat."

There was a long moment's silence, but she could still hear soft breathing on the other line.

"Alright. See you in awhile. Quil and Embry will meet you on the borders and run you in."

The phone clicked shut.

"Um, you are okay with being at my place, right? I didn't want Emily to have to make up a room or anything… she's probably asleep." He sounded awkward and apologetic.

"It's fine," she murmured. "Will I be okay to sleep?" She risked a frightened glance at him, then dropped her eyes to the road again.

He sighed, wanting to reassure her, knowing that a lie would be detected immediately. "I don't know," he finally admitted. "But here, we can deal with it. There will be people around who will keep anything from getting out of hand. Nothing will happen. You have my word on that."

She nodded, then resumed her quiet vigil.

The car drove diligently on, a lone light surrounded by darkness; not even the stars were out, veiled by thick clouds. A little green sign by the road announced that they were entering the La Push Indian Reservation and Jacob saw two figures emerge from the gloom on either side of the road. There was a sharp intake of breath beside him, but not one of fear. For some reason, he felt a surge of pride and a smirk graced his features. Inside, the wolf purred; he was bringing home his mate. The car slowed to a stop.

Embry loped up to his window, his spotted gray coat almost black in the night. He lowered his head to look in the window at Jacob's passenger and his great black lips curled back in a wolfish grin. Crouching low to the ground, he phased, keeping low so the car door preserved modesty, what little he had.

"So this is the problem child?" His grin somehow managed to stay cocky despite Jacob's glare.

Serena's expression, too, darkened and she met his eyes defiantly. "So this is one of the other dogs?"

Embry's smile broadened. "Spunk. Nice." He looked back at his wing leader and held up his hands in mock defeat. "Sorry, only having a little fun. Sam said for us to take you guys in."

"So I heard," Jacob growled. "Go back to wolf. You're easier to handle when I can't hear you talk."

The naked man laughed. "Touchy. Must be tired." Quil barked his agreement and with another laugh, Embry phased and loped ahead on the road.

"Sorry about that," Jacob muttered. "It's just their way of saying they missed me."

"How sincere," she replied, the faintest touch of sarcasm tainting the clear ring of her voice.

Their two guards sprinted ahead of them, and surprisingly, the car moved no slower than it had on the highway before the border. They only disappeared from sight when the long driveway to Jacob's house loomed up out of the darkness.

"They're not leaving," he explained as they pulled up. "I told you earlier we wouldn't let San Diego happen again? They're on security duty tonight, so we can both sleep." She nodded. A light was burning in the small red house.

Jacob escorted Serena in; Billy was awake, alerted probably by Sam that his son was coming in with a guest. Once greetings and introductions were exchanged for a second time, Billy sent Jacob out to put the car in the garage; they were expecting hail in the coming storm. When he returned, Serena was sitting on the old couch, looking very nervous and very small. His father was wheeling in from the kitchen with a mug of steaming coffee and placing it in her hands.

"You need to get some sleep," Billy was telling her. He caught Jacob's eye. "Go get a pillow and some blankets. We'll put her up here on the couch until we can get the other room ready."

A few minutes later, Jacob returned and Serena helped him make up the bed; the coffee was already gone. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Billy and Jacob retired to the kitchen, sitting in silence until they heard the front door open and Sam walked in. Sensing the sleeping girl, he moved quietly, settling himself at the table with scarcely a sound. He nodded to Billy, then turned to Jacob with a sigh, and skipped over pleasantries.

"When she wakes up, I think it would be a good idea for her to come live with Emily and me."

"What?" Jacob blinked at him, too tired to really comprehend. "Why? She'll be fine here."

"And what if she changes? What if she loses control? She's really unstable right now, Jake."

"And Emily will be able to handle that better when you're out running patrols, will she?"

Sam closed his eyes against the slight against his wife. When he opened them again, they were stern, but still patient. "Something tells me she'd be a lot less likely to freak out if she were around Emily. It'll help calm her down. And besides, we'll keep a guard around her 24/7, just in case. I'm not going to let it happen again."

Jacob was silent, and glowering. "Dad can handle her--"

"No, I can't," Billy quickly interjected. "Your sisters are gone, and I haven't seriously dealt with a woman since your mother." Jacob shot his father that would have had a lesser man quivering. Billy looked calmly back his son.

"Jacob, Emily can teach her how great this can be… on both fronts." Sam's eyes pierced through his junior's, and Jacob looked away, angry and fuming. "Don't make me give the order," Sam murmured, just low enough so that Billy couldn't hear.

"Fine," Jacob snapped, standing up. "I'm going to bed."

Billy watched his son climb the stairs. "He's worried," he grunted.

"More than that," Sam replied as he heard his second close the door to his room. "He's scared."

**"Our Wrongs Remain Unrectified and Our Souls Won't be Exhumed."**

It had been a week and a half since Serena and Jacob had returned to La Push and the pack had yet to make a decision about her. She supposed her track record had something to do with it, along with her astounding ability to make everyone nervous.

But it was hard to feel too worried sitting in Emily's spotless kitchen, with its flower print vases and the aroma of baking bread, wearing borrowed clothes from her wardrobe. Collin and Brady lay as wolf outside the door, conversing with the others, but they were really there for Emily's protection, incase Serena phased. Not that she could blame them, she thought bitterly. She'd scared them. Badly. They wouldn't risk anything. They wouldn't even let Anna and Paul visit her, though they called every day.

Emily, however, was very kind to her. She asked after Serena's studies, answered her questions about the wolf stories and workings, and put her to work. Emily always had clothes to mend and things to repair from the pack. She used Serena as a back-up, always having her cooking food or sewing. She did these things silently, without asking, but Serena appreciated the distractions. But, deeper than that, she understood why she was there, why Sam had pushed her living there, and why Jacob had finally agreed to it. Sam understood her guilt, and had shown her Emily, the living relic of his own loss of control. And for no other reason, Serena knew Sam would help her.

But Sam and the others still had done nothing. They came back to eat, and Sam to sleep, but they all avoided her. Sam was cordial, at best, but evasive, refusing to answer any questions. Even Emily was beginning to become frustrated with him. So frustrated, in fact, she was helping to break the strict guidelines imposed upon Serena. She had been practicing the phase, alone of course. Slowly, quickly, but more importantly, calmly. Totally under control. Emily had caught her once at it, but to her eternal credit, had said nothing, not even to Sam.

Jacob came over daily, eating with her instead of the pack. Unlike the pack, however, who rarely spoke to her and looked at her with disgust, pity or both, Jacob almost never looked at her, though he seemed to really have to work at that. His heart pounded, too. She could hear it, but never questioned. They would sit in Sam's living room in relative peace and silence, watching old movies on the television. He would often spend the night, and though she had a guest bedroom there, Serena chose to sleep on the couch opposite of the couch from him. He would ask every night if she wanted him to go. There was always a pause, then a quiet "No." Even if he did not stay the night, he always stayed until she fell asleep. She felt safer with him there, and appreciated his presence. Serena thought it might have something to do with the weakness he'd seen and the time he was still willing to spend with her. She didn't really care why, though, but simply appreciated his presence.

There had been one episode, however.

As per usual, she had spent the day in Emily's kitchen, studying a textbook, and the day was abnormally silent, allowing her mind to wander. All of the memories and dreams she tried to consider objectively, but it was…difficult. She could not remember ever having dreams, let alone nightmares, before her first phase. Something about the wolf seemed to dredge up all the insecurities and worries that she had long ago shoved to the back of her mind.

Disturbed by this train of thoughts, she had paid close attention to the pack when they came to dinner, though staying in the living room as always. Slowly, they had trickled out; Sam and Emily went off to bed. Jacob once again asked her permission to stay, and she granted it without thinking, hardly hearing the jokes of the television sitcoms. Jacob seemed to be keeping a closer eye on her than usual, but she could not bring herself to care. It took longer than usual, but eventually, sleep took her into its gentle embrace. Then it began to squeeze.

Serena was walking down a canyon, incredibly narrow with impossibly tall, steep sides, for some reason desperate to get to the end. She felt her body fall forward and white paws run down through the rock. Suddenly, she pulled up short.

In front of her was a line of bodies, bloody and tattered, all looking as if they had been…fed upon. They did not lie in a wall, but rather in a line, leaving no space around which to circle them. A lopsided figure waited at the end, an impossibly far distance. Waited for her. Slowly, she placed one paw upon the back of a body. His eyes were half open and she heard the last of the air in his lungs escape him with her weight on his chest. The body squished sickeningly beneath her step.

Every body was worse than the last, but Serena could not bring herself to look away from them, so pathetic and horrid. She could feel her fur standing on end.

Finally, her eyes found shoes instead of bloodied flesh and she looked up, into the face of the creature she had met the night Jacob had found her, devastatingly handsome, alabaster skin and demon eyes. He was holding something in his arms with a broad smile, another body whose face she could not see.

"Listen to them," he told her and she looked back and the air was suddenly thick with mutters. Her eyes traveled downwards, to the body she yet stood on, that of a little boy, so familiar to her gaze. His dead staring eyes met hers.

"You killed me," he whispered.

She jumped back, onto the previous body, muttering and murmuring. Terrified, she scrambled around, unable to escape as the creature laughed.

"Come," he said, stepping back to make room for her away from the accusing corpses. "Look." He held down the body he held, though she should have been taller than he.

It was Sophie.

Her head was bashed in the back and her throat was cut open, blood seeping out of one nostril, mouth hanging open, hair a mess. But it was Sophie. There was a hot taste in her mouth, molten lava trailing down her back. She could hear someone screaming.

"Serena! Serena, wake up!" Jacob's face literally swam into view through hot tears, and she realized that she had been the one screaming. In fact, still was. She could see her flesh losing its shape like a horror movie before he grabbed her and pushed her face into his shoulder. Sobs wracked her small body as the screams subsided.

"Shhhh…it's okay, I won't let them get you…it's alright… Shhh…"

"What happened?" Another voice, husky with sleep, sharp with alarm. Sam.

"Nightmare," she heard Jacob explain, still stroking her hair.

"She didn't phase, did she?"

"No. She was about to, though, before I woke her up."

She heard Sam sigh. "We need to take her out soon, get this under control."

A long pause as she struggled to bring her tears under control. This was humiliating. Shame rose up hot in her face. She heard Sam's retreating footsteps and she was once again alone with Jacob. His arms felt safe and he rocked her gently as a fresh bout of tears cascaded down her face and into his shirt.

"I killed them," she muttered.

"It's alright," he replied firmly, trying to cut off her fears.

"No, you don't get it… they tasted _good_, Jacob. I enjoyed it. I killed them." She grew angry when he shushed her, repeating herself over and over despite his protests. Why didn't he understand?

Finally, her mind quieted and the tears stopped, and Serena removed her arms from around his, only then aware how tightly she'd been clutching him.

He released her slowly, eyes combing her face. "You okay?"

She nodded. He sighed, shaking his head at the obvious lie. With infinite tenderness, he laid her back down, pulling a blanket up over her shoulder. With a sudden spike of weakness, Serena's hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

"You're staying?"

"Yeah. I'm not going anywhere."

Her hand relaxed and released him and he left for his own couch, laying awake long after she had fallen back asleep.

**"Sing for Absolution."**

Two days later, the sun was just beginning to set and Serena was mending yet another pair of phase-torn sweats. Emily looked up from her cooking.

"Sam is going to take you out tonight. He's convinced the others to let you stay."

The girl looked up. "You still haven't told him about my…practicing."

It wasn't a question, but Emily answered it anyway. "No, I haven't. He's waited this long to ensure everyone is going to be there in case it gets…out of hand." Unconsciously, she touched her ruined face. It was the first time they had mentioned Serena's wolf.

"It doesn't matter," Serena replied. "They wouldn't need to be there."

Emily smiled. "I know. But if you really impress them, they might let you go home soon."

Thinking of her mother, of Julio, she smiled. "No worries then."

Jacob, on the other hand, was worried sick. So much so, in fact, that it was making everyone else jumpy. They had gotten the whole story from him and were worried. It wasn't natural for one who'd been phasing as long as she had to have so little self-control.

Paul had fought hard for her execution. Over twenty people killed. Like the bloodsuckers, she probably had a preference for human flesh; she'd made it clear on the first night how good their taste was. She'd made it clear she didn't have to bow to Sam. If she could close her mind to them, she was a liability and she couldn't be predicted. That could put them all in trouble. Leah backed him, saying that with Jacob having imprinted on her, that made him a liability as well; if she was going to be getting into trouble, he couldn't be trusted to think objectively. Unsaid, but still known, was Leah's jealousy, liking her position as sole female.

Sam, Jared and Quil, all three having imprinted, immediately backed Jacob. There was no way the pack would survive her execution. As long as the newcomer was kept under close supervision and tight protection, there could be no accidents. As long as they kept Jacob's imprinting under wraps, there was no reason she should be scared away. Besides, the openness, the pack and the phasing were all addictive. She would come around. Paul and Leah were out-voted. Serena would stay.

But more than the animosity, Jacob was afraid of her finding out about the imprint. She had retreated so far into herself, he worried about the slightest thing sending her over the edge. Her weaknesses of that one night exposed to the pack was a bad thing, he knew. She needed to know how things worked. No one else understood how delicate she was. It hadn't helped that he could barely keep his eyes off her, he scolded himself, as he walked over to Sam's house in the dying light. He wished he had been able to open her mind, just to get some clue of what he was supposed to do.

But he couldn't replace Sophie, that much was clear. He thought about her lying there on the couch every night, her sleeping form curled like a cat. She talked in her sleep, mostly about Sophie, but there were others, in murmured dreams in Spanish, about her mother, or Julio (whoever the hell that was, he grumbled), but there were other times in those dreams where she whimpered and winced, as if being struck. Enrique was the name then. He'd learned from her grandmother Anna that that was her stepfather. Jacob didn't leave on the nights she spoke in Spanish.

So, it was with a heavy heart that he let himself into the house. Sam nodded at him, raising his eyebrows at his apparent nervousness from his position against the counter. Emily, who'd been chatting happily with her husband, greeted him warmly. Serena glanced up at him from her position at the kitchen table, then back down at her plate, which was being steadily devoured. She sat cross-legged on the wooden chair, dressed in loose running pants and an over-sized sweatshirt, probably Sam's. Her hair was bound back in a messy ponytail.

"We're leaving as soon as she finishes," Sam told Jacob as he took the seat across from Serena.

Emily put a giant platter of cornbread on the table. When Jacob reached for it, she smacked his hand away. "No, you don't. Your brothers and sisters will be hungry after tonight."

Jacob grinned. "Oh, come on. I'll only take one."

"One." She fixed him with a fierce stare, before turning back to the counter. Sam's eyes followed her, love shining from them. She caught his eye and colored slightly before turning back to her work.

"Finished," said Serena softly as she took her dishes to the sink. Despite Emily's protests, she washed, dried and put them away. "Let's go."

Sam nodded and stood up, going over to Emily to kiss her gently and give her a reassuring squeeze. The he opened the door and the three of them trooped out into the night.

"Any advice you want to give her, Jake?" Sam asked lightly, breaking the silence. Jacob's heart was pounding, but Serena's was curiously steady and calm. Either she was unafraid or had lost all caring for the situation. He strongly suspected the latter, but the former was dangerous; Paul's fear had seeped into everyone else and they waited, tense and ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"Umm… Not really." He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. "Just… be careful. They're really worried about…well, San Diego."

She nodded. "Understandable."

Sam caught the undercurrent of her voice. She had something planned. But her calmness was reassuring to him, even if it was sending Jake through the roof. Sam had to laugh at his second. He hadn't really gotten it until now, what this all meant.

"Good," Sam continued. "the others are here tonight just to make sure nothing gets out of hand, and that you don't get very far if it does. I'll phase before you, to meet you on the other side, but I'm going to have Jake stay human--"

"What?" Jacob snapped. "No, I am not!"

"She's already beaten you once in a fight and gotten away," he replied with a smirk, though the order was still there. He would be forced to obey. Sam was please to see the corners of Serena's mouth turn up in a smile, the first he'd seen. "Anyway, I'm just a bit faster than you and should be able to take care of it." Jacob remained sullenly silent. "If it all seems okay, we'll go hunting tonight. You'll be with me, Jared, Embry and Seth. Jacob, you'll take the rest."

Serena frowned, slightly troubled. Apart from Sam, Jacob was the only one she trusted. And Jacob was the only one her wolf trusted. But this seemed intentional, as if Sam didn't want them together. She gave herself and mental shrug. He'd seen everyone else through their phases. He knew what he was doing.

Sounds could be heard up ahead, cheering, laughing, and growling, as if of a fight. Sam jogged up ahead, leaving the pair behind him alone.

"You okay?" He asked in a low voice, risking a glance at her.

"Maybe I should be the one asking you," she muttered back with a smile. "You look like a nervous wreck."

Jacob laughed, relieving the tension in his shoulders. "Maybe. But really. You know I won't let these guys do anything to you, right? I mean, I'll take care of you." The words sounded stupid even as he said them

It was Serena's turn to laugh, a hard cynical sound. "You always do." But then the conversation ended and silence fell.

Quil and Embry's sparring match came to an abrupt end. They did not assume usual form, however, seating themselves on the edge of the circle. Serena smirked. The tension was like water in the air: their muscles were coiled and tight, their hearts pounding in their chests and a nervous sweat broke out on some. She was the murderer. Jacob moved closer to her protectively.

"Good evening, everyone," she said softly, with a glittering smile. A change had come over her, and she was no longer docile and quiet, but instead seemed dark and controlled. She turned to Sam. "Would you like to say anything, or can we begin? I'd like to be able to go home sometime soon."

Sam laughed. "Nope." He stripped quickly and she watched the wolf explode from the man.

The beast in her chest purred its eagerness, and she closed her eyes against it. _'Soon,'_ she told it. _'Soon.'_

"So," she said aloud. "Does it matter if I get a little privacy? Or would you prefer in the open?"

Jacob bristled beside her, but it was Jared who answered her question.

"It won't matter soon anyway," he laughed, liking her in spite of himself.

"Ah. I suppose not, as you all know the intimate details of each other's sex lives." She coaxed a laugh out of a few of them and a smile out of a few more. Tension eased considerably. Without looking at Jacob, she nudged him out of her way, paused a moment, then undressed. Her hair easily covered her naked torso, and she crouched as she removed the pants, preserving her modesty to the best of her ability in the given situation. She took a moment, planning, then began the phase.

Unlike the others, who did theirs with a fair amount of speed and grace, Serena did hers painfully slowly, bringing the transformations to the point that they could be clearly seen. Her point was clear: with her self-control, the fact that she couldn't control the actual wolf was a big deal. The white wolf blossomed gently out of her body, even as violent spasms rocked her and growling tore from her throat. Then it stopped, and a huge wolf that would dwarf Leah sat primly in front of Sam, as if mocking him.

Seth let out a low whistle. "Damn."

"Watch your mouth," Paul muttered automatically, but his eyes were wide and afraid.

Serena inclined her great head to Seth, but her body was tense and trembling. Sam barked at her suddenly, causing them all to jump and she turned her attention to was standing tall and stiff, ears pointed towards the sky. A low growl pulsed in his throat before another bark pierced the night. Quil and Embry were not so civil: their snarls were loud and sharp as they climbed to their feet. Sam snapped at them and they regretfully reseated themselves.

Serena, on the other hand, was in full defensive posture, ears ironed against her head, lips curled back in a terrible grimace as she held her position. Sam was giving her an order and she was refusing to comply. Sam was getting angrier by the second. Jacob started forward, but Paul caught his arm, holding him back.

"Don't be stupid," Jared muttered in his ear, suddenly at Jacob's side. "He won't hurt her."

Sam bounded over to her, raising a paw to cuff her muzzle, but she dodged as he swung, causing him to stumble. Serena promptly rammed the vulnerable side with her shoulder, making him fall. Jumping back, she coiled into a crouch again, but was startled when he rushed her. She tried to dodge again, but was side-swiped and sent sprawling. Sam tackled her, but she rolled and fought him. Sam understood then: the wolf could not give all she had, because she was fighting two people, both him and Serena. But the wolf was in control. He held back, trying for a pin over a victory.

Everyone was on their feet now, shouting, with Jared and Paul restraining Jacob, whose eyes had gone a solid, flaming black, half-human growls in his throat. Embry and Quil were barking, snarling and pacing, but were forbidden to enter the fray. Finally, Sam pinned her, growling fiercely. Serena still struggled, snarling, despite her position. The black wolf could hear the same screaming in her head, but they were of fury now, not of anguish. He could feel Serena wrestling it back.

The white wolf saw Jacob and froze. Serena mastered it, compromising with Sam and laid still. Sam glanced at Embry and Quil and they snarled, but complied with his order.

"What happened?" Leah demanded as soon as they had mouths.

"Her head is like a wall! Sam tried to talk to her, but couldn't get through," Embry began.

"Then he tried to break in and some sort of reaction kicked in and she flipped!" Quil finished. "She won't listen to him."

"Why'd he have you phase back?" Collin asked, anxiously puzzled.

"She agreed to let him in if we couldn't hear," Embry grumbled.

Jacob had calmed down a great deal since the pin. "She's alright?" he asked weakly, glancing at Quil.

"Yeah," Quil smiled. "That was awesome though! He fought just under where he would have caused some serious damage, but just enough to pin her. Close line, though."

"Besides, she didn't really want to fight," Embry added. "She's like a caged animal. Kinda creepy, actually."

They turned their attention back to the wolves. Sam had released Serena from the pin and sat down in front of her, where she was now laying, perfectly calm. Once or twice, she started to her feet growling, but Sam would snap at her and she'd go quiet. Eventually, Sam stood up and gestured with his head.

"Finally!" Brady crowed stripping off his clothes and the next instant was wolf.

The others joined in seconds. But now there was a new presence in their heads, guarded, but open nonetheless.  


* * *

**Featured Song:** "Sing for Absolution" by Muse


	18. Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Seven Minutes In Heaven**

**"Nothing is Sacred in the World of Werewolves."**

Three hours later, Serena was sent back to Sam's house, as they didn't think it a good idea to run patrols yet. Emily was waiting up for her, watching TV and working on a puzzle. She was on her feet as soon as she came through the door. "How'd it go?"

There was a long pause.

"Educational."

The silence fell again.

"You didn't tell me you were pregnant."

Emily smiled. "I should have known… Guess everyone knows now."

Serena smiled too. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. So what else? Give me details." She leaned forward eagerly.

So Serena launched into the story, leaving out nothing. She felt as if a huge weight was being lifted from her. It felt so good to have someone to talk to again, especially so eager a listener. Emily reveled in the news; Sam rarely talked about these things, not with Leah in the pack. Besides, when he did explain, it wasn't this clear. At the end, there was a long silence. Then:

"Jacob imprinted on me. Didn't he?"

Emily bit her lip, then nodded slowly. "Sam didn't want you to know. You'd shut down so far that he was afraid you'd respond poorly and the wolf would take over as a defensive reaction."

Serena nodded. "I was pretty far gone. But this is not the best news. As soon as I stop completely losing my head, I need to go back home. If people have noticed that I'm gone, my apartment will be one hell of a surprise. My family will never go to the police, but they'll get wind of it. The pack is worried enough as is. They can't afford this kind of investigation around here."

"You sound pretty exhilarated though," Emily murmured, eyes soft.

That caught the girl off guard. "Well," she began slowly, choosing her words with care. "As a human… I have only what control I have gotten from manipulating people, keeping my head down and my mouth shut. The wolf… is strong and free from all that. I have an outlet now, for things I've never shown… It does feel good. It protects me now." She touched a hand to her chest.

"It sounds like you need to stay. No, hear me out," Emily reprimanded as Serena opened her mouth. "Tomorrow, we'll plan to get the stuff in your apartment moved up. You go down, organize your things. I've already got an idea for a cover-up." A truly beautiful smile passed over her scarred face. "And besides, you need to spend some time with Jacob."

**"Discovering the Albino Leech—i.e. Vampires."**

"Serena, can you watch this for me?" Emily asked, gesturing towards the stove, and the four separate pots cooking there. The oven light was on as well, illuminating four sheets of corn bread. "I need to run to the store."

"Sure. Where's Sam?" She took the spatula from her hostess and turned over the section of cooking ground beef.

"At the elder's meeting. He should be back in an hour, or so. Tell him where I've gone, will you?"

"Yeah."

The screen door clanged shut and Serena was left surrounded by pots steaming with delicious aromas. Emily was an excellent cook, but already the girl was missing her own kitchen and her mother's cooking when she went home on the weekends. Emily could do wondrous things in her kitchen, but it did lack a certain…well, spice. It needed a little cornbread had fully baked and she removed it carefully from the oven. Footsteps creaked up the porch and Jacob's scent blew into the room with the wind quickly followed by Jacob himself.

"Hey," he greeted, coming to look over her shoulder. "Dinner?"

"Yes."

He nodded, leaning back against the counter, looking at her closely. "You okay? Last night was pretty tense."

"I'm fine. Better, if anything," she replied, risking a glance at his towering figure, before testing a concoction on the back burner.

"That's good." There was a long moment of silence. "Has anyone shown you around here since you've been up?"

"Only on carefully chaperoned trips around the reservation by Collin and Brady."

"Well… I was wondering if you wanted to get a little more familiar with the broader area… I mean, outside the reservation."

Serena considered a long moment, debating with her desire to get out of confinement with her fear of being out of control again. The only visible sign of stress was a fist that slowly clenched, then unclenched. Was it fair to lead the boy on? No… but fair or not, she needed to get out for awhile, no matter how shallow that sounded.

"Alright. When did you have in mind?"

"Tonight?" he suggested, amazed by his luck. "After dinner?"

She nodded. "I'll help Emily with the dishes first."

"Okay." He smiled. "Oh…and how do you feel about motorcycles?"

For a second, she could only stare at him with wide eyes, and his smile grew broader.

Only Leah and Seth had stayed after dinner, Leah studying at the table as Sam, Emily and her brother chatter happily and Serena washed the dishes. Soon, Sam detached himself from the conversation and leaned back against the counter as Jacob had done earlier, grabbing a towel to dry.

"Now that we've got your story straightened out," he began in a low voice, "I think it would be a good idea for you to head down to California to get your things the day after tomorrow. If you're still wanting to stay for awhile."

She nodded. "I need to. Things still aren't safe while I'm sleeping. Last night showed me that."

He sighed. "Alright. Now, most of the pack was willing to drive you down, myself included. But I know you're wolf, at least, trusts both Jacob and myself--"

"I'll go with Jacob," she interrupted quietly. "You need to run things here, and spend time with your wife. I understand that."

Sam considered her for a long moment, then nodded. "Thank you. But Serena… I know I don't have to tell you this, but watch yourself with Jacob. He loves you, irrevocably. That's what the imprint means. And I know you're not here for that, but please be gentle. We need him in one piece."

The roar of motorcycle pipes echoed up the drive and Sam left to go meet the sound that cut out just outside the porch. He and Jacob bounced in a moment later, nodding at Leah, squeezing Emily's shoulder and punching Seth on the arm. His dark glittering eyes caught Serena's and he smiled. "You ready?"

"Yes," she muttered, grabbing her jacket, and her reservations grew when she caught sight of the great black chrome…thing. Serena had never ridden on one before and it had never looked more unsafe.

"I found it in a junkyard about a year and a half ago while I was looking for some parts for another car I was working on," he explained. "So I took it home and managed to piece it together over some time."

"You built this?" Serena couldn't help being a bit impressed. She knew nothing about motorcycles, but this looked extremely well-kept and glimmered in the night like the vehicles one saw on television.

He saw her hesitation and smiled reassuringly, taking her by the elbow around the side. He got on first, then helped her on, even the enormous machine dwarfed by his size. She felt the very human need to grab hold of something for support but was surprised to discover, on further inspection, that she really didn't need to. The wolf was perfectly comfortable and confident in her balance, but Jacob told her to hang on to his waist, at least at first, as there was a back on the second seat. Nervously, but with steady hands, Serena rested her long fingers on either side of his waist. The engine roared.

"I need to stop in Forks to get some gas," he said over his shoulder as the wind roared around them, but his voice was even lower than normal conversation and yet still audible and clear to her ears.

The rain had cleared for the night and the stars twinkled out at them between silver-trimmed clouds. Despite her best efforts, Serena began to relax, finding she enjoyed the air rushing past her skin (the sweatshirt had been discarded; the night air had felt too good to resist), the heat radiating from the skin beneath the t-shirt under her hands.

The roar of the engine and the clean, howling wind swept away the weariness that had been plaguing her mind and body, and left simple tiredness in its wake. She wanted to lean against the broad back in front of her and sleep, but she dug a nail into the back of her hand and forced herself to come awake. All too soon, the peaceful moment had passed and Forks was visible through the trees.

Traffic on the whole was minimal and the gas station completely empty upon their arrival. Serena was still nervous on her own away from the reservation, so she accompanied Jacob inside, browsing around as he prepaid the tank and grabbed a few bottles of water. Serena saw a sleek Volvo pulling into the station, but ignored it, until two figures stepped out. One was male, fairly tall, with burnished bronze hair. Handsome, certainly. The other was female and small, incredibly slight and looking like some porcelain doll, infinitely fragile. But they both looked as if they had never seen the sun, albino pale, but their sheer alien-ness was gorgeous, and awe-inspiring, but it made her afraid.

There was another she had seen like that bending over a broken body. Somehow, she found herself at Jacob's side, shaking his shoulder to get his attention.

"What?" He turned with a smile that faltered when he saw her face, but Serena was not looking at him, rather over his shoulder at the pale demons in the parking lot. He followed her gaze and a growl immediately ripped from his throat, scaring the pimpled boy who worked the counter. Jacob's huge bulk made a firm wall between her and the window, but curiosity got the better of her, and she stepped around him.

The pair had noticed their audience, and seemed to understand the motorcycle across from them. Their noses were wrinkled in disgust of some odor, but Serena could not remember any unpleasant smells in the lot. The male looked at his companion and his lips moved, but so quickly that her eyes could barely follow. The female nodded and slipped a card into the automated pump. They were there all of five minutes, but not once did Jacob relax or remove his eyes. Together, they had wandered around in the back of the store, despite that fact that they had already paid, so as not to arise too much suspicion form the clerk. Soon, the pair reentered the Volvo and were gone.

Serena let out a breath she wasn't aware that she'd been holding. 'What' felt like too rude a question for what was burning on her tongue, so she resolved for something else. "Who are they?"

Jacob grabbed her hand, lacing her fingers into his, pulling her out the door. "Bloodsuckers… They're called the Cullen family around here. Their leader works at the hospital here in town."

"Bloodsuckers?"

"Vampires."

Serena bit back a retort of incredulity, thinking of their deathly pale skin and burning eyes, and shivered. Jacob caught it, and sighed, running his hand against his short-cropped hair.

"You wanna head back?"

Something in his gaze made her decide against a lie, and she dropped her gaze with a nod. He didn't speak, just climbed on the bike, helping her on. The chrome roared to life and Serena looked forward to Sam's house and her position on the couch, knowing, somehow, that Jacob would spend the night there with her.  


* * *

**Featured Song: **"Seven Minutes In Heaven" by Fall Out Boy


	19. Back to California

**Back To California**

**"The Time I Waste Just to Say Good Bye."**

Jacob pulled up in front of Serena's house, parking on the street with his pull-behind trailer trundling to a stop behind them. He turned off the car, took off his seatbelt and looked at her. He'd seen this place so many times in her head and had no desire to leave her there. She sat like a stone with her eyes closed. He heard her heart slow and her breathing even. When she opened her eyes, it was no longer his Serena, but the cold girl he'd met six months ago in La Push. The pain from it burned, but he refrained from touching her. That kind of behavior was reserved for the wolf, it seemed.

"You sure you don't want me to come in?" he asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Yes."

He sighed. "Okay. I'll be back to pick you up at nine."

Serena was still a moment, then leaned over, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks, Jacob." She was gone a moment later.

He sat frozen for a moment, before punching the car into drive, trying to dispel the mixed feelings of elation and worry. He didn't end up getting very far.

Enrique was the only one waiting for her when she arrived home. "Buenos tardes," he said, words dangerously soft. "Your mother was terrified. Where were you, girl?"

"I was heading up to see my grandmother…She had some kind of emergency. I tried to call, but my cell had died, and the boy driving me up got lost. We were missing for over a week." Serena kept her eyes averted, body small, but the wolf growled at this submission, sick of the games she'd played for years. She silenced it quickly. Enrique gazed at her for a long time before he stood up. He was silent, but she could feel the rage pulsing through his body and readied herself as he stepped closer.

"You can't be leaving anymore. You can't handle being out by yourself." His eyes were fierce, but heavy with drink. He swayed slightly on his feet and she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

Gauging her situation, she decided against letting the silent tension build. "I'm not sure what you mean--"

"You know what the hell I mean!" he shouted, raising a clenched fist.

Serena steeled herself for the blow, but she never felt it. A tap at most. But the sickening crunch as the back of his hand collided with her face told her what had occurred. Enrique was doubled-over, clenching his broken hand. She stared dumbly at it, reflexively taking a step back. Her mind struggled to comprehend the logical defiance.

"That needs to be set," she murmured, looking at the bent member.

"What the hell did you do?" he growled at her, but then his voice rose into a scream. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?" He stormed past her, stumbling out the front door into the street.

Moving as if in a dream, Serena took a seat at the kitchen table. She sat there in silence until she heard the front door open again and her name called. The familiar scent, magnified in her new senses, washed over her and she was on her feet in an instant. "Julio!"

A huge smile was on his face. "Dammit, girl, where have you been? We've been worried sick!" Julio grabbed her in a giant bear-hug and twirled her around laughing, before he let her go. "Shit, what happened to you? You feel like you've been in a furnace."

"It's fine. I was just outside," she lied quickly. "Oh, it's good to see you. I've missed you so much." She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

He laughed, pulling her into the hug again. "Well, it's good to see you. I mean, it was hard to believe you'd been mauled by a bear loose around the city…" He shook his head, then looked her up and down. "Damn. You look good. What have you been doing?"

It was her turn to laugh. "A week and a half wandering around in the woods with little to eat did its work."

"Your mom told me you're moving up to Washington." His tone had changed abruptly and betrayal showed painfully on his face. The two of them sat on the couch.

"My grandmother's getting to the point where she needs help at home. My uncle is never around, always away on business. I'm going up to take care of her."

"School?"

"I'm transferring my classes to online courses for the remainder of the semester, and I'm transferring to Washington State for the spring. The colleges made exceptions for extenuating circumstances."

"Your mother?"

"I will call every day I can, and visit as often as I may." Sensing the real questions though, she laid her head against his shoulder. "You okay?"

With a deep sigh, he put an arm around her. "You know, I can understand you lying to your mom and to that asshole you have for a stepfather. But please, don't lie to me. I've seen you distract enough people to tell the difference between truth and shit with you. Are you sick? Is that why you're so warm?"

"If you've seen me at this, you know I don't lie."

"Yeah, well, I also know you have a great way of not telling the whole truth either. And you're really fucking good at it too. So what aren't you saying?"

She sighed, sitting up and putting her head in her hands. "I don't know yet. I really don't. And I can't tell you anything."

Julio was silent for a long time. "Okay. I'll believe that, and that you're sorry about it. But you have to promise me two things. Okay?"

"I'll do my best," Serena promised, looking at him.

"One," he held up a finger. "That I can come up and visit you."

"Done."

"Two," he held up a second finger. "That when you can…if you can…you're going to tell me what's happening."

She hesitated, closing her eyes tightly. _Samuel be damned._ With a growling sigh, she opened her eyes again. "Of course."

"Good," he smiled. "Now. I have a question."

"Oh, no. Not another one." But she was smiling.

"Is that shirtless Indian guy parked down the street three blocks with the trailer and Washington plates the guy who drove you down?"

"Jacob! Ugh…" she growled, but it was a human sound. "I hate that. It's exactly the kind of thing Sophe--" She stopped. Using her name was still too painful. Julio squeezed her shoulder, but changed the subject.

"Jeez. Up there less than a few days and already have a boyfriend? You're being really mean to all the boys here that battled for your heart," he teased.

"It's not… Well…" she tried to explain the situation without giving anything away, standing up to pace. "He wants to be. But it's like he's too perfect. As if someone downloaded everything I'd want onto some sort of program and created him for me, like a customized doll, everything I'd ever want or need. It's frustrating."

"Why?" Julio laughed. "Sounds perfect."

"Well…" She stood up and started pacing. "People keep telling me that there's no catch with him, no chance of being backstabbed." She sighed. "I guess I don't believe that. It sounds too easy. And no one is willing to give up something like he is and be asking for nothing back. When it sounds too good to be true, it most often is, right?"

Julio looked at her scoldingly. "Just because it didn't work for us is no reason to think that it wouldn't work for some other guy. So give it a try. Sounds like you're going to be up there for awhile anyway. And if he fucks up, I'll go and knock the shit outta him. As long as he knows that you're still mine, I don't care." He smirked, playing off the old jokes and coaxed a smile out of her.

"Of course."

The reunion with her mother was painful and long. Much to María's anger, Serena would be returning to La Push as soon as she cleared up her apartment that evening. The older woman screamed, shouted and cried, slapped her daughter across the face more than once (the girl had the strategy to soften the blow to avoid a repeat of her stepfather's condition). But after many quiet replies and soft apologies, her mother acquiesced. María embraced her only child tightly, telling her never to scare her mother like that again, and to be careful, that she would be alright in Temecula. Jacob, when he came to pick her up, had honored the occasion with a shirt. Her mother had dragged him out of the car with an extraordinary amount of ferocity and told him that he had better take care of her girl, something he swore to with a solemnity that annoyed Serena. He and Julio had shaken hands, both looking like they would like nothing better that deck the other in the face. Then, finally, Serena and Jacob climbed into the car and left.

He waited a few moments before he spoke. "You alright?"

"Fine."

"Even after leaving the boyfriend?" He tried and failed to keep the bitterness from his voice.

"He's not my boyfriend," she replied wearily, rubbing her eyes.

Jacob shook his head. "We've only been seeing the closeness. Sorry. I shouldn't be bringing this up right now," he muttered after awhile.

"It's fine."

"What happened to your stepdad?" he asked suddenly. "I saw him drive by clutching his hand and cussing like there was no tomorrow."

"He hit me."

The car swerved violently and Jacob's eyes burned coal-black. His shape became fuzzy and a rumbling in his chest began to grow--

"Jacob!" she snapped, righting the wheel. It seemed to shock him back into control and he took back the wheel, but his eyes still flamed.

"I will kill him for that," he snarled. "I'll tear out the bastard's throat."

"You will not," Serena said in a low voice, calming his temper but with no small amount of command. "You are going to keep driving and you are never again going to see my stepfather."

Jacob growled again, then shook his head, trying to clear it. "Sorry," he muttered again. "I mean, I knew! I've seen the bastard do it! But dammit…" He ran his fingers through his hair. "He never would have touched you if I'd gone in with you."

"Well, he broke at least four bones broken in his right hand," she reassured him calmly.

"Good," he grumbled. "Serves the bastard right."

"But what happened?" she asked. "My face should be black and blue right now, but I didn't feel anything. And neither Julio or my mother commented on it; Julio always grows angry at Enrique's…" She trailed off, falling silent.

Jacob threw a sharp glance to her, worried, but choosing to answer her concern instead of her tone. "Yeah, something happens," he told her. "It's more than strength. It's like almost nothing can touch us. We heal really fast. Keeps us from having to go to the hospital, apart from the fact that the bloodsucker works there, too. The doctors would go nuts if they saw the temperatures that we run. We should be dead."

They drove in silence as Jacob navigated the traffic that existed even at night in that city. Serena rested her head against window, trying to cool her burning skin, and slowly, the weight of the past month began to creep over her, settling wearily on her shoulders. Her chest hurt, as if she had nothing inside it and her body wanted to implode for the pressure. She didn't know her direction anymore, didn't know if what she wanted coincided with what was allowed, or even logical. She desperately wanted Julio to come with her, her last friend and confidant, but she needed her new family in La Push, her new brothers and sister and Emily with her quiet grace. But her mother needed her.

Serena understood that; most people lived in darkness and in poverty, but she was her mother's last hope for something better. That hope was fading as fast as the miles would fall beneath the tires on the interstate. Another 18-year-old college dropout pregnant from some hick kid living in poverty. The same as her mother. And she couldn't tell her the real story and keep herself from being the disappointment that should never have been. Suddenly, she felt very tired, a bone-dragging weariness that turned her limbs to lead even as it shattered what remained of her heart like glass.

Serena felt the car stop, heard Jacob turn the keys, the engine stop and the long silence that followed. For whatever reason, she did not open her eyes, did not move, not even when she heard Jacob get out of the car and come around to her side. The car door opened slowly, and he knelt done beside her, reaching across to undo her seatbelt. When he offered her his hand, she surprised herself, leaning heavily on his support, not protesting when she found herself wrapped protectively in his arms. Slowly, Serena wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him tightly. Jacob lost track of the time they stood there, but released her when he felt the tension reenter her muscles. He sighed, running his hand through his hair as she dug in her pocket for the keys.

"You go on up," he told her, not meeting her eyes. "I'll grab our stuff and meet you up there."

She nodded, leaving him there. It was a warm night for the season and Serena found herself hurrying up the stairs at the thought of air conditioning, thinking wistfully of the cool, rainy days in La Push. But when she stopped at the door to find the right key, something seemed wrong. A smell wafted from beneath the door, a painfully familiar smell that made her blood race. Serena flung the door wide, eyes white-rimmed and burning.

Jacob moved slowly up the staircase, cursing himself. He had thought that this would be easy: so much time alone together, for her to figure this all out, but no. She'd read her damn book the whole way down, barely speaking a word. Rather than confide in him, she stayed silent. Sure, she'd kissed him earlier, let him hold her, but that wasn't enough. There had to be more than a sister's love in her; after all, he was supposed to be able to become exactly what she needed, right? Then why was this wreaking havoc upon his emotions?

He froze on the stairwell; Jacob could feel her fear. He could hear her heart racing, the keys rattling in her shaking hand, the growling in her throat, catch the salt-sweet smell of her sweat. Then it hit him. A smell so sweet it was sick, burning the inside of his nose, like a heady perfume gone rancid. His form blurred and he was at her side in an instant, pulling her from the brink of control even as he trembled upon the edge, black fire burning in his eyes for the second time that evening. Jacob felt her squeeze his empty hand; he'd dropped the luggage on the stairs. Serena's arm was wrapped around his chest, restraining him.

"It's alright," she murmured soothingly, though he could still see her nervousness. "It's nearly a week old. The place is poorly ventilated. Of course it's still strong."

"He was here… the bloodsucker was here… you could have been here," he muttered, but his shape hardened again and she let him go, still watching him carefully. "Come on," he said finally, grabbing her hand and lacing his fingers with hers tightly. "Let's get everything ready. I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

Jacob packed the kitchen, living room and bookshelves, leaving Serena to deal with her more personal items in the bedroom and bathroom. Leftover food that hadn't gone bad was placed in a pile with other discarded items to be distributed to neighbors. Only seven boxes were needed, aside from her bed, dresser and small television. Jacob was amazed at the fact that she'd even had furniture, but at his inquiry as to its' origin, she just smiled. "Most of it I bought for under $10. You just have to know where to shop." Even with her collection, the whole task took less than two hours and at eleven-thirty, Jacob flopped down on the couch beside her, nose wrinkled in disgust; even the air conditioner combined with open windows had done very little for the smell.

"We should go to bed," Serena told him, trying to stifle a yawn.

"You go ahead," he replied, touching her hair lightly. "I'm going to stay up."

She fixed him with a piercing look. "Jacob, he's not coming back. And besides, vampires don't exist. He's probably just some normal human who smells like perfumed sewage."

He looked at her incredulously. "Serena, you've seen it! You saw it sucking the blood out of some woman's neck!"

"No, I saw him holding a slashed throat to his mouth," she corrected firmly. "I'm not saying he's not dangerous and completely crazed. But _vampires_, Jacob, think about that. Those are children's storybook characters and objects of horror movies. Not flesh and blood."

"Neither are werewolves," he shot back with a cocked eyebrow.

The look she gave him was pure venom. "And even that has a reasonable explanation. Some illness, or genetic mutation."

Jacob sighed, closing his eyes against her unreason. "Bullshit. You know that as well as I do." He caught her gaze in his, patient and reasonable. "I understand. It's a lot to wrap your mind around."

"You have to draw the line of believability somewhere," she murmured, turning her eyes away.

"Go to sleep," he told her quietly. "I'll sleep when you drive tomorrow."

Fifteen minutes later, Serena came out of her bedroom, looking disgruntled and carrying a pillow. "It stinks too badly in there," she grumbled, throwing her pillow on the couch beside Jacob, who was watching TV to stay awake. After beating the pillow into fluffy submission, she buried herself inside it, curling up like a cat so as not to impede on his space. Casting her a reproving sigh, he pulled her legs across his lap to allow her more room. Finding herself too tired to care, Serena stretched out and let his smell mask the one that lurked in the floor. With the lull of bad jokes and laughing audiences, she allowed herself to drift asleep.

**"We Couldn't Win In The End… You're Gone…"**

The sun climbed over the ocean and Jacob was exhausted. Staying awake all night running patrols was very different than sitting and watching TV all night. When she woke up at six-thirty, the rest of the morning began to fly by. She made breakfast and ate while he showered and dressed. He ate and cleaned up while she got ready. They both carried her things out to the car, strapping them in the trailer. Only one box of books refused to fit, so the put it in the back seat of the car, along with their overnight bags. When Jacob began to climb into the driver's seat, Serena firmly took the keys from him.

"You need to sleep." Too tired to protest, he pushed the seat back and let her negotiate the morning rush hour traffic.

Inching along the highway twenty minutes later, Serena risked a glance at him; he resembled nothing so much as the living dead. Acting on a suppressed whim, she spun the wheel and took the next exit, toward Temecula, driving gently so as not to wake him. Slowly she pulled up in front of a large house, not bothering to close the door for the sound it would make. Jogging lightly, she approached the familiar door and knocked. In the few moments it took for an answer, the girl focused on composing herself; she was surprised that it took a conscious effort now. The door creaked open.

"Yes? Oh, Serena." Sophie's mother looked rough and haggard, as if the death of her daughter had aged her 15 years. It pained the girl to look at her. "Please, come in. What can I do for you?"

The pair of them walked along the hall into the living room. Serena kept her eyes turned down and away in respect. "I'm actually here to ask a favor, ma'am."

"You know not to call me that. There shouldn't be this much formality, especially not after…" she drifted off, unable to say any more.

Serena allowed a small silence to drift in before she spoke again. "Thank you. I'm not sure how to approach this except bluntly, so here it goes." She sighed, then turned to face her best friend's mother. "I really have nothing of Sophie's except her memory. What I wanted was to take, if I could, a few things of hers. Specifically her dog, Panik, and her first guitar." Mrs. Zennick looked at her blankly and Serena quickly jumped in to explain herself. "I know it's not really proper, or all that sensitive, but those are the things that describe her most to me, and I assure you that the dog will be well-taken care of, and I wanted to do this now, because I'm leaving the state today and--"

"It's alright," Rachel interjected quickly, tears streaming down her face. "I understand, and I'll gladly give them to you. I know that she would want you to have them. But there's one hitch. There was a break-in about a month ago, shortly after the accident, and some of her things, like clothes, were taken. The dog vanished too. But you can most certainly have her guitar."

"Thank you," the girl murmured, eyes tightly closed. When she opened them again, her face was once more a perfect mask. "Did they ever catch the culprit?"

"No. Probably some vagabond looking for clothes and the dog happened to get in the way," she said, shaking her head irritably. "But look at me standing here. If you're leaving you must be in a hurry. Hold on one second." And she bustled off down the hall again, leaving Serena standing in the living room.

Memories began flitting through her memory: that stupid all-night run of horror movies, the time they'd snuck Jazz in through the second floor window, the endless band practices, Sophie running lyrics and chords by Serena as the latter researched gigs for them from people looking for cheap entertainment--

"Back." Sophie's mother, re-entered the room, carrying a great black carrying case and a file. Serena flipped the second open, revealing the sheet music and lyrics for the band's songs, with changes written sloppily in the margins.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted this," she said quietly. "But the boys all have copies, and so do we, and I didn't know if you had them as well. I thought you'd like them."

Twenty minutes after she'd entered, Serena left Sophie's home for the last time, easily carrying the bulky guitar case. Jacob was leaning against the car door, arms crossed, looking disgruntled. Ignoring him, she crossed to the back seat and loaded up the new packages before sitting down behind the wheel again. Irritated, he joined her in the car.

"What was that about?" he asked as they pulled out of the suburban street and back onto the freeway, where traffic was proceeding much more smoothly that before.

She shrugged. "Had an urge to learn guitar. Thought I'd start with Sophie's."

"You could have told me."

"You were asleep. And you should return there; you look like road kill."

Rolling his eyes but reassured, Jacob cast one last look at her before he leaned back in his seat. Her scent filled him up and relaxed him and it was minutes before Serena was alone in the car once more. They were more than half-way to Oregon before he so much as stirred. Serena pulled into a gas station again for fuel and food. Jacob joined her, pulling on a T-shirt to avoid trouble from the attendant.

"Where are we?" he asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good evening," she replied, glancing up at him from the jerky selection. "About 3 hours away from Oregon. I'll need directions soon."

Jacob chuckled under his breath, rubbing his head and making his hair even more messy. "Fine. I'll drive."

"Wake up first." She handed up a soda.

They paid and were on the road again ten minutes later.

Jacob whistled, glancing at the clock. "You made pretty good time."

She shrugged, taking another healthy bite of the dried beef. "I didn't need to stop. And you were sleeping." She rolled down her window, letting the cool air flow in. It tossed and played with her hair, pulled back in a messy ponytail-braid. Her head was resting on her hand, propped up on her elbow on the open windowsill. He caught himself staring at her again and wrenched his gaze back to the road. The silence stretched comfortably between them. Serena tried and failed to find a decent radio station, but that was given up quickly.

Finally, she spoke, but her voice was soft. "How do you manage it?"

"Manage what?"

"Manage knowing you'll outlive everyone?"

Silence descended like a buzzard.

"I don't think about it, when I can help it. I've considered stopping the phase, just stop turning. But I could never bring myself to do it."

"But even Sam, and Quil and Jared. None of them could bear outliving Emily, Claire or Kim. Providing of course, that the legend is true," she added hastily, as if assuring not only him, by herself as well. "But if everyone buys into the rest of it, then why not this?"

"Sam has already considered that option, and so has Jared. Claire is too little for any of that to be really running through Quil's mind…" he trailed off, eyes searching the road, but not seeing anything. There was a creeping sensation of dread that was nearly unbearable.

"And?"

"And he's planning on stopping. If he can. Emily's dead set against the idea, but Sam is experimenting with the control. He's decided that when she turns thirty, he is going to resign. And suppress the wolf."

"That's possible?"

"Yes. After a certain amount of time and with an incredible degree of control."

"Then why wouldn't you do it?"

There was a moment of silence. "I thought about it for a long time. Wanted it, even. But I got away from that. Besides," he shrugged. "What else would I do?"

Serena considered that for a moment, then nodded. "So… when Sam goes, who takes over?"

Jacob's jaw clenched, his light humor completely gone from his expression. "I do."

"I see. Are you ready for that?"

Trying to ignore the sudden weight in his chest, Jacob struggled to speak. "I don't know," he finally managed. "But we'll deal with it when it comes."

Silence descended again, more painfully this time, but slowly it eased into comfort. Serena slept the evening away, and took over driving about midnight so that Jacob could rest. When they finally pulled into the reservation, it was still dark and a sliver of a moon was making sneaking appearances behind clouds. The air was fresh and cool and the stars twinkled invitingly at the pair, though their light would soon be extinguished by the pink tinge coloring the horizon. Serena turned her face briefly upward, eyes closed, listening to the wind. When she opened them again, she found Jacob staring at her.

"What?" When she received only a shrug for a reply, an uncomfortable smile touched her lips. "What is it?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Just watching you."

"Why?"

"Hard to keep my eyes away." Then he grinned. "Come on. You can sleep here until the sun's really up. Emily is starting to get up later. Sam will kill us if we wake her up."

Confused and more than a little annoyed, Serena helped him carry in the few bags they were sure to need. But she was not annoyed at him, surprisingly; she was annoyed she'd found him sweet.  


* * *

**Featured Song:** "Back To California" by Sugarcult


	20. Blood Watched Part Four

_  
Blood Watched_  
-A Twlight Fan-Fiction-

**Part Four:**  
_Crimson and Clover_

**Chapters:**  
-Six Feet Under the Stars-  
--She Wolf--  
---Walls---  
----About A Girl…Or In This Case, A Boy----  
-----First Encounter of the--Third?—Fourth and Fifth Kind-----  
------At First You Don't Succeed…------  
-------A Bi-Species Friendship-------  
--------Hate--------  
---------The Situation Is All Critical---------  
----------Fall For You----------  
-----------A Generic Chapter About Friendship and Loyalty and Naruto-----------  
------------I Love Roundtables. They Suit Me Much Better Than Square------------

* * *

**A/N:** A very long section in the making, so enjoy. Plus I can't believe it's been a year since I started this thing. Crazy! I hope I can get it done over the next twelve months. Questions, comments, suggestions always welcomed!


	21. Six Feet Under the Stars

**Six Feet Under the Stars**

**"In the cold you look so fierce, but I'm warm enough. Because the tension's like a fire."**

Fall… The forest spontaneously erupted into flames as the leaves of the deciduous trees began to wilt. The underbrush smothered by a layer of decomposing leaves. Hardier ferns remained vibrant and resilient, even as midnight frost began to nip on the fronds. Listless animals ceaselessly migrated through the trees, readying themselves for winter's harsh grasp. Even the Cullen's pristine front lawn was not exempt from nature's protocol. The grass was tinged with brown and thin lines of trampled earth criss-crossed like a spider's web. Beneath the opaque, sapphire blue sky, Sophie tossed a frayed, slobber saturated ball to Panik, who obediently returned it to her cold fingers. The shape of a large iPod bulged in the back pocket of her jeans.

The sun hovered over a pinnacle of trees. Clouds acuminated between the swaying needles in the distance—like wool caught in shears. The Volvo rolled to a stop before the yawning garage. Edward and Alice emerged from the front half and unloaded several bags from the back. After exchanging a few words, Alice skipped jauntily inside despite laden with several shopping bags. With a single, nondescript bag in hand, Edward made a beeline for the porch where Jasper sat sentry.

"Thank you for watching Sophie," Edward stated, expressing his gratitude. Jasper shook his head.

"I should be the one thanking you," he mused with a touch of mirth. "As much as I love Alice, there is only so much shopping I can tolerate. I appreciate this much needed reprieve, even if it is just watching a newborn."

Edward shrugged. "I needed to pick up a few things anyways."

His gaze migrated towards Sophie with a pang of annoyance. Not directed toward the newborn but toward his family. Whether it was deliberate or not, each one always referred to Sophie as "her", "the newborn", or "the fledgling". The simple, demoralizing gesture irked Edward—and he did not know why. It was astounding. A reasonable reaction had it been an outsider insulting a family member, but Sophie was nothing more than a tenant in their household for all intents and purposes.

"So…how did it go?" He asked, voice low. Jasper, who seemed infinitesimally intrigued with Sophie, looked up to his brother.

"She has been like this all afternoon. Either playing fetch with the dog or sitting beneath a tree, staring out into the forest," Jasper replied.

"Is that good?"

Edward often implored Jasper in regards to Sophie. His knowledge about newborns was limited and basic; though he had been present when Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett were turned, he paid them little heed in the early years. Jasper shook his head, blonde locks flopping into his face. He pushed them aside before answering.

"Good would not be the term I would use." Edward's bemused expression prompted Jasper to elaborate. "You know as well as everyone else that I have spent a century around newly turned vampires, training and disciplining them, destroying them when they've become useless. I am aware of every facet of their behavior and I know what to except, but this--" he gestured to Sophie "—is abnormal."

"How is this abnormal?" Edward countered, annoyance brewing in his tone.

"Newborns are volatile creatures, they search relentlessly for blood, kill whoever and whatever crosses their path or threatens them—perpetually restless and aggressive, and easily swayed by impulse. Sophie is unlike any newborn I have ever witnessed out of the scores I've raised and slaughtered. It's unnerving, not to be able to anticipate her behavior…"

Edward stared out at Sophie, how she interacted with the dog so casually—as if she were still human. An unsettled feeling seeped into his mind. The tenor of Jasper's thoughts reflected in his own. Jasper was correct. Sophie was well behaved for a newborn vampire. So well, in fact, it worried Carlisle as well. Every single vampire he had created had killed numerous humans in their early years; always strained against the restrictions in place. Roughly two months into her existence, and Sophie had yet to rebel. This revelation left Edward perturbed.

"She is like a trained tiger, obedient under the command of a trainer in hopes of a reward. But she is still a wild creature, untamed, despite being brought up by humans, thought to be a trusted pet. Those are the most dangerous of creatures because they are the ones that could snap and attack at any moment. Their attacks, often times, are fatal…"

"We introduced our lifestyle from the moment she was turned," Edward countered, unconvinced of Jasper's claim. "That is why she is subdued. Carlisle gave her a set of behaviors to abide by, and Sophie chose to obey. She isn't trained, she chose this lifestyle on her own accord."

Edward neglected to mention how vicious and unrestrained Sophie was while hunting and feeding, how he had to track her for several miles just to coax her back home. But that was normal behavior, was it not?

"Emmett, Esme, Rosalie, and yourself were born into this lifestyle too, had Carlisle's self righteous ideals imbedded from the moment you woke as a vampire. Yet all of you, except for Rosalie, snapped under the pressure and killed numerous humans." Edward's jaw clenched at the reminder. Jasper picked up on his bitterness and put up an appeasing front. "All I am saying is that she should get it out of her system during her year as a newborn. Maybe we should allow her to kill all the animals she desires and act as a newborn should. That would be a welcome change…"

Both boys turned to watch the fledging romp around the yard with the dog, ruffling his hackles in affection rather than choking his windpipe and sinking her razor sharp teeth in the dense hair around his throat.  
_  
I have my suspicions on something else... _Jasper's voice floated through his head. _I believe her instincts are caged by her emotions. From what you have said about her while human and shortly after the change, and after witnessing it firsthand, I'm inclined to believe so. Denial is a powerful thing… _

Edward mulled this over and found it to be a plausible. It was only when hunting did she harness the true nature of a fledgling vampire. Immediately afterwards, she regressed and withdrew further than thought possible—such as the behavior she was exhibiting at this very moment. Yet her brooding thoughts were never alarming, as Jasper had assumed. She reminisced heavily on the days spent while human. Denial and grief were potent, crippling emotions.

A few minutes of silence passed before Jasper pushed against the chair arms, rising to his feet.

"Well, I'm going to see what damage Alice has done this time," he said, nonchalant.

Jasper's light footsteps made no sound as they glanced off wooden floorboards. The door open and closed in a whisper of air. Edward continued to watch Sophie, her huff of exasperation while she trekked across the yard to retrieve the ball Panik failed to bring back lured a small smile to the surface. That was Sophie: impatient, brash, flippant. It was refreshing to see a trace of personality rise forth, even for a fleeting moment. Despite having to pick up the ball, she ruffed up Panik's fur, admonishing him in a loving tone—though he had abandoned catch to pursue a squirrel.

Edward deposited the shopping bag by the door, the smooth, hollow plastic tubes gliding down his palm, and descended the three porch steps to the lawn. He stopped a few feet from where she stood.

"How was your day, Sophie?" Came his casual inquiry. He delved into her mind to find anything distressing during his absence.

"I talked to Carlisle," she replied. Her thoughts remained guarded. Whereas it had taken years for the others to deflect his intrusive gift, blocking Edward seemed to come naturally for Sophie. Of course she tended to act and speak before thinking.

"Oh? And what did you two talk about today?"

Did Carlisle approach her and try to solve the puzzle that she was? Or perhaps she needed more guidance and sough after the eldest Cullen in his absence. Whatever the scenario might have been, Edward was not prepared for what Sophie said next.

"I asked if I could leave."

The expression on Edward's face drained away, replaced by astonishment.

"What? Why?" He questioned, struggling to maintain composure. Sophie heard his inquiry, the distress in his voice, and chose not to answer. Instead, she continued with her train of though.

"I wanted to leave as soon as possible, but Carlisle said it was a bad idea. So we made a compromise. He said that if I stayed and finished the year as a fledgling with the family under his guidance, I can leave once that year is up. He even promised to set me up with everything I need to be on my own, and said I am more than welcome to visit." As she reiterated the entire conversation, her tone was distance. All the while, she played with Panik.

Edward stood there for a moment and allowed the revelation to sink in. Regret, guilt, and a sense of obligation wove their way into the tapestry of emotions. Resolve and determination, too. He would not allow Sophie to leave so easily or Carlisle to undermine his authority. Sophie was his responsibility, just as he had been Carlisle's. There was a bond there, however tenuous it was.

"It's time to go inside," he informed. Sophie threw him a reluctant look but dropped the ball without protest. Panik lunged forward and scoped the ball up, gnashing it between his large canines. After chewing on it, he dropped it back at Sophie's feet, tail wagging. Sophie kneeled before him, running her hands through his fur and placing a kiss on his warm, wet nose.

"Take care of my dog," she stated, and stalked inside the house.

Edward followed behind, plucking the bag from where it sat by the door. As the door swung shut in his wake, Edward made a note to tether the dog for the night so he could not run off. He knew Sophie would be devastated if Panik ran off, and that would only bolster her anticipation to leave. And she would blame him. Even though he had not confirmed the theory in spoken or unspoken words, Edward knew Sophie blamed him for her currently predicament—along with everything that resulted from it.

**  
"Fall in the grave I've been digging myself."**

Sophie retreated to her room for the night, curled contently on the couch with a stack of DVDs. While Esme was preoccupied with a phone call, Sophie had managed to smuggle Panik upstairs to her bedroom. The shepherd lay on her bed, muddy paws tucked up. Though the stench of wet dog was not strong, she planned on ferrying him across the hall for a bath in Edward's tub.

Edward returned downstairs to wait for Carlisle to arrive home—and sulk. Sophie's words reverberated within his skull, antagonistic, patronizing, caustic. The fact that she wanted to leave before her year as a fledgling elapsed added insult to injury. He could not tolerate Esme and Alice talking about interior decorating, so he ditched the living room for the quiet serenity of his piano. Keys exposed, he prodded random notes, hoping the tones would spark a song, a measure, something, anything to occupy is idle hands and mind. Nothing inspired him in this brooding demeanor.

Carlisle returned home from his graveyard shift at dawn, or shortly thereafter. Rather than accost him, Edward allowed Carlisle to unwind; visit with Esme, deposit his things in his office upstairs. It was only when Carlisle retreated to his office to complete leftover paperwork from the night's patients did Edward rise from his position on the piano bench and venture upstairs. He raised his fist to knock on the door.

"Come in." Pushing the door open, he stepped in. Carlisle was seated behind his large, ornate oak desk, blonde head bent over a splayed chart. "Oh, Edward, I wasn't expecting you."

"Can I talk to you?" Edward asked. He always respected Carlisle even when in the throes of angst.

"Of course."

Carlisle gestured to the rich mahogany hued chair angled towards the desk. The one Esme no doubtably curled up in when she spent time with her husband. Edward lowered himself with clenched fists. Without preamble, he delved right into the matter.

"Sophie told me you will allow her to leave when she is no longer a fledgling," he stated. Carlisle glanced up form his papers with a brush of insight in his eyes. Then he resumed, exhibiting behaviors indicating that Edward's outburst did not happen.

"We did discuss the matter, but it is between Sophie and I," Carlisle returned in a cool, calm tone.  
_  
Not for long…_ The telepathic vampire said, begrudged like a spiteful, revenge-fueled teenager. _I will know everything._ Even though he vowed to respect his family thoughts, often times he broke it when he was curious about certain matters.

"Why did you tell her that? I changed Sophie; she is my responsibility. Only I should be the one who can tell her when she is allowed to leave." His voice simmered with anger. A soft puff of air escaped Carlisle's parted lips, and he set his pen down to face his son.

"First, we are not responsible for who we turn vampire. It is the _responsible_ thing to do, to see to their well-being and mentoring the first few years or so. The maker has no influence over their creation, as so many popular novels depict. To address why I allow Sophie to leave at her discretion, I am the elder of this household. I am in command, I have the final say. Though I only want my exercise in authority to be a last resort." Carlisle leaned forward, elbows on the table and fingers laced together. "If you're so concerned about keeping Sophie around, why don't you make an effort to win her over? One of the reasons why she wants to leave is because she has no one. Everything she once had was taken away. Sophie needs someone to be there for her, someone who will not leave her under any condition, and who better than the person who turned her."

Edward took a moment to digest the information. No wonder she had been so withdrawn for almost two months. While human, she had support of two best friends, and that culled the suffering. Sophie had no one to talk to, discuss the transition, voice legitimate and rhetorical questions. A bolt of guilt and self-loathing forked through him. He vowed to become as good a mentor as Carlisle had been. Good was operative, seeing how it was impossible to reach the sainthood of Carlisle. And friend. When Sophie chose to leave, at least he would be able to check in on his protégé periodically. Though he still banked on the fact that she would develop a relationship with someone (Alice was the frontrunner); ten months was adequate time for an irrevocable attachment to form.

Then Carlisle leaned back, hands apart, with a smirk curving his pale lips.

"Why are you suddenly so interested in whether or not Sophie stays? You've been apathetic since her arrival. She is nothing more than a necessary responsibility, like school." Carlisle didn't need empathy, telepathy, or clairvoyance to be intuitive, and more startling, accurate. "Are you growing attached?"

Edward's hands, which had relaxed during the conversation, clenched in frustration once more. Could he confute Carlisle's claim? The emotions elicited from Sophie's revelation were undeniable, and source less. And was he not reacting in an irrational manner to the news? His obligation was for a year. Afterwards, Sophie was accountable for herself—even if she stayed.

"By attached, you mean plutonic, like I have with my siblings, then yes. Any other form of attachment in not feasible," Edward answered after a stretch of silence. With hands at his sides, Edward rose from the chair to leave.

In the doorway, Carlisle's voice caught him. "If it's any consolation, we are still human at heart, and inclined to our social needs. We are the only ones of our kind Sophie knows of."

He inclined his head in acknowledgement, and shut the door behind him. After trekking upstairs to the third floor, Edward paused before the closed door separating Sophie's room from the rest of the house. He stared at the door, detached from the world around him.

Carlisle's question echoed in his ear.

This time, he had no answer.

* * *

**Featured Song:** "Six Feet Under The Stars" by All Time Low


	22. She Wolf

**She Wolf  
**

**"Time to nut up or shut up!"  
**

Serena gazed speculatively down through the light rain at the swirling water below. Wind whistled softly through the trees behind them, lending their soft pipes to the rhythm of the waves beneath. Clouds filtered the sun to a dim light, throwing the sparkling sea into inky darkness. "So… let me get this straight. You dive off this cliff, into that water, without hitting the rocks?"

"Yep, that about sums it up," Quil replied cheerfully, patting her on the back. She nodded, wary, but, as of yet, unafraid.

Jacob hovered protectively behind her shoulder, but the excitement was clearly visible on his honest face. Reluctantly, he turned back to Serena, but, surprisingly enough, Paul beat him to the reassurance.

"I'll go first," he said. "So you can see how it's done."

He stepped up the edge, amidst jeers and teasing, his huge, brown torso glimmering in the rain, silhouetted against the imposing gray clouds with spectacular magnificence. Serena had a mental smirk at the nature-heightened drama, before Paul's muscular legs propelled him far off the edge of rock, where he hovered for a moment, as if he could fly. Then gravity caught up with him and, as if in slow motion, he turned in midair and plummeted to the waiting ocean.

The pack ran up behind him to the edge to watch him fall, before he smoothly disappeared into the churning water with only a small foaming of white to mark his place of entry, and soon that too was lost amidst the other frothy paths of water. Many paces away from the rock, just as Serena had begun to worry, Paul's head broke the top of the water and he swam off to the side, body slicing through the waves like a sword.

"My turn," Embry crowed, tossing off his shirt and bounding to the edge. With hardly any of Paul's marvelous natural theatrics, Embry wasted no time in leaping off the edge, arms propelling him through the air as if he were already swimming. He too, cut through the water easily and soon joined Paul, bounding up the side of the cliff again.

"You ready to try now?" Quil asked her, turning back to Serena, eyes glowing with excitement.

"Sure," she shrugged. "If you boys can do it, then it can't be too difficult."

Collin grinned wolfishly, and the others laughed. They teased her as she stepped up to the edge of the precipice. She could feel the wind pulling on her braid and for a moment, the human took over, measuring the insane height, the unbearable risk. She imagined her body broken on the rocks, like Sophie's in her nightmares, fish nibbling at a rotting corpse.

Serena blinked and found herself listening only to the water and wind; the pack had fallen very quiet. Uneasy, her eyes found her hand and she saw the nails turning smooth and pink again, the silhouette of fur receding beneath her skin.

Fury at her own weakness exploded in her chest and she felt her legs launch her off the edge and into the air. Time suspended and from somewhere far away she heard Jacob shout, but it was immaterial. Her feet rounded over her head, and the wind howled in her ears. Something in her position seemed very wrong, and the rocks below spiked up to meet her falling form. Serena considered twisting away, but a strange sense of unreality had taken over, as if she were a stranger in her own body, disconnected, the sensations as different as if she had been watching a movie, the cleverest of 3-D photography. Heart forgetting to beat, her arms moved downward of their own accord, instinctively seeking the death that should be there, so close now, reaching to embrace the dark water…

When she hit, it was like going back through a heavy curtain of sanity. Reality replaced the surreal and genuine water clawed at her body, but the wolf refused its pull and she kicked away from the cliff and the dangerous rocks. Her lungs did not scream for air, she realized with surprise, and she made full use of it, battling the dark sea as it fought to pull her backward. She finally decided, somewhere, that air would be needed soon, if it wasn't now. Serena kicked her way towards the surface, skimming below the air until her lungs began to burn. She surfaced with a gasp, and she heard cries of relief, and Jacob's voice, calling to her from very close by. Treading water, she twisted around to see him swimming swiftly towards her, lean muscles guiding him with frightening precision. She waited.

He reached her in a matter of seconds. "You alright?" he asked sharply, supporting her shoulder, scanning her face.

"Fine," she replied, and was startled by the honesty in her own voice. She was better than fine. She was elated. Adrenaline still pumped hard and heavy through her veins and she could almost feel her eyes burning blue in her face.

Jacob did not look convinced, understandably so. Her leap from the top of the cliff had not looked like a dive, but that of a suicidal jumper. The wolf shaking and fighting for control had not comforted them in the slightest. But what frightened him the most was the fact that the wolf had seemed to be taking over as a defensive reaction, versus an offensive one. But there had been no threat to her person, no real threat. But her angry reaction to her wolf, the sudden lunge off the precipice, the recklessness… he wasn't sure what to make of it, but Jacob was sure it was not good.

She was looking over his shoulder, moving slightly around him to greet Collin and Brady, who were approaching swiftly through the waves. Her eyes, her whole demeanor, softened, and a soft smile graced her lips. Jacob suppressed a surge of jealousy; he would give anything to have her look like that when he approached. Anything.

"Nice jump!" Collin teased her.

"Yeah, it had Jake falling off the cliff," Brady put in, with a sly glance at the second. "So… Gonna do it again?"

"Of course… Can't let you two show me up, can I?" Both the boys' faces split into wide grins, and they took off towards the shore, Serena on their heels. Jacob followed close behind, worry troubling his mind, spite bothering his heart.

**"I tend to think of myself as a one-(wo)man wolf pack."  
**

Belonging to a group was a slightly new sensation to Serena. Sure, there had been Sophie and her band mates and Julio, but the pack here was different. On a very deep and basic level, the pack shared a bond. They knew everything about each other, every bad thought, every guilty moment. But more than the simple knowledge, they understood the whys. In order to stay together, they had to be understanding. And with that complete knowledge and understanding came a level of comfort that was beyond anything she'd ever known before.

Even she, Paul and Leah had reconciled. As an apology, Paul took her out and kept her company while she did her schoolwork. Leah began dragging her to movies the boys wouldn't see with her. When she wasn't doing schoolwork or seeing movies, the pack stayed together. Whenever they went off the reservation, all eleven of them piled into Sam's pick-up: Sam, Jared, Embry, Collin and Brady usually squeezed inside the vehicle while Seth, Leah, Paul, Quil, Jacob and Serena piled in the back. The vehicle would be completely packed, what with the growth spurts and testosterone build-up, but they managed pretty well.

Jacob, of course, was a constant presence. Whenever he could be, he was with her, seemingly content just to stand beside her. When they would go cliff diving, Jacob went before her to wait at the bottom. In the back of Sam's pickup, he sat next to her, barely touching. He would be completely animated, never missing a beat in the conversation or activity, but always seemed to know whenever a moment of insecurity or worry would seize her and he'd squeeze her hand gently. Slowly, despite her best efforts, Serena found herself growing more and more comfortable with him, missing him in the evenings, as Sam still had their patrols separated to heed the security concerns that had originally been voiced.

During the day, when they went as wolf, she let him play off his affections, engaging in games of tag and wrestling matches and sneaking games with the others. The wolf was more comfortable with these people and she was permitted to relax. Slowly, she let herself grow closer with them all, Jacob included. If she had felt dependent on them when she went down to collect her things a few months prior, it was nothing to the way she felt now. Nearly every waking moment was spent in their presence, eating together, playing together, hanging out together, shopping together, running together, often sleeping together.

Serena could now converse with them in Quiluete for the most part, as long as it wasn't too difficult. After she and Anna had cracked the code of the clothing problem, Emily was at a loss for herself as for what to do in all the spare time she had from not repairing clothes. The people in town were even more nervous about them now, as they all mostly matched in clothes, thinking they were some sort of gang.

Jacob was content, for the most part. Serena let him be around now, let the pack have total access to her mind, let him touch her. She spent a lot of time in his garage now, helping and watching him fix cars when she wasn't reading a textbook. But most importantly, he let her have her space, acknowledging the time she spent with herself, encouraging her to contribute in the group until she was comfortably doing it on her own.

Still, Jacob could feel her confusion. She didn't honestly believe that this impression thing came with no strings attached and kept waiting for him to back out on it. The only way he could think of to reassure her was his presence. He listened with jealousy when she called her mother and Julio three times a week, worrying about her remaining closeness with this kid. On the other hand, Serena and Julio seemed to be having a disagreement, and when he learned that, he couldn't keep a bit of smugness away, and a little more when he'd learned later that Julio had gotten after her for not pursuing any relationship with Jacob.

The bloodsuckers had kept to their part of the bargain, never crossing the line, though they could still smell them. Serena still didn't believe them to be actual vampires, but kept her silence because she enjoyed the running, enjoyed the security of being in the pack; she was still afraid she would attack someone, memories of San Diego still burning in her mind and dreams. She still spent the nights she wasn't on patrol sleeping on Sam and Emily's couch, Jacob occasionally joining her on the opposite one. She'd learned why, but did not bring it up. Their friendship was too comfortable for her to jeopardize it like that.

Family. That was the only way to describe this. She talked now, laughed, joked and played. Serena was no longer recognizable from the girl Jacob had first picked up in San Diego.

Jacob was running patrols, Sam was spending a little bit of quality time with Emily and the rest of her brothers that she ran patrol with these days were with their families, so Serena was in Anna's kitchen for the evening. Sometime ago, she had asked her grandmother to teach her the Quiluete language and emersion lessons had commenced. But that night, Serena was too frustrated to concentrate properly: the previous evening, she'd ripped her 5th set of shorts and tank in the phase and was running out of loose clothes that didn't suffocate her.

"What you sound like you need," Anna said, leaning her ancient frame back in her rocking chair, "is something that breaks along seams that can be easily repaired, or better yet, don't really rip at all."

"Exactly," the girl replied, pulling the singing teapot from the stove and pouring the water into mugs, tea bags dying it golden brown. "Do you want honey?" she asked in hesitant Quiluete. When Anna shook her head, Serena handed her the mug and resumed in English. "Like Velcro or snap buttons, that could be redone when the seam breaks."

"Let's focus on the pants first, as they're more expensive. It's also a problem for both you two girls and the boys."

"Well," Serena said slowly, thinking. "When I was at school, it seemed to me that many of the sports teams wore a sort of athletic pant over their uniforms that could be literally ripped off. A friend of mine made me go see a basketball game once."

Anna's eyes brightened. "That could very well work. We'll have to examine a pair for ourselves and see if they'll work. And if not, we can make some modifications. Now." She pursued her lips thinking. "For loose-fitting tops, we can use the same strategy. But you and Leah will need a bra of some sort, if only for comfort. The boys usually go bare-chested, but you two don't have that option."

"True," the girl replied. "She and I have mostly just been running around in sports bras."

"Yes," the old woman said slowly. "And the elders have been pretty uncomfortable with that."

"Why?"

"It is… well, immodest," Anna replied, choosing her words carefully. "Native women in general were known for their modesty. New age though this is, the pack still represents a return of the old ways. It is not for the sake of the relationships in the pack, but for the relationships between the warriors and the rest of us. The cultural roles must be preserved if the culture as a whole is to stay intact."

Serena was silent, thinking. "Fair enough. But we still have the problem of tops."

Anna sat back again, relieved that her information was received so well. "I have an idea." Pulling paper and a pen close to her, she wrote a quick list. "Go shopping with your Jacob tomorrow. Bring these back and we'll do some work."  


* * *

**Author's Note:** The first quote is from Zombieland. The second is from The Hangover. Best movies of the year! Last year, I should say. And even though it was unintentional (even though now that I think of it, rather fitting)...  
**Featured Song:** "She Wolf" by Shakira


	23. Walls

**Walls**

"**Take off your shirt, your shoes, those skinny jeans I bought for you. We're diving in, there's nothing left to lose."**

Carlisle's advice proved futile.

Sophie continued to ignore Edward and every effort made, no matter how minute and surreptitious, to befriend the fledgling.

The process of dying, or watching someone die, is comprised of five emotional stages—denial, anger, bargaining, depression, acceptance. Everyone experiences it, whether on a personal level or that of a loved one. Vampires were no exception. Unconventional, Sophie seemed to be going through the stages in a different order, an adaptation to suit her needs and environment. Denial transitioned to bargaining, bargaining dwindled away to depression. Now she was fixated on anger.

An anger that only targeted Edward. The only time she tolerated his presence was when they were hunting, the burning rage of insatiable hunger and temporarily relief of warm blood sliding down her throat clouding her mind. However, when her instincts returned to a tenuously controlled simmer, rancor thoughts swirled like a miasma, burnished with eagerness to return to the solidarity of her room. Whenever he caught her outside her room on her own volition, which was a rarity, her expression became dark and brooding. Pieces of Sophie's personality were surfacing but only the most undesirable—hostile and bitchy.

Whether it was clinging to vain hope that Sophie would remain or the inconvenience of driving to Seattle in order to return them, all the clothes he had bought remained folded and bagged in a corner of his closet.

Alice, however, made progress with Sophie over the weeks of October. Jasper's uncanny resemblance to Sophie's former boyfriend—whom she remembered she loved just like her parents—and ability to manipulate emotions fostered a sense of belonging in an otherwise alien environment. On her own accord, Sophie would leave the seclusion of her bedroom to seek out Jasper and share his company—if the situation was amenable; always a respectable distance and in silence. Jasper, of course, took notice of this peculiar habit. After a consistent week of this, Jasper inquired as to why.

"Because you remind me of someone I once loved," she replied, doleful.  
Jasper nodded in acknowledgement and resumed reading. Newborns often sought out familiar and comforting relics of their human past. He also wondered if she was referring to her boyfriend, the one he over-heard Edward describing to Alice with similar physical attributes and identical name.

But his company wasn't the only Sophie kept as the days grew short, the nights long, and the air crisp. Alice took advantage of this unconventional arrangement, how Jasper's presence set Sophie at ease, to impose herself upon the girl and chisel away her stone façade. Though Jasper wasn't too keen on the idea because of the element of unpredictability in the newborn he complied nonetheless, unable to tell Alice no.

First she chatted about the weather, how the perpetually overcast weather was ideal for their mainstream lifestyle. Alice had to reiterate in detail that their skin sparkled in the sun and how the Volturi frowned upon becoming a public spectacle because Edward had skirted the less-than-glamorous feature. Sophie sniggered lowly at the absurdity of it. Followed by the weather was Forks, everything imaginable about the town from conception to present time—even the layout and buildings; people were next, gossip about everyone who lived in town, including the those she went to high school with and the drama there. It took almost a week for Alice to exhaust everything despite the speed she talked at; there was a high concentration of detail. Though it wasn't critical that Sophie know about the town, but the knowledge gave her some sense of identity with Forks, a connection.

Then she broached the subject about the family. Superficial facts first (so as not to insult anyone by divulging personal information without their consent): hobbies, certain preferences (such as animals hunted), the cars they drove, the schools attended and degrees earned from each. It was at that point that Sophie began to contribute to the conversation, when Alice ended a statement with a question in regards to it. One such being what car she drove when she finished going over the specifics attributes of the entire Cullen fleet. Details were hard to come by, and most often her answers were generalized. Specifics eluded her unless she spent countless hours wandering through the mental haze shrouding her memories.

The more Alice revealed about the family, the more Sophie realized she had something in common with them. She shared Edward's affinity and passion for music (though she thought the piano and classical music was boring and gay), Emmett's penchant for violent and gun-laden video games, and Alice's fashion savviness and joy of shopping, though their preferences differed immensely.

Sophie consequently became more social, involuntarily interacting with the family on a daily basis to some degree—a result of Alice's relentless encouragement. Though it was a gradual process: a few hours a day at most as a spectator with minimal involvement. The rest of the family was considerate and tried to engage her accordingly. Sophie still spent a majority of her time in the seclusion of her room, contemplative. Old journals, photo albums, and stacks of developed pictures littered the rug beneath the windowsill she perched upon. But even the most stubborn, convicted vampire could not resist the lure of social satisfaction.

Emmett was the catalyst. Sophie was caught unawares by the burly vampire whilst sitting on the couch, thumbing idly through a magazine.

"Hey, Sophe, want to play? No one else will, and Alice said you liked video games…" Emmett inquired.

After being startled off the couch--she had yet to get used to the vampires' sudden appearance and heightened reflexes--she turned to face Emmett. His brows waggled suggestively and a grin pulled at the edge of his lips just enough that there were shallow dimples in his cheeks. Just like an exuberant child. Speaking of which, regardless of her answer, Sophie knew Emmett would not accept no. Even with the most subtle implication.

A shiny PlayStation 3 was tucked under one arm and a video game clutched in the other. _Dead Space…? _

Emmett saw her expression crinkle with intrigue. "Said to be the scariest, goriest game to date. Heard it was banned in Japan and a few other countries."

Whether it was her vampiric nature or love of an adrenaline-pumping gore fest (from when she was human), Sophie nodded. "Sure, I'll play," she consented, a ghostly smile flickering across her lips.

Emmett's guarantee was not only fulfilled, it was transcended once the opening sequence concluded. Ten minutes into actual game play a chorus of cuss words, screams, laughter, and banter echoed throughout the first floor as grotesque human-alien hybrids launched themselves upon the unsuspecting meal on legs, the poor ill-fated man whose actions were dictated by a controller. Sophie and Emmett passed the controller back and forth each time the screen was splashed with blood, digital man mangled. Even with their combined efforts, the duo barely managed to complete the first chapter of the game before Rosalie stalked downstairs and demanded Emmett's undivided attention.

This ritual continued everyday until the game was complete; a chapter a day, twelve in total. Some took a mere two hours to conquer, others upwards of six—all dependent of when Rosalie descended from the second story to reclaim her husband. Even after the credits rolled, Sophie remained outside her bedroom. She socialized with Alice and Emmett a majority of the time, playing sports, video or board games, or talking—Sophie usually asked about their lives as vampires. But the silver lining was not without its cloud. Sophie spent three-quarters of the day locked inside her bedroom, despondent, brooding. It was a gradual process. At least she had made progress and talked.

Though she consistently dodged any inquisitions on her emotional state and outlook on being immortal.

"**Cause I can break down these walls, I built around myself.**"

"I think she hates me, Alice," Edward stated, dejected. "No, I am absolutely convinced she does."

Alice snorted, incredulous.

"She doesn't hate you, Edward," Alice confuted. "She…oh, what's the word."

"Loathe. Detest. Resent."

"Resentful sounds about right…"

The siblings, who stood beneath the eves of the front porch, looked out across the front yard. Emmett had managed to coerce a reluctant Jasper into a game of catch. Sophie, who was feeding Panik at the time, got sucked into Emmett's (surprisingly powerful) vortex of persuasion. For the first half hour, Sophie desperately tried to catch the football with Panik barking at her heels. Despite her newborn advantages, Emmett and Jasper preyed upon the fact that she could not coordinate them. All they had to do was throw it in a high arc above her head or chuck it faster than a Formula One racecar.

Sophie always reacted a fraction of a second slower than the boys, unable to focus on the projectile and the thrower simultaneously. Perhaps it wasn't physical so much as it was mental acuity. After a while, however, Sophie caught on to the subtle inclinations of their bodies before the football was thrown and was able to time her reactions accordingly, almost capturing it twice; fingers grazing leather.

Even with Emmett and Jasper laughing, the former taunting the newborn, Sophie was in high spirits, laughing along with them. It was times like these where she forgot that she was a vampire, forgot that nothing was deficient in her life and this was just an extension of a visit to her brother. Or was growing accustomed to the mentality that she was a vampire and this was her new family, and even though they were undead, life was very much alive—and human. Whether it was a slip of the hand or a bit of sympathy, Sophie intercepted Emmett's throw. Now the roles were reversed, down to the taunts.

"Well, what ever it may be, it is obvious that she favors everyone over me," Edward continued to grouse. "Even Rosalie, who I know Sophie doesn't like because she is like the stuck-up girls from high-school."

Alice rolled her eyes as Edward pouted like a child. Edward never pouted, nor did he care if someone else got more attention. This piqued Alice's curiosity and she planned to interpret it later, in private.

"Because you haven't made an effort."

"It's hard to befriend someone when all they desire is to gouge your eyeballs out with a rusty fork. I am not making that up, either, Alice. I've heard her think it and mutter it."

Alice shook her head and sighed in exasperated.

"She doesn't hate you. There is a little resentment, yes. But didn't you resent Carlisle at one point for turning you into a vampire?" Edward nodded in affirmation. "Unlike you and I, Sophie had a life: a loving family, friends, a boyfriend…she had a future, a reason to live. To continue 'living' while you know full well that everyone you know is mourning your 'death' is emotionally devastating. She might as well be mourning all their deaths. Even if that were not the case, interaction with them is out of the question for years, even decades, and at that point you might as well be nonexistent."

"So you're saying I should have killed her?"

"No, of course not! We were all surprised you had the strength to turn her. It was the only other option, and I commend you on choosing it instead. Besides—" the edge of her lips quirked in a grin "—she's the perfect addition to our family." Alice paused to draw a breath to form more words, ignoring her brother's searching gaze. "All I am trying to do is instill a little inflection on how Sophie feels. She's disappointed in you, I hope you realize. She thought that of all the people in the house you would be the one to help her through this—now that she's over the initial shock—because you changed her. That's another reason why she ignores you—you ignore her. As to the reasoning why she wants to leave after a year I have yet to figure out. I'll have to pry that out of her eventually…"

Edward watched Alice wonder off, mind strategizing a conversation to get said desire. Distant eyes flowed over the trio as they disbanded and went their separate ways. Sophie went upstairs as usual, Edward not even a blip on her radar as he trailed behind.

What emotion drove him to this? Guilt? Jealousy? Regret? A desire to rectify past actions? Or was it a positive emotion? Such as a genuine desire to become properly acquainted with the newborn. No answer fit, justified a means to the end. At least not one—in his own critical opinion of himself—that did not make Edward appear selfish. Yet here he was atop the landing, a stack of DVDs still wrapped in plastic in hand. There was no logical reason, no practical motivation that guided him to town to purchase over two-hundred dollars worth of movies.

Jealously, he realized. Edward had been jealous of how Sophie interacted with everyone else, how they coaxed out her personality—a privilege only he had prior to this. But why would he be jealous? It was a petty, immature emotion, and he was better than that. So he rationalized that this was for Sophie's benefit. Both would have the relationship they innately desired. Although the prospect looked bleak.

Edward knocked on the door and waited patiently for Sophie to answer, albeit a touch nervous. After a bit of scuffling, and a prominent curse word, Sophie opened the door, looking disgruntled.

"What do you want?" She asked, terse.

"I was wondering if you would like to watch a movie or two with me," he replied diplomatically, extending the DVDs like a peace offering.

Sophie evaluated the titles one by one—Grey's Anatomy Season One, Transformers Two, X-Men: Wolverine, The Stepfather, Trick 'r Treat, Drag Me to Hell, The Orphan, Stan Helsing—all fairly recent releases she had seen in commercials. Astonished, Sophie had planned to purchase them upon release prior to becoming a vampire. How had he known—oh right. Sophie shrugged her shoulders and opened the door wider in invitation.

"Sure, why not," she conceded at last.

Edward nodded and moved forward, a lopsided grin distorting his lips. Sophie jogged over to the couch and vaulted over it, frame groaning with the impact. After fishing through a pile of pillows, she pulled out a remote and the less-than-flattering frame of an American Idol hopeful disappeared. Tentative, Edward made his way across the room, half-expecting Sophie's tolerable mood to expire and expel him.

It appeared she had settled in nicely: there were clothes here and there, half-read books and unmarked notebooks piled haphazardly along side her bed, DVDs stacked around the TV and couch; dog hair and mud collected in the cracks on the floor. Speaking of the dog, Panik laid curled on the couch, consuming a considerable portion of what Sophie wasn't on. There was a sliver just large enough for him to squeeze into between the shepherd's rear and the arm. Perhaps another couch was in order if this became a regular arrangement.

"So what would you like to watch first?" He inquired.

"Grey's Anatomy," she replied instantly.

Sophie started with the most feminine oriented, not to mention marathon, selection. It was a test. Most guys would be able to endure an episode, maybe two, before they bailed. She wanted to see if Edward would watch the all nine episodes. Of course, Edward was aware of Sophie's little ploy, and in fact remained for the entire season. They even took a break so that he could to purchase the remaining four seasons before the stores closed.

* * *

**Featured Song:** "Wall" by All Time Low


	24. About A Girl Or in This Case, A Boy

**About A Girl…Or in This Case, A Boy **

**"This is not my heart. I'm not gonna waste these words.**"

Shopping with Jacob was… Well, uncomfortable and awkward were high on the list. Serena gazed out the window as the Rabbit struggled to gain speed. At this rate the two hour trip would take three. If cheap clothing wasn't a necessity, then Serena would have gone to Forks. But the town lacked a Wal-Mart and extensive clothing selections.

"So, what do I owe this request to?" Jacob mused. It wasn't often Serena asked for a favor, let alone an escort.

"Anna wants me to pick up some clothes. We're trying to figure out a way to them break apart seamlessly rather than falling to shreds when we phase," Serena answered.

"That would be convenient. Save us a lot of money. Does that mean we'd have to start wearing shirts again?" Jacob laughed, a few short, half-hearted chuckles.

Serena could have continued the conversation with the reasoning behind, shared everything she and Anna discussed. Silence dominated.

She could have asked someone else to drive her to Port Angeles, asked to borrow a car. It may have taken longer but eventually she would have found her way with the aide of directions. Yet she approached Jacob, asked for a ride. Three hours there, an hour in the store, three hours back. Was the wolf tormenting her? At least Jacob made it easy. He abandoned all hope at a conversation and switched on the radio. Modern music occasionally broken by static bursts filled the empty space between them. For the first time since that horrid nightmare, Serena though of her dead friend.

All Wal-Marts are identical. This lack of originality made it easy for Serena to get what she needed.

"Well, what do we need?" Jacob was eager to help.

"Sweat pants, both men and women, shirts, tank tops." Serena went down the short list. "Get a couple of each. I'll get women's."

Jacob nodded and headed towards the men's section. The tension loosened from her chest and Serena was able to breathe properly since leaving La Push. It didn't take her long to load her arms with sweat pants and tank tops. Jacob had a more difficult time. Not completely lacking a heart, Serena snatched the ones that tumbled from his grasp. A powder blue pair stuck out just as their russet skin did among the sea of pale faces. Those had to be for either Quil or Embry. A soft laugh escaped her.

The teenage cashier struck up a flirtatious conversation with Jacob, ignoring Serena up until she handed a stack of bills over. Her eyes were cold, voice icy; jealousy. A sense of smugness seized her. The wolf purred: mine. Abruptly dispelling possessiveness and scolding the wolf, Serena collected the laden bags and headed back out to the Rabbit. Jacob trailed behind, single bag in hand; the one left behind in haste.

Another three hours of stiff silence. Serena tried to distract herself the best to her ability; outlining the essay due, summarizing the paragraphs she had read the night before in her text book, converting scientific formulas, planning tonight's phone call with her mother in Spanish. Despite this, her mind wandered to Jacob.  
_  
Maybe I could just… No! It wouldn't work. It would be fair to tease the poor boy. He's done so much for me already, and he deserves better than me… Better than a man-eating monster…  
_ Serena curled her hands into fists, nails digging into soft flesh. Out, she wanted out of the car, out of this imprinting bullshit and back in the normalcy of her grandmother's home.

**"I'm not in love. (To be loved, to be loved, what more could you ask for?)"**

"So, tell me again," Emily said, rubbing her scarred face in her hands. "Why is it that you won't let Jacob near you?"

"Because it wouldn't work," Serena growled, stirring one of the pots of stew on the stove.

"And the fact that he imprinted on you is a totally void argument?"

Serena shot her friend a glare. "That's hardly relevant."

"Really? Because that has never before been wrong. I am a prime example, being five months pregnant and happy."

"Well, you and Sam are perfect for each other," she sighed.

"So are you and Jacob!" Emily cried, clearly exasperated. "You are the only one who doesn't see it!"

"Emily!" Serena spun to face her, anger burning from her eyes, but Emily did not flinch. "Emily, I am a murderer! I killed innocent people! Am I the only one who thinks there is something wrong with that?"

"But you didn't mean to. The wolf was hungry and in the city, there really is only-"

"There is only one available prey, I know. Sam explained his theory to me a million times, but that doesn't change the fact of the matter." Her voice had dropped now, and the guilt was clearly audible. She folded her arms across her chest, turning back to the stove.

Emily looked at her friend, her sister, with a mixture of frustration and pity. She understood, really. In the face of absolute devotion, it was easy to feel that there was nothing one could have done to deserve it, to deserve him. And Serena had more on her plate than most. But there was a breaking point, when one realized that none of that mattered, that the love was unconditional, that "deserving" had nothing to do with it. Emily just needed to push her over the breaking point, to make her come to terms with the fact that she was indeed in love with Jacob.

"Honey," she started, closing her eyes in a brief prayer for patience. "You have control over the wolf now. Right?"

"More or less," Serena mumbled, going back to her stirring.

"Right," Emily confirmed. "So, tell me, why, exactly, are you still here? It's clear that Anna's well taken care of, so the excuse you've given you mother is void. Your classes were better in California , and Julio keeps calling to ask when you're going home. So tell me, please. Why are you here? And no lies."

"Because I have family here," she replied. "The pack is closer to me than my family ever was."

"Serena, if that were all, you never would have let yourself get this close to them. You would have left months ago. Again, no lies please."

There was a long moment of silence. Then: "Because he asked me to stay."

"Why would you care what he says? The two of you wouldn't work, remember?"

"That's not fair."

"It is perfectly fair. Now answer my question please."

"Because I respect him," Serena snapped finally.

"Respect? Serena, don't give me that. You can respect them, and still do what you think is right-"

"Fine! I'm in love with the brat! Happy?" Serena shouted, smacking the wooden spoon on her thigh, staining her jeans with soup, and shattering the spoon. Emily laughed.

"No need to get so exuberant, I was only asking." She grinned, a slash pulling the left side of her mouth down into a grimace.

Serena looked down at the broken spoon and stained jeans. "Sorry," she mumbled, picking up the small wooden projectiles all over the floor.

"No problems. It isn't the first time I've broken spoons by smacking wolves. However, I do think it's the first time a wolf has broken a spoon by hitting herself." She reached over her burgeoning belly to pick up a piece by her foot on the floor. With a groan, she resumed her position, tossing the piece to Serena, who caught it easily and put it in the trashcan.

"And luckily, I think you still have some clothes here. And if not, you can borrow some of Sam's sweatpants in the name of a cooking accident. Jacob won't be happy, but you'll be clean."

Serena shot her a glare before stalking into the room she used to occupy when she lived with them. She had no more jeans, but an old pair of sweatpants graced her figure when she reemerged.

"So what now?" she asked her friend, who had taken her place at the stove.

"Now?" Emily considered for a moment, testing the consistency of the back pot. "Now, you apologize to Jacob, and you honestly start trying. Let him be who he is. Let him at you."

Serena swung into a chair. The months in La Push had done away with most of her usual formality; where once she would have sat with perfect posture in the kitchen chair, she now slumped against the back, her seat on the edge of the chair. A hand toyed with the saltshaker. "I don't think I can do that. Apologize, yes," she added quickly at Emily's glare. "But for the rest…"

"You can do it," Emily stated firmly. "You just need to try. Okay?"

Feeling like she was signing her own death sentence, Serena sighed. "Okay."

**"All is fair in love, war, and snowball fights. Except Cannibalism. That's just wrong."**

Thick, opaque clouds sat stationary as snowflakes swirled between earth and sky. Unlike previous storms, where a mixture of rain and snow fell to create a mush, white powder blanketed the Pacific Northwest landscape-- the first true snow fall of the season. Several inches fell over the course of twelve hours before tapering off to a light, steady waft around dawn. By noon it had ceased altogether, the clouds thinned to wisps, and pale blue peeked out.

The sun, however, remained steadfast behind the thicker clouds accumulating in the distance.  
Early November in Washington, Sophie found as she stood on the front porch, was a far cry from early November in southern California. The high for today would be close to the tentative low back home.

"At least it's snow and not rain," she sighed and swept the banister clean. It came as a welcome reprieve from the melancholy downpour. Seeing the sky for the first time in days: promising. Snow she could tolerate more having associated it with fun snowboard trips to northern Arizona or Nevada. Good memories; the car ride there, hours on the slopes, building snowmen, snowball fights-

Speaking of snowballs, one sailed over the railing and collided with Sophie's bowed head, interrupting her reverie. With dark eyes, she gazed accusingly out to the lawn. The three boys, plus Alice, stood in a semi-circle, laughing. There was a small pile of pre-made ammunition at Emmett's feet and one at hand. Snow dusted their shoulders and soaked their hair. Sophie, who found no humor in being pelted, continued to glare.

"Come on, Sophie, come join us!" Alice cried and jumped up to smash a handful of snow in Jasper's hair.

"I don't like getting wet," Sophie grumbled, dusting the snow from her bare shoulders. Like so many other occasions, she donned pjs.

Alice frowned. "You're just as bad as Rosalie."

"Am not."

Deeply insulted, Sophie turned on her heel and stalked inside to change. Out of sheer spite and stubbornness she would prove Alice wrong and wallow in the snow. She would refuse to be likened to a yuppie like Rosalie. Alice beamed triumphantly. Only a few months in and already she knew how to manipulate her youngest sibling.  
Ten minutes later Sophie presented herself to Alice, dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. Hands on hips, she stared the shorter girl down.

"Well, are we going to have a snowball fight or what?" Sophie asked pointedly. The edge of her lips twitched in a suppressed smile. Alice nodded, smile dim but still present. Then she surveyed her brothers. Yanking a startled Sophie sharply to her side, she declared, "Alright, the three of you against us!"  
Emmett pumped the air.

"Boys vs. Girls! We are going to cream you two!" He crowed. Jasper shrugged. He much preferred to be along side Alice than against her, but his opinion would go unspoken. Edward smiled, content. Teams were irrelevant. It would only be a short time before loyalties dissolved and a battle royale ensued.

"Sounds good to me. I always enjoy throwing snow at you, Alice," he mused.

"Like wise," Alice shot back, grinning mischievously.

Jasper and Emmett marched over to the patch of trees alongside the driveway while Alice claimed the wood by the lawn and began to stockpile snow.

"Nice sweater," Edward commented softly, eyeing the grey zip-up sweatshirt Sophie wore. The exact same he had loaned on her first hunt.

"Thanks," Sophie muttered and pushed the sleeves to her elbow. Several inches gathered; it was two sizes too big. During the short exchange, Sophie found her eyes migrating to

Edward's handsome, smiling face. She stared, mesmerized, while mentally cursing such an obvious show of weakness-- a chink in her prideful armor. Edward's smile became broad, patronizing. Scowling deeply, Sophie turned on her heel and stalked towards Alice. Hands pressed firmly to lips, she prevented that notoriously contagious smile from emerging. Laughing a soft, smug laugh, Edward, likewise, went to join his team.

Snowballs flew like bullets through No Man's Land, pelting tree or vampire in an explosion of white. More often than not the trees took the brunt of the assault, top branches quivering with the impact. Many dropped their burdens unto unsuspecting heads. Panik barked frantically as he raced back and forth in vain to catch airborne snow. The shepherd would jump only to have his jaws snap shut on empty air. Until one wayward-- purposely thrown --projectile caught the dog in the flanks, sending him whimpering into his dog house to cower.

"Who hit my dog?" Sophie asked in a hushed whisper; a clever, battle-field touch. Alice peeked over the snow fortification before ducking. A snowball sailed through the space a second later.

"Emmett," she replied quickly, white hands packing another ball. Nodding curtly, Sophie took the snowball Alice offered after boring a hole in their shield. Through the spy hole, she staked her target. The tree facade was eerily quiet--nothing moved. With Edward's intuition, Jasper's tactical prowess, and Emmett's intimidating bulk, their odds for success were paltry.

"I'm going in."

Alice nodded gravely. "Good luck."

A resolute Sophie- snowball in each pocket -threaded surreptitiously through the copse, using her inherent abilities and lithe frame to the utmost advantage. She cringed at each careless misstep; a frozen fern snapped beneath her shoe, the crack reverberating though the still air. Releasing the apprehension from a held breath, Sophie continued, more insightful as to where she placed her clumsy feet.

The Cullen boys were engrossed and fervently hurled snow. In a show of bravado, Alice danced provocatively across the lawn - a clever distraction. Indebted, Sophie inched forward to complete the covert operation. Alice's sacrifice would not be in vain. Lips curling at the corners in a deviously triumphant grin, she cocked her arm and took aim. Three snowballs whizzed between the trees before smacking into Sophie. In the tumult the snowball had been knocked from her startled hands. Glowering, Sophie salvaged her composure and resolve.

"That's not fair," she griped aloud.

"All's fair in love and war," Edward chimed, wearing a sardonic smile. Sophie snorted, indignant. He snickered. Emmett and Jasper continued to laugh at the misfortune.  
"Not happy with the rules? We can always change them."

Sophie contemplated the offer, before adamantly rejecting it. A mischievous gleam flared in her ocher eyes. Edward's eyes narrowed, wary and suspicious, as he probed the depth's of hers. Under any other circumstance Sophie would have balked from the intensity of his stare. Her pale lips curled up in a brilliant white smile. In rapid succession, three snowballs collided with the back of their heads, arresting the laughter. Alice winked at her cohort over the stunned boys before dancing out of view and range.

"All's fair in love and war," came Sophie's retorting laugher. It rang with a smugness akin to the one she had just witnessed. A second peal joined in.

"Does that mean you'll join us now?" Edward looked up at her expectantly, warm and inviting. If it wasn't the breathtaking gaze, then it was the crooked smile that convinced Sophie otherwise. Befuddled, she nodded and knelt between Emmett and Edward. Jasper promptly got up and began to trek across the yard.

"Where are you going?" Emmett demanded sharply.

"Some one needs to help Alice," Jasper mused.

"Tell her that I got taken captive and not to risk anything to save me!" Sophie joked. Edward wrapped an arm tightly around her shoulders in exaggeration.

"Alice better come prepared to negotiate," he added wryly, "or this one is facing the gallows." Oblivious to the close proximity, Sophie laughed.

"I'm too pretty to die," she protested.

"That you are."

Emmett lopped a snowball at Jasper's retreating back.

While on his way out to work, Carlisle got caught in the crossfire. Five separate snowballs splattered onto his windshield and hood. He chuckled, windshield wipers squelching, and watched his adoptive children meld into the forest as he drove away. Alice managed to assault her sister with several snowballs, yelling "Traitor!" as she did so. Sophie launched a counter-attack with a little help.

Soon the regimented teams dissolved and became a melee. Being the youngest and most inexperienced garnered the fledgling vampire the primary target. By the time the sun sunk behind the canopy, Sophie resembled the forest: perpetually dusted in white powder. Face flushed with exuberance, she took a seat on the porch steps; Edward beside her, Alice and Jasper one up, Emmett inside with Rosalie. Alice and Jasper left almost immediately, lingering only long enough to brush carnage off clothes. Sophie sighed contentedly, fully aware of the absence of the others and chose to do nothing about it. No petulant obstinance. Just the residual ardor of a normal day.

"Did you enjoy yourself today?" Questioned Edward in a velvety voice.

"Mmm-hmm," she replied, gazing at the fiery colors dancing on the ice.

A few resilient wisps of snow were tucked in between strands of Sophie's damp hair. Out of impulse, Edward raised a hand to brush it away, then hesitated. Uncertainty permeated his mind. But he dismissed it as quick as it came and swept the snowflakes out of her hair with a gentle brush. Naturally, Sophie shook her head but only after his hand petted her hair.

"Do I still have snow in my hair?" She patted the top of her head.

"Not anymore."

Night and silence descended hand-in-hand. Low hanging rain clouds blotted out the night sky; a half moon peeked over the top of a particularly voluptuous cloud only to hide again.

"If the roads are dry tomorrow, do you want to ride up to Port Angeles with me?" Edward offered off-handed. "You can drive."

Sophie regarded Edward with a sideway's glance then shrugged. "Sure, but _only _if I get to drive."

"Of course. It would be rude of me to deny you such a pleasure. I know you are dying to get out of the house and get your hands on a steering wheel." His eyes sparkled benevolently.

Sophie faltered with her retort. In an effort to keep her visage intact, she stood and marched to the door.

"I'm going to take a shower," she stated. Half-way through the door, she paused, and added, "Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight Sophie."

He watched her retreat, laughing to himself. When she was safely behind the bathroom door, he went inside, door shutting softly in his wake.

* * *

**Featured Song:** "About A Girl" by The Academy Is...  
**Author's Note:** I know this is irreverent, but I just wanted to say that this was one of the very first chapters I ever wrote. Long before the others preceding it. Funny how a writer's mind works. And I do hope I got all the personalities right.


	25. First Encount of the Third Kind?

**First Encounter of the--Third?—Fourth and Fifth Kind **

**"I'll just have them change demonology text books from 'almost extinct' to 'not extinct enough for Alec. He prefers his monsters really, really extinct."**

A star dusted, velvet night dominated the sky, a few wispy clouds formed a corona around the horizon. Continuous showers had washed away the recent snowfall but the last shower had frozen over during the night before. Moonlight shone off the icy green-black landscape, icicles swayed in the faint breeze and clattered together in a chime-like melody. The artificial glare of headlights refracted harshly off the ice and cut through the darkness.

The Volvo cruised effortlessly down the highway, it's engine purring like a cat. Inside, Sophie balanced the steering wheel beneath her flailing fingers, which mimicked the drum of her music. Edward reclined in the passenger's seat, his eyes never leaving the roadway. He half trusted his car in the hands of a California driver whether or not the road conditions were perfect or otherwise. Despite the rain and subsequent ice, the road way was free of black ice and all obstructions.

Sophie had enjoyed the day out of the Cullen's house. Though she had traded one prison for another--during their short trip to Port Angeles, she had to remain in the car, windows and vents closed. It was a welcomed reprieve that she greatly appreciated. The errand had allowed her to drive for the first time since she wrecked her car and see the wintry landscape of Washington. Sophie pressed the pedal further and cackled in glee as the engine's whine rose in pitch and the car's speedometer crawled past 70 and 80 before settling between 95 and a 100 mph.

"Careful," Edward hazard as he felt the vehicle pick up even more speed. He would not openly admit the speeds he had coaxed out of the car lest he put more temptation within her reach.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sophie muttered, waving her hand dismissively. She used the same motion to change and raise the music selection and volume respectively. One her personal mix CDs replaced the classical so naturally her voice wove in with the artists'. Or, when it came to female singers, dominated.

"You wanna know more, more, more about me? I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine. I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again. Hey! Hey! Hey! Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya! Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today. Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya! Hey! Hey! Get tangled up in me--"

They were a little more than halfway home when something rustled in the distance. It was not a breeze or a wild animal which created the massive wall of foliage to shudder. Something else brooded in the depths of the forest. Edward saw the first emerge, a sandy colored beast almost as big as the car. A second followed--a grayish that camouflaged the creature almost perfectly against the black backdrop of night. Both paused in the middle of the road, looking over their shoulders and down the asphalt river. The car continued to barrel down the narrow stretch and was going to collide head on with what ever stood in its way. Sophie was still unaware.

"Sophie, brake!" He demanded sharply.

Instantly Sophie focused on the roadway-- she had been looking just not comprehending, lost in the words of music -- and her perfect eyesight picked up the two large obstacles in the middle of the trajectory. She slammed on the brake pedal, the tires arresting and the car slowing so abruptly that it threatened to careen on the slick surface and jump the curb. The car skidded to a stop far enough away that the beasts, which had sprung into the forest opposite them, would have been just inside the orb of light.

Startled, Sophie clutched at the steering wheel, knuckles prominent beneath her white skin. She inhaled deeply and reprocessed exactly what she had seen. They had been large and coated in thick fur with the outline of a wolf. Wolves were not a common sight this close to the coast but they were not unheard of. But timber wolves clearly did not grow to the size of a small horse.

"What…was that?" She questioned in a haggard breath. At first Edward ignored the query. His eyes penetrated the thick forest on either side. There were five wolves out tonight; he could hear their scolding and warnings as clearly as if they spoke with lips.

"Nothing," he dismissed with a shake. "Let's go so we do not get home late and worry Esme."

Sophie nodded and tentatively touched the gas pedal with her foot. The car lurched forward minus the zeal of excessive speed. Then the car jerked to another abrupt stop, jolting Edward's concentration from the wolves back to the roadway. Frozen in the headlights was a third wolf, flanked by two more. So the rest had decided to cross here too, despite their brethren's close call.

A white wolf with a coat purer than fresh snow stood entranced in the glare of the headlights, icy blue eyes staring raptly at the driver. Sophie balked from at the piercing look and resisted the urge to squirm. Something in her gut told her to run, floor the car in hopes that the creature would not escape a metallic death. Another roused the same instincts along the lines of hunting, the same urge to kill. Edward's eyes, after briefly settling on the flanks of a russet brown and shoulders of a coal black, honed in on the slighter female wolf in the center and bore into her soul. His mind churned over the information spilling from her and the raw surprise that kept her paws glued to the blacktop.

It was as if the black wolf, who he knew had to be the alpha, Sam, and he shared the same impulse to remove themselves from a potentially dangerous situation and acted in harmony. The black wolf nudged the white into the security of the forest just as Edward instructed Sophie to resume driving. Once a few miles had been put behind them, Sophie found her voice. During the whole ordeal, the music seemed to dim into nothing more than background noise.

"What kind of wolves were those?" Sophie's voice held the conviction that there was something more to those creatures than just your average wolf. "Because I don't know of any wolf that gets that size. Those things were huge, easily the size of a horse!" She pinned Edward with a gaze that demanded that information and answers be delivered promptly.

"Werewolves," he replied at length. He picked up on the momentary skepticism darting through her mind.

"Werewolves…" She considered it for a moment. "Well, I guess that isn't a far cry from vampires, as they are natural enemies… But werewolves in Washington? I can see why we would live here, but why werewolves?"

The questioning fell upon deaf ears. Edward was too preoccupied the newest wolf's identity. Though it came as little surprise that Serena had changed. He had just not expected it to be so soon. This could be potentially disastrous. Edward put aside the sudden threat this little run in had aroused to explain.

"The wolves live on the reservation of La Push. It is in their lore that when a vampire comes too close to their territory, those who have inherited the trait undergo a physical reaction that allows them to change into wolves." His voice was hard, eyes steely. An edge of resentment entered is tone. "You are not to go anywhere near La Push. Those beasts are dangerous and will kill you if you get near any of them. It's best for us all if you don't stray beyond our land."

Sophie nodded, Edward's voice stirring unease in her. The turn off to the driveway broke the wall of trees and she took it in earnest, eager to keep forest, walls, and family between her and those legendary creatures.

----- -----

Serena could not take her eyes off the silver Volvo, not even when Sam tackled her off the road, sending both of them rolling along the dirt and ice. She could not recall scrambling to her feet and bolting after the retreating vehicle, hardly noticing when Paul and Collin tried to cut her off. She could feel their fear and surprise at her reaction, then the sudden desperation at trying to catch her and bring her back under control.

Running alongside the shoulder of the road, all she could think of was the alabaster face driving the car, made divinely beautiful by the change to vampire, but still perfectly and completely Sophie. It was a face that she could never mistake, a face she still looked at everyday in a picture by her bed.

Jacob was terrified; they all were, even those in the second hunting party in the process of cutting off a leech in the forest. He sprinted after her through the woods, taking short cuts to get ahead of the road. Collin was on his heels, opting to go with Jacob instead of continuing the hunt. The others reluctantly left them behind in order to deal with the rouge bloodsucker. Sam was still trying to get a more coherent thought out of Serena besides Sophie's name and images of the boy Jazz trying to convince her that his girlfriend was still alive.

Seeing the road through her eyes, Jacob finally realized he had cut ahead of her. He heard the Volvo go past, saw Serena pursuing near the tree line, a silver ghost in the dark and icy night. Sending Collin ahead just in case she got past him, Jacob became painfully aware of just how close they were to the Cullen's borders. With a final lunge, he rammed his enormous bulk into her side, sending her tumbling into the asphalt. In a flash, she somehow managed her feet again, but Jacob was right there to trip her up and pin her to the ground.

She growled and struggled for a moment in her desperation, still calling out Sophie's name. Slowly, she began to quiet, her growls morphing into pathetic whimpers, curled into a tight ball. At a loss, Jacob stayed with her until he heard the telltale signs of an approaching car and tried to nudge her off the road. When she failed to respond, he closed his teeth carefully around the thick fur at the scruff of her neck and pulled her along. After a few feet, she rose to her own feet a bit to avoid being dragged and they made their way into the shelter of the trees by the time the next car rolled slowly by.

Serena once more retreated behind her mental wall, laying down on the snowy forest floor. Collin arrived a few moments later to discover Jacob nuzzled up beside her, licking her ears as he tried to get a reaction for her inert form. The younger wolf whimpered, trotting up to the pair. He nudged her head with his muzzle, feeling her mind furiously working and she blinked, looking up at him as if noticing both him and Jacob for the first time.

_'Sorry,'_ she muttered to them both, still holding back her deeper thoughts.

_'It's fine,' _Sam assured her with the relief of the pack behind him, even as they brought down the leech successfully. _'We're just happy that you're alright.'_

Of all the emotions she could feel from her brothers and sister, nervousness was slowly beginning to emerge as the main culprit. They understood what had set her off, but the fact that her friend was not dead and now drank blood was enough to cast many things into serious question. But from no one were the fears stronger than Jacob, who still had not left his position beside her. With a bracing mental sigh, she stood and licked Jacob's muzzle.

_'Thank you,' _she told him, but indicating Collin in the statement as well. _'My head hadn't quite caught up with my feet.'_

_'Why don't you three head back home? My group ran patrols tonight anyway,'_ Sam added. _'We'll take care of the clean-up here.'_

Collin split off from them, running home and soon his presence disappeared from their minds. Jacob followed Serena back towards Sam's place, both pausing to phase back and change into the clothes they'd left in the woods. The impenetrable mask that Jacob hated so much had fallen back onto her face and Serena was silent.

The porch light was one at Sam's house, something that Emily always did when Sam was running patrol. Not that he needed it, but the gesture was always one much appreciated.

Jacob walked close to her, mind spinning at the implications of this. Serena had not shut down this far for a long time, not since Sam had taken her out to phase. Beneath the worry for her well-being, frustration and anger bubbled up out of his chest. Who did those damn bloodsuckers think they were, doing this now, after all his hard and careful work with her? After all his patience and the slow work of the pack, Serena was almost normal, actually laughing and talking, willingly doing things with them without reservations.

They entered the house, silent as cats, and Serena flipped on the living room light, looking around as if seeing it properly for the first time. After a few moments, she sat down, lowering her head into her hands. Jacob sat on the couch opposite her, watching her closely. A long time passed, before Serena sat up, gazing at the blank, black screen of the television.

"I'm going to go to bed," she said softly. There was a long pause.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked, as he had when she had first arrived, when she would not talk and no one could see past her face.

"I'm fine. You can go home."

He stood, then walked over to where she was and brushed a gentle kiss on her hair.

As he closed the door behind him and began to slow walk home, Jacob couldn't help but realize, and resent, that this was the first time she had turned that question away.

**"If there are vampires and werewolves, does that mean the Loch Monster and Bigfoot exist, too?"**

A chorus of howls echoed through the forest. So loud were the calls it sounded as if the wolves were lurking in the thick shadows gluing the tree-line together rather than miles away in the woodland's heart. Edward recognized the howls. It was a rallying call to hunt; query on two legs, not four. Edward eavesdropped on the decisive conversation until the pack galloped out of range. A cold chill seeped into his mind. Just because a vampire was the embodiment of death meant did not diminish the fear of it.

Despite shutting the door softly, he noticed Sophie flinch at the sudden noise. For the past twenty minutes she had stood absolutely still on the porch, listening to the baying beasts. Approaching slowly, Edward was momentarily stunned by her beauty. Moonlight glistened on her pale skin (as the sun had done when she was mortal), giving it an ethereal glow. An angel of the night. Her dull red eyes reflected the faint sparkle of her flesh, eliminating the perpetual demonic undertone. Locks of silver-streaked brown hair framed her face.

Aware of another, Sophie took a step back into shadow, breaking the thrall. As Edward went to stand next to her, or at least loiter a few feet away, he noted how wary Sophie was; arms wrapped around torso.

"Do the wolves always hunt on a full moon?" She inquired in a hush.

It had only been a few days since their chance encounter. Now Sophie was both intrigued and cautious of her new neighbors. Edward did not know whether or not Sophie should know all the intricate details of the wolves. That would make her curious, and curiosity would lead to certain death. Though instinct should naturally repel her from the wolves. So far, all she knew was the fact that they were dangerous—which was true, so he felt no remorse—but that was all she knew. And ever would. Straying beyond their property would only heighten the chance of another encounter.

Treaty or not, it was not a risk Edward was willing to take. It was a tenuous deal, anyways.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The first quote: Jace to Alec on killing a dragon demon. It's from a book about demon hunters, Mortal Instruments series. If you loved Twilight (which is obvious because you're reading this) I suggest you read it. Now. By far one of the best series ever!  
**Featured Song: **"Tangled Up In Me" by Skye Sweetnum. If I had to pick a single song to describe Sophie, this would be it.


	26. At First You Don't Succeed

**At First You Don't Succeed…**

**"Cheat. Repeat Until You Get Caught, Then Lie"**

"Crap," Emily muttered, peering into the refrigerator. "I'm out of not only oil, but eggs and butter, too."

"And oatmeal and bread and almost out of sugar," Serena added, glancing up from her sewing; Collin had done a number on this pair of pants and she was surprised that they were still intact as much as they were.

Emily sighed. "What on earth am I going to put on the stove for Sam tonight?"

"Well, I could take Sam's truck to Forks and pick up your stuff," Serena offered. Sam was at an Elder's meeting that had gone late, and Jacob ran patrols. The rest of the pack had, mercifully, left Emily alone for the night instead of attempting to eat her out of house and home. Emily looked at her uneasily.

"Are you allowed to go out on your own?"

Serena couldn't help but be a little annoyed. "I am not allowed to go out as wolf by myself. There is no law binding me to a chaperone."

It had been like this since her arrival, this overprotection, and because of the recent events, it had nearly tripled in its insistence and severity. Hardly necessary, really. She had no way of contacting any of the "bloodsuckers" with whom the humans shared their town. All she had were names. Dropping by the Forks public library, she had looked up the old yearbooks from the high school, banking on the pack's claim that the younger members of the coven had attended the public school in town with all the humans. To play the part better, they had said with disgust. But without the contact ability, the names meant nothing. Even Serena was not prepared enough to tempt fate by trespassing on their boundary, and without any other definitive plan, she was helpless to do anything.

"Fine," Emily muttered. "But if Sam gets angry, it is your fault."

"Of course."

Emily tossed her the keys, and Serena was out the door in hardly a second, but not so quick so as not to hear Emily's last warning: "But you come straight back! No later than an hour!"

As per usual, the windshield wipers rose and fell with a steady thump. Tiny drops of water decorated the windows, little balls of illuminating light, though they cast nothing useful into the dark night. She did not see the patrol leaving, and silently thanked Emily for not calling in the egress.

Forks lay sleepy and largely inactive, though the hour had barely struck eight. Even the lights, which usually shown like lighthouse beacons, seemed dimmed. She turned off on Bogachie again as usual and made her way down to the grocery store via side streets. The hospital loomed up on the side of her vision. The sight of it created a nagging feeling in the back of her mind, as if she had forgotten something vital about it. Pushing it to the back of her mind, she pulled into the grocery store, buying in bulk the things Emily had mentioned, as well as a few things that she knew that they were running low on. Waiting in the check-out, she felt her cell phone buzz in her pocket. Emily's name flashed across the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Serena, where are you?"

"Almost out. I should be home soon."

"Hurry. Sam is going to be home in a half hour; he just called."

"I am in the check-out as we speak," Serena reassured her, handing the girl working the cash register a small stack of green bills. Gathering her bags into the cart, she once again assured her hostess of her imminent return and wheeled out of the store, snapping her phone shut.

Driving back out the way she had come, Serena's mind began to wander back to Sophie, driving the Volvo in the rain, with pale, alabaster skin and glowing red eyes, with the companion that she and Jacob had seen in the gas station, the boy she had identified as Edward Cullen. He had been with Alice Cullen that night, but her name and face were unimportant next to that of Sophie's. Their leader, the head of their little clan, had caused quite a stir. The hospital emerged out of the gloom, bright lights of the parking lot glowing dully in the humidity. Apparently he was some sort of doctor-

Serena spun the wheel of the pick-up, feeling the weight of it shift to one side, almost in danger of tipping. The engine squealed as the massive steel bulk careened into a space near the door, before coming to a sudden silence, headlights dying to be consumed by the minimal darkness outside. She yanked off her seat belt, hooking the keys to her jeans and was half way through throwing open the door, before she caught herself, forcing rational thought. Sam would kill her if he had any inkling of what she was doing, so best to do it fast, to get as much accomplished as possible. Who knew? If she played her cards right, she might be able to see Sophie that night.

Employing old tricks, she slowed her heart rate, shut down her emotions, organized her face into a neutral mask. She had lied for nearly her whole life to keep herself and her secrets safe, along with other people at times. It was, sadly, a talent of hers, and one she intended to utilize as best as possible. Composed, she climbed out of the vehicle and marched up the hospital at a brisk pace. She felt her cell phone buzz in her pocket. Without even bothering to look at it, she switched it off. No interruptions. Secrets again. She felt back in her element. She doubted the doctor would allow her what she wanted, and as of yet, she had no plan for as how to acquire it.

The main lobby was closed this late, and a sign directed her straight to the ER. It was deserted, except for one man and his wife; apparently he had burning himself pretty badly while cooking in a hot grease splash. A nurse came and took care of him while his wife filled out the various forms. Once the room was empty, Serena approached the front desk.

"Can I help you, dear?" Old blue eyes blinked up at her from a clean white uniform.

"Yes, please. I'm looking for Doctor Cullen. I am afraid it's a matter of some importance."

"Alright, let me see if I can't page him. Can I have a name?"

"Actually, I was rather hoping my presence could be a bit of surprise. I really don't feel very comfortable giving much information."

The old woman leaned forward, looking concerned. "Miss, are you is some kind of trouble?"

Serena looked at her, then spoke, her voice beautifully soft and distressed. "Ma'am, I don't mean to be rude, but I really need to see him… Please." Her brown eyes softened, refused to meet the receptionist's eyes.

"Alright, honey, don't worry. Doctor Cullen is excellent." Picking up her phone, her voice was magically broadcasted throughout the halls: "Doctor Cullen to ER reception, Doctor Cullen to ER reception." She turned back to Serena. "He should be out in just a moment."

"Thank you."

Hardly a minute later, Serena heard the doors swing open. Her eyes drifted closed for a moment as the rancid smell washed over her senses. There was silence and she could feel his eyes on her back. She turned around, brushing a stray strand of hair back from her forehead.

"Good evening, Doctor Cullen. May I please speak with you? Privately?"

His shock flickered only for a second over his face, before settling on a carefully blank but polite expression. "Certainly. My office is just over here."

He courteously stepped aside, holding the door open for her. Her nose wrinkled as she passed him.

The office was richly, but elegantly clad, in comfortable leather and dark woods. A potted plant cascaded over a golden pot on the windowsill. Wooden file cabinets lined the walls. A calendar, a cup of writing utensils, a stack of medical files, an office phone, a cell phone and computer decorated the spacious surface of the desk. She heard the door click shut behind her and took a seat without waiting for an invitation.

"Well," Carlisle said, taking his seat opposite her, pushing the files to the side. "This is quite a surprise. I confess myself at a loss for any reason-"

"I'm looking for Sophie Zennick. I know you have her. I want to arrange a meeting."

Serena watched his eyes widen ever so slightly before returning to his previous expression. The good doctor was no good at deception, despite being a bloodsucker.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anybody by that name."

"Please don't lie to me. I know what you are, you know what I am, and we both know that you have an eighth member living in your household, probably for at least the past two months. She is my best friend. And I want to see her."

Carlisle sighed. "I'm sorry….. I didn't catch your name."

"Serena." She saw the recognition flash ever so briefly across his face.

"Serena, I'm sorry. Why do you think we have anything to do with your friend?"

"I saw her driving a car."

"It could have been anyone, and even if it was her, how am I in anyway connected with-"

"Your 'son,' Edward Cullen, was in the passenger seat. I check the plates and it is registered to your household. And I would have known her face anywhere. My eyes are better than most, as I'm sure you are aware."

He studied her closely, the strange golden eyes boring into hers. "Serena-" A knock sounded on the door, cutting off his sentence. "Come," he said, a bit louder, not taking his eyes off her.

A nurse poked her head into the room. "Doctor Cullen, sorry to disturb you."

"It's fine, Abigail."

"A patient just came it, collapsed in the grocery store. Appendicitis. Doctor Wallace was hoping you would take it; he's in the middle of something with a patient."

"Of course. Prepare the surgery, put him under, I'll be out in a moment." She blushed at his smile and the door clicked shut. "Serena, obviously, you and I need to talk a bit more. This surgery shouldn't take more than forty minutes, working at their speeds."

"I have nowhere else to be tonight. We can continue after you finish."

He nodded. "Would you like to wait in here?"

"Please, if it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"Don't touch anything."

"Of course not, Doctor." She flashed him a smile, which he returned, reassured.

The door clicked shut behind him, and Serena spun in her seat, looking around the room. She contemplated pulling out her phone and thinking up some excuse to tell Emily, but decided against it. Better to ask forgiveness than permission. And Sam would wait one hour before the panic button was pushed. She had an hour and a half. Plenty of time to negotiate with this Carlisle. With any luck, she might be able to see Sophie by the end of the week. Her eyes fell again on his desk, a small silver object catching her eye. His cell phone. An idea crept into the back of her mind, and a smile spread over her face.

No. It couldn't be that easy.

Checking to make sure the door was secure, Serena snatched his phone, flipping it open, checking the list of contacts: Alice, Edward, Emmett, Esme, Home, Jasper, Office, Rosalie, and Tanya. Short list, all things considered. She needed a female; she had no patience for a male at the moment. Males were easier to deal with, but the impression would not be as strong nor as lasting as she needed it. The first name would do just as well as any other. Pulling the number up on the screen, Serena picked up the office phone and dialed.

"Alice Cullen?"

Even with maxed headphones and TV, Sophie heard the chime of Alice's cell phone, which lay atop the coffee table supporting her feet. After disconnecting the home line-- Edward called every hour on the hour while out hunting with his brothers -- Alice's phone became the primary medium for communication. Not trusting modern technology to diminishing patience, she ignored the shrill cry and pawned it off on Alice.

"Alice, phone!" Sophie screamed, though Alice could have easily been in the kitchen or front room.

Alice magically appeared, snatched the phone from the tabletop, and flipped it open before the last ring without so much as consulting the ID.

"Alice Cullen?"

Sophie removed her ear bud, looking at the phone.

"This is she."

"I'm looking for Sophie Zennick."

"I'm sorry. There's no one here by that name. You must have the wrong number. Goodbye."

The call ended abruptly with a sharp snap. Startled and bewildered yet composed, Alice allowed a few fleeting seconds to pass before opening her cell again and pulling up all recent calls. Instead of numbers in the entry, there were letters; a name. Carlisle. Mind reeling, she took everything into consideration and came up with several possibilities. All seemed contradictory as large, vital chunks of information were missing. Sophie gabbed curiously, but her words fell on deaf ears. Alice was too preoccupied with a second phone call.

Carlisle's office flashed on the screen. With a mixture of hesitation and imminent relief, she took the call.

"Hello?"

"No need to be rude, Miss Cullen. Both you and I know that she's there, and I want to talk to her."

"You are mistaken. There is no one-"

"Why do both you and Carlisle insist on lying to me? I want to see her, and I will."

"You would be unable to, even if we had such a person living here."

"Really? Even when we have the good doctor with us?" The smirk was audible even over the phone. "You see, I am not making a request. I am making a demand. I will see her, tonight, and if I don't… well, I'm sure you have an imagination."

"Can you give me ten minutes?"

"Of course. I will call you in that time precisely."

During the conversation, one curiosity replaced another as Sophie eavesdropped. The voice, which was clearly not Edward's or any other Cullen, was surprisingly familiar in a foreboding way. It was Serena's voice, Sophie realized, as a dreadful, yet remarkably calm, Alice ended the call and faced her. Under the brooding gaze, she pushed all emotion from her face. The glance combed her face for several seconds before Alice turned back to her cell phone, fingers flashing over the key pad. Sophie could just see Carlisle's cell phone number flash across the screen before Alice put it to her ear.

Serena's voice again murmured over the phone, tone decidedly mocking. "Come now, Miss Cullen. I am disappointed in you. Did you think that I was lying?"

"Fine. When?"

"Fifteen minutes from now. Tillicum Park. There will be a black truck waiting there, windows shielded. If you are not there, we will end the life of the good doctor." The phone line went dead.

Alice snapped the phone shut, anger blazing in her eyes. A few seconds passed before the dreadful calm returned.

"Carlisle has been kidnapped by the wolves and your friend seems to be at the head of the operation," Alice clarified. "We need to go, now."

Sophie complied numbly, the information soaking in.

"Who or why would want to kidnap Carlisle?" She muttered to herself as Alice bolted to where the car keys were kept.

Sophie was aware of their werewolf neighbors, but, unlike the others, did not know them by name or coat color. There was no doubt that it was Serena on the other line threatening the family. But how in the hell was she connected to the wolf pack? She was supposedly attending UCSD, unless she came up for a visit… Alice reappeared, car keys in one hand, cell phone in the other. The dial tone rang and she pressed the device to her ear while simultaneously gesturing for Sophie to follow to the garage.

"Jasper, we have a problem."

Alice explained the situation, including the current drive to Forks with Sophie in tow. She heard an uncharacteristic curse from Edward over the squeal of tires as the car braked suddenly, turned sharply, and peeled out in a sudden onslaught of speed.

"We'll be there as soon as we can. I'm going to call the dogs and try to get them to let him go," Jasper assured once the engine's roar dimmed to a purr.

"Alight, I'm going to call Esme and Rosalie on the way."

"Be safe and don't do anything until I get there."

Alice promised before killing the line and placing another call. As the small sports car veered out of the garage, a cheerful voicemail message replaced dial tone. Rosalie must have left her purse in the changing room while switching clothes, Alice mentally grumbled. Esme picked up right away, her soothing, motherly voice calming. She explained, with severely limited detail, what was going on. There was no point in causing her unnecessary worry. Sophie, meanwhile, continued to struggle with wrapping her mind around it all. Until the ten minutes expired.

Serena allowed herself no time to gloat or dread. She slipped Carlisle's phone into her pocket, leaving the doctor a note from his own sticky pad: "I'm sorry, something came up. I would like to speak with you at a later date." She gave her cell phone number beneath that, and copied it onto another slip of paper, and it joined the phone in her pocket. She darted over to the wall and disconnected the office phone line, leaving it behind the trashcan; not noticed unless looked for.

Serena had no idea how long the illusion would last. Nearly twenty minutes had passed since Doctor Carlisle Cullen had entered surgery. She could bank on at least twenty more, possibly a hefty addition, depending on how quickly he discovered his missing cell and his disconnected office phone. Nodding at the receptionist in the front, Serena jogged out to Sam's truck, using a couple of blankets to block the windows before forcing herself to drive calmly from the lot, heart pounding in her ears.  


* * *

**Author's Note: **I know some authors find influence and ideas from their real lives, and I am no exception. I just wanted to point out two in this chapter. The man with the grease burn was from when by brother nearly burnt down our kitchen when he left the lid on a pan full of hot grease and it exploded when taken off. There was a huge scorch mark on our ceiling forever. And the nurse was named after our deceased dog (who wasn't dead when this was written two summers ago).


	27. A BiSpecies Friendship

**A Bi-Species Friendship **  
**  
"Best Friends: Know how stupid (dead, dangerous, wet-dog scented) you are and still choose to be seen in public with you."**

Serena let out a sigh of relief; she was the first one there. A great deal had banked on that fact and she had done much since hanging up the phone. She parked the truck beneath a tree just outside the pool of light a nearby street lamp cast. Human eyes would find the black surface difficult to locate. Pausing to think, Serena decided to leave the truck running, wrapped the blanket around to conceal the driver's side and switched to the passenger side door. Dropping her face to the strap of her tank top, she took a quick sniff: Jacob, Sam, Emily, Collin and Brady, without searching too hard. Good.

She saw a gleam of yellow flash around the corner before it pulled into the lot, stopping a fair distance away. The engine did not cut, and relief flooded her body for a moment at her decision not to turn the vehicle off. Her heart was in her throat and she could feel her hands shaking as the wolf paced restlessly in her chest. Taking a deep calming breath, she pulled out Carlisle's cell phone and typed a text message to Sam, giving simply the location, but did not send it, instead holding her thumb over the button as a precaution. She climbed out of the car.

She noticed immediately that it was only Alice and Sophie. No males, neither of the other females. Silently, she cursed herself for not specifying that they should have been alone. But the fact that they were suggested that her timing had indeed been perfect; the others must have been absent. The vampires were not ones to take unnecessary risks.

Alice climbed out of her yellow Porsche, looking murderous as Serena stepped into the light. Mist clung to her russet skin like sweat and she seemed to glimmer in the yellow glow. Only her eyes seemed deadly, irises resting in a thin ring of icy blue. Its deadly glare was only matched by the one Alice bestowed upon her, but unlike Serena, no smile, sarcastic or otherwise, touched her lips.

"I do not believe it was you I came to see," Serena said pleasantly.

"Where is Carlisle?"

"Alive. For now." She held up the cell phone, its back to her opponent. "But that changes the moment my thumb descends upon the send button. Fast you may be, but it will be too late. Unless, of course, we get what we want."

"And your pack wants you to talk to Sophie?" Alice's silky voice was derisive

"What one of us wants, the rest of us desires," she replied easily. "Besides, we have not yet been formally introduced to your new addition, and it is best to know your enemies, is it not?"

There was a moment of silence.

"I will stay out here while the two of you meet," the vampire snapped.

"The hell you will. You are answering to us, leech. And right now, don't forget it. Especially since your males are not present." Serena knew immediately that her bluff struck home; the vampire bristled slightly, body dropping slightly toward a crouch. Her wolf growled, but she pushed it down.

There was another moment of tense silence. "Fine."

The wolf did not even allow herself to blink in relief as Alice turned on her heel and returned to the car, glaring at her through the windshield before giving a curt nod to Sophie's inquiring glance.

For a moment, Serena's breath was caught in her throat and tears threatened to well up in her eyes. Her chest felt constricted. Then a breeze picked up through the mist of rain and the sweet, sick scent washed over her, confirming her best theory and worst fear, but she could not bring herself to be upset about it. Sophie was the same. She had never expected to see anyone from her old life again, certainly not her best friend, even if she was up visiting her family in La Push. Comprehension eluded all attempts to grasp at it. Then that same breeze gusted through and her nose wrinkled. Wolf.

"You smell like sewage," Serena said after a moment.

"You reek yourself," Sophie replied, the comment rolling off her tongue automatically.

The two girls-- at first --regarded each other not as friends, but as enemies. Sophie was tense, approaching the driver's side with slow, deliberate steps, hand gliding atop the warm hood. Her red, almost black, eyes remained steadfast on Serena, and occasionally flickered to Alice for reassurance. Taking a single step away from the car, she peered into the thickening night, confirming the fact that the face staring back was indeed Serena's.

Looking back, Serena would never quite remember how it happened, or even how long it took. All she remembered was a flash of white and pulling out of Sophie's arms at least a full minute later, tears in her eyes, pushing the laughter back down her throat. But something seemed wrong with her, very wrong, as if Sophie had been reduced somehow to something weak and vulnerable. Sophie hid her face in Serena's shoulder, which was easy given the new height difference, and sobbed.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Serena! I've missed you… I've missed you so much! I wanted to call you, to tell you what happened and not to worry. Tell my parents… I wanted to call, or write, or anything, but I couldn't--"

Serena cut off Sophie's rambling apology sharply but firmly, worried at how poorly her friend seemed, how much of the confidence seemed to have drained out of her.

"It's alright," she assured her. "I know you would have called if you could. I knew it couldn't have been a voluntary decision."

Sophie seemed to crumple with the relief.

"But that isn't important right now. You are here, alive-" was that right word? "-and well. How have you been?"

Sophie groaned. "In hell. It is so boring, it's unbelievable. You'd think vampires would have more interesting lives, but no. They watch me every moment of the day… but how is everyone else? My parents and brother? What about Jazz? Luke, Milo, Max?"

Serena's black eyes darkened. "They took it very hard. Jazz especially. He still doesn't believe you're dead. He calls me at least every other day, wanting to know if I've seen you, or heard from you. He used to be at my apartment every day, demanding information. Seemed to think I would be the first one you would contact, that this was some elaborate scheme you and I had come up with. It killed me. Bad enough having you gone without him trying to deny everything. I guess we were both right, he and I." Her laugh was dry, without any humor.

Sophie's eyes fell again. "I'm so sorry," she started, but Serena cut her off again.

"Don't worry about it. I'm here now, and I'll help you. We'll figure something out…" Her voice trailed off.

Something new entered Sophie's expression, as if she were trying to figure something out. "Carlisle? Where is he?"

Serena grinned, eye's twinkling mischievously. "In perfect health, performing surgery at the moment."

Sophie felt her jaw drop, even as a smile creased her pale features. "How-how did you manage to…?" Her mind reeled from the shock that meek, book-smart Serena had single-handedly orchestrated this scheme on a whim while she, the mastermind of such devilish ploys had been foiled time and time again.

"Frightening how reliant people are on their phones. Even vampires, it seems." She glanced over Sophie's shoulder at Alice, who was watching them closely, dropping her voice as an added precaution. "I'm not sure how long this charade will last. Five more minutes, if that."

Sophie nodded, resisting the impulse to look back at her chaperone, lowering her voice as well. "But… how did you manage to pull off the lie? I mean, I know you're good but even without Edward's freaky mind-reading shit, I didn't think anyone could fool Alice; they can hear the lie in your voice, hear your heart rate pick-up…how did you even fool Carlisle, for that matter?"

"My heart doesn't beat any faster, you know that."

Sophie nodded, sniggering weakly. "Well I am glad you managed to pull this off, despite the fact that everyone and their dead mother will be in a frenzy once your cover is blown."

Serena shrugged, hardly thinking of the repercussions to come. "It was worth it. And maybe next time those damn bloodsuckers will be a little more prepared."

Sitting in the Porsche, Alice brooded. The conversation was at a hush, and combined with the blowing wind and grumbling engine, even her ears could not pick up their words. The body language, however, was readable. The phone rang again; Jasper. His voice was a soothing balm on her blistering anger.

"I called the alpha, and he was not aware of the hostage situation. In fact, he was quite surprised to hear what one of his wolves was up to at the moment."

Before Alice could reply, the call waiting signal chimed. Carlisle's office number sprang up.

"Hold on, Carlisle's office phone is calling…" Alice interrupted.

The line switched over and Carlisle's familiar voice came across. "Alice, did I leave my cell phone at home? It was here on my desk not but an hour ago."

"I know where your cell phone is, but it's not at home…"

Serena glanced over to find that Alice was on the phone again, eyes burning brighter every second. "It looks like I've been found out," Serena murmured, stepping back slightly, hand tightening on the cell phone. Alice was out the door and at Sophie's side hardly a second later and Serena had to dig her nails into her palms with the effort of keeping the wolf at bay, to keep from attacking.

"Come on, Sophie. We're leaving. You're lucky I have to get her home, dog," Alice snarled to Serena. "Or I would kill you where you stand."

"You'd be lucky if you got another step closer," Serena shot back, but her gaze was on Sophie again. She pulled her friend into a quick embrace, slipping a piece of paper into her hand.

"We'll figure something out," she promised, releasing her. Then she turned to Alice, a glimmer in her eye and a smirk on her lips. Cancelling the text, she snapped the phone shut and tossed it to the bloodsucker.

"Tell Carlisle thanks for me," she said, tone deliberately mocking. "You should really work out your system a bit better."

With a growl, Alice turned and dragged Sophie back to the car through the rain.

Alice bristled with anger as the slick sports tires skidded atop the slick asphalt before gaining purchase and rocketing the small car down the road. She glowered at the rearview mirror until the silhouette of wolf and vehicle melded into blackness. It had all been a trick, an eloquently executed trick. The fact that she had fallen hook-line-and-sinker for it cut deeply at her pride. But more paramount than the insult was the liability Sophie and her wolf friend Serena presented. Something had to be done right now

"**Better to ask forgiveness than permission."**

As she watched Sophie drive away with the other bloodsucker, _Alice_, tension began to ease away from Serena's shoulders. Her hands were still shaking a bit, a thin sheen of sweat reflecting off her skin when she glanced at the clock. An hour and a half since Emily called, seventy-five minutes since she had switched off her cell phone walking into the hospital. Taking a deep breath, she turned it on again.

Twenty-six text messages and thirteen missed calls. Putting the phone to her ear, she turned out of the park and started back down La Push Road.

Emily's voice spoke to her clearly and quickly, obviously trying to convince herself that she was worrying too much. "Serena, where are you? Call me and let me know; Sam's going to be home soon. You've got ten minutes to be back."

The next one was Sam. "Where are you? Get back here immediately."

Sam again. "We're coming out to look for you. Turn your damn phone back on and tell us where you are."

This time, it was Jacob's voice that echoed into her ear, layered with fear. "Serena? Come on, pick up! Where the hell are you-" A beep blared into her ear, making her wince: call waiting. Sam again.

Closing her eyes briefly to brace herself, letting the sound of soft rain soothe her again racing heart, Serena answered the call.

"Hello?"

She wrenched the phone away from her ear. "Goddammit, where the hell are you!"

"I'm on my way home, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"You had better be here in a few minutes, because when I get my hands on you, may God save your hide. Do you have any idea who has been calling me tonight?" He didn't give her an answer, barely pausing before he continued shouting. "Those damn bloodsuckers! Do you know what they told me? They told me that one of us had kidnapped their leader! What the hell can you say to that?"

The corner of her mouth turned up in the smallest smile. It had been brilliantly executed, especially for something coming right off the top of her head. She felt no shame; she had simply done for herself what they would not.

"Lies," she replied evenly. "I didn't even touch the leech, let alone kidnap him."

"Damn it, Serena!" She heard something crack and a rustling on the other end of the line, before Jared's voice replaced Sam's, much more tense than usual, but still even and controlled.

"Hey. You might want to get here pretty soon. Both Sam and Jake are going nuts and just about everyone here is ready to put you six feet under, and then some."

"I'm almost there. Calm them down, no one got hurt."

She snapped her phone shut, unwilling to listen to anymore. Drawing in a deep breath, Serena realized for the first time just how much she, and by extension the car, reeked. With a curse, she pulled over, crawling in the back for the fresh clothes he kept under the seat, stepping out into the rain to strip down, letting the water wash away most of the smell. The wind was coming in off the ocean, so she rolled down the windows to let the odor blow away. Climbing into the back again, she pulled the baggy sweats and t-shirt over her damp skin. The scent was still noticeable, but not overpowering anymore. That would have to do.

She was met at the border by what looked like the entire pack. Jacob, Paul, Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady, Embry, and Quil. Jared must still have been with Sam at the house. The russet brown ran right next to her window, the great shaggy head right at her eye level; the relief was apparent even in the liquid black of the wolf's eyes. Shutting down emotion on her own face, she let the gas pedal drift farther toward the floor.

The lights were burning brightly in Sam and Emily's house. The pack had melted behind the trees where they had stashed their clothes before reemerging; Serena took her time, gathering the bags of groceries she'd fetched for Emily. By the time she climbed out of the big black pick-up, Jacob was the only one who had not entered the house. His eyes were burning, whether from relief or anger, she could not tell, but assumed the former when he pulled the bags from her hands, dropping them on the gravel and pulling her to him in a tight embrace, cradling her against his chest. Her eyes closed slowly and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, relaxing against his body. For a moment, she found herself desiring to simply let go and dissolve, the stress of her own scheme threatening to overwhelm her. But then he spoke, and her resolve hardened once more. This was not yet over.

"Don't you ever do that to me again… do not pull that kind of shit ever again…" His face burrowed into her neck, growling as he inhaled Sophie's new stench. "They touched you," he snarled, body trembling with rage.

"Shhhh…" she murmured, rubbing his back. "Its fine. Everything went exactly perfect, no problems or glitches. Now come on. This milk has been out of the cold for awhile and Emily will kill me if it goes bad."

Reluctantly, Jacob released her, sensing how close she was to succumbing and growled quietly at his failure, but stayed close behind her as she entered the kitchen.

The room was absolutely silent, despite being filled to the brim with wolves. Emily stood by the sink, watching her friend enter with her arms crossed and carefully neutral expression. A wooden spoon stuck up out of one fist. All eyes were on their newest member as she crossed the tile floor and placed the bags into Emily's hands. Serena did not even glance at Sam, who faced her with his back, bent over the back of a chair which he held in both hands.

"So," Leah said, leaning back in her chair, arms crossed and a horribly smug smirk on her face. "Tell us how you pulled this one off."

"Yeah," Embry said quietly. "I think we would all like to know that one."

Serena settled herself against the wall, arms loose at her sides, looking perfectly at ease. "Easy, really. I went to see the doctor at his office. When he went into surgery, I stole his cell phone, called his family and told them that we had him and would kill him unless they followed our conditions. They called his cell phone to verify, and the hospital, if I'm not mistaken, but it is policy not to divulge information about their employees unless the caller can talk directly to them. Before I left his office, I disconnected his office phone and organized a meeting. I assume Carlisle called his coven upon the discovery of his office phone and the absence of the cell phone. The small female was alone with Sophie, so she dragged her away and no fight ever occurred. I returned the cell phone, then returned here."

"Why?" Sam snarled, not turning to face her, even as her eyes focused more sharply on him and her chin lifted defiantly.

"Because I needed something. And no one came through for me. So I did it for myself."

"Did it ever occur to you," he began before being forced to pause, large form trembling over the chair as his hands tightened, "that doing such a thing could have started an all out war between us?"

"You all boast that you could take them all now. I fail to see the problem."

With a crack, the chair back shattered in his huge grip and he wheeled around with a snarl, moving faster than the human eye could follow, but Serena made the choice not to move as Emily cried out and Jacob tried and failed to intercept. Serena felt her back slam hard against the wood of the door frame, Sam's face hardly an inch from hers, eyes blazing with black fire.

"How dare you?" he growled into face. "You put us all in danger tonight, every single one of us! If their males had been here, they would have invaded the reservation and attacked!"

"Hardly," she snarled back, refusing to drop her gaze from his. "They wouldn't have dared, they're too close. The doctor is more than their leader, he masquerades as their father. They would not have risked his life."

"You could not have know that!"

"Oh really, Samuel?" she spat. "You all had the information floating around in your heads. I was just the only one who bothered to use any of it. You could have had them all eradicated by now, but no."

"That is hardly the point! That treaty is part of our inheritance in this pack and we honor it!"

"Then do that! You stand constantly on the verge of war with them, why not have actual peace?"

Shaking, Sam released her, breathing ragged and body shaking. For the first time, the pair noticed Jacob, being restrained by Quil and Embry, shape barely holding its form. Sam watched his second, running his hand through his hair, looking suddenly very weary, his prematurely aged face lined with care.

"You will not do that again," he said finally, staring out the window.

"Correct. This strategy will not work again. I will have to think of something else next time."

"There will not be a next time," Sam said, the hint of a warning in his voice.

"I would not abandon any of you to them," Serena replied firmly. "I will not abandon her."

"She's not a fucking human anymore, Serena," Paul snapped angrily. "She's a leech, a bloodsucker."

She ignored him, eyes only for Sam. "This isn't over."

"The hell its not," he responded, anger completely gone, leaving only tiredness.

The meeting was over, at least for the night. The scheduled patrol rose as if on cue and filed silently out. It was Jacob's night to run it, but Jared stood to run it for him without being asked and without comment. The other's followed soon after until only four of them were left, Emily putting away the groceries before excusing herself. Jacob was refusing to look at Sam, still furious. Sam appeared not to notice, downing a glass of water by the sink.

"Jacob," Serena said quietly, still looking at Sam with rebellion. "Can I sleep at your place tonight?"

"Yeah," he replied shortly.

Serena slipped off to the guest room to collect a bag of clothes. Once she was out of earshot, Sam spoke to his second, finally turning his eyes away from the window.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I didn't mean to attack her like that."

"I bet you didn't," Jacob snapped back. "I hope you'll try not to kill us if one of us accidentally takes a lunge at Emily."

Silence descended again, until Serena reappeared and together, she and Jacob disappeared into the night.

Sam sighed, dropping his head into his hands. Only when Emily came to fetch him did he finally go off to bed and even then, it took him a long time to fall asleep.


	28. Hate

**Hate**

**"—Verb (used without object): t****o feel intense dislike, or extreme aversion or hostility."**

For a second the house was completely silent. Tension reached a fever pitch, electric in the still air. The entire Cullen family crowded around the kitchen table, either seated or standing. Worry to intrigue ran the gamut of their expressions. The wolf's devious, deceptive ploy had deeply unsettled them on several fronts. Safety was the highest concern, which would be compromised if war broke out. If it ever reached that. One option, and always the first, was to run. Move away; to Alaska or Maine, or, if need be, Europe.

Rosalie stared at her phone in disbelief, unable to quite comprehend how or why that girl from La Push had taken Carlisle hostage. The details had been limited, for Alice had more calls to make. It was short, impersonal, and to the point. _"Carlisle has been kidnapped and is being held ransom by a wolf. Get back immediately." _Hearing those words was like receiving a personal insult, as if she had commented on her mink coat instead. Shallow, yes. But not selfish. As with the rest of her family, her first priority was their wellbeing.

Alice sat, infuriated, to the right of Carlisle, her pixie-like face a stone mask. Clasping Jasper's hand, she staved off his attempts to soothe the anger and frequently glared up at him. Naturally, Jasper ignored the ferocity that was Alice, whether or not he was preoccupied on the security aspects on the breech. If one person (were or not) could find a chink and exacerbate it to such a degree who was to say it could not happen again?

Impersonal as always, Jasper left Sophie, and her mixed emotions, out of the equation. Alice, however, continued to brood. Cleverness, quick-wit, intuition. Those highly prized characteristics had failed miserably during that tense encounter. Worse than that, and even more deeply patronizing, was the fact that she had been strung along and unable to see through the blatant lies.

Sophie stood at the far end of the table, putting as much space between herself and the others. Fist clenched in pockets, anger quickly overcame the guilt as she continued to stew over the lies and deception her new "family" had fed her. Intuition and knowledge convinced her that the Cullens did know of Serena's existence and residence in La Push. Irrational as always, she focused purely on the animosity, never once taking into consideration the risk of intermingling the species would present or the liability her rash actions or the lengths they took to safeguard their existence. She clutched at the paper, crushing the delicate fibers, hurt and spiteful.

Behind her stood Edward, hovering mere inches away. His fists were openly clenched, quivering as he fought to keep the rage under control. Friend or not, he would not tolerate any wolf, or vampire for that matter, coming into such proximity to his girl while she was vulnerable. That, and how the wolf so openly threatened his family without so much as flinching made his blood boil. Though what primarily fueled his rage was Sophie's safety and how she carelessly threw it away.

Best friend or not, Serena was a werewolf and capable from rendering even a well-trained fledgling limb from limb. Not to mention that if the situation escaladed to a confrontation, the wolves were mere miles away while their number had been scattered across the state. The exact same emotions were mirrored in the rest of the family. Except for Sophie, who was angry for another reason entirely. Mutinous against her own kind.

"Back off," Sophie hissed between clenched teeth. No one but Edward picked up on the threat.

"No," he nearly snarled in response.

Sophie took a noticeable step forward, her abdomen pressing in the back of a chair. Edward mimicked her advancement and hovered even closer before. Had they not both been close to snapping, he would have taken her wrists in his iron-clad grip.

"So what exactly happened?" It was Esme's soft, even voice that garnered the attention of everyone at the table. Carlisle, who was clearly the calmest, merely chuckled.

"Well, what I do know is that Serena came to the hospital, surprised me with an unsuspected visit," Carlisle explained like it was nothing more than a story, " and demanded to speak with Sophie." Sophie could feel the gaze of seven vampires boring into her trembling frame, but she felt no remorse. "Our conversation was short. An emergency came in so I had to perform the surgery. We made plans to continue where we left off afterwards, but when I returned she was no longer there. I found that my cell phone was missing and the office line had been disconnected. It was only until after I got a hold of Alice did I learn exactly what had happened."

Alice visibly bristled and refused to speak until Esme coaxed her into it.

"First, she called my phone using the office's number. I didn't look at the number before I answered it, so I thought it was a wrong number and hung up. It was only after I checked the number did I realize it was Carlisle. I called back and she answered. She made her demands, but I wasn't entirely convinced… Until I heard that antagonistic voice, this time on Carlisle's cell phone, propose her ultimatum. I had no choice but to comply, because at the point in time I had been led to believe that the wolves actually had Carlisle captive. No one at the hospital knew about his whereabouts, either. It was only after Sophie and I met up with her in a park parking lot did I realize it had all been an elaborate hoax. But not until she openly admitted to it. Carlisle was perfectly fine; there were no other wolves in on the plot, they didn't even know what their own had been doing! We were single handedly deceived and all because that damned wolf knew that Sophie lived here and exploited every weakness we had."

Her words tapered off before the anger could seep into them. For a moment, the table was silent as those who did not know the full story digested the information.

"That's pretty clever for a dog," Emmett guffawed.  
"That's not funny, Emmett," Rosalie reprimanded harshly. Emmett gazed apologetically down at her.  
"Sorry."  
"Quite clever indeed," Carlisle commented, mirthless.

"It was all because of her. She was the one who compromised our security and all for a friend who has become a mongrel." Contempt blazed in Rosalie's eyes as she turned her piercing gaze upon Sophie.

The words lashed out and stung. Yet Sophie did not recoil. In fact, it only bolstered her fiery hatred, the thoughts of revenge. She had no concept of the threat nor did she want to comprehend or amend it. All she wanted to do was take out her rage in the only way she knew how. Except she could not. Something placated her mind and body, bringing the boiling emotions down to a dangerous simmer. Once again she was pinned with expectant gazes. Sophie would not give them the satisfaction.

"I'm not going to apologize," she declared boldly, her voice steady. A sneer accompanied. "You deserved what you got for lying to me. It was only a matter of time before she found me. You are all fucking hypocrites. I know where my loyalties lie and when I get the chance, I am going to return to Serena. None of you will stop me."

Sophie slipped out from the sandwich the chair and Edward had created and stormed out of the room. Her loud footsteps could be heard as she went up the stairs. The words resonated, the room momentarily stunned into silence. An argument broke out between Rosalie and Edward. It did not last long; Carlisle interrupted the bickering and shifted the focus to a more important, pressing topic. Edward was nearly out of the room before Carlisle intercepted.

"Give Sophie her space," he advised smoothly. "She is clearly upset and not in the right state of mind. We will talk to her once she has calmed down." Reluctantly, Edward abandoned his chase and opted to lean against the wall. "Now we need to figure out exactly how this happened and how to prevent it in the future. Serena is intelligent, as she so showed us, and will not be able to pull the same trick twice."

Upstairs, Sophie stamped down the hallway, her muffled footsteps echoing louder than usual. Her hand curled around the paper in her pocket and jolted her memory of the promise to call. Now was the perfect chance, as the rest of the Cullens were too preoccupied with aftershock of the night's ordeal and her outburst. So far no one had come to intercede. And, judging the mixture of voices funneling up the stairs, no one else would be up here anytime soon. It was now or never. Sophie paced the length of the hallway twice before slipping through the crack and into a room. She emerged seconds later, a noticeable bulge in her sweater. Revenge tasted sweeter when it was easily obtainable.

The bathroom door shut softly into place, the lock sliding home with a faint click. On tiptoe Sophie crossed the length of tile and rugs separating herself from the shower stall. Air caught in her throat as she reached out and turned the tap on. Cold water gushed out the showerhead, a steady stream producing a rhythmic buffer of sound. This little technique had worked previously with her parents back home; bathrooms, and more so showers, allotted a particular degree of privacy unrivaled by that a simple room could offer.

Sophie prayed that it would once more in a house full of vampires. If anything-- out of respect and modesty --it would prevent anyone from charging in. Perhaps the heated discussion would be further fueled by her absence, thus buying more time. Sophie banked heavily on this as she pulled out the home phone tucked in the waistband of her sweater.

Chocking on laughter, Sophie reveled, momentarily, on how easily obtained the phone had been. The phone downstairs in the kitchen had been heavily guarded and cells phones were out of the question; not as they lay nestled safely in the pockets of their respective owners. However, the landline in Carlisle's office had been readily available. It was not as sophisticated as Serena's had been, but it would do for now.

Phone in hand, she fished the number from her pocket, a crumbled piece of paper on the verge of ripping. Sophie gingerly handled it and smoothed in across the floor with the utmost care and control she could muster. Anger still boiled in her system, which quickly turned into spite and the compulsion to backstab those who had already betrayed her. But besides the spite and anger, there was an aching need to reconnect to her old life, to the one person from whom even hell and the devil himself could not keep her away; her insolence towards the rules and regulations would suffice.

Sophie dialed the number, fingers fumbling over the buttons. At one point during the quick motion she feared that she had pressed too hard and damaged the hardware. Yet technology pulled through and with a breath of relief, she listened to the dial tone. There had only been a few times in her life where her apprehension was mocked by the long, drawn out tones, and this was one of them.

"Hello?" Serena answered in a tone used for unrecognized numbers.

"Serena, it's me, Sophie," she replied instantly in a hushed whisper.

"Sophie, good, I'm glad you're the one to call me. I half expected Sam or even one of the other leeches." The relief was obvious in her voice, though the tension was too. Sophe nodded to herself fervently out of habit.

"No, I managed to steal the house phone after I stormed out of the room. They are not happy about what you did to Carlisle, but I am even more pissed off how they kept us in the dark even though we were so close."

An edge of anger resurfaced in her voice.

"Well, you're not alone. The whole pack is breathing down my neck after the stunt I pulled. But I don't give a damn. It was well worth it just to see you and I'll gladly do it again if I have to. Those bastards won't keep us apart." Sophie laughed darkly in approval.

"They can all go to hell for all I care," she snorted. "I'll kill them all if I have to."

"You might not have to, Sophie. I have another idea… I might be able to convince Sam into revising the treaty between us. That way we might be able to see each other more often without taking our lives into our hands."

"Oh, but I like doing covert ops, you know that," she whined in fake disappointment. Then, after the second half of Serena's sentence sunk in: "Treaty? I didn't know there was a treaty. All I know is that you guys exist in La Push and not to go onto the rez. Of course every time I asked about the wolves I get a look of disproval and the subject is changed. If I knew there was a fucking treaty I would have broken it!"

Serena laughed without humor. "You wouldn't have lasted long, nor would have your little family…"

A sense of foreboding entered her words. All-out war had been narrowly avoided, and after a night like this, it would be welcomed. Whether or not the Cullens stuck around long enough to engage.

There was a sharp knock on the door. Sophie jumped, nearly blowing her cover with a yelp of surprise. Quickly regaining her composure, she crouched over the phone, vainly trying to conceal what had already been found out.

"I've gotta go now, Serena. I promise to call you again as soon as I can," she said in a rush of air, words a barely audible whisper.

"Alright." And the line went dead. Anger surged through her, lending her the courage to stride to the door and throw it open. She stared up defiantly at Edward, brandishing the phone openly like a rightly awarded medal of honor. Her eyes blazed. Edward remained calm, portraying nothing, though his jaw was set.

"What were you doing?" He asked in a forcibly calm tone.

"Talking on the phone," she replied shortly.

"To who?"

"Serena." Edward nodded as if the conversation was about the weather and not the vile wolf he had sworn death to.

"If you are done, I'll take the phone."

"No."

Sophie's eyes blazed as her grip tightened on the device. Edward seemed to falter with his composure, in which Sophie took advantage of and attacked.

"So when were you going to tell me about Serena or the treaty? Because I know you knew. All of you knew, except for me. I though you weren't going to keep secrets from me. What else are you hiding? Got anymore skeletons in your closet you want to dust?"

The words were sharp and stung Edward, but he did not succumb to the insults or guilt. His priority was to assure that she, and by extension others, were safe. And to do that he had to be careful about what she did and did not know. It was also a selfish desire, which had been accumulated over the past weeks, to keep her wholly.

"Never, I never planned on telling you about your wolf friend. As for the treaty, it was no concern of yours," he replied in slow, steady words.

"Why?" She snapped back.

"Because, that's how the rules work! You saw what that wolf did today! Those creatures are dangerous, and unlike us, will stop at nothing to kill their desired target, which would have been you! Your foolhardy nature would have sparked war, a war we have worked hard and long to avoid."

"That creature is my friend!! She is not dangerous!"

"So, that whole show about killing Carlisle was just her way of saying hello?!" Edward snapped back, patients waning quickly.

"Well that wouldn't have happened if you would have told me about her!" Sophie growled. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"If you would just calm down long enough for me to explain-"

"Explain?! Explain what?! You've done jack-shit on the explanation front!"

"Sophie, you have to understand that I did what I did in order to keep you safe and happy."

"Happy?" She snarled. "You ruined my life! And now when I get finally get the chance to actually be happy, you are taking it away from me! Just because you did this to me, doesn't give you license to run my life." The words hung heavy in the air. Edward visibly winced. Sophie continued to glower, a cracked phone still clutched in her fist.

"I'm sorry." His apology was empty. "What can I do to make it up to you?" The words wavered as he spoke.

"Let me see Serena. Fuck all the rules and the treaty. I want to see her."

Edward remained silent for a moment, carefully calculating. Begrudgingly, he agreed, but with stipulations. These would be discussed on a later date, once the initial wave of animosity had passed.

"Fine," he muttered dryly. "Now go take a shower. You reek."

Sophie turned on her heel, marched back into the bathroom, and slammed the door; the phone lay broken in the carpet.


	29. The Situation Is All Critical

**The Situation Is All Critical  
**  
**"The monsters are buried down deep inside. You never know when they're satisfied.**"

Sophie's phone calls were a daily occurrence now. Sam could not censure Serena's incoming calls and the vampire's seemed to have given up trying to stop their newest member from contacting her friend. But that didn't mean anyone had to be happy about it. Carlisle had finally called Sam, a week after his supposed kidnapping, requesting a formal meeting regarding their little issue, specifically visitation for the girls.

Sam was not happy about the topic but acquiesced to the suggestion, before calling Serena to discuss… well, he wasn't quite sure what yet. They had hardly spoken more than was absolutely necessary since she'd pulled her little stunt, even though most of the pack had all but forgiven her for it. Jacob still had not, he knew, and even though he understood why she had done it, Sam did not relax the watch on her and did not have to like it in the least.

When she arrived, Jacob at her side, she resumed her usual seat at the table where she had mended clothes and studied for the past few months, but her companion did not take up his usual post by the refrigerator, opting instead to lean against the wall just behind her, still suspicious and angry of Sam's attack on her two weeks prior. Sam sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"We need to talk."

"Your meeting with Carlisle tomorrow?" she asked, leaning forward onto her hand, gazing at the table in thought. All day consideration had not given her much help in the planning of this conversation, but she felt it best to keep her gaze down to prevent a repeat situation.

"Yes." His eyes drifted closed, then opened sharply again. "What is it exactly that you want here? Just to see her?"

"Well," she began slowly, deciding on her words with caution. "Yes… and no. I do want to be able to see her, frequently, with whatever that might entail in terms of security precautions, even though I can't imagine why we would need them with her." She ignored Sam's snort of derision and continued on. "But, the more I have thought about all this, the more I've realized how little sense this all makes."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, not daring to sound hopeful.

"Since I've been here, you've been thwarted on the hunt twice because you've lost a vampire to their territory. You don't even know if they ended up killed or not. From what I can tell talking to Sophie, the Cullens have their fair share of enemies because of who and what they are, enemies that do in fact eat people. How much easier would it be if we could track even a little bit further onto their land, or them even a few feet further into ours?"

"No." Jacob was the one who answered, and she turned to face his incredulous eyes.

"Why not?" she challenged, looking back to Sam. "What doesn't make any sense is living with this kind of 'peace' with those on our borders. It's only a matter of time before some kind of accident occurs, before casualties begin. What with tempers on both sides, it's a miracle that it hasn't happened already. And if the Cullens wanted to eradicate us, they would have done it with the previous pack, with your grandfathers."

She saw Sam exchange a glance with Jacob over her shoulder. Sam considered the ceiling for a long moment.

"So what are you proposing?"

"A renegotiation of the treaty. Genuine peace, not tense military agreement. Frequent communications between us, meaning not killing every vampire, but only those that serve a threat to us and the people here. Maybe the Cullens can convert more bloodsuckers to their way of life."

"And how do we know that you aren't just doing this for your friend?" Sam replied, tone still carefully even. "Even I can't force you to open up your head fully, you can still keep your secrets from us, and because of that, I can't ensure your compliance with orders."

"Even if that was the only reason I was doing any of this, " Serena growled, voice like a razor. "You cannot deny what I am saying. I am right and you know it."

"And you would trust them, would trust her, with the safety of all the people here?"

"Have you any evidence that they have done anything other than uphold their end of this treaty?" she snapped back. "I would trust Sophie with my life. The only reason I would not trust her with any human's is because she is still new and subject to her hungers yet, though she is always watched and prevented from it. Right now, her record is a hell of a lot cleaner than mine, just in case you'd forgotten." Her eyes blazed fiercely up at him.

Again he sighed, shaking his head. "I'll give you the visitation rights, if I can," he said after a moment. "As for the rest, the pack deserves a little input, as does the rest of the council. That's all I can promise at the moment."

Serena nodded, standing up. "That's all I can hope for at the moment."

She headed for the door without waiting for Jacob, who watched her walk down the driveway back towards his house.

Finally, he spoke. "You're not going to allow that, are you?"

"Allow what, Jake?"

"Any of it. The visitation, the renegotiation, anything."

Sam considered his second for a long while. "How do you propose we stop her from the first? And as much as I hate to say it, the second makes sense. It is rather incredible that we haven't had an incident yet. I can think of a couple of times where we were saved only by that one bloodsucker's stupid ability to calm everyone down. If he wasn't there-"

"We could take them, though!" Jacob cut in angrily. "There are eleven of us now, and only eight of them, with their newest addition who has no experience! This doesn't even have to be an issue!"

"Stop trying to physically protect her, Jacob!" Sam snapped, anger flashing in his eyes. "Think instead of how else you can protect her! Do you honestly think that she would ever forgive you if you killed her best friend, bloodsucker or not? She has control now, but how much more do you think she can take before she snaps?"

"She would see reason."

"Reason?" he laughed, shaking his head. "In how many years? If ever? You should know this about her, Jake! You've been in the wrong place at the wrong time with her for this whole damn affair. You may not like what she's advocating for, but come on. At least see where she is."

The younger wolf glared at him before flouncing out of the house.

**" 'First the candy and flowers, then the apology letters, **_**then**_** the ravenous demon hordes. In that order.' "  
**

Jacob took his time walking home, kicking pebbles along the asphalt moodily as he went. He was angry at the bloodsuckers, angry at Sam, angry at Serena, and, unlike usual, the slow walk and cool weather was doing nothing to help his mood.

Sam was going to try to give Serena what she wanted with no regard to her safety, Jacob was all but certain. Never mind that it was easily the stupidest proposition that he'd ever heard. Never mind that the leeches were about as safe as starving tigers. Never mind that they couldn't be trusted with anything with a beating heart. Never mind the trouble they attracted among their own kind, drawing other leeches to Forks and the reservation. And Serena was ready to simply drop everything and run off to the damn suckers for someone who was already worse than dead.

It was hardly the gift, the miracle that Serena thought it was. Sophie wasn't herself anymore. Why couldn't she see that? She had been reduced to a bloodthirsty monster, a demon masquerading as an angel. Sophie was not and could never again be the carefree, musical deviant that she had been.

Meanwhile, the wolves protected the people from them. Committed themselves to bouts of uncontrollable rage, lonely lives lived in fear of what had happened to Sam, and places where even their darkest secrets lay exposed. They sacrificed all their plans they'd once had for the future to keep everyone around them safe from those who would drink their blood dry. And Serena was willing to risk them all, especially herself, for the sake and trust of one, dangerous leech?

Hadn't the wolves, hadn't he done enough to earn her trust, her respect? They'd been patient, they'd been kind, helped her transition, counseled her out of her nightmares, and still, still! she did not trust them enough to share her ideas, her plans, or even warnings to her schemes. Hadn't trusted him! He'd worked so hard to earn her trust, earn her love, and still she resisted everything with a force of will that had everyone guessing, Emily and Kim completely dumbfounded.

Not at all less angry and more irritated still, Jacob arrived in from of his house just as Billy wheeled himself onto the porch.

"Where's Serena?" The question was not meant to be a growl, but Jacob could not bring himself to feel guilty about it.

Billy cocked an eyebrow. "In the living room on the phone."

Out of the corner of his eye, Sam's black pick-up trundled up the drive.

"What's going on?" he demanded of his father.

"Sam's called an emergency session of the council regarding his meeting with Doctor Cullen tomorrow," the old man replied, examining his son closely, only managing to irritate him further. So Jacob's theory had been correct: Sam was going to pitch it to the council.

"That's just great," he snarled, pushing past his father into the kitchen, screen door closing with a bang behind him.

Serena's voice greeted him at the door, but her rapid Spanish was not for him. He groaned inwardly; he hated those phone calls to and from her home, not because of her mother, but because of Julio. The masculine voice that he heard more faintly over the line confirmed his worst fears. Anger and jealousy pulsed deeper into his veins and he sat opposite her couch seat on the recliner, leaning forward onto his knees, glaring at her.

She matched his gaze evenly as the polite conversation on the deck faded; Sam helped Billy down the steps and the tires of the black truck ground into the mud and away. This silent angry exchange lasted for the duration of the phone conversation, about five minutes. Jacob supposed it had to be something important to keep her there; usually she ended the calls pretty quickly when he came in the room, but this only served to annoy him further. This deliberate ignorance of his desire to talk with her made the wolf want to growl and pace.

Finally, thankfully, Serena snapped her phone shut, dropping it on the cushion next to her and turned her full attention to Jacob. Silence spiraled upon them like a vulture, and she waited, face devoid of expression. Finally, he found it in himself to start the conversation.

"What the hell was that?"

"What the hell was what?" she replied evenly.

"Don't give me that shit, Serena," he snarled, getting to his feet, pacing up and down in front of her. "You haven't said any of that crap that you told Sam today to anyone. Where did that all come from?"

"I've been thinking about it."

"Really? Well, that's great! You think about it, but you never tell anyone anything! Just like that stunt that you pulled with those fucking bloodsuckers!"

Her eyes flashed angrily as she too got her feet. "I didn't tell you because there is nothing you would have done to help me!"

"Oh, and that ass you were talking to? You can tell him?"

"Of course I can't! If I did, the psychiatric ward would be knocking at my door right now, and he never would have let me come up here in the first place!"

"Then the least you could have done was give us some warning!"

"Excuse me? I did. You knew how badly I needed her back, what it meant to me to find her alive! And you all sat by and did nothing."

"We did nothing because there was nothing that we could have done!"

"You all knew that he worked at the hospital. And I come to find out after the fact that they have Sam's phone number, and I am sure that he has theirs. So don't fucking lie to me, Jacob."

"I have never lied to you! I have stood by you this whole time and you didn't even tell me!"

Serena stopped to stare at him for a half second. "So tell me who exactly you're jealous of here, Jake. Please, so we can just clear this whole thing up."

"I am not jealous," he snarled, eyes flashing black.

"Oh really? Then what, pray tell, is the problem here?"

His lip curled into a snarl and he turned away as if to go upstairs, then decided suddenly to continue the fight. "You are not going to see those damn bloodsuckers."

"And who's going to stop me?" she spat back. "You, Jacob? Are you going to stop me?"

"If I have to!" he shouted. "You don't seem to get it, do you? They are dangerous, Serena!"

"So are we!" she countered, matching his volume. "We are just as deadly, just as hard to control! Look at Emily! Remember what I did! We are just as dangerous!"

"But we don't eat people!"

"But I did! And they don't! And you all haven't thrown me out yet, Jacob!"

"It's not the same thing!" he bellowed, glowering at her.

"Then tell me what exactly is different here?"

"You can't trust them, Serena! You can't trust anything that they do or say!"

"I have trusted her with my life for years, and I have no reason to believe that that has changed, especially after what happened that night!"

"She is different now! She's not even dead!"

"She is not," she snarled back, eyes burning blue. "And my safety really isn't the issue here, is it? You just can't bear the fact that I can trust her despite everything that's happened!"

"Yeah, a little! You so easily trust people who can't have anything to do with you anymore and not us!"

"Not you, you mean," she snapped. "That I can trust my best friend with anything even though she's a leech." Silence was her only answer.

"Exactly," she continued. "So safety is all a relative term here. The only ones here who are 'safe' are the ones that aren't near any of us!"

"That isn't true-"

"Isn't it?"

He paused, trying to bring himself back under control. "All I'm saying," he started quietly, "is that you can't trust them, and you can't trust anyone on the outside. You'll either end up dead or in a straight jacket-"

"How would you know, Jacob? You've never tried to do anything but fight!" she snarled.

"Because this whole thing is their fault! All of it, the phasing, the control, the anger, it's all their fault!"

"And because of it, you have the best family you ever could have had."

"That's…. Damn it, Serena, you know better than I do how much this can suck! They are unnatural, not human, not anything! They're not even dead!"

"And so it's better to be dead, is what you're saying?"

"Exactly!" he exploded. "It's better to be dead than to be what they are! If Sophie had actually died that night, she'd be a hell of a lot better off, and so would the rest of us, you included!" Something in her eyes made him stop, and after a moment, his mind caught up with his mouth and he froze, instantly regretting his words.

Serena gazed levelly at him for nearly thirty seconds before she grabbed her phone and walked past him. Jacob tried to stop her and apologize as she walked by, but she ignored him, pushing him from path without looking at him. She heard a bang and a crash behind her as she entered Jacob's old room where she had been staying, throwing her clothes and textbooks into a bag. Pausing, she pulled out her cell phone and called Julio back.

"Yeah?"

"I'm moving back," she told him in Spanish.

"What? Since when?"

"Since thirty seconds ago."

"Alright… Do you need me to come up and help you get your stuff?" He sounded confused, but still dependable, and she sighed in relief.

"No, no, I just need to get out of here now. We can worry about my stuff later." Serena was not sure what she was doing, not sure how she was going to plan anything, where she was going to go, or how she was going to work things out with Sophie, but at that moment, she found that she didn't care. Out was all that she wanted, to get away from all of it.

"Okay." She heard him sigh. "Do you need some money to catch the bus down here?"

"Yes… I'm sorry, Julio, you'll get your money back-"

"Don't worry about it," he interrupted firmly. "Can you get a ride to Portland?"

"Yeah, no trouble there."

"Alright. I'll call you in a few minutes when I have something a bit more definite."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Don't worry about it, kid. What happened?"

For the briefest moment as she considered her answer, Serena felt her eyes begin to sting and water. Surprised and angry, she pushed the tears back.

"Nothing," she told him, hating the weakness in her voice. "It's just time to go home. I'm done here."

"It's that idiot kid, isn't it?" Julio let out a long stream of very colorful words. "I'm sorry… I'll get you out of there, alright?"

She nodded, even though he could not see. "Okay… Thanks. I owe you."

"Not this time you don't. Take care of yourself until I can get something arranged, and then I'll come up and kick his ass for you."

Serena terminated the call, looking out the small window across the mattress that had been hers for the past few weeks. There was something constricting her chest that she could not identify, but it hurt, clouding her ability to think properly. It worried her, and she pushed it aside, willing her mind to focus on her options. Sam was unavailable, at the meeting. Jared, Paul, Embry and Quil wouldn't take her. Leah would, but she didn't want to deal with her all the way to Portland. Seth might, but he and Leah were generally a package deal on such things… Collin and Brady would. She spun through the index on her phone and dialed. She heard Jacob in the hallway, but ignored it.

"Hey, what's up?" He was so cheerful she almost smiled. Almost.

"Hey, Collin. Can I get a favor from you?"

"Yeah, you name it. As long as I'm back to school by Monday."

"Can I get a ride to Portland?"

"Sure… I don't have to go shopping, do I?"

"No, of course not. I just need a ride there."

"Okay…" he said, obviously puzzled. "What about a ride back?"

"No, just there."

"Alright… Is Jake busy?" She could hear suspicion starting to creep into his voice.

"He can't right now, and it's a bit urgent." She closed her eyes, praying that he wouldn't keep pressing.

"Okay, I guess." She could hear Brady in the background, saying he was heading out to get the car. "We'll be there in about ten minutes, okay?"

"Perfect. I'll see you then." With a relieved sigh, she hung up and slipped the phone into her pocket. Serena could feel Jacob's eyes on her back but did not turn around as she resumed her packing.

She heard a car horn honk from the front and her name being called outside just as she pushed the last zipper closed. Swinging it over her shoulder, she strode past Jacob in the hall; out of the corner of her eye, she saw him standing there against the wall, head down, as if he were trying to comprehend something far exceeding his ability to understand. A lamp lay shattered on the floor in the living room and a fist-sized hole decorated the wall.

Collin waved to her before swinging into the back seat; Brady had just qualified for his license and was extremely proud of it, enough to convince his slightly older cousin that he could drive his car. Serena climbed into the front passenger seat, putting her bag with Collin in the back.

"Where you going?" Brady asked curiously, looking at her as he pulled out.

"Temecula," she replied, evenly enough. "My mother has a bit of an emergency and she asked me to come down and help."

"Hmmm. What happened?" Collin leaned his huge frame forward in his seat to stick his head into the front.

"She sprained her wrist pretty badly, and needs some help around the house. Since I can do my school work anywhere, I opted to go stay a bit with her." An easy lie, one that she loathed saying. She never felt good about lying to any of the pack, even if it was to keep people out of trouble, the boys most of all. It did not feel right. But never mind. They would find out the truth soon enough anyway.

"Huh. And Jacob isn't going to drop you off?"

"Jacob's busy… He couldn't make it."

"So you called us?" Brady raised his eyebrows in the mirror.

She smiled at him; even that felt fake on her face. "Of course. Who else could I take having with me all the way to Portland?"

They both laughed and the car fell silent, except for the hip hop CD the boys had playing in the car with Serena staring out the window. They were almost at the border, a place where the road disappeared behind the trees ahead when Brady glanced to the side of the road into the tall, moss covered pines.

"What was that?" he muttered, turning his gaze.

"Probably one of the guys screwing around- hey, watch out!"

Jacob, in all of his infinite wisdom, was standing in the middle of their lane in the road, wearing only a pair of sweatpants that had been hacked off into shorts, looking as if he were planning to stop the car with only his body if necessary. Brady slammed on the brakes, and the car squealed to a stop hardly a foot from Jacob's knees.

"What the hell?" Brady growled, unbuckling his seatbelt. Serena's face was again blank, with the barest hint of fury blossoming in her eyes.

"Get out of the car, no one's going anywhere," Jacob said firmly, opening Brady's door, but his eyes were only on the girl beside the younger wolf.

Collin was looking back and forth between the two of them, understanding lightening, then darkening his face. He shook his head as he got out of the car, reaching forward to pull the keys out of the ignition.

"Collin, drive," Serena growled, holding his wrist in a vise-like grip, but he twisted away, climbing out.

"Nope," he told her. "Can't disobey orders, you know that." He gave her a small smirk, which she returned with a dark glare.

He closed the door behind him, sliding across the hood of his car to face Jacob, Brady looking a little irritated.

"Man, you must have fucked up bad," he declared, still grinning.

"Yeah, I did," Jacob admitted, not able to return the smile. "Just hand me the keys, alright?"

"Fine," the younger boy replied, dropping the keys into his waiting hand. "If you haven't worked it out by Portland, then she's mine. I will expect the phone call in a few hours. And fill up the tank while you're at it." With a playful salute, Collin dragged his little cousin back down the road, disappearing into the trees.

* * *

**Author's Note:** the second quote is a Jace classic. Seriously people, read these books! It's the Mortal Instrument series by Cassandra Clare.  
**Featured Song:** "Monsters" by Hurricane Bells


	30. Fall For You

**Fall For You**

**"But hold your breath because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind or I wont live to see another day. I swear it's true. Because a girl like you is impossible to find. You're impossible to find…"**

Jacob watched them go, taking a bracing sigh and running his hand through his hair. The fine, misting rain felt cool and reassuring, and his hand tightened on the car keys. It killed him how close he had let this get, how much his temper had run away from him, how much he needed to repair. His resolve hardened, he opened the driver's door and climbed into the car.

Like their trip from San Diego to La Push, Serena had pushed herself as far away from him on the seat as she could get, looking resolutely out the window, determined to ignore him. With another short sigh, he put the keys in the ignition and flipped on the windshield wipers before driving away.

They entered Forks in utter silence. Even the CD ended and no one had bothered to play it again or switch it to the radio. Serena seemed determined to pretend that he did not exist, and he had still not figured out how to say what he needed to. Halfway through the little town, Serena's cell phone rang again and she pulled it out. Jacob would swear to his dying day that she had deliberately let him see the screen as she opened it and it made him pray for the preservation of the patience he now had: Julio.

He could not understand the Spanish, but he heard Portland and Serena actually said his name once, at which point the voice on the other line become angry. She matched his anger with her own even tone, and something that sounded like a promise about San Diego that made his eyes close and his mouth go dry. When she finally hung up, they were a few miles out of the little town.

"Everything arranged?" he asked quietly.

She simply gave him a curt nod, which he returned half-heartedly. Finally, after a brief moment of panic, he simply blurted what came into his mind.

"Serena, you can't leave."

She gave him no response, but her insides clenched. She had not planned to give him any opportunity to talk her out of it. Truth be told, she did not want to leave, but she could feel herself buckling under the tension, the stress. Her greatest gift had returned, but only to dangle helplessly over her head. Jazz had been right, and now he was gone, and even if he wasn't, there was nothing she could do to reassure him, to ease his pain. And there was truth in what Jacob had said: Sophie wasn't herself anymore. She had been diminished, become a little girl and Serena would not be allowed to do anything about it, even if Sam gave his approval.

"Come on, 'Rena," he pleaded. "You have to stay. Who else is going to help Collin and Brady with their homework, or cook to give Emily a break, or calm Paul down, or be Seth's action movie buddy or learn all of that stuff Anna's got stored up in her head?"

Still no reply. His eyes searched the road, unseeing.

"Have you told Sophie yet?"

This time, he knew he had gotten to her by the way her hand involuntarily clenched against her knee, russet skin turning white with pressure. In the hand nearest to him remained her cell phone from the last call. A sudden idea came to him and he snatched it from her, putting it into his far hand, staving off her sudden curse and attempted reclamation with his elbow. Glancing up to the road only when absolutely necessary, he flipped through her phone book until he found Sophie's name, the Cullen's phone number and he punched the send button. Serena flopped back into her seat, resigned but fuming. There was no point in trying to get it back now; Sophie would see the number on the caller id and immediately call back. Good luck with explaining anything.

"Serena?" came Sophie's hopeful voice. Serena's nails dug into her palms with rage.

"No," he corrected. "This is Jacob. Has Serena called you in the past half hour, or so?"

"No, why?" She sounded confused, a little worried now. Serena wanted to kill him at that moment, to wrap her hands tightly around that smug little throat.

"Because she's in the seat next to me, riding to catch a bus back to San Diego. She's leaving. Permanently."

"Did you say 'leaving'?" Sophie asked for clarification, incredulous.

"Are you deaf? I said she was leaving. Back. To. California." Jacob repeated, punctuating each word for added emphasis. He didn't dare respond how he wanted to, didn't dare be more insulting; he did not need to be penned in by an enraged wolf and a ticked-off vampire.

"Put her on the phone, please." Sophie's voice was eerily calm and sweet. Jacob handed the phone back to Serena, trying desperately to keep his lips from arching into a triumphant smirk.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!" The young vampire bellowed into the mouthpiece so loud that the entire house heard her scream and the words reverberated in the car cab. "Why the hell would you go back to California?! Do you know what you are doing?! If you go back, you are going to leave me alone to suffer with these stiffs! Can you live with that on your conscious?!" She paused just long enough to inhale more air. "You better give me one good reason why I shouldn't drive down there and bash your skull in with whatever blunt object I can find!!"

Serena listened, holding the phone about a foot from her ear, eyes closed. When the line finally went silent, she slid them slowly open, and Jacob wondered how he was not simply vaporized on the spot.

"Sophie, I am not leaving you, I promise," she assured her friend. "I would never abandon you to those bastards, you know that. But I have to get out of here."

"Then what are you doing? Because I am pretty sure leaving constitutes you abandoning me to in this state, alone. ALONE! If you cross that boarder, I am personally hauling your ass back up here. I refuse to suffer alone! And if you cross that boarder into California and I find your wolf-ass in Temecula you better start praying to God to have mercy on you, 'cause I sure shit won't!"

"And I wouldn't expect you to," she allowed. "But Sophie, La Push is not really an option right now-"

"Fine, you can come stay with me," she retorted and ignored Edward's loud protest in the background. "But just don't leave Washington." Her warning was a growl, but her words abruptly became almost curiously compassionate as she inquired, "Why isn't La Push workin' out?"

"Maybe you should ask the person who called you," she suggested sweetly, as Jacob bit back a groan. "I'm sure he would be able to make things quite clear for you, dear." Her eyes burned with a very human flame, but that did not diminish the naked fury that rested there.

"Put him on the phone." Serena complied with the sweetest of smiles. Jacob received it as he would have a rattlesnake.

"You wanted to talk to me again?"

"What the fuck happened to want to make Serena leave?" She demanded less than diplomatically. Then again, she was not known for her tact.

He hesitated for a moment, then settled on blunt honesty. "I fucked up," he admitted, looking at the young woman beside him. He thought he could detect something falter in her eyes, but only for a moment before the steel resolve set in again.

"Oh really?" The amusement was audible in her voice. "How royally did you fuck up?"

"Very royally. Probably the worst I've ever done. She packed the things she had at my place and called Julio for bus tickets about five minutes later."

"Well that ever the hell you did, you better start making up now or else I'll drive down and make sure it happens myself!!"

"I'm trying. But she won't talk to me."

"Serena, start talking to Jacob now!! I do not want to have to come down there and force you two together!" Sophie's bluntness did serve a point, if only one, and that was to highlight for Serena the childishness of the whole affair. The cold shoulder was doing nothing for anyone, least of all herself. Jacob promised to call Sophie back in a few minutes and terminated the call, putting the phone between them.

"You are an asshole," Serena stated flatly.

He shrugged. "You gave me no choice. Besides, its not fair to leave her in the dark, right? Especially not with Sam meeting with that blood-… Doctor Cullen tomorrow. You can't not be there when you're allowed to see her."

"I thought I wasn't permitted to see her, Jacob. You made that quite clear earlier."

He sighed, pushing back his seat a bit. "Look, you were right. I… well, I'm not going to lie, I still don't like it, but I can understand why. And I'll stand by you with that, as long as I'm allowed to come with you, just to make sure that nothing goes wrong."

"Nothing would go wrong, she wouldn't hurt me, no-"

"I know," he interrupted. "But just in case. Not even her, but one of the others. If something happens, regardless of who or how or what, I want to be there."

"Jacob, this conversation is pointless. I'm still going back to-"

"I'm sorry, okay!" His voice was just below a shout, so desperate and pained that it bit her heart to hear. "I won't lie, I don't like them, but I never should have said that and I didn't mean it!"

Her eyes were focused forward determinedly, but he plowed on, sensing instinctively not to hold back.

"And you can go back to California, but you won't get rid of me. I will follow you down, watch out for you, be there for you, anything!"

"What do you want from me, Jacob?" she snarled. "Because I never wanted any of this! I didn't even belong to this world prior to!"

"I want you to trust me," he countered roughly, but there was no anger in him anymore. Just desperation.

"I have-"

"No, you haven't. You trust Seth, Collin and Brady more than you do me, or even Sam. You let them wrestle all over the ground with you, but if I even bump you, you shrink away. Yes, I am jealous, and I am sorry, but I can't deal with it, because who the hell am I supposed to be angry at? The young guys for being infatuated with the newest member? Sam for getting angry when you pull a stunt? With my father for not backing me up about keeping you at our place? At Emily for not convincing you that there really are no strings attached with this? At you, for thwarting me at every turn, resisting with full force any attempt on anything? Or at myself for fucking up every single time?"

"Jacob, this isn't helping anything-"

"The hell it's not! If you're going to go back to California, at least know why!" Flipping on first the turn single and then the emergency lights, he pulled the car over to the shoulder and threw it in park.

"Drive the damn car, Jacob!"

"No."

"Put this thing back on the road, or I will run to Portland myself."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me and see."

He fell back against his seat, running his hand through his scruffily long hair. "What about Sophie?"

"I'll figure it out. Hopes for getting permission to see her were slim to none anyway and they'll be prepared for another attempt by me. Hardly a point.

"Sam was going to pitch it to the council," Jacob reminded her.

"So he said. But we both know he won't support it, not to them, not to the pack."

"No," he said, lowering his voice, totally resigned. "He and I were talking afterwards. He agrees with you."

"What?" Serena was looking at him strangely, totally thrown by this new information. If she had gotten through, it had taken a hell of a lot less time than she had thought and planned on.

"Doesn't like it, maybe, but agrees with it. He'll put his support behind it," he continued. There was a brief moment of hesitation. "And so will I."

"I don't want you to do it just to make me happy, damn it!" she protested, turning to face him properly in her seat.

"I'm not! You are right, and I know it, and I was just being a stubborn prick, but I knew it then too! I may not like it, but I'll try to see it through."

"I can't believe this," she said, shaking her head. "You are willing to say just about anything, aren't you? Is absolutely nothing off limits here? Just so I know." His head fell onto his arm draped across the steering wheel, banging it there a couple of times before turning back to her, but she continued unabated, obviously not only trying to convince him, but herself as well.

"Everything started going nuts for the pack and for everyone else when I moved up. You never had this kind of problem with the Cullens before, or you being unable to focus during your patrols. Its better anyway if I just go home, where I can negotiate with the Cullens as a third party. Keeps you guys from having to compromise your morals and then from having to deal with a severely pissed-off pack-"

Jacob wasn't quite sure what made him lean forward and pull her mouth against his, stealing her breath and swallowing her words. Serena was too surprised to fight back, her resolve weak enough as it was and he took full advantage of it, pouring everything he had into it, his desperation, his frustration, his fear, his guilt, all the hope he'd ever had for her, and love. Always love, even when she made him so frustrated he'd wanted to kill her.

She was too stunned, too stupefied, to do anything but respond to him, and it did not help (she would later think) that he seemed to know her body better than she did, his mouth burning on hers.

When he finally pulled away to rest his forehead against hers, she knew she had been defeated, and was not happy about it, but she could also not bring herself to pull away. When he spoke, his voice was calm, but shaking slightly and she could feel his breath hot against her lips, though she did not dare look at him, keeping her eyes cast down on the divider between them.

"You," he told her, "are impossible." His heart leapt when a small smile graced her features.

"That was hardly fair."

"Hey," he said, managing to somehow sound offended as he stroked her cheek. "You were giving me nothing to go on here, so I had no choice but to play dirty. You brought this on yourself." He sighed, going serious again. "Look. I am sorry. Really. But another part of this is that I am really frustrated, because I'm trying to be what things are telling me you need, which is a problem because it's the last thing that you want. Just… let me. Let me try this. Let me be there, let me love you. Trust me. If you don't like it, I promise, you can go back to San Diego and Temecula and you'll never see me again. I'll still be there, but I promise you won't see or hear. But until then?"

There was a long moment of silence with no response, and he actually forgot to breathe and his heart forgot to beat. Then, Serena nodded, raising her gaze back to his.

"Alright." He let the air out of his lungs gratefully, pressing his lips against hers quickly.

"But you'll have to be patient with me," she admitted. "I'm not used to… well, anything. Relationships were nothing more than a cover-up operation for me before."

He laughed. "Good. Wouldn't have it any other way. Now. Can you call Julio and cancel the bus trip and can I please, _please_, drive you back home to La Push?"

She sighed, trying to figure out what she would tell Julio. "Yeah. Let's go home." Finally breaking contact with him, she pulled back and reached for her phone as Jacob executed an illegal U-turn through a grass divider and sped home.

Like she had predicted, Julio was not happy, convinced beyond reasoning that Jacob had struck her. She promised him that that wasn't the case (in English so that Jacob could understand) and she would make plans to go down there and see him within the next few weeks, alone, if he canceled the bus pass and used the credit for a later date. Jacob made no secret of grumbling about it in the seat next to her, but acquiesced. The next call was made by Jacob to Sophie. Telling her that he had Serena in the car with him back to La Push, Sophie seemed satisfied and told Serena to call her when they arrived back on the reservation.

The radio was on now, the pockets of silence and conversation easy and relaxed. About half-way back, Collin and Brady called her cell phone, since Jacob hadn't brought his along with him in his mad dash out of the house and through the woods when she'd left. They were both relieved that she wasn't going home, angry at Jacob for managing to push her to that point, but in a good-natured way that the second wouldn't soon live down. Sam called a half-hour later, asking where they were along the route and telling them there would be a pack meeting before the night patrol and that Emily needed Serena in the kitchen to help with dinner, since Leah was busy with her mother. It was obvious someone had told him what had happened, but to his credit, he said nothing, instead telling them that the meeting with the council had gone very well. They all saw the wisdom of a renegotiation, even if they didn't like it and trusted Sam to make a good decision for the tribe. He predicted the pack wouldn't take it as well, but as long it was presented in the proper light, they should be able to make it work.

The sun, what little of it could be seen behind the rain, was descending when they finally arrived back in La Push. They stopped at Jacob's house first so Serena could drop off her bag. Billy, thankfully, was not aware of what had transpired in his home, but the broken lamp and the hole in the wall had him suspicious of some kind of event. Jacob promised to talk to Paul about fixing it the next day.

There was an immediate difference about his son, Billy noticed, about both of them. Jacob watched Serena openly now and even though she still seemed to be uncomfortable with it, she no longer seemed irritated; even her annoyed glances were only half-hearted and Jacob's grin grew broader each time he earned one. He wandered no more than a couple of feet from her side, even when she was in the kitchen, throwing something quick together for Billy's dinner. Promising to bring home any leftovers, they took off again, this time on foot, and Billy watched them go from the window with a smile, able to take a wild guess at what happened. Little did he know how close he was to the truth.  


* * *

**Featured Song:** "Fall for You" by Secondhand Serenade


	31. Generic Chapter About Friendship

**A Generic Chapter About Friendship and Loyalty** **and Naruto**

**"You're my best friend, so I won't divorce you." **

They arrived early, Jacob's fingers entwined with Serena's until the last possible moment when Emily needed help with an especially large pot of soup. He watched her regretfully as she walked away from him, eyes sweeping her body. So intent was he on her, on finally being able to look at her without her hating it, Jacob didn't notice Sam trying silently to get his attention until the alpha waved his hand in front of his second's face, indicating the porch. Glancing back over his shoulder at the two women, Sam smiled before closing the door behind them to keep them from overhearing.

"So," he said, keeping his voice low as he leaned against the wall of the house. "You gonna tell me what happened to make her try and leave?"

Jacob sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I screwed up. I told her that her friend would have been better off dead than be a bloodsucker."

Sam gave a low whistle. "Nice one. How much longer did the conversation last after that?"

"It didn't. She went into her room, packed her things, made two phone calls and was out the door."

"Paul said you were running like a madman and he couldn't get anything intelligible from you other than 'she's leaving.'"

"Paul was out there?" Jacob stretched his mind back, trying to remember the terrifying moment.

"Yes, and Jared and Quil and Embry and Seth. They were down at the cliffs doing tricks off the jump as wolves when you lost it."

"Yeah, remind me to talk to Paul. I put a sizeable dent in the wall at home and I need it patched up, or my father's going to kill me."

"Well, important thing is you got her back. I, uh…" A smirk grew on Sam's face. "I got a call from Carlisle earlier, I guess after you talked to Sophie. She was flipping out. Apparently they were actually having to physically restrain her to keep her from the car keys. He told me that it would 'be in everyone's best interest if someone convinced Serena to stay and make reparations for the offenses.'" His fingers emphasized Carlisle's words; he was obviously doing all he could to keep the down the laughter.

"Oh, great," Jacob grumbled. "Now the bloodsuckers are aware of the dysfunctional relationships of ours. Excellent."

"Well, it all works out in the end. The timing on that call was actually just perfect. I had just pitched the idea to the council and they were on the verge of rejecting it outright when I received the call. Put it into their minds that the damage had been done and all that was left was to repair it. Serena's going to get her ear talked off when she goes to see Anna next." The smile slid from his face as he examined his second. "Still sore?"

"Yeah," Jacob admitted. "I am. But… at least this will open her up more. She hadn't even dealt with Sophie's 'death,' so it fucked her over pretty badly. Now that she's back, it will probably be easier for everyone." It pained him slightly, this realization that he'd come to while in the car. Serena needed Sophie, and vice versa. She also needed Jacob, he knew; she just hadn't realized it fully yet.

Sam nodded. "Agreed. She already seems better. And I doubt she's completely forgiven you for earlier, but she definitely seems willing to give you another chance. More willing than she was to give you the first."

Jacob pondered this for a moment, piecing it in with his battle plan. Then he laughed. "Okay, I know you didn't bring me out here just to discuss women. What's going on?"

Sam shook his head incredulously with a smile. "Well, that was actually the main thing. I need to know my second-in-command is in decent shape going in tonight."

"Going into what?"

He sighed, adjusting his position against the house. "I know you didn't like what she said this morning, and that's probably what sparked the fight. But I need to know where you stand on this whole deal. The pack values your opinion, all of them. If you take a stance, even against me, there will be a bunch that follow. Since Serena's still here, I assume I know which side you're on, but I do need to know why."

Jacob was silent for a long moment, considering his words carefully. "I don't like it," he said finally. "I sure as hell don't like the idea of Serena meeting with the leeches on a regular basis. But she is right, when you look at it from a safety angle. We're not as cocky now as when we were younger, and we have lives now outside of the pack. Jared's married, you're married and have a baby on the way, Quil's got his hands full with Claire and I have Serena, at least for the moment. I know that Emily and Kim worry about us constantly, and I know this will do a lot to ease their minds, knowing that there's a more stable and workable environment with the leeches. I am siding with you and Serena on this, even though I still want to kill them all."

Sam gazed at him thoughtfully. "Funny. I hadn't thought about it from that angle, at least not that clearly." His head fell back against the side paneling. "The most common accusation that we're both going to face is that we're doing this for Serena."

"Which is true," Jacob reminded him.

"Which is true," Sam allowed. "But not for that sole reason only. Almost all of them, even the ones that really like her, think I should just kick her ass and force her to obey, to crack open her head, but you know I think it requires more careful handling than that. As such, Leah especially thinks that she's getting a lot of special treatment."

"Leah can kiss my ass," Jacob grumbled, earning a hard look from his friend, but he really didn't care. "Think about it, Sam. You've already decided. Most of them will follow you and me and see a bit of reason behind this, especially Jared and Quil. Brady, Collin and Seth will side with Serena on principle. That's seven out of eleven without much convincing right there. The others will follow. After all," he smirked. "You're the boss."

"Thanks," Sam muttered. "But it's gonna be my ass on the line here."

"Better yours than mine."

"Oh, don't worry. You'll be right there beside me."

**"Trying to convince werewolves to allow vampires on their territory is like being a used car salesman."**

It was just as bad as Sam had feared, Jacob thought, feeling Serena's hand tighten in his and he risked a glance at her face, features schooled into a carefully neutral expression from her position atop the counter. He hated that face she wore, was ecstatic that it had left after the episode in the car. It would take awhile to master a technique to get it to disappear. In the meantime, he could feel himself growing angrier and angrier at his brothers and Leah. He shifted his position on his feet, scooting closer to her so that their hands shifted onto her knee.

"So run this by me again," Paul said, leaning forward on the table, eyes burning. "You want to allow the leeches a little more wiggle room on our side so that she-" he pointed at Serena, "-can go see her little leech friend?"

"No," Jared replied with a tired sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. Like Jacob had predicted, both he and Quil had sided with Sam almost as soon as they'd heard the reasons, along with Collin and Seth. Brady had still not bought it, along with everyone else. "We allow more wiggle room on both sides so that when a bloodsucker that drinks people comes through, we can track it without worrying about borders."

"And so that she can go see her friend," Leah said maliciously. "Come on, you guys can't really be buying into this! Sam, what the hell did she do to pull this kind of hood over your eyes? How do we know she's not on their side? We can't get into her head!"

"Shut up, Leah," Jacob snarled before Serena could open her mouth. "If that was the case, why didn't she do it before now? She could have done that months ago!"

"He's right about that at least, Leah," Embry allowed. "If you're going to talk, at least say something reasonable." He turned back to Sam. "One of the things that I really don't like however, is how far in does their wiggle room go? I mean, we don't eat them or anyone that lives with them. There are people here, innocent bystanders, little kids, people who don't know anything. If Serena's leech is so young, she wouldn't have as much control. I know I've never seen her around town for probably exactly that reason. There's too much room for accident there."

"Exactly," Brady put it. "That's a big point, I think. Our first job is to protect the people here, regardless of anything else. Even better treaties."

"The elders' council brought that up earlier today too," Sam told them. "And they agree with you. I agree with you. On our side, no more than fifty feet, and only when we've been notified and are present to supervise. That distance and those conditions are non-negotiable in terms of tomorrow's meeting."

Embry nodded, glancing at Brady. "Alright. This sucks, but I guess I can go along with it, as long as everyone stays safe."

A growl rumbled in Paul's chest. "Can't we just use Serena as bait, lure them all out and kill them and be done with it?" he burst out.

"Fuck, no!" Jacob snarled, taking a step in front of her, only to be restrained by her hand on his shoulder. Even Leah looked affronted by Paul's suggestion and he immediately regretted it.

"We don't use one of our own as bait," Sam cut in firmly. "Decoys, maybe. But not bait." He sighed, looking around. "It looks like we've pretty much reached a consensus. If we're not all on the same page now, get someone else to explain it to you. Now. I need a few of you to come with me tomorrow to the meeting. Never hurts to have a little extra muscle if things get out of hand."

"I'm going," Serena said quickly, the first thing she'd said for the discussion that night.

"No, you're not. Neither are you, Jacob," he said sharply when his second opened his mouth. "Just in case, I need you back here." Sam turned his gaze back to the rest of the pack, thinking. "I want Jared there. Leah, you too. And Embry and Seth. You four are off patrol tonight. I want everyone fully awake tomorrow morning. The meeting's at eleven, I want you all here and ready to go at ten. Be well fed, too." He paused. "As for the rest of you, I'm going to rearrange the patrol for tonight, but I want it small. Paul, Quil and Collin. Quil's in charge. I want you guys sharp tonight and send out a call at anything remotely suspicious." Those three rose together and headed out without comment, relieved at having a straight order to follow.

"The rest of you, get out of here. Emily needs some sleep, and I need to be functioning for tomorrow." Emily looked up from her silent position against the counter; she looked worried, one hand protectively over her six-month burgeoning belly. Serena caught the motion as everyone else filed out of the kitchen and onto the porch with playful banter, the seriousness of the past few hours forgotten for the moment in excitement and anticipation. Serena sighed and hopped down from the counter; Jacob had still not released her hand, but she found that she did not mind, and indeed welcomed the reassuring squeeze he gave it.

"Well, it could have gone worse," he said cheerfully. Sam laughed.

"True. Better than I thought it would go."

"I still don't like it," Emily said, arms crossed. "Are you sure that everyone will be able to keep their tempers in check tomorrow? We can't afford a public fight."

Sam kissed her forehead, pulling her close under one long arm. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. I promise."

"I'll be over tomorrow to wait with you, Emily," Serena promised. She too looked worried, following people's progress out the driveway and into the night.

"So will I. That police radio of yours had better be out Sam," Jacob warned. "I want to know as soon as I can if something goes wrong if you or one of the others can't call."

"Done. Now get out of my house so I can go to bed with my wife." Emily smiled and shook her head, waving at them as they left the brightly lit kitchen and headed back to home.  


* * *

**Author's Note:** I watch/read Naruto (anime/manga). It's has the total friendship/loyalty theme so I couldn't help but throw that in here. Plus I couldn't think of anything else, so yeah... And my friend Rachel always says she she's going to divorce her friends (except me), so that's there the first quote is from.


	32. I Love Roundtables

**I Love Roundtables. They Suit Me Much Better Than Square**

**" 'Maybe we should all have code names.' 'Good idea. I shall be Baron Hotshaft von Hugenstein.' "**

Sam and the members of the pack that he was taking with left at a quarter after ten, leaving Emily, Kim, Serena, Jacob and Billy in Emily's kitchen to wait. Emily had fed them and then they headed out, everyone behind them noticeably tense.

It was a tight fight in the pick-up, but with Embry in the front passenger, and Leah sandwiched between Jared and her brother, everything worked out and no one emerged at the restaurant looking too scruffy. They were fifteen minutes early, as planned and they entered the diner together, Sam getting one small table for himself and Carlisle, when he arrived. The other spaced out in a loose semi-circle behind him to wait. They looked different than usual, but that was intentional; Sam had imposed a kind of dress code for them for the day. All were in blue jeans rather than their usual sweats.

The boys all wore t-shirts that were clean and without any holes or patches, and Leah sported a clean-cut blouse in a soft orange that flattered her immensely. Sam's white, button up shirt was un-tucked and had the sleeves rolled up and the top few buttons undone; the weather was unusually warm, making heat a problem with them all and even the cool vents of the small diner did little to really make them comfortable. All of them, with the exception of Sam, were visibly tense, drumming their nails on the table or bouncing their legs beneath the table. Finally, Sam saw them.

A black S-class Mercedes rolled up, with tinted windows obscuring the passengers quite effectively for normal eyes, but he could clearly see the four males of the clan within the car.

"Wow," he muttered, a small smirk creeping across his prematurely lined face. "Score one for cheesiness."

"Don't they usually try and blend in?" Seth asked when the car came into his line of sight, money etched in every thread of clothing that graced their pale bodies. "They look like the fucking mob."

"Did you stash the gun in the toilet like I told you, Jared?" Embry snickered. "We don't want Sam to come out of there with only his dick in his hands."

"Why don't we invite Sheriff Swan over to take a bullet while we're at it?" Jared added, shaking with silent laughter as the vampires climbed out of the car. "All they're missing are the freaking overcoats."

"Be nice," Sam reprimanded them, but only half-heartedly. Even Leah was smirking now, and everyone was much less nervous. He saw the bloodsucker with the bronze hair mutter something to the other three and all of them smirked, the big one actually laughing.

The leeches assumed a similar pattern as the wolves, only sitting down once Sam and Carlisle had shaken hands and taken their seats. A waitress came over to take Carlisle's drink order. He matched Sam's iced tea.

"You can have it," Carlisle told him politely when she'd left. "I won't be needing it."

"Much obliged," the wolf replied, leaning back in his seat away from the smell, but having enough tact to keep it from his face. "So. Are we going to get straight to business or put up a charade of pleasantries first?"

Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "A little blunt. But very well. Did you manage to convince Serena to stay? Sophie is living in fear that she really has left and hasn't told her yet."

"I personally didn't convince her, but yes. She's safely in La Push."

"Good. Discussing visitation rights with you would be a little pointless if that were not the case."

"Whether she's in La Push or not, she's still under our protection," Sam reminded him, a hint of warning in his voice.

"Of course," Carlisle assured him quickly, accepting the glass from the waitress, who only now seemed to be catching on to the strange seating arrangement of their guests and was becoming a bit nervous. The one with the bronze hair rose to talk with her as she walked away, and she was instantly charmed by his sweet voice, convinced that it was nothing more than a business meeting, that there was no reason to call the cops. "Visitation rights then?"

"Supervised, I hope." Sam ignored the conversation going on with the waitress, trusting the others to alert him if need be.

"Absolutely. Sophie is still young enough that we keep her supervised at all times to prevent any accidents. Someone, probably Edward," he indicated the bronze-haired leech, "will accompany her for every meeting. Likewise, I would also assume Serena would be chaperoned?"

"Jacob Black will be with her at the very least, if not one or two more." Sam smiled. "We can't afford to take risks."

"I understand perfectly. Location of these meetings?"

"That will probably have to vary. Isolated locations to keep any of your 'accidents' from happening, on neutral territory, or on yours, if you're comfortable with that."

He nodded. "I think that can be arranged. You mentioned something else over the phone when we spoke?"

There was a moment of silence as Sam took a long draught from his glass. "Yes," he said after awhile. "Serena brought up an interesting proposition that I believe she must have run by Sophie. She wants to renegotiate the treaty a bit."

"Yes, she did bring that up," Carlisle said, rubbing his jaw thoughtfully. "What exactly did she suggest? Sophie was a little vague on the details and I want to be sure I understand perfectly before I agree to anything." The vampire named Edward resumed his seat behind their leader, reclining elegantly on the booth.

"She suggested closer communications between us, knowing when you were expecting company from your own kind, both good and bad, being able to track vampires that had come onto the reservation past your borders, with your notification, of course. And in the event that you yourselves were hunting an adversary, we would allow you a little bit of room to come onto the reservation, though only fifty feet or less. Any further and even then, we would like to be there to escort you and ensure that no accidents occur."

"Why are you putting a space limit upon us, yet not factoring in one for your wolves?" The question was polite and pleasant, and Sam took it as such, despite the anger he could feel from Seth.

"That space limit is your own to define," he responded evenly. "The reason we have imposed one so small is that we have humans with us, innocent bystanders. We wouldn't want anything happening to them, by you or others of your kind. When you notify us of the danger, we would take care of it and, depending, welcome your help. But the fact remains that we have a liability. You do not."

Carlisle nodded, satisfied with the answer. "That seems straightforward and reasonable enough." He paused, glancing back at his companions, the boys pretending to be his adopted sons. "The visitation, I can agree to without reservations. But as for the rest, we will need some time to talk this over amongst ourselves. Can we meet here at the same time on Tuesday and finish our discussion then?"

"Sure. We'll see you then." The pair rose, and shook hands again, Carlisle and his three companions leaving first, dropping some money on the table to pay for the drinks. Sam watched them go with thoughtful eyes.

"Well?" Seth asked, referring to Sam's reaction rather than the results of the conversation; privacy was a little received commodity with extra-sensitive ears.

"If he wasn't a leech, I think I might like him."

Jared laughed. "Careful, Sam. We can't have you fraternizing with the enemy here."

"Where are they?" Emily fretted, checking the clock on the microwave. The police radio had been all but silent, except for a couple of speeders. Jacob had been trying to keep his tension invisible for Emily and Kim's sakes, but it probably wasn't working. The rest of the pack had trickled in over the course of the past hour.

"There is no way this meeting could have taken over forty minutes," Kim agreed, getting up to look out the window.

"Come on," Quil said, pulling her back to her seat. "Those five could take an army. A couple of bloodsuckers is no problem." His confidence was like a float, keeping the women from sinking into worry.

Jacob had Serena's hand again, holding it tightly, drumming his fingers on the table when she left him to check on the food. Emily joined her, more out of a need to get her mind focused on something else rather than because she was really needed. Collin and Brady hovered around the stove, making a general nuisance of themselves, but they managed to coax a laugh from Emily and Kim both, so it was not all for naught. Finally, Jacob's cell phone vibrated its way across a few millimeters of table before he snatched it up and flipped it open.

"Sam?" The wolves could clearly hear the reply on the other end of the line and Kim and Emily heard enough to breathe a sigh of relief.

"It was fine. They wanted some time to consider the whole thing, but Serena's visitation rights are on the go ahead, so Sophie will probably be calling tonight sometime. We're meeting again the day after tomorrow to finalize full negotiations."

"Great. You're on your way back?"

"Yeah. Tell Emily no more than fifteen minutes."

"Will do. Lunch is being put on the table, so hurry it up before we eat you out of house and home."

Jacob ended the call, stretching back so that his chair rose nearly a foot off its front legs with a large grin on his face. "Excellent. Operation Meet the Leech King: complete." Serena kicked his chair, but he righted himself without a problem, shooting her a playfully annoyed look.

"Cool it, you two," Brady said, flipping on the oven light to see the bread baking there. "That smells awesome."

"It's for dinner, so don't touch it," Emily growled, pushing him out of the way to check on it herself.

Billy leaned back in his wheelchair, watching the activity contentedly. He wished he were younger, able to help the pack in a more active way than advising. Some of that must have shown in his face; Serena squeezed his shoulder comfortingly when she walked back from the table where she'd just lowered a huge bowl of salad. Billy nodded to her and she smiled, something he hadn't seen often.

When Sam and the other returned, both Kim and Emily breathed another sigh of relief; something about seeing them return was just as, if not more, comforting than a cell phone call. All of the guys, including Sam, had done away with their shirts. Leah immediately went to the back room to borrow a tank top of Emily's and the guys went to change into shorts soon after, before the entire pack descended upon the table. Serena made sure Billy, Kim and Emily had an adequate amount of food before the rest of it was claimed; it was often easy for everyone to forget that they couldn't fight for the dishes on the table with the vigor the others did.

Serena leaned against the counter with Leah and Emily as she ate, really happy for the first time in awhile. She would get to see Sophie, to have her back without losing her other family. She would not have to worry about Jacob picking a fight with the Cullens if relations were better, and the younger boys would not have such a risk of getting killed when they played along the borders, which they often did. She felt her cell phone vibrate in her back pocket and she pulled it out, not bothering to marvel at Sam's prophetic ability.

Stepping into the living room, she flipped it open, forgetting to be tense about taking it with her brothers and sister there.

"Hey, Sophie."

"Edward said the meeting went well, so what's everyone saying on your end?" Characteristically, there was no greeting, only the reason for the call.

"The same. Sam seems to feel pretty good about it." Sam looked up at his name and caught her eyes with a smile. The rest of the table fell quiet, watching.

"Excellent!" Sophie crowed on the other line. "So can I see you this afternoon?"

Serena didn't bother to repeat the question for the general crowd. Sam glanced at Jacob, who's face hardened for a moment, then he nodded.

"Go ahead," Sam told her.

Serena smiled. "We're on."

**"If I feel the urge to burst into flames, I'll let you know."**

For the next few days, Sophie loathed Edward deeply, despite the promise to arrange another rendezvous with Serena. The rest of the Cullens regarded her in a similar manner, though it was more so a cold, impersonal silence. The feelings were mutual. Despite the verbal threats bordering on physical violence, Edward remained ever vigilant over his charge. Just to break the tension between them, he arrived one day with promising news.

"We just got back from the meeting with the wolf alpha Sam. They have scheduled a meeting in two days regarding revisions to the treaty." His voice and deliverance was exclusively neutral.

Sophie ignored him as easily as if he had not been standing in the doorway. Grumbling inaudibly, Edward was not about to admit defeat. A single pang of guilt continued to pester him until at one point he was almost, but not quite, negotiating with her. Naturally, he loathed this sign of petulant weakness, the need to validate himself to someone who clearly hated his existence. It had not been like this with his other brothers and sisters, at least not to this degree. Rosalie had always been hard to live with at first, but over the years their relationship had grown stronger. The same went for Esme, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper. Sophie, however, remained steadfast in her convictions. And she was determined to do so until the day she could move out.

"Do you still have Serena's cell phone number?" He asked in an offhand tone.

"Yes." She was abruptly wary.

"Call her and see if you can arrange something for tomorrow or the next day." Sophie glanced at Edward, eyes brimming with suspicion.

"I'll need your phone."

Edward reluctantly tossed it to Sophie. She caught it, investigated it just to make sure this was not a trick, before flipping it open. The screen light up with a generic background picture, date and time stamp. Placing it out of his range, Sophie slid off the bed and went to where she stashed Serena's number. She punched it in and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hey, Sophie." There was loud chatter in the back round, but her voice was still clear

"Edward said the meeting went well… what's everyone saying on your end?"

"The same. Sam seems to feel pretty good about it." There was a brief pause and all the sound in the back died away to silence, but Sophie didn't care.

"Excellent! So can I see you this afternoon?" She shot a challenging glare at Edward, but he still appeared neutral. When silence took over the other end of the line again, nervousness clawed at Sophie's belly. Then she heard something, a man's voice in the back giving an affirmation. Sophie could almost see the smile on Serena's face.

"We're on."

"Yes! So where are we going to be?"

"Give me the phone," Edward said suddenly. At her suspicion, he held up his hands in a gesture of defeat. "I just want to be able to arrange a place with them." Reluctantly, Sophie handed over the phone.

The following conversation was quick and succinct. Very soon, he handed the phone back to his charge.

"So you'll be there?" Sophie asked, hardly daring to believe her luck.

"Yeah. We'll be there. We'll see you in a couple days. Okay?"

"Alright. Bye Serena!"

"Goodbye, Sophie."

Sophie hung up the phone, smiling mischievously. Her expression quickly soured when she spied Edward in her room, obviously eavesdropping on the conversation. Rising to her feet, she snatched up a towel and marched over to where he stood.

"I still hate you," she stated flatly, dropping the phone into his waiting palm before sauntering down the hallway to take a shower.

* * *

**Author's Note:** All the quotes and title are from Mortal Instruments. The first is Magnus Bane, the second is Jace, and the third is Simon. :) I'm sad to say this is the last update for a bit. I have to write the next section and I've got a lot of chapters to do. Hang in there my fans! 3


End file.
